


Fall Into Your Gravity

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Chance Meetings, Cliche, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Harry jest nagłą sensacją popu, Louis kradnie roślinki, Zayn ciągnie Liama za przysłowiowe warkocze, a Niall jest bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że zostało dla niego więcej dziewczyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall Into Your Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657563) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> **Od autorki:** Stereotypowe AU! I nie będę za nie przepraszać, ha. Pierwsze kilka rozdziałów jest luźno oparte na [tym](http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Groupies+bleiben+nicht+zum+Fr%C3%BChst%C3%BCck-2010-537285) niemieckim filmie, ale późniejsze już znacznie od niego odbiegają.
> 
> **Notka:** To wszystko kłamstwa. Choć opowiadanie jest oparte na osobach publicznych, jakimi jest 1D, to nie znaczy, że sugeruję coś o ich wyborach czy zachowaniu w prawdziwym życiu. Jeśli masz wątpliwości, sprawdź w Google definicję fikcji.
> 
> **Od tłumacza:** Powtarzam - to tłumaczenie, więc tekst _nie należy do mnie_. Został napisany przez zarah5 i jest tak świetny, że chciałam go przetłumaczyć. :)
> 
> [Przeczytaj również na Tumblrze](http://felix-bronchitis.tumblr.com/fiyg) →

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

                - To _roślina_. Jak pan myśli, co mogę z nią zrobić? – Louis unosi pytająco doniczkę z pięknym okazem rodziny callistemon pallidus. Albo gatunku. Rodzaju, nieważne. W swojej małej doniczce roślinka wygląda na zupełnie nieszkodliwą. – Myśli pan, że przystawię ją do głowy pilotowi z nadzieją, że weźmie ją za cholerny _pistolet_?

                Przez ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy Louis nauczył się, że stereotypy o Australijczykach dość odbiegały od prawdy, oprócz tego o przyjazności tych ludzi.  To jasne, że ten pracownik lotniska nie dostał wytycznych.

                - Przepraszam – mówi, ale wcale nie brzmi, jakby mu było przykro – ale dopóki nie może pan udowodnić, że ten kwiat _nie jest_ na liście zagrożonych gatunków, będę musiał go skonfiskować.

                Cholera. Liam będzie _tak_ rozczarowany. I zrobi smutną minę patrząc na niego, a Liam robiący smutne miny nie jest zabawny dla nikogo, kto go zna. Dodatkowo, to oznacza że Zayn będzie niezadowolony, bo chociaż Zayn jest bardzo opiekuńczy, jest też jedyną osobą, która ma prawo ranić Liama. To wszystko jest trochę idiotyczne i zakręcone.

                - Może powiem, co to jest? – próbuje Louis.

                - A kto powiedział, że nie podasz mi nazwy innej rośliny, która nie jest objęta ochroną? – Pracownik wydaje się być okropnie znudzony rozmową. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis też by był, gdyby miał spędzić całe dnie przeglądając bagaże i ganić ludzi za pakowanie scyzoryków, zbyt dużej ilości płynów, albo, w przypadku Louisa, potencjalnie chronionych roślin.

                Chociaż w sumie przeglądanie prywatnych rzeczy różnych ludzi mogłoby dostarczyć trochę rozrywki.

                W każdym razie… Roślinka. Roślinka dla Liama. Bardzo ważna sprawa, roślinki.

                - Mogę pokazać zdjęcie na telefonie, żeby pan sobie porównał?

                Twarz pracownika to maska obojętności.

***

                Londyn. Dom. Dzięki kurwa _Bogu_.

                Harry jest tak zmęczony, że czuje wagę wyczerpania w swoich kościach, jakby były pokryte ołowiem. Nie chodzi o… Jest wdzięczny za to, co robi, za szanse, za fanów, on po prostu… Boże, chciałby po prostu _spać_ przez następnych kilka dni. A potem wałęsać się po Londynie przez następny dzień, tylko on, bez nikogo kto by próbował robić mu zdjęcia z ukrycia, bez nikogo oczekującego, żeby gdzieś był. By się uśmiechał, by lśnił.

                Niestety nie ma takiego szczęścia. Plan na jutro przewiduje dwa wywiady i sesję zdjęciową.

                - Hej, stary – mówi Niall, szturchając go. To delikatny i pełen sympatii gest. – Zaraz trafimy na wygłodniały tłum. Gotowy?

                Nie bardzo.

                Śpiewy z odległości się wzmagają, każdy krok przybliża ich do oślepiających świateł, krzyków, wyciągniętych rąk. Ich ochroniarze zbliżają się w gotowości. Harry opuszcza ramiona i umieszcza szeroki uśmiech na swojej twarzy.

                - _Urodziłem się_ gotów – deklaruje. – A _ty_?

                Na krótką chwilę ich oczy się spotykają, a na widok uśmiechu Nialla, Harry czuje że jego uśmiech zmienia się na bardziej naturalny, łatwiejszy.

                Przeczesuje dłonią włosy, po czym kładzie rękę na ramionach Nialla. Chłopak przybliża się do jego boku i razem, ramię w ramię, wychodzą zza rogu wprost w światła reflektorów.

                Nadszedł czas, by lśnić.

***

                Louis widzi transparent. Wielki, błyszczący transparent z jego imieniem. Na różowo. Pod tym okropieństwem stoi Zayn uśmiechający się tak szeroko, że jego oczy zamieniły się w małe szparki.

                Chłopak zachowuje wyraz niezadowolenia na twarzy wystarczająco długo, by pokazać na transparent i powiedzieć:

                - Czy to jakiś dramatyczny sposób na pozbycie się mnie? Myślisz, że dzięki temu odwrócę się na pięcie i wrócę z powrotem do Australii? Masz mnie za _aż takiego_ słabeusza, Zaynie Malik?

                Po czym krzyczy, upuszcza torby i biegnie w kierunku Zayna, który odkłada transparent akurat, by go złapać. Louis wiedział, że to zrobi. Minęło sześć miesięcy, odkąd Zayn go odwiedził ostatni raz, podczas rzadkiego czasu, kiedy Louis został w jednym miejscu na więcej niż tydzień, a potem różne strefy czasowe zmniejszyły częstość ich rozmów telefonicznych, ale to nie znaczyło, że cokolwiek zmieniło się między nimi. Louis skacze, a Zayn jest gotów, by go złapać. To po prostu tak _działa_.

                - Tęskniłem za tobą, ty świrze – mamrocze Zayn do jego ucha, a to jest najbliższe przyznaniu się do głębokiej, prawdziwej miłości, co mogło wyjść z ust chłopaka. To częściowo problem przy Liamie, ale to inna historia.

                A może wcale nie _tak_ inna, biorąc pod uwagę że pierwsze zadanie Louisa, które musi tu wykonać – przed ogoleniem się, przed zmianą ubrań, przed zduszeniem _jet lagu_ kofeiną – jest związane bezpośrednio z Liamem i wymaga współpracy Zayna, bo, cóż, Zayn jest jedynym, który posiada jakiś środek transportu. A do tego jest tym, kto zna na pamięć plan dnia Liama, bo tak trochę jest jego stalkerem. Nawet, jeśli Louis nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos.

                Ceni sobie swoją fizyczną integralność, dziękuję bardzo.

                - Też za tobą tęskniłem – mówi Louis w szyję przyjaciela. – I dzięki za transparent.

                Zayn śmieje się delikatnie, wydychając powietrze w pośpiechu.

                - Twoje siostry go zrobiły.

                - Oczywiście, że tak. – W tej krótkiej chwili Louis czuje ukłucie smutku, że ich tu nie ma by go przywitać, że nie ma tu też jego mamy, bo powrót Louisa zazębił się z wakacjami, które były już załatwione i zapłacone i tak, w porządku, może Louis _mógłby_ zacząć informować innych o swoich planach z wyprzedzeniem, może. Ale wtedy musiałby się stać zorganizowany i tak dalej, a to się nigdy nie wydarzy.

                Poza tym ma Zayna i różowy, błyszczący transparent. Czegóż więcej mógłby chcieć?

                Och, racja. Okaz rodzaju callistemon pallidus… gatunku. _Czegoś_.

                - Więc – zaczyna Louis, odsuwając się niechętnie. Wciąż trzyma ramię na pasie Zayna i sprawdza swój bagaż, którego, jak się okazuje, nikt nie ukradł. – Liam utknął na wykładach do czwartej, prawda?

                - Tak. – Podniósłszy jedną z toreb, Zayn przerzuca ją przez ramię z łatwością osoby, która regularnie ćwiczy. Louis zdecydowanie zacząłby ćwiczyć gdyby umiał utrzymać dyscyplinę, ale za to stał się całkiem niezłym surferem. – Więc musimy cię wprowadzić do twojego nowego pokoju zanim wróci i zacznie zrzędzić na temat twoich nierozpakowanych bagaży.

                - Zrzędzić, co? Wciąż jesteś pasywnie agresywnie w nim zakochany? – pyta Louis bez zbytniego zapału. Na samym początku był podekscytowany możliwością zeswatania swoich najlepszych przyjaciół razem, ale po dwóch latach jest bliski poddaniu się. Są po prostu dwoma idiotami którzy są zbyt ostrożni i zbyt uparci, by przyznać że są w sobie zakochani.

                - Nie jestem – zapewnia go Zayn.

                Po spędzeniu prawie całego dnia będąc ściśniętym w samolocie, Louis jest po prostu zbyt zmęczony, by się kłócić. Nie, żeby miał się do tego przyznać.

                - Okej – przytakuje. – W porządku, nie kochasz go. Nieważne. Możemy pójść na kawę, proszę? A potem… - wstawia dramatyczną pauzę – …musisz mnie zawieźć do Kew Gardens i mieć włączony silnik kiedy ja zakradnę się do środka żeby ukraść roślinkę. _I_ musimy wrócić do naszego mieszkania zanim Liam to zrobi.

                Przez chwilę wygląda na to, że Zayn zacznie kwestionować ten plan. Potem jednak śmieje się delikatnie i klepie Louisa w ramię.

                - Świetnie, że już wróciłeś, bracie.

                - Taa – mówi Louis, i biorąc pod uwagę, że Australia była niesamowita… Cóż.

                W sumie to dobrze być z powrotem.

***

                Wstęp do Kew, nawet z nieważną legitymacją studencką Louisa, kosztuje czternaście funtów. Chłopak przeklina niesympatycznych pracowników lotniska i płaci.

                Okej, ta suma nie robi _aż tak_ wielkiego uszczerbku w tym, co znajduje się w jego plecaku który jest w bagażniku samochodu. Jednakże, to co znajduje się w jego plecaku to wszystko, co mu zostało po roku „Pracy i Podróżowania”, minus cokolwiek co kantor na Heathrow odliczył za swoje usługi. Najprawdopodobniej było tego za dużo.  Jest większa szansa, że Louis zrobiłby lepszy interes na poczcie, ale to wymagałoby _pójścia_ na nią. Dorosłe sprawy. Po prostu nieee.

                W każdym razie chodzi o to, że to, co teraz uchodzi za przyzwoitą ilość pieniędzy, musi wystarczyć na spłacenie jego części czynszu i wiąże Louisa dopóki nie dostanie kredytu studenckiego w następnym miesiącu. Nagle to nie wydaje się być dużo. Może powinien spróbować przejść przez ogrodzenie czy coś.

                Zayn wysadził go przy Lion Gate. Z Pagodą wyrastającą po jego lewej, Louis może zobaczyć Temperate House majaczący z daleka, jak statek kosmitów, którzy przylecieli by zbadać ludzkość. Jako że jest południe dnia roboczego, nie ma tu wielu ludzi, w większości są to emeryci oglądający krajobrazy czy siedzący na znajdujących się w pełnym słońcu ławkach. Na całe szczęście, żaden z nich nie ma tak dobrego wzroku, żeby być podejrzliwym w stosunku do młodego mężczyzny zakradającego tam we wczorajszych ubraniach.

                Kiedy Louis jest dostatecznie blisko by zobaczyć detale szklarni, zauważa duży znak na froncie. „Zamknięte z powodu konserwacji”.

                Idealnie. Im mniej ludzi, tym lepiej.

                Omijając główne wejście, idzie wzdłuż boku budynku. Jeśli jest sposób, by się tam dostać tylnymi drzwiami, Louis go znajdzie i nie będzie się czuł winny z tego powodu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest na misji której cel to kradzież roślinki, małe włamanie i wejście naprawdę nie robią wielkiej różnicy. W końcu to wszystko jest w imię nie zawiedzenia Liama, co pozwala na szeroką gamę środków.

                Więc. Z pewnością coś tam musi być, jakieś ukryte wejście które pozwala ogrodnikom i naukowcom dostać się tam unikając ludzi. _Coś_? No _co_ , Louis nie potrzebuje wiele. Jest drobnym facetem; jest szczęśliwy że może się wcisnąć przez malutkie szpary, oj jest.

                _Jest_. To w rzeczy samej drzwi, zrobione ze szkła jak reszta budynku, oczywiście z rozmysłem zamglonego.

                Louis naciska klamkę. Oczywiście, zamknięte.

                Sam zamek wygląda jednak na nieco nieadekwatny, raczej oczekiwałby go w szafce na basenie. Chłopak gratuluje sobie za wzięcie narzędzia wielofunkcyjnego i zabiera się do pracy.

***

                Harry’emu nie przeszkadzają sesje zdjęciowe. Naprawdę. Nie jest wielkim fanem siedzenia w bezruchu kiedy ktoś poprawia jego włosy i pudruje twarz, ale prawdziwa sesja, która zamienia się w wygłupianie przed obiektywem aparatu,  to jest część która mu nie przeszkadza i która nawet mu się podoba, jeśli ma to robić ze swoim zespołem. Osobne zdjęcia które wymagają pozowania jak model w ekstrawaganckich ciuchach są bardziej denerwujące, ale nawet one nie dadzą się porównać z dzisiejszą sesją.

                Jezu, Harry nie oczekuje żeby _każdy_ go kochał. Po prostu byłoby dobrze, gdyby gościu robiący mu kilkaset zdjęć, mógłby sprawić, że jego lekceważenie w stosunku do świata w ogóle i osoby Harry’ego w szczególności było _nieco_ mniej oczywiste. Facet prawdopodobnie chce tworzyć sztukę, zamiast robić zdjęcia jakiejś nagłej sensacji popu.

                To nie znaczy, że może się wyładowywać na Harrym.

                Niall musi wyczuwać, jak cierpliwość Harry’ego się kończy, bo kiedy wszyscy pozują pod jakimiś palmami, z Harrym krok przed całą resztą, Niall go szturcha.

                - Josh i ja możemy ci załatwić dziesięć minut dla ciebie. Bądź wdzięczny.

                - Będę – mówi Harry gorliwie. Kątem oka zauważa szeroki uśmiech Nialla.

                - W takim razie - syczy chłopak – przygotuj się do ucieczki.

                W momencie, kiedy wielki ekran upada na ziemię, Harry robi unik. Słyszy podniesione włosy, ludzi przegadujących się nawzajem, kiedy Niall i Josh prześcigają się w przeprosinach i prawdopodobnie tworzą jeszcze większy chaos swoimi entuzjastycznymi propozycjami posprzątania całego bałaganu, który narobili. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy dali Harry’emu możliwość na nieplanowaną przerwę.

                Głosy znikają, kiedy biegnie dalej, skręcając w boczną ścieżkę do innej części szklarni, gdzie dziwacznie wyglądające kwiaty pochylają się przy ścieżce. Chłopak się zatrzymuje, zamyka oczy na chwilę i po prostu… Oddycha. Wilgotne powietrze okrywa go niczym peleryna. Nareszcie cisza.

                Nagły odgłos po jego prawej sprawia, że obraca się w jego stronę.

                O cholera. Jak widać, nie jest sam. Wygląda na to, że fanowi udało się wkraść, mimo iż sesja została dobrze ukryta, warunek postawiony przez zarząd Kew, który nie chciał tłumu fanów szturmujących ogród botaniczny.

                Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Tak wiele za minutę spokoju i nikogo proszącego go, żeby coś zrobił.

                Po bliższemu przyjrzeniu się, jest nieco zdziwiony faktem, że fan jest płci męskiej – co jest dość rzadkie – ale też patrzy na Harry’ego z mieszanką przekory i winy. Jedną rękę chowa za plecami, a Harry musi się chyba mylić, bo z czegokolwiek co ten facet trzyma sypie się ziemia.

                Dziwne.

                Ale wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że niektórzy fani po prostu _są_ dziwni; nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego niektórzy z nich wybuchają płaczem, a inni krzyczą prosto w jego twarz, kiedy tylko próbuje z nimi _porozmawiać_. Nie powinni być zadowoleni z faktu, ze go widzą, a nie wpadać w histerię? Stoją w kolejkach kilka godzin by podpisał im ich płyty, a potem… zachowują się, jakby to była najgorsza rzecz w ich życiu. To nie ma sensu.

                Harry przejeżdża ręką po twarzy i ma nadzieję, że tym samym nie rozmazuje make-upu, który trzeba by potem godzinami ponownie nakładać. Jednym krótkim spojrzeniem szacuje chłopaka, który wciąż stoi bez ruchu, najwidoczniej będąc w szoku. Jest mniej więcej w wieku Harry’ego, może trochę starszy, ale zdecydowanie niższy, z zauważalną opalenizną. Jest atrakcyjny, w idealnie wykrojonej twarzy wyróżniają się pięknie, niebieskie oczy i zapowiedź kilkudniowego zarostu, a ubrania wyglądają na dość wymięte.

                Może spędził tam noc. Nie byłby pierwszym fanem, który poświęcił zdrowy sen we własnym łóżku, byleby mieć szansę na spotkanie Harry’ego.

                W takim razie w porządku. To nie wina tego gościa, że Harry jest w złym humorze; to wina tego dupka, fotografa. Harry może być miły, by chłopak zszedł z jego drogi, dzięki czemu mógłby mieć kilka minut więcej dla siebie. Naprawdę może być miły. Zwykle taki jest. To jedna z rzeczy, która pomaga go sprzedać, jak mówi mu cały czas zarząd.

                Ta myśl nie pomaga.

***

                Cholera, jasna _cholera_ , ktoś idzie i… Okej, Louis spędził ostatnie piętnaście minut chodząc na palcach po szklarni, posługując się mapą w telefonie by dotrzeć do części australijskiej i zmieniając kierunek marszu kiedy tylko usłyszał jakichś ludzi, a teraz, teraz kiedy udało mu się tam dotrzeć i wykopać roślinkę której szukał, _teraz_ ktoś idzie?

                No cóż, Wszechświecie, też się pieprz.

                Jest za późno, by znaleźć kryjówkę, więc Louis stoi w idealnym bezruchu kilka kroków od ścieżki i ma nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to jest, po prostu przejdzie obok. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, nic tu nie ma ciekawego. Louis zdał na studia magisterskie w aktorstwie; powinien być w stanie _świetnie_ zagrać jakiś dziwaczny kwiatek. Jego własny puls brzmi głośno w jego uszach.

                Chłopak który pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku nie wygląda specjalnie groźnie. Może być kilka lat młodszy od Louisa, ma na sobie wąskie rurki i koszulę w kratę, głowę ma odchyloną, a ramiona opuszczone. Z miejsca w którym stoi, Louis widzi idealnie wycięty profil chłopaka, dokładnie wystylizowane loki i usta zbyt różowe, by był to ich naturalny kolor, chociaż to mogła być gra światła.

                Louis nie ma szczęścia, bo chłopak zatrzymuje się, akurat wtedy kiedy Tomlinson ma świętować sukces w graniu kwiatka.

                Zamykając oczy chłopak bierze głęboki oddech i wydaje się być zadowolony po prostu ze stania w tym miejscu, jego ramiona się rozluźniają. Jest w tej chwili coś bardzo intymnego, wrażliwego. Louis nie powinien tego widzieć. Powinien być na zewnątrz z roślinką wciśniętą do wcale nie podejrzanej torby, zamiast próbować wtopić się w tło, oglądając nieznajomego. Jak jakiś _psychol_.

                Ostrożnie, _bardzo_ ostrożnie, Louis robi malutki krok w tył… I wpada prosto na jeden z białych filarów podtrzymujących strukturę budynku.

                Chłopak się wzdraga, nagłym ruchem obraca by popatrzyć na Louisa. Okej, a więc Louis musi popracować nad tym, co może być najważniejszą stroną jego kariery aktorskiej. Niech to szlag. Jest pewien, że to oczywiste, że chowa coś za plecami. Normalnie znalazłby jakiś sprytny sposób, by się z tego wyplątać, ale umysł ma zamglony – zbyt mało snu i nie dość kofeiny, a po tylu godzinach w samolocie, w jego uszach wciąż dzwoni ten szum.

                To chłopak przerywa ciszę. Jego uśmiech wygląda bardziej jak parodia, nie sięga oczu, a jego głos nie jest do końca przyjacielski.

                - Niech zgadnę. Jesteś tutaj tylko dla swojej młodszej siostry?

                _Co_ kurwa?

                Louis otrząsa się z osłupienia i unosi  obie brwi, usiłując zasłonić roślinkę swoim ciałem.

                - Co moja _siostra_ ma z tym wspólnego? Jesteś naćpany? – Hmm. Może to nie najmądrzejsza rzecz, którą można powiedzieć komuś, kto w przeciwieństwie do Louisa ma pozwolenie na bycie tutaj i może go zgłosić.

                Coś w uśmiechu chłopaka się zmienia, staje się on minimalnie mniej wymuszony.

                - Nie. A _ty_?

                - Czy niewyspanie się liczy? – Przekładając ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, Louis pierwszy raz naprawdę patrzy na chłopaka. Jest ładny, może trochę zbyt laleczkowaty jak dla niego, ale jest coś w kształcie jego oczu i szerokich ramionach, w koralikowych bransoletkach wokół jego mocnych nadgarstków.

                - Chyba się liczy – mówi chłopak szorstko. – Jesteś świadomy tego, że ten budynek nie jest dziś publicznie otwarty, prawda? Spałeś tutaj?

                - A dlaczego miałbym to robić? – pyta Louis zbity z tropu. Może ten chłopak jest ładny, ale też nieco dziwny. Nie, żeby dziwność była od razu złą rzeczą; kiedy Louis jest w nastroju, jest zawodowym dziwakiem. – A poza tym jestem tutaj, bo profesor – _proszę, nie pytaj o nazwisko, dzięki_ – wysłał mnie tu żeby sprawdzić jeden okaz. – Wyciągając roślinkę zza pleców Louis prezentuje ją jak jakiś dowód.

                Spojrzenie chłopaka przesuwa się w dół i znów w górę, by z niedowierzaniem zatrzymać się na twarzy Louisa. Pozostaje cicho, więc Louis dalej kuje żelazo, póki gorące.

                - I ty też tu jesteś, prawda? Jaka jest _twoja_ wymówka? Bo nie wyglądasz zbytnio na ogrodnika, szczerze mówiąc. Z tym całym – wskazuje na twarz chłopaka – _błyszczykiem_ i tak dalej.

                Ha. Atak: wciąż najlepsza obrona.

                Przez jedną krótką sekundę chłopak wygląda na całkowicie zdezorientowanego. Potem wydycha powietrze z lekkim śmiechem, a następujący potem uśmiech _zmienia_ go. Jest prawdziwy, jasny i piękny, ściera pochmurność z jego twarzy, a Louis mruga i czuje się, jakby coś go uderzyło.

                - Tak, brzmi jak prawdopodobna historia – mówi chłopak z wyraźnym sarkazmem, ale bez cienia złośliwości. Wkłada obie dłonie do kieszeni i odchyla ramiona do tyłu, przechylając nieznacznie głowę, by przyjrzeć się bliżej Louisowi. Jego głos jest niski, przyjemny i ochrypły, a słowa kapią z jego ust wolno jak krople miodu. – Okej, nie wiem co tu naprawdę robisz, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam wyjaśnienie które się sprawdza.

                - _Naprawdę_. – Louis kładzie wielki nacisk na to słowo.

                - Naprawdę – przytakuje chłopak, wciąż się szeroko uśmiechając. Metalowy naszyjnik błyska w miejscu, w którym rozpięty kołnierzyk ukazuje fragment obojczyka. – Więc, jak masz na imię?

                Cóż, nie wygląda na to, żeby przez chłopaka miał wylądować na komisariacie. Louis wchodzi na ścieżkę i wkłada telefon do tylnej kieszeni jeansów, żeby mieć przynajmniej jedną dłoń wolną.

                - Louis. A ty?

                Ledwo zauważalna przerwa poprzedza odpowiedź.

                - Harold.

                _Harold?_

                Louis rzuca mu puste spojrzenie.

                - Chyba sobie jaja robisz. Nie masz na imię Harold.

                - Co? Czemu? – obronny ton w głosie chłopaka – Harolda? Nie, serio, daj spokój – jest ostrzejszy, niż Louis mógłby przypuszczać. Tomlinson kręci głową i unosi obie dłonie, łącznie z tą z kwiatkiem, w uspokajającym geście.

                - Harold to siedemdziesięciopięcioletni facet ze sztucznym biodrem. Jesteś zbyt młody i zbyt gorący, żeby być Haroldem.

                Zaskoczony śmiech wydostaje się z ust chłopka, które Louis nie chce nazywać Haroldem.

                - Okej. – Jego głos wraca do powolnego niczym miód głosu i waha się chwilę, po czym dodaje: - Możesz mi mówić Harry, jak sądzę. Poza tym, czy ty właśnie do mnie uderzasz?

                Louis uważnie rozważa swoją odpowiedź, szukając w twarzy Harry’ego jakiegokolwiek znaku dyskomfortu. W cętkowanym świetle które wypełnia szklarnię chłopak wydaje się być łagodny i zrelaksowany, na jego lewym policzku widać cień dołeczka. Jest naprawdę całkiem piękny i wydaje się być raczej ciekawy, niż zmartwiony tym, co Louis może powiedzieć.

                - Tak – potwierdza. – Ale jeśli pytasz, to muszę nieźle dawać ciała. Gdybym wziął prysznic i przespał się trochę, byłbyś oczarowany.

                - Jestem kompletnie oczarowany – mówi Harry z dokuczliwym uśmiechem na ustach, które wciąż wyglądają na zbyt różowe, by być całkowicie naturalne.

                Louis nachyla się trochę i mruży oczy, oglądając usta Harry’ego. To tylko naukowe zainteresowanie, tak. Przez ciężki zapach egzotycznych kwiatów może wyczuć delikatną woń płynu po goleniu chłopaka, pikantną i świeżą.

                - Co z tym błyszczykiem, tak w ogóle? I czy ty masz _pomalowane rzęsy_?

                Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, a dołeczki ukazują się w pełnej krasie.

                - A co z twoim niedoborem snu, co? I tym kwiatkiem, który wcześniej próbowałeś ukryć?

                - To callistemon pallidus – mówi Louis z tak wielką godnością, na jaką go stać. – I spędziłem ostatni dzień w samolocie, wracając z Austalii. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

                - Tak właściwie to ty też nie. – W tym momencie Harry posyła mu wielki, prawdziwy uśmiech który przebija się przez łagodną mgiełkę w umyśle Louisa. Już ma sformułować cudownie dowcipną odpowiedzieć, która sprawi, że Harry go pocałuje, kiedy ktoś go woła. To nie brzmi ze zbyt daleka.

                Harry wypuszcza powietrze z westchnieniem, a jego uśmiech znika.

                - Cholera, okej. Chyba powinieneś iść. Wiesz, zanim kto inny usłyszy twoją historię i będzie mniej przekonany niż ja.

                To głupie, ale Louis zwleka przez następną sekundę, patrząc na Harry’ego i opłakując stratę tego poprzedniego niepohamowanego uśmiechu. Wygląda teraz niemal żałośnie.

                To nie sprawa Louisa.

                Z pełnym żalu wzruszeniem ramion idzie do najbliższej ławki, kucając by wydostać plastikową torbę, którą zostawił tam wcześniej. Wsadza do niej roślinkę. Kiedy się prostuje, zauważa że Harry obserwuje go z czymś więcej, niż tylko grzecznym zainteresowaniem. Ha.

                Głos znów woła i oboje podskakują ze strachu.

                - Jasne – mówi Harry miękko.

                - To była przyjemność – mówi do niego Louis, i to dość poważnie. Wyciąga dłoń do Harry’ego dość teatralnym gestem i ściska ją trochę dłużej niż powinien. Jest dobry w lekceważeniu zasad savior-vivre. Zawsze był.

                Kiedy puszcza rękę chłopaka, robi to z widocznym niezadowoleniem. Potem kłania się i robi krok w tył, odwracając się by wrócić ścieżką do bocznych drzwi. Patrzy przez ramię i widzi jak Harry wciąż obserwuje go z ciekawością, tęsknie i z rozbawieniem naraz.

                Louis unosi dłoń i słaby uśmiech przemyka po twarzy Harry’ego. Gdyby Louis nie był tak zmęczony, gdyby jego oczy nie paliły z wyczerpania, zapytałby chłopaka o numer. Wciąż by mógł, ale nie jest zupełnie pewien, czy Harry by mu go dał, a dodatkowo ktokolwiek go szuka, jest już blisko.

                Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zauważa, jest Harry wołający „Tu jestem, daj mi chwilę”.

                Wtedy Louis przemyka do innej części budynku, z inna strefą klimatyczną, jaśniejszym oświetleniem i mniejszą ilością kolorów. Z każdym następnym krokiem jego spotkanie z Harrym wydaje się bardziej surrealistyczne.

                Ładny chłopak z uroczym uśmiechem w szklarni pachnącej kwiatami i wilgotną ziemią. W przemęczonym umyśle Louisa brzmi to jak fikcja.

***

                To było… _interesujące_.

                Harry wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy odwraca się w stronę z której przyszedł, wraca do jasnych świateł i szorstkich instrukcji. To nie była przerwa, jaką sobie wyobrażał, ale jego irytacja i tak zniknęła,  przegoniona przez łobuzerskie oczy i cięty język. Niemal zapomniał, jak to jest spotkać ludzi, którzy nie mieli o nim wyrobionego zdania i nie chcieli czegoś od niego.

                Louis naprawdę _kradł_ tą roślinkę, Harry jest tego pewien.

                Tak właściwie, kto by kradł stąd jakiś kwiatek? Harry był pod wrażeniem, że internet pozwala na kupno każdej nagłej zachcianki; takim sposobem on i Niall skończyli ze stołem do bilardu, chociaż zbyt rzadko bywają w domu, by go używać. Może nie przysyłają roślin, albo zajmuje to więcej czasu.

                Po przejściu obok ławki, gdzie Louis schylał się wcześniej, by spakować swoją zdobycz, eksponując tym samym całkiem niezły tyłek, Harry kątem oka zauważa plamę w dziwnym kolorze. Pochyla się i znajduje telefon w połowie schowany za jedną z nóg ławki, telefon w poobijanej obudowie tak intensywnie niebieskiej, że zdecydowanie wyróżnia się na tle ścieżki kwiatów.

                Hmm. Samsung Galaxy, nie najnowszy model.

                Kiedy Harry naciska przycisk, który bierze za przycisk odblokowujący, telefon włącza się bez zająknięcia, ukazując w tle tę sławną, czerwoną górę, której zdjęcie dominuje na okładkach przewodników po Australii. To konkretne zdjęcie wygląda jednak na zbyt krzywe, żeby być profesjonalnym.

                Harry wstaje i kieruje się w stronę, w którą poszedł Louis kilka minut temu. Głos Paula,  z brzmiącym w nim teraz wyraźniej niezadowoleniem, zatrzymuje go w miejscu.

                Budynek jest czymś w rodzaju labiryntu, a on nawet nie może zawołać Louisa bez ujawniania jego obecności, bez chociażby potrzeby wyjaśnienia tej części historii. Z powodów, których Harry nie może pojąć, nie chce tego z nikim dzielić.

                Wkładając telefon Louisa do kieszeni odwraca się i rusza na spotkanie z Paulem.

                Harry upewni się, że urządzenie wróci do swojego właściciela.  Joanne wciąż mu przypomina, że _płacą_ jej za odciążanie go od takich rzeczy jak zakupy spożywcze czy przyniesienie filiżanki kawy; może to jest coś, co by jej mógł zlecić.

                Oczywiście, sam mógłby zwrócić telefon, ale raczej tego nie zrobi. Po prostu… Jest znikoma szansa, że Louis w międzyczasie natknie się na jakiś news o _tym_ Harrym Stylesie.

                Po co psuć idealnie urocze wspomnienie?

***

                Myśląc racjonalnie, Harry wie, że to głupie, wściekać się na zbyt osobiste pytania w wywiadzie. Powiedziano mu, że tym razem będą to pytania od fanów, które zwykle są w porządku i często są zabawne, ale prezenter radiowy zdecydował dodać trochę pikanterii, zagłębiając się w życie seksualne Harry’ego.

                W pewnym momencie Harry będzie się musiał nauczyć, jak mówić przeprowadzającym wywiad żeby się odczepili, zamiast się rumienić i próbować uchylić się od odpowiedzi. Dlaczego wszyscy ludzie z mediów nie mogą być jak Nick? Życie Harry’ego stałoby się dzięki temu łatwiejsze.

                Albo mógłby po prostu wymóc, że jego zespół tez przyjdzie, jako jego ochrona. Albo mógłby nauczyć się sam bronić, czy coś.

                Wychodząc zatrzymuje się, by dać kilka autografów i zapozować do zdjęć, słuchając podekscytowanych głosów, pozwalając entuzjazmowi fanek podbudować go, aż jego uśmiech nie wydaje się być wymuszony. Po dniu z fotografem, który chciałby tworzyć sztukę zamiast robić normalne zdjęcia, teraz już po prostu dupkiem, chłopak cieszy się, że jego terminarz jest wolny na ten wieczór. Nawet ma wolny ranek, którego wyczekuje. Wszystko wygląda dobrze.

                Tylko kiedy wchodzi do czekającego na niego vana, kształt w kieszeni przypomina mu, że musi jeszcze zwrócić Louisowi telefon.

                - Gdzie jedziemy? – pyta Frank zza kierownicy. Jest miłym facetem, ma dziecko które czasem zabiera ze sobą, bo wie, że Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza. A poza tym, nigdy nie pisnął prasie słówka o tym, czy Harry całuje się z kimś na tylnej kanapie, czy śpiewa w samochodzie, czy namawia Franka żeby wchodził w zakręty za szybko, a samo to jest warte… dużo. Naprawdę po prostu dużo.

                - Do domu – mówi mu Harry.

                - Długi dzień?

                Harry waha się, a jego oczy spotykają się z oczami Franka w lusterku wstecznym.

                - Był w porządku, jak sądzę.

                - Jednego dnia… - Frank kręci głową i przełącza na odpowiedni bieg - ...Usiądziesz tu i będziesz mi ufać na tyle, żeby naprawdę na coś _narzekać_.

                - Narzekam – mówi Harry. Robi to okazjonalnie.

                - Tak. Może na Nialla, który nie uzupełnia zapasów mleka, albo na Josha, który ukradł twoją ulubioną koszulkę. – Mężczyzna spogląda do lusterka wstecznego, a przy jego oczach widać zmarszczki spowodowane latami częstego śmiechu. – Nie narzekasz na rzeczy, które są naprawdę istotne. Powinieneś, raz na jakiś czas.

                - Uwielbiałem tą koszulkę – mówi Harry, ale wie, że nie jest to dostateczna obrona. Najwyraźniej Frank nie uważa, by było to godne odpowiedzi, więc tylko kręci głową i koncentruje się na ruchu na drodze, podczas gdy silnik mruczy pod maską. Przyciemniane okno z tyłu ukazuje zniekształcone odbicie twarzy Harry’ego, podkreślając cienie.

                Odchyla głowę do tyłu, by oprzeć ją o tapicerkę, na krótko zamykając oczy. Wie, że Niall nie wróci na noc, bo jest z jakąś dziewczyną, która może być kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółką i jakimś cudem myśl o zastaniu ich mieszkania ciemnego i pustego nie jest zbytnio pociągająca.

                Unosząc biodra nad siedzenie, Harry wyciąga telefon Louisa z kieszeni i obraca w dłoniach. Na obudowie nie ma żadnego adresu, w samym telefonie też nie. Cóż, to by było zbyt proste.

                Harry przełącza telefon z trybu stand-by na normalny i zauważa cztery nieodebrane połączenia od Zayna Malika. Po chwili jego kciuk jest już na zielonej słuchawce. Harry wypuszcza powietrze i ją naciska.

***

                Kiedy Louis dostarczył swojemu organizmowi odpowiednią ilość kofeiny i jest nieco podpity winem musującym, które Liam kupił by uczcić jego powrót do domu, zauważa, że nie ma telefonu. Cholera. To dobry telefon, pożarł większość jego oszczędności, zanim wyjechał na swoją roczną wycieczkę.

                Przeszukują samochód Zayna i próbują dzwonić, ale Louis przypomina sobie, że wyciszył telefon przed wycieczką do szklarni – ten detal nie został wspomniany, biorąc pod uwagę jaki Liam był zachwycony, kiedy dostał prawdziwą australijską roślinę do swojego wyszukanego ogrodu na dachu. Chłopak wynosi stereotyp zaangażowanego studenta biologii na wyżyny.

                Jest duża szansa, że Louis upuścił telefon gdzieś w Royal Gardens. Cholera. A może on sam wróci. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis myśli że coś stracił, a potem znajduje to w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu kilka dni później. I tak nie ma teraz pieniędzy, żeby kupić nowy telefon, więc wszystkie rozważania są raczej dyskusyjne.

                Nie ma pożytku w zamartwianiu się o rzeczy, których nie może zmienić.

                Po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach wracają do przechadzania się po dachu, pomiędzy przerośniętymi roślinami i kwitnącymi kwiatami. Louis rozkłada jeden z leżaków i próbuje nie zasnąć, ukołysany do wygodnego, swobodnego stanu przez oleisty zapach tyczek bambusa, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam kłócą się o… coś. Najprawdopodobniej czyja to kolej posprzątać w łazience. Albo coś zupełnie innego, naprawdę kogo to _obchodzi_? Kto tak właściwie potrzebuje telefonu? Wszystko jest piękne i nic nie boli.

                Przenikliwy głos telefonu Zayna wyszarpuje Louisa z powrotem do stanu gotowości.

                - Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz innego dzwonka – mówi Liam, a Zayn wzrusza jednym ramieniem i wyciąga urządzenie, spoglądając na ekran.

                - To twój telefon – mówi do Louisa.

                Chłopak sięga po telefon Zayna i wygrywa krótką walkę; wiedza o wszystkich delikatnych miejscach, po których dotknięciu jego przyjaciel chichocze jak mała dziewczynka, ma swoje plusy.

                - Witaj, mój drogi telefonie, tak miło znów cię słyszeć – grucha do dzwoniącego po odebraniu połączenia.

                - Naprawdę – mówi ciepły, nieco ochrypły głos – powinieneś zainwestować w ekran blokowania.

                Och. _Cześć_ , Harry.

                Jest możliwe, żeby uśmiech Louisa jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, ale nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego udowodnić.

                - Kto umarł, że zostałeś moim rodzicem? – Powtarza to zdanie w głowie i poprawia się szybko. – Nie, czekaj, zniszcz tę myśl. To by było kazirodztwem.

                - _Kazirodztwem_ – powtarza Harry. Brzmi, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać, a w tle słychać odgłosy ruchu drogowego. – Serio?

                - Jesteś zbyt gorący żeby być moją matką. – Louis kładzie wielką wagę na tym oświadczeniu, po czym odwraca się by oprzeć o balustradę, unikając ciekawych spojrzeń Zayna i Liama. Podczas gdy jest dobry powód, dla którego Liam nie wie o spotkaniu Louisa z Harrym, nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego Louis nie powiedział Zaynowi.  To nie ma sensu, że Louis chce zatrzymać ten konkretny detal dla siebie, kiedy właściwie jest typem „pocałuj i powiedz”.

                Ale sens jest totalnie przereklamowany.

                Tym razem Harry się śmieje. To naprawdę przyjemny śmiech, delikatny i szczęśliwy.

                - Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się czuć połechtany, czy obrażony ze strony wszystkich matek.

                - Połechtany – mówi Louis. – Zdecydowanie połechtany. A tak w ogóle, to ekrany blokowania nie są dla mnie. Zwykle zapominam kombinacji i potem blokuję telefon na amen, a ludzie w sklepach dziwnie na ciebie patrzą kiedy pytasz jak odblokować swój telefon, który jest _twoim_ telefonem, a naprawdę tylko zapomniałeś kodu.

                - Nie wiem czemu.

                - Nie śmiej się ze mnie. To nie jest grzeczne i obrażam się na ciebie. – Louis próbuje brzmieć na zdenerwowanego, ale mu to nie wychodzi. W Harrym jest coś, co nie pozwala nawet _udać_ irytacji, a to coś, w czym Louis jest zwykle całkiem dobry. Hej, jest aktorem. Uczącym się aktorem, nieważne.

                - Wybacz – mówi Harry i właściwie brzmi na lekko skruszonego. – Po prostu miałem dziś gówniany dzień i dzięki tobie stał się lepszy. Dziękuję.

                Tęskna nuta w głosie Harry’ego powstrzymuje Louisa przed odpowiedzeniem żartem który ma na końcu języka, coś o pozwoleniu Harry’emu na pooglądanie nieistniejących nagich zdjęć Louisa na jego telefonie, jeśli wciąż potrzebuje pocieszenia. Zamiast tego Louis decyduje się na inną odpowiedź.

                - A może sprawię, że ten dzień będzie jeszcze lepszy zabierając cię gdzieś? Na kolację może? Piknik czy coś. Wiesz, jako podziękowanie za oddanie mi telefonu, bo podejrzewam, że to był główny powód dla którego zadzwoniłeś.

                - Tak, był. – Harry wydaje się wahać przez króciutką chwilę. – A to brzmi fajnie, tak. Zróbmy to.

                Louis mruży oczy patrząc na ulicę pięć pięter niżej, na której widać okrągłe wysepki światła rzucanego przez latarnie.

                - Nie brzmisz zbyt pewnie.

                - Nie, jestem pewien – protestuje Harry od razu. – Naprawdę. Mogę wpaść po ciebie nawet teraz? I tak jestem w drodze. – Jakby podkreślając to zdanie, w tle brzmi klakson samochodu.

                Louis robi odgłos niezadowolenia.

                - Nie powinieneś rozmawiać przez telefon prowadząc, Harry. To niebezpieczne.

                - Nie prowadzę. – Harry znów się śmieje i to naprawdę, naprawdę przyjemny odgłos. Louis mógłby go słuchać cały dzień. Całą noc też, jeśli Harry by mu na to pozwolił. – Poza tym – dodaje Harry – kto teraz jest przejętym rodzicem?

                - Jestem starszy niż ty – mówi Louis. – Jestem uprawniony do zachowywania się odpowiedzialnie.

                - Skąd wiesz że jesteś starszy? – Głos chłopaka robi się nagle ostrzejszy, tak że Louis marszczy czoło patrząc w ciemne niebo. Te huśtawki nastrojów są naprawdę nieco dziwne.

                - Po prostu zgadywałem? Nie _wyglądasz_ na dwadzieścia lat, ale może nie zauważyłem make-upu zakrywającego zmarszczki.

                - Och, tak. – Harry wzdycha z irytacją i zażenowaniem. – Wybacz, zapomnij o tym. Um, gdzie się spotkamy?

                Wciąż dziwny, tak. Ale też miły, uderzająco ładny i nieprzewidywalny w sposób, przez który Louis stoi na palcach i niepokoi go, bo zwykle jest dobry w mówieniu, kto jest nim zainteresowany.

                Tak jakby chce, żeby Harry nim był zainteresowany. Bardzo mocno.

                Podając swój adres Louis słyszy, jak Harry powtarza go komuś innemu, po czym mówi:

                - Przyjaciel mnie podrzuci. Powinniśmy być za jakieś piętnaście minut czy coś.

                Piętnaście minut. Louis spogląda w dół na siebie i celowo ignoruje Zayna i Liama wciąż obserwujących go z głębokim zainteresowaniem. Musi się upewnić, że nie będzie ich, kiedy przyjedzie Harry -  nie tylko dlatego, że historia ich spotkania musi być trzymana w sekrecie przed Liamem, ale też dlatego, że Zaynowi sprawia wielką przyjemność opowiadanie zawstydzających historii z życia Louisa. To jasne, że Louis wolałby to zachować na później, kiedy Harry będzie tak oczarowany, że będzie mu obojętny ten raz kiedy Louis rozdarł spodnie, próbując się dostać do biura dyrektora szkoły.

                Albo może Louis zbytnio wybiega w przyszłość.

                Chodzi o to, że ma piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut powinno wystarczyć, żeby wziąć prysznic i zmienić ubrania, ale najprawdopodobniej nie wystarczy na ogolenie się i wpompowanie kolejnej kawy do organizmu. No cóż. Trzynaście espresso które już wypił – plus kilka filiżanek herbaty Earl Grey – powinno już zrobić swoje.

                Louis odpycha się od balustrady i wskazuje na Zayna i Liama, wciąż z telefonem w ręce.

                - Okej, słudzy, potrzebuję waszej stuprocentowej współpracy. Jeśli wszystko wykonacie poprawnie, opowiem wam wszystkie pikantne detale mojej randki z bardzo gorącym chłopakiem, który najprawdopodobniej jest mną zainteresowany. Mam nadzieję.

                Światło latarki migocze na niepewnej twarzy Liama.

                - Właściwie, jeśli się wywiążemy, mógłbyś się trzymać głównych faktów i pominąć detale?

                - _Pominąć_? – Zayn kręci głową i uśmiecha się szeroko w stronę Liama, w sposób który jest czuły i kpiący na raz. – Powinniśmy cię częściej wyciągać z domu.

                - Możemy zachować kłótnie na później, proszę? – Louis macha dłonią. – Na przykład na czas, kiedy nie będę miał piętnastu minut, żeby się przygotować na randkę?

                - Wrzuć na luz, człowieku – mówi Zayn, ale wstaje ze swojego leżaka, a Liam robi to samo, wyglądając jakby już robił kalkulacje na temat stroju Louisa. Taa, powodzenia; większość jego ubrań jest niewypakowana i brudna.

                To nie ma znaczenia. Louis miał na sobie te same ubrania przez więcej niż dzień kiedy spotkał Harry’ego, a on dalej się z nim chce umówić.

                Życie jest całkiem niesamowite, biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od autorki:** To raczej nie jest prezent urodzinowy, który Harry by sobie wybrał. Heh. Notkę i tak dalej znajdziecie w pierwszym rozdziale.
> 
>  **Od tłumacza:** Ten tekst wciąż do mnie nie należy i wciąż jest tylko tłumaczeniem. Mogą się pojawić błędy składniowe, których nie zauważyłam przy betowaniu i za które przepraszam. Następny rozdział postaram się dodać w mniejszym odstępie czasu ;)

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

                Liam i Zayn uprzejmie zgodzili się wyskoczyć do sklepu, zanim Harry zadzwonił do drzwi. Czekając na szczycie schodów Louis uśmiecha się szeroko tylko słysząc, jak chłopak wchodzi co dwa stopnie, podskakując z pozytywną energią. Inaczej niż poprzednio, jego włosy są w nieładzie, a na nogach ma jeansy zamiast jakichś ekstrawaganckich spodni które nosił wcześniej tego dnia. Są one tak dobrze dopasowane, jakby były szyte na miarę, tak samo jak biały t-shirt, który przylega we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach.

                Okej, w takim razie Harry jest jednym z tych chłopaków, którzy zmieniają ubrania w ciągu dnia. Powinien zgadnąć. W końcu miał _makijaż_ , kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz.

                Mówiąc o tym…

                - Już nie jesteś umalowany – mówi Louis zamiast powitania.

                Harry staje przed nim i odsłania zęby w uśmiechu. Ledwo stracił dech, a to coś co różni go od większości jego znajomych, którzy przychodzą tu i nie są przyzwyczajeni do wspinania się pięć pięter w starym budynku z wysokimi sufitami. Harry musi ćwiczyć. Ta myśl jest raczej seksowna.

                - A chciałbyś, żebym nałożył błyszczyk? – pyta Harry, przerywając potok myśli Louisa, zanim kompletnie w nim może utonąć. Ton jego głosu jest jasny i rozbawiony. – Może róż na policzki? Mogę wrócić za chwilę.

                - Nie, absolutnie nie. – Louis zastanawia się, czy posunąłby się za daleko dotykając kącika ust Harry’ego, żeby podkreślić co mówi. Najbardziej prawdopodobna odpowiedź to tak, ale Louis i tak to robi, a Harry nie odsuwa się na jego dotyk, tylko uśmiecha do niego, a w dołeczkach na policzkach tworzą się cienie. – Tak – mówi Louis, opuszczając dłoń – jest lepiej.

                Otwierając drzwi na oścież, robi zamaszysty gest ręką.

                - W takim razie zapraszam. Masz szczęście, że moich współlokatorów nie ma, inaczej byliby tylko utrapieniem.

                Harry kieruje się za nim do środka stukając palcami w kieszenie, po czym w roztargnieniu sięga po telefon Louisa, jakby to było kompletnie normalne znaleźć czyjś drogi telefon i przejechać pół Londynu żeby go oddać. Cóż, Louis nie wie, czy to naprawdę _było_ pół Londynu, ale to nie jest sedno sprawy.

                To po prostu… miłe, tak, takie jest. Harry mógł poprosić, żeby Louis sam go odebrał, ale tego nie zrobił, a skoro Louis nie kupił jeszcze biletu miesięcznego, raczej to docenia.

                Poza tym, to _miłe_ mieć Harry’ego tutaj, rozglądającego się po słabo oświetlonej kuchni z ciekawością w oczach. Światło pojedynczej lampy nad blatem łagodzi rysy jego twarzy, kiedy spoglądając w górę podchodzi bliżej do spiralnych schodów prowadzących na dach. W ciemności na zewnątrz jest raczej nieco trudno dostrzec kwiaty, które otaczają wyjście powyżej.

                - To  jest świetne – mówi Harry, wkładając obie dłonie do kieszeni. Louis zastanawia się, czy powinien wspomnieć, że jedynym powodem dla którego było ich stać na to mieszkanie jest to, że wujek Liama jest jego właścicielem i pozwolił na to trzem biednym studentom. Wciąż nie ma powodu, dla którego Harry powinien wiedzieć o permanentnie  ciężkim stanie jego konta bankowego, szczególnie że najprawdopodobniej stać go na szyte na miarę ubrania, no chyba że jest bardzo utalentowany w znajdowaniu rzeczy, które na niego _po prostu_ idealnie pasują. Informacje jak ta mogą poczekać do trzeciej randki, czy coś.

                I znów Louis mówi szybciej zanim pomyśli. Zbyt dużo kofeiny sprawia, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie. Cóż, _bardziej_ irracjonalnie niż zwykle.

                - Powinieneś zobaczyć moją sypialnię – mówi z chytrym spojrzeniem, po czym kręci głową. – Nie, właściwie nie powinieneś. Mam tam wciąż bałagan, jeszcze się nie rozpakowałem. Ale tym, co naprawdę _powinieneś_ zobaczyć, jest nasz ogród na dachu.

                - Ogród na dachu? To tam dałeś ukradzioną roślinkę? – Harry brzmi na prawdziwie zachwyconego, jakby to była dla niego jakaś wielka przygoda.

                - Nie ukradłem go – protestuje Louis. – Tylko porwałem go dla jego własnego dobra. Na _przechowanie_.

                Harry śmieje się, ciepło i prawdziwie.

                - Oczywiście, że tak.

                - Zamknij się i chodź ze mną. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Louis kieruje Harry’ego w stronę schodów z jedną ręką nisko na jego plecach. Nie wydaje się, by mu to przeszkadzało.

                Ich kroki odbijają się na metalowych schodach. W momencie, kiedy otwierają drzwi na dach, owiewa ich suche, letnie powietrze, a wokół nich pojawia się ciemność złagodzona przez światła miasta. Wiklinowe pochodnie wciąż się palą, ich migoczące płomienie ukazują sylwetkę Harry’ego, redukując ją do wyciętego kształtu. Kiedy chłopak odwraca głowę, jego uśmiech jest błyskiem jasności.

                - Wow. – To wszystko co mówi, tylko jedno słowo.

                - Niesamowite, co nie? – Louis staje u jego boku i wskazuje na dziki gąszcz roślin, który zajmuje większą część dachu i otacza ich potpourri zapachów, ciężką, pikantną słodkością. – Misją Liama jest zdobycie rośliny z każdego kraju świata. Łudzi się, że jest ponad warunki klimatyczne.

                Z cichym śmiechem Harry opiera się tyłem o barierkę, odchylając twarz do nieba. Silna bryza mierzwi jego włosy. Wygląda inaczej, niż kiedy Louis go spotkał tego popołudnia, jest bardziej zrelaksowany i przystępny. Wciąż jednak tak samo ładny. A chyba nawet bardziej.

                - Powinniśmy tu zostać – mruczy Harry. – Tu jest świetnie.

                Mogliby. Mogliby zrobić sobie razem jakieś kanapki, przynieść je tutaj i chłonąć łagodną letnią noc rozwaleni na leżakach. Ale Zayn i Liam wkrótce wrócą, a poza tym Louisowi nie udało się do końca odgonić delikatnego szumu zmęczenia. Musi się ruszać, by nie zasnąć.

                Jest pewien, że Harry weźmie to do siebie.

                - Cóż – mówi. – Moglibyśmy, tak, ale obiecałem, że zabiorę cię gdzieś, prawda?

                Harry spogląda na niego uśmiechając się nieco.

                - Owszem, obiecałeś.

                - A poza tym – kontynuuje Louis, nabierając tempa. – _Londyn_. Australia była niesamowita, ale Londyn jest fantastyczny, uwielbiam go. To moja pierwsza noc po powrocie i po prostu chciałbym się godzinami włóczyć bez celu. – Dołącza do Harry’ego przy balustradzie, staje na tyle blisko, by ich ramiona się dotykały. – Co o tym myślisz?

                - Myślę – w głosie Harry’ego słychać dziwną nutę melancholii – że to brzmi dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

***

                W dokuczliwie ciepłym, nocnym powietrzu, Harry zakłada na głowę czapkę w momencie, kiedy ich stopy stają na ulicy. Louis nie ukrywa swojego zainteresowania.

                - Czy to ma być jakiś wyraz mody, Harry? – Leniwie wskazuje na czapkę, po czym odwraca chłopaka w przeciwnym kierunku, niż ten chciał iść, nie bardzo myśląc o tym co robi, póki jego palce nie dotykają biodra młodszego. Wydaje się jednak, że chłopakowi to nie przeszkadza i kieruje się łatwo za nim.

                - Tak, coś w tym stylu – mamrocze Harry.

                - _Coś_ w tym stylu? – Louis opuszcza rękę i unosi obie brwi. – Więc ty _możesz_ nosić tą czapkę, bo ci zimno? Nie mów mi, że jesteś taki słaby.

                Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, pochylając głowię kiedy bawi się czapką, z twarzą w połowie ukrytą jakby w zażenowaniu. To może trochę urocze. Jego odpowiedź nadchodzi jednak dopiero, kiedy przeszli obok grupki hałaśliwych nastolatków, a ich głosy odbijają się echem w już cichej ulicy.

                - Hej, byłem przez tydzień w Kalifornii i właśnie wróciłem.

                Tydzień w Kalifornii? Tak, to by wyjaśniało uroczą opaleniznę Harry’ego.

                - Hej – odpiera Louis – ja byłem rok w Australii i właśnie wróciłem, i _ja_ nie zachowuję się jak dzieciak w stosunku do Londyńskiej pogody. Która jest dziś całkiem niezła, pozwolę sobie dodać.

                - Rok? Serio? – Harry spogląda niego z niewielkim, niemal tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Musiało być niesamowicie.

                - Było – przyznaje Louis. – Tam jest tyle _przestrzeni_ , wiesz? Tutaj wszystko jest zatłoczone, szczególnie w Londynie, ale kiedy tylko wyjedziesz z Sydney, czujesz się jakbyś jechał przez kilka godzin nie spotykając żywej duszy. Co nie jest do końca prawdą, ale tak się można poczuć.

                - Brzmi wyzwalająco.

                Louis milczy przez chwilę, musi to rozważyć. Zgaduje, że jest w tym jakaś prawda, tak, ale były też momenty, kiedy czuł się nieco zagubiony w rozległym krajobrazie, stęskniony za gwarem normalnego, londyńskiego dnia.

                Otwierając drzwi do supermarketu, szybko skanuje otoczenie, szukając znaku obecności Liama i Zayna, nawet jeśli jest święcie przekonany, że wybrali inny sklep. Jeśli to coś z Harrym skończy się na więcej niż jednej randce, Louis musi przestrzec Harry’ego o rzeczach, którymi nie powinien dzielić się z Liamem.

                - To _było_ wyzwalające – odpowiada z opóźnieniem. Odwraca się żeby popatrzeć na Harry’ego i zastaje go gapiącego się na wszystko wokół z niejasno wystraszoną miną, kiedy w tym sklepie nie ma nic niezwykłego. Wcale.  Zgoda, światła były jakoś za jasne po ciemności na zewnątrz i kilku klientów przechodzących alejkami wyglądało, jakby się im bardzo spieszyło, żeby zdążyć przed zamknięciem, ale serio. To tylko Londyn. Nic w tym wyjątkowego.

                Dziwne.

                - Wciąż – ciągnie Louis – mimo że to było tak niesamowite, cieszę się, że wróciłem. To _dom_ , wiesz?

                - Więc dorastałeś w Londynie? – Pomijając pytanie, Harry wydaje się być rozproszony. Linia jego ramion rozluźnia się dopiero, kiedy Louis pcha go obok stojaka z gazetami, w kierunku gdzie, jak wie, znajdzie świeży chleb i jakiś ser do niego, może też butelkę czerwonego wina.

                - Mieszkam tu odkąd miałem sześć lat – mówi Louis. – Mama przyjechała tu po rozwodzie, a ja zostałem na moje studia, z jedną zmianą jaką było wprowadzenie się z Zaynem i Liamem kilka lat temu.

                - Studia?

                - Media i komunikacja. – Louis bierze trójkąt camemberta i wyciąga do Harry’ego żeby ten go obejrzał. Chłopak kiwa głową i Louis zatrzymuje ser, po czym idzie dalej do sekcji z pieczywem, pytając: - A co z tobą?

                - Jestem nowym dodatkiem. Mieszkam tu tylko jakiś rok. – Wydaje się że Harry ma zamiar dłużej opowiadać, ale rozważa to lepiej i rzuca Louisowi szybki uśmiech. Kilka kosmyków włosów wysuwa mu się spod czapki, kręcąc na czole, a Louis chce ich dotknąć i wsadzić z  powrotem.

                Co, w porządku, jest trochę zbyt emocjonalne jak na gust Louisa. Nie żeby był przeciwko różnym emocjonalnym rzeczom; _Grease_ w końcu jest jego ulubionym filmem. Po prostu… jeszcze jest za wcześnie. Może to zwalić na dołeczki.

                - Więc wprowadziłeś się tu, jak ja wyjechałem do Australii? – Louis dotyka grzbietem dłoni dłoń Harry’ego podchodząc nieco bliżej niż musi, ale chłopak się nie odsuwa. – Dlaczego? Na studia?

                Harry ponownie pochyla głowę i naciąga swoją czapkę. Ruch ten odsłania zdanie napisane na jego lewym nadgarstku, tuż nad jego zegarkiem, a Louis wychyla się bez namysłu, łapiąc nadgarstek Harry’ego, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej tekstowi. _Nie mogę się zmienić._ Ha.

                - Tak właściwie jestem muzykiem. – Harry brzmi nieco niekomfortowo, więc Louis śmieje się delikatnie, po czym puszcza rękę chłopaka i idzie dalej, studiując idealną linię jego profilu, po czym spogląda na jego eleganckie palce.

                - Muzykiem? Niech zgadnę. Gitarzysta?

                - Głównie śpiewam. – Głos Harry’ego wciąż jest trochę napięty, jakby to był temat, na który nie lubi rozmawiać. Louis myśli, że chyba to może zrozumieć; kiedy on mówi ludziom, że chce zostać aktorem, tylko kilku od razu to rozumie. Początkowe reakcje wahają się między „ _W takim razie studiujesz bezrobocie, tak?”_ a _„Nie jesteś już za stary na dziecinne mrzonki?”_

                - To musi być ciężkie – mówi Louis, utrzymując lekki ton głosu. – I odważne. Mam na myśli dążenie do celu.

                Cichy uśmiech drży i znika, a Harry styka razem ich ramiona.

                - Nie jest tak źle. I mogę robić to co kocham, wiesz?

                - Czuję się tak samo, jeśli chodzi o aktorstwo. – Widząc ciekawskie spojrzenie Harry’ego, Louis wyjaśnia. – Zacznę studia magisterskie w Guidhall w przyszłym miesiącu. Aktorstwo. Będzie świetnie.

                - W takim razie lubisz być na scenie?

                - Kocham to.

                - Tak. – Harry wciąż idzie na tyle blisko, by ich ręce się stykały, jego głos jest ciepłym, niskim dudnieniem,  jego ton jest tak intymny, jakby mówił jakiś sekret. – Tak, ja też.

***

                Rejs łodzią po kanale to pomysł Harry’ego. Po tym, jak odrzucił dwie pierwsze propozycje Louisa z jakichś lichych powodów (Primrose Hill za zbyt stereotypowe, a ławkę nad Tamizą za zbyt duże tłumy wokół), Tomlinson uniósł ręce do góry.

                - W porządku, jasne, _ty_ w takim razie coś wybierz. Chciałbym zobaczyć choć kawałek Londynu, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Dopiero co wróciłem i mam do tego pełne prawo.

                Nawet jeśli Louis udawał irytację, Harry mógł zobaczyć uśmiech unoszący kąciki jego ust, więc nie martwił się za bardzo, że jest trudną randką. Nie żeby miał aż taką swobodę, żeby _umawiać się_ z Louisem, ale… to po prostu miła iluzja normalności, a Harry nie chce by legła w gruzach przez jakiegoś przechodnia, który rozpozna kim jest. Co znaczy, że miejsca które przyciągają młode tłumy odpadają.

                A więc, rejs łodzią.

                Znalezienie firmy oferującej „romantyczny wieczorny rejs” wymagało szybkiego wyszukania w Google kiedy przechodzili przez Camden obok jakichś hipsterów, którzy nawet jeśli rozpoznali Harry’ego mimo ciemności, byliby zbyt fajni żeby to przyznać. Louis wciąż narzeka, kiedy podchodzą do kasy biletowej.

                - To jest dla starych ludzi – mówi nie po raz pierwszy. – Tylko starzy ludzie wskakują na łódkę i słuchają jakiegoś przewodnika przynudzającego o durnych faktach historycznych.

                Harry nie mówi mu, że to dokładnie to, dlaczego wybrał rejs.

                - Spójrz, zaliczyłem to już z rodziną kiedy pierwszy raz przyjechałem do Londynu. To ma nostalgiczną wartość, okej? Proszę? – Dźgając Louisa palcem w brzuch jest zadowolony, że chłopak próbuje ukryć uśmiech. – Możemy usiąść na pokładzie na zewnątrz, zrobić sobie nasz piknik i wcale nie słuchać przewodnika.

                To dziwne być z powrotem na pozycji, w której sama obecność Harry’ego nie gwarantuje, że inna osoba się dobrze bawi – to dobry rodzaj dziwności. Praktycznie zapomniał, jak bardzo lubi wyzwania.

                Louis wypuszcza długie, cierpiętnicze westchnienie.

                - W porządku. Ale jeśli trasa wiedzie przy zoo, wyskakuję ze statku żeby nakarmić małpy.

                Są już w miejscu, z którego łatwo może ich usłyszeć kobieta w średnim wieku, która sprzedaje bilety, a Louis wydaje się nieczuły na jej wątpiące spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę. To sprawia, że Harry wybucha śmiechem.

                - Co jest z tobą i tym włamywaniem się i wchodzeniem? – pyta, wyciągają portfel z kieszeni.

                - _Ja_ płacę – protestuje chłopak. Harry kręci głową.

                - To był mój pomysł, więc _ja_ płacę. Ty już zapłaciłeś za nasze jedzenie. – Poza tym widział jak Louis ledwo zauważalnie się wahał, kiedy wybierał czerwone wino ze średniego przedziału cenowego, jako dodatek do ich chleba i sera.

                - Tak – mówi wolno Louis, jakby mówił do dziecka. – Zapłaciłem za jedzenie. Bo to _ja cię zaprosiłem_. Co _znaczy_ , młody Haroldzie… - Imię użyte jako forma czułości sprawia, że Harry spuszcza wzrok, wbijając go na chwilę w swoje buty. Spogląda znów w górę, kiedy Louis kontynuuje. – Co _znaczy_ że płacę za nasze jedzenie i cokolwiek innego, co będziemy robić. Jak rejsy. – Unosi podbródek i patrzy na Harry’ego wyzywającym wzrokiem. – Poza tym, jestem starszy.

                - Co to jest za argument? – Przytrzymując Louisa za biodro, Harry pochyla się przy okienku i spogląda na sprzedawczynię. Jest zadowolony z faktu, że nie widzi iskry rozpoznania w jej oczach. – Dwa bilety, proszę.

                - Razem będzie dziewiętnaście dziewięćdziesiąt. – Kobieta nawet nie próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Cóż, Harry nie może jej winić; przypuszcza, że siedzenie w małej budce kasy biletowej całymi dniami szybko się może znudzić.

                Blokując Louisa i jego dwudziestofuntowy banknot, Harry otwiera portfel w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy, podczas gdy Louis powtarza „ _Ja_ płacę”, jakby to była sprawa honoru. Chłopak próbuje przecisnąć się obok Harry’ego, żeby to zrobić, ale Harry używa swojego ciała żeby go powstrzymać, polegając na przewadze wzrostu.

                Louis jest taki malutki, naprawdę. Ujmująco malutki. Wydaje się składać tylko z kątów ostrych, szybkich dowcipów i nagłych uśmiechów, a jego czysta energia jest jak oddech świeżego powietrza.

                - Nie – mówi Harry – ty nie płacisz.

                Jego pewność siebie zaczyna się łamać, kiedy jedynym co znajduje w portfelu są trzy funty i osiemdziesiąt dwa pensy, plus pozostałe amerykańskie pieniądze. Cholera. Nie zatrzymywał się ostatnio dużo przy bankomatach.

                - Przyjmujecie karty? – pyta pełen nadziei panią za ladą.

                - Tylko gotówka. – Brzmi cierpliwie.

                - Zgaduję, że w końcu i tak ja płacę. – Louis uśmiecha się tryumfalnie, kiedy wychyla się zza Harry’ego i kładzie pieniądze na ladzie. Odbiera bilety i swoją resztę, patrząc z ukosa na Harry’ego.

                - Powinieneś się uznać za szczęśliwca, bo akurat podobają mi się początkujący, biedni muzycy. Myślę, że to seksowne – dodaje konspiracyjnym tonem.

                - _Naprawdę_ nie jestem biedny – mówi Harry, ale w tym momencie jest to raczej sporna kwestia.

                Z Louisem uśmiechającym się do niego, szczęśliwie i ze zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu, z jego ciepłą ręką na swoim łokciu, Harry i tak nie ma ochoty się kłócić.

***

                - Więc? – zaczyna Harry.

                Louis przewraca się na plecy i rozmyśla nad odpowiedzią. Z pełnym brzuchem, silnikiem statku szumiącym pod pokładem i Harrym wystarczająco blisko, by jego loki łaskotały go w głowię, został ukołysany do przyjemnego stanu senności. Kusi go, żeby zamknąć oczy, ale gdyby to zrobił, najprawdopodobniej zasnąłby w przeciągu kilku sekund.

                Ale jednak jest to _tak bardzo_ kuszące.

                - Jim Carrey – mówi w końcu.

                - Serio? – Głęboki głos Harry’ego zlewa się cudownie z nocnym otoczeniem, z delikatnym pluskiem fal przy łodzi.

                - Tak, serio. – Louis szczypie jego bok, po czym zostawia tam rękę, jego kłykcie dotykają koszulki Harry’ego. To w żadnym wypadku nie jest nieprzyzwoity gest; Louis robił wiele gorsze rzeczy w publicznych miejscach, a to jest tak intymne, że cieszy się, że są jedynymi na zewnętrznym pokładzie. Są pewne plusy zaniżania średniej wieku na tym statku o jakieś dwadzieścia lat. – Dlaczego – przypomina sobie, żeby dodać – nikt nie docenia Jima Carreya?

                - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. – Harry brzmi, jakby jednak miał jakieś pojęcie. – Może przez Ace’a Venturę?

                - _Truman Show_ – przeciwstawia się Louis. – _Zakochany bez pamięci_.

                - W porządku, w porządku, poddaję się. – Śmiech Harry’ego jest delikatny, jakby nie chciał przerwać ciszy nagłym hałasem. – Co z nim, w takim razie?

                Louis bardzo delikatnie puka kłykciami w bok chłopaka.

                - Świetna mimika. Rzeczy, które może przedstawić bez słów, tylko swoim ciałem, są naprawdę super. Chciałbym umieć to robić. – Przerywa na chwilę. – Może nie jest tak dobry jak Rowan Atkinson, ale powiedzieliśmy że to mają być współcześni idole, a Jaś Fasola jest już praktycznie klasykiem.

                - Okej, odpowiedź zaakceptowana. – Harry zmienia pozycję tak, że ani się nie przybliża, ani nie oddala. – Jak dla mnie to będzie Ed Sheeran, jak sądzę.

                - Nie chcę zabrzmieć jak ignorant, ale… - i tak, dziękuję, Louis naprawdę wie, że taki sposób rozpoczęcia _zawsze_ oznacza, że ktoś zabrzmi jak ignorant – Ed _kto_?

                Harry przewraca się i unosi na łokciu, by górować nad Louisem, a jego włosy formują aureolę wokół głowy. Gdyby Louis sięgnął i wplątał palce w jego włosy, by ściągnąć go w dół do pocałunku, mogłoby to wypalić, a to… nie jest coś, do czego jest przyzwyczajony, naprawdę.

                Kiedy Louis może i nie jest prawdziwym casanovą, ma jednak całkiem niezły radar i umie powiedzieć, czy ma szansę u kogoś czy nie. Z Harrym jednak po prostu _nie wie_. Obiektywnie mówiąc, Harry zgodził się na randkę z nim, a ta randka jest po prostu…

                Po prostu jak na razie jest naprawdę cudowna. Naprawdę, naprawdę cudowna.

                Leżą koło siebie na pokładzie statku, jasne światła londyńskiej nocy przepływają obok, tak właściwie ich nie dosięgając. Rozmowa toczy się łatwo, Harry się śmieje i wydaje się być zainteresowany wszystkim, co Louis ma do powiedzenia, a przy tym nie odsuwa się, kiedy Louis go dotyka. Chodzi o to, że jednak sam tego nie inicjuje.

                Może być bi-ciekawym. Jeśli to o to chodzi, Louis nie jest pewien, czy chce być eksperymentem Harry’ego; nie jest w tym zbyt dobry.

                - Naprawdę musiałeś żyć pod głazem. – Stwierdzenie Harry’ego przerywa jego rozważania i chłopak potrzebuje chwili,  żeby przypomnieć sobie temat rozmowy. Jakiemu współczesnemu celebrycie zazdrościsz zdolności, tak.

                Kurwa, w którymś momencie Louis zdecydowanie będzie musiał iść spać. Kofeina już przestała działać, a tylko obecność Harry’ego utrzymuje go na jawie.

                - Nie pod głazem – mówi Louis. – Nie. Ale w Down Under*.

                - Zabawne. – Harry uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, ukazując cień dołeczka. – Ale szczerze. Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę, wiesz, kontynuować rozmowę z tobą, skoro nie wiesz, kim jest Ed Sheeran. Jest cholernie genialny.

                Podziw w głosie Harry’ego sprawia, że coś zaciska się w brzuchu Louisa, mocno i nieoczekiwanie. Chciałby tego. Jezu, tak, chce _tego_ skierowanego w jego stronę. Cały czas, proszę. Serio, co chłopak musi tu zrobić żeby dostać buziaka?

                Louis wypuszcza powietrze przez zęby i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.

                - Cóż, w takim razie… _Dlaczego_ jest tak cholernie genialny? Oświeć mnie, Haroldzie.

                Mimo iż to trudne do stwierdzenia w częściowej ciemności, wygląda na to jakby wzrok Harry’ego przesunął się na krótką sekundę na usta Louisa.

                Po chwili Harry mruga, kręci głową i tłumi słabe ziewnięcie, kładąc się z powrotem obok Louisa, po czym odpowiada.

                - Ed jest po prostu… Ma taki wielki, czysty talent. Jest jednym z niewielu ludzi w przemyśle muzycznym, którzy nie muszą się stroić i nosić ekstrawaganckich ciuchów na sesje zdjęciowe, wiesz? Nie musi robić tego całego gówna bo jest po prostu tak _dobry_. – Następuje moment ciszy, słychać tylko wibracje silnika, szum przepływającej wody i oddalone odgłosy ulicy. – Sądzę, że to po prostu naprawdę niesamowite.

                Coś dziwnego w tonie Harry’ego uderza Louisa. Nie bardzo umie powiedzieć co, a zanim może zapytać, Harry tłumi następne ziewnięcie, dość blisko, by jego oddech delikatnie rozwiał jego włosy.

                To zaraźliwe.

                Wycieczka i tak już się praktycznie skończyła, Hampstead Road Lock jest za nimi po raz drugi. Louis wciąż nie chce, żeby to się skończyło. Obraca głowę i widzi, że Harry go obserwuje, jego powieki opadają i widać, że jest na skraju przegranej z chęcią snu. To cholernie urocze.

                Louis uśmiecha się szeroko.

                - Jesteś prawie tak wykończony jak ja, co nie?

                Westchnienie Harry’ego nie niesie się dalej i zostaje między nimi.

                - Tak, wróciłem zaledwie wczoraj. Jeszcze nie odespałem mojego _jet lagu_.

                Krzyk przerywa spokojną ciszę, przez co Harry marszczy brwi. Siada, tak samo Louis i obaj obserwują przygotowanie do cumowania.

                Tym razem to Harry pochyla się nieco, a jego ramię jest ciepłym punktem przyciskającym się do ramienia Louisa. Kiedy szatyn bierze oddech, wyczuwa ślad czegoś ostrego, płynu po goleniu Harry’ego, i to, właśnie teraz, _to_ jest czas, by Louis zrobił krok.

                Harry wstaje i znajduje się poza zasięgiem.

                Stoi odwrócony profilem do Louisa i pochyla głowę, kiedy wyciąga czapkę z tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni. Jego głos jest cichy, słowa czarująco pełne wahania.

                - Wiesz, naprawdę nie chcę, żeby to… - przerywa.

                - Nie chcesz, żeby to _co_? – Louis wyciąga rękę, Harry ją łapie i ciągnie chłopaka by ten stanął, po czym ją puszcza.

                - Po prostu… - Harry znów przerywa. Potem się uśmiecha, szeroko i prawdziwie. – Już dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć dziękuję.

                Louis parska.

                - To nie jest wcale coś _trudnego_ , Harry.

                - Tak?

                Coś w tonie Harry’ego powoduje, że Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Chłopak brzmi na prawdziwie zaciekawionego odpowiedzią, kiedy na pewno musi wiedzieć o swoim niszczycielskim potencjale, prawda? Jest jednym z najładniejszych ludzi jakich Louis kiedykolwiek widział i zwrócił mu jego telefon nie będąc do tego zobligowanym, jest mądry i mówi rzeczy w ten osobliwy sposób, buduje zdania jak ktoś składający klocki Lego, przeplatane krótkimi przerwami, a wtedy, kiedy się czymś ekscytuje, jego słowa toczą się jedno za drugim.

                Harry _musi_ wiedzieć, jak bardzo czarujący jest. Prawda?

                - Powiedz mi, że to było pytanie retoryczne – mówi Louis.

                - To było pytanie retoryczne? – Głos Harry’ego unosi się na końcu zdania, zamieniając je z twierdzenia na pytanie. Noc sprawia, że jego oczy wyglądają na czarne, kiedy gapi się na Louisa, a Louis gapi się na niego.

                Oboje podskakują, kiedy łódź uderza o molo, delikatne zakłócenie które rozstraja ich równowagę.  Louis próbuje nie czuć się oburzony z powodu utraty szansy. Kolejnej.

                To i tak może być nieodpowiedni czas. Oboje są zmęczeni, jego ciało jest ciężkie z wyczerpania, a do tego dopiero co wrócił po roku za granicą i absolutnie nie potrzebuje chłopaka, zanim zdołał wypakować swoje bagaże.

                Ale też nie może dać Harry’emu odejść.

                Louis odwraca się, by ujrzeć pierwszych pasażerów wysiadających z łodzi. W sumie powinni pozbierać ich rzeczy i pójść za nimi, ale to za bardzo przypomina koniec i po prostu... Jeszcze nie. Noc dopiero się zaczęła.

                - Jak bardzo zmęczony jesteś? – pyta z szybkim spojrzeniem na twarz Harry’ego, a padające na nią światło latarni z portu wyostrza jego rysy twarzy.

                Uśmiech, który Harry posyła Louisowi jest zbyt jasny po godzinie spędzonej we względnej ciemności.

                - Nie aż tak, żeby nie chcieć zobaczyć filmu.

                - Weźmiesz to do siebie, jeśli zasnę dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu? – Z szerokim uśmiechem Louis schyla się, żeby zebrać pozostałe jedzenie, a Harry kuca obok żeby mu pomóc. Louis nie powinien uważać za gorącą tak prostą czynność.

                - Wcale – odpowiada Harry. – U mnie czy u ciebie?

                Ha.

                - Myślałem, że _nigdy_ nie zapytasz – mówi Louis z mroczną sugestią.

                Przez chwilę Harry mruga, delikatnie machając rzęsami. Po chwili oddycha ze śmiechem, pochyla głowę i naciąga czapkę, żeby zakryć więcej swoich loków.

                Louis nie jest rozczarowany.

***

                Po głębszym zastanowieniu film może nie był takim świetnym pomysłem.

                Kiedy do obydwu mieszkań trzeba dojść, wybierają to Harry’ego, bo chłopak nie jest zbyt chętny do spotkania ze współlokatorami Louisa – _Myślę, że jestem zbyt zmęczony na rozmawianie z nieznajomymi_ jest jego wymówką, a Louis się z nim nie spiera – a poza tym Louis przyznaje, że między jego niewypakowanymi torbami i jakimiś rzeczami które zostawił tymczasowy lokator, jego pokój to jeden wielki bałagan.

                W każdym razie problemem jest to, że kiedy wchodzą tylnym wejściem do budynku, wzrok Harry’ego jest nieco zamglony przez senność. Sposób, w jaki Louis stał się znacznie mniej żywiołowy wskazywał na to, że nie jest z nim wiele lepiej.

                Wspinają się po schodach, i dopiero kiedy Harry wyciąga klucz do mieszkania przypomina sobie, że jest kilka wiele mówiących przedmiotów porozrzucanych po holu, w salonie i jego własnej sypialni. Och, a do tego w łazience wisi platynowa płyta, którą Niall powiesił nad toaletą dla zabawy.

                Otwierając drzwi Harry odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

                - Poczekaj tutaj.

                - Naprawdę, kochanie, nie ma potrzeby żebyś chował swoje seks-zabawki. Pobawię się z tobą jeśli chcesz. – Louis dodaje niedorzeczny uśmiech, który znika po chwili wyparty przez ziewnięcie.

                Harry parska.

                - Muszę jakoś ogarnąć ten nieład.

                Louis unosi jedno ramię, po czym pochyla się w bok, by oprzeć się o ścianę przy wejściu, opierając się o próg palcami u nóg.

                - Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

                - Ale _ja_ się poczuję lepiej. – Harry się uśmiecha, a rażące światło sprawia, że Louis mruży oczy, po czym kiwa głową. Jego oczy są niebieskie, nieco szkliste przez zmęczenie, a włosy rozwiane przez wiatr, tę bryzę którą się czuło na pokładzie statku.

                Harry tak jakby naprawdę chce go dotknąć. Bardzo chce.

                - W porządku. – Louis opiera głowę o ścianę, ukazując linię szyi. To nie pomaga w sprawie chęci dotknięcia go. – Poczekam. Jednakże wymagam rekompensaty w postaci popcornu.

                - Da się zrobić. – Zmuszając się do oderwania od niego spojrzenia, Harry wchodzi do salonu i włączając małą lampkę sprawdza ściany. W takim razie okej. Nagroda Brit dla debiutującego artysty; jest. Kilka zdjęć z koncertów które za dobrze pokazują, jak duża jest scena i widownia; jest. Chłopak je zbiera i przechodzi do łazienki, by zabrać platynową płytę.

                To nie… Harry tak właściwie nie _kłamie_ , prawda? Powiedział Louisowi o byciu muzykiem i powiedział, że nie jest biedny ani początkujący, więc to jest bardziej jak… nie powiedzenie o małym, nieistotnym detalu, czyli jak wielki sukces tak naprawdę odniósł. Jasne. Nie ma powodu, żeby czuć się winnym.

                To nie znaczy, że Harry czuje się całkowicie wygodnie z wciskaniem tych wszystkich rzeczy do szafy.

                Wraca do przedpokoju i widzi Louisa, który jest jakby zawieszony, wygląda na wpół śpiącego na stojąco.

                - Hej – mamrocze Harry, a oczy chłopaka się otwierają, do czego dochodzi uśmiech, wolny i hipnotyzujący.

                - To miejsce jest trochę ekskluzywne, nie? I okolica tak samo. W sensie, Primrose Hill? – unosi brew. – Serio, kto tu _mieszka_?

                - Cóż. Już ci powiedziałem, że nie jestem biedny, prawda? – Harry przenosi środek ciężkości i robi zapraszający gest. – Wchodź śmiało.

                Louis idzie za nim, jego zmęczenie wydaje się być momentalnie przegonione przez wrodzoną ciekawość. To trochę zabawne, sposób w który jego oczy się rozszerzają na widok stołu do bilardu w holu i znów, kiedy widzi projektor zainstalowany w salonie. Zatrzymuje się, by obejrzeć jedno ze zdjęć, zrobione na jednym z wcześniejszych występów Harry’ego, kiedy był suportem dla The Script.

                Opadając na kanapę, usta Louisa wykrzywiają się w koślawą linię, a światło lampy nadaje jego opaleniźnie ciepłą, złotą barwę.

                - W porządku, Harry. Jeśli jesteś aż takim szczęśliwcem, _może_ pozwolę ci płacić następnym razem.

                _Następnym razem._

Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie następnego razu.

                Coś zaczyna boleć w kościach Harry’ego, kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale zakrywa to uśmiechem i opiera biodrem o framugę.

                - Taa, okej. Więc co oglądamy?

                - A co masz? – pyta Louis.

                Przeszukują kolekcję razem. Louis próbuje się poznać na guście Harry’ego, a młodszy chłopak zwala wszystko co zbyt niedorzeczne na Nialla – Niall jest cudownym kozłem ofiarnym, oj jest. W końcu decydują się na „Johnny’ego Englisha”, głównie przez to, że przypomina im o wcześniejszej rozmowie. Wyposażeni w kilka piw i paczkę chipsów siadają na kanapie na tyle blisko, żeby kolano Louisa przyciskało się do kolana Harry’ego.

                Harry robi łyk swojego piwa, po czym odstawia je na podłogę i włącza film. Kiedy spogląda w bok, widzi Louisa studiującego go uważnie, w jego oczach jest coś ostrożnego, aż złowrogiego w migoczącym świetle ekranu.

                - Co? – pyta Harry cicho.

                Uśmiech Louisa znika tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

                - Nic.

                Zmienia pozycję tak, by wygodnie otoczyć ręką ramiona Harry’ego. To łatwe, bezpretensjonalne, nie ma w tym nic otwarcie romantycznego, ale wciąż… Kurwa. Harry zwykle nie próbuje się domyślać w jaki sposób dotyka swoich kumpli, ale to jest… Cóż, _wie_ że to coś więcej. To jest _Louis_ ,  latali na około siebie całą noc i to nie jest platoniczny gest, jest od niego daleki, a Harry nie powinien się w niego wtulać, nie powinien sobie pozwolić by udawać, tylko przez krótką chwilę, że to jest możliwe w jakikolwiek sposób.

                I tak to robi.

                - Więc – zaczyna Louis lekko, kiedy pierwsza scena rozjaśnia ekran, upijając łyk piwa po czym odstawiając je obok. Brzmi jakby mówił częściowo po to, żeby nie zasnąć. – Co robiłeś w Stanach?

                _Rozmawiałem z Davidem Lettermanem i występowałem w Saturday Night Live._

                Harry zjeżdża w dół na kanapie, wtulając się bardziej w Louisa.

                - Malowałem się i wyglądałem ładnie.

                Louis się śmieje.

                - Więc jesteś modelem, żeby sfinansować muzyczną karierę, tak? Albo masz bogatych rodziców? – Jego opuszki przesuwają się delikatnie po ramieniu Harry’ego i to jest tak niemożliwe i głupie, ale Harry pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć. Nie chce _myśleć_. – Zgaduję – dodaje delikatnie – że możesz być modelem. W końcu nie patrzy się na ciebie źle. Nawet jesteś całkiem niezły.

                Harry słyszał różne wariackie oceny Louisa wiele razy, ale sposób w który to mówi jest inny, nie bardzo jest komplementem, raczej zwykłym stwierdzeniem faktu. Nie brzmi jakby był pod wrażeniem i jakimś cudem to jest w każdym możliwym tego słowa znaczeniu wspaniałe.

                - Nie jestem modelem, nie. – Odpowiedź jest nieco spóźniona, ciężka z wyczerpania. Harry naprawdę, naprawdę chce zasnąć tak po prostu wtulony w bok Louisa.

                Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie powinien.

                Wzięcie na siebie zwrócenia Louisowi telefonu prawdopodobnie było błędem, ale wciąż nie może sprawić, by nie żałować żadnej z tych wszystkich rzeczy które się wydarzyły. Oprócz… Oprócz tej części w której ukrywa raczej spory aspekt swojego życia. To nie wydaje się być fair, kiedy Louis jest tak lekkomyślnie otwarty, beztroski i niespeszony  jak gdyby nie widział _celu_ w powstrzymywaniu się.

                Harry pozwala dialogowi z filmu spłynąć po nim i nie otwierając oczu stwierdza:

                - Jak powiedziałem, jestem muzykiem. Promowałem się tam trochę.

                Louis coś nuci.

                - Nie brzmi tak źle. – Jego oddech rozwiewa włosy na czubku głowy Harry’ego i chłopak się uśmiecha, odwraca się by jeszcze bardziej położyć się na Louisie i obejmuje go w pasie. Jego głos brzmi dla niego, jakby dochodził z daleka.

                - Nie jest takie, w większej części.

                Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej jest świadom, jest delikatny nacisk opuszków Louisa na jego karku.

 

* * *

 

*Down Under – potoczna nazwa Australii; w oryginale gra słów: „Not under a rock, but Down Under”


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział, mam nadzieję, że go nie popsułam - szczególnie że jest kilka miejsc, które niekoniecznie mi wyszły. Meh.
> 
> Pamiętajcie - to jest tylko tłumaczenie, opowiadanie należy do zarah5.

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

                Louis budzi się, czując ciało Harry’ego przyciśnięte na całej długości do jego własnego, a chłopak którego w życiu nie widział gapi się na niego z odległości nie większej niż stopa. Poranki nigdy nie były ulubioną porą dnia chłopaka, a jego szyja boli jak pieprzona _suka_ , więc to może być powód, dla którego pierwsze słowa które wychodzą z jego ust to:

                - Co do kurwy?

                - Taa – mówi chłopak, a rozjaśnione pasemka w jego blond włosach są naprawdę całkiem niedorzeczne. – Właśnie to miałem powiedzieć. – Jego akcent jest wyraźny, a Louis obwinia swój zmęczony mózg za fakt, że zajęło mu kilka dobrych sekund na rozpoznanie, że to akcent irlandzki.

                Częściowo siadając, próbując nie poruszyć Harry’ego, Louis prostuje plecy i próbuje sobie jakoś wyjaśnić spojrzenie wbite w niego z poziomu oparcia sofy. Czy Harry ma… nie _wspominał_ o chłopaku, ale to by idealnie wyjaśniało, dlaczego podczas randki był taki wycofany, dziwnie ostrożny nawet, kiedy położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

                Louis nie chciał żeby _to_ było powodem. Nie to… Ten mały Irlandczyk z niedorzecznymi utlenionymi włosami, serio.

                Nawet nie próbując ukryć kpiny w swoim głosie, Louis w końcu również na niego spogląda.

                - Jaki jest twój problem, stary? Wkraczam między ciebie a twojego chłopaka?

                - Nie wiem, _stary_. Wkraczasz? – założone na piersi ramiona i groźna postawa wyglądają raczej śmiesznie w przypadku osoby, która może mieć tyle samo wzrostu co Louis, ale zdecydowanie mniej masy mięśniowej. Nie żeby Louis był Niesamowitym Hulkiem, tak, ale zawsze był wysportowany przez grę w piłkę nożną, a dwanaście miesięcy w Australii, których większą część spędził na surfowaniu i pieszych wędrówkach przez kraj, tylko to wzmocniły.

                Kiedy Harry się rusza, jego noga drga, Louis jest wciąż na tyle blisko, żeby to poczuć. Kiedy Harry zasnął na jego ramieniu poprzedniej nocy, chłopak ułożył ich tak, żeby byli zwróceni do siebie, głowa Harry’ego była wtulona w szyję Louisa. Nie bardzo wygodnie, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, ale przynajmniej kanapa jest dość duża i było… miło.

                Miło, tak.

                Louis nie chce, żeby to wspomnienie zostało zrujnowane przez jakiegoś zazdrosnego kolesia w złym humorze. Nawet jeśli mógłby być powód dla jego zazdrości. Albo, jak Louis _miał nadzieję_ , był powód.

                Kiedy Louis wciąż milczy, blondyn mruży oczy, patrząc na niego.

                - Kim ty kurwa jesteś, tak w ogóle?

                - Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo – odpowiada Louis.

                Z jakiegoś powodu to zaskakuje chłopaka. Marszczy brwi, po czym spogląda w dół na Harry’ego, a potem jego wzrok przesuwa się po pokoju i zatrzymuje na półce na której, jak Louis może powiedzieć, nie ma nic co by mogło go zaciekawić. Tylko książki i talia kart. Hmm.

                W końcu, kiedy spojrzenie blondyna wraca do niego, nagle wygląda o wiele bardziej przyjaźnie. _Wiele_ bardziej. Ta zmiana jest dość niespodziewana, przypomina Louisowi o pierwszym razie, kiedy spotkał Harry’ego. Mimo że uśmiech tego chłopaka nie ma tego samego efektu wbicia pięści w żołądek jak uśmiech Harry’ego, jest zuchwały i jasny.

                Zanim chłopak może cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry mamrocze coś sennie.

                - Która gozina?

                - Prawie dziesiąta – odpowiada blondyn. Brzmi przepraszająco. – Samochód przyjedzie po ciebie za jakieś pół godziny.

                Samochód po niego przyjedzie, tak? Najprawdopodobniej jest to kolejna część zagadki, która tworzy życie Harry’ego, zagadki którą Louis kiedyś w końcu rozwiaże, jest tego pewien. Nie spieszy mu się.

                Harry jęczy i Louis spogląda w dół na niego. Momentalnie zostaje zahipnotyzowany przez potargane loki, zielone oczy wciąż zamglone przez sen i uparty grymas Harry’ego. Louis siłą się zmusza do popatrzenia w innym kierunku, a kiedy to robi, widzi blondyna obserwującego go z czymś więcej niż tylko zainteresowaniem.

                Jako że już się nie gapi – a Louis jest jakimś cudem bardziej rozbudzony – zidentyfikowanie go jako jednej z osób ze zdjęcia z koncertu przyklejonego na jednej ze ścian staje się nagle łatwiejsze. Co znaczy, że to współlokator Harry’ego, Niall.

                W takim razie nie chłopak. Dzięki kurwa Bogu.

                Okej, może powtórka tej rozmowy byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Louis niechętnie złazi z sofy, żeby wyprostować swoje plecy. Kiedy odwraca się znów przodem do kanapy, pełne winy spojrzenie Harry’ego unosi się w górę i o, tak, Harry zdecydowanie gapił się na jego tyłek. Cóż, to _jest_ raczej niezły tyłek, nawet jeśli tylko Louis tak twierdzi.

                - Totalnie obczajałeś mój tyłek – mówi Harry’emu. Bo tak, filtr między jego mózgiem i ustami rano jest zwykle w trybie uśpienia.

                - Um – mówi Harry. Bardzo elokwentnie.

                Louis uśmiecha się szeroko.

                - Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza. – Pochyla się przed Harrym, wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka, którego bierze za Nialla. – Jestem Louis i sądzę, że chyba zaczęliśmy ze złej strony.

                - Niall -  blondyn potwierdza jego podejrzenia. Uśmiech chłopaka wydaje się być teraz stałym dodatkiem. – Przykro mi. Po prostu mnie to zaskoczyło. Nigdy cię nie widziałem.

                - Dopiero co się poznaliśmy – wyjaśnia Harry. – Wczoraj. – Wstaje, a spojrzenie Louisa zostaje przyciągnięte przez nagą skórę nad paskiem spodni Harry’ego. – O czym rozmawialiście wcześniej?

                - O niczym ciekawym. – Niall wciska obie dłonie do kieszeni i wygląda na zakłopotanego. Harry marszczy brwi, po czym wzdycha, odgarnia włosy z twarzy i rzuca Louisowi szybkie spojrzenie.

                - Wybacz, Lou. – Usłyszenie zdrobnienia wydobywającego się z ust Harry’ego, przy głosie wciąż niższym i bardziej zachrypniętym niż zwykle, sprawia że Louis chce go pocałować, bardzo mocno. To może być nieco nadmierna reakcja. – Niall czasem się robi trochę zbyt… opiekuńczy.

                - Bo ty jesteś trochę idiotą. – Niall wydaje się być już zupełnie swobodnym, nie ma śladu po wcześniejszej irytacji. – W każdym razie, ten tu – wskazuje kciukiem na Louisa – jest w porządku. Myślę, że możemy go zatrzymać.

                - Wymagam regularnego karmienia – mówi chłopak. Hej, jeśli jest porównywany do zwierzątka, będzie do cholery to kontynuował. – Poza tym, cały czas rozrywka. I żadnego alkoholu z przeceny, żeby była jasność. Chcę tylko dobrego towaru.

                Śmiech Harry’ego jest tak miły, jak go Louis zapamiętał. To kolejna rzecz która sprawia, że Louis chce złapać go za kołnierzyk i zaciągnąć z powrotem na sofę, tak blisko jak byli wcześniej, tylko… Tak, może to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł do wypróbowania kiedy Niall wciąż tu jest.

                To byłoby jednak cholernie świetne. Louis jest tego pewien.

                Niestety przypomina sobie coś o samochodzie, który ma odebrać Harry’ego w nie tak dalekiej przyszłości, i szczerze, jeśli Louis miałby pocałować Harry’ego, chciałby z tego wziąć jak najwięcej, mieć czas na odkrywanie tych cudownych ust. Najlepiej _po tym_ , jak oboje umyją zęby.

                W takim razie kiedy indziej. Jeśli Louis nie odczytuje źle jasnych, nieco lękliwych spojrzeń którymi obdarza go Harry, chłopak nie będzie miał obiekcji przed podaniem swojego numeru telefonu; inaczej Louis mógłby po prostu rozbić obóz przed jego drzwiami, póki Harry nie będzie musiał wybić dziury w ścianie.

                Cóż, tak naprawdę by tego nie zrobił. Byłby jednak nieco rozczarowany. W porządku, _ogromnie_ rozczarowany, o wiele bardziej niż powinien po krótkim czasie, jaki spędzili razem. To nie ma za bardzo sensu, ale Harry jest po prostu…

                Po prostu Louis może być już troszkę zakochany. Nic, czego by nie dał rady znieść.

***

                Zayn ma rozrzucone notatki i książki po całym stole kuchennym, kiedy Louis wraca do domu. Musi robić jakąś prawdziwą pracę, zupełnie skoncentrowany, bo nawet nie zauważa jak chłopak wsadza głowę przez drzwi, po czym znika żeby zmienić ubrania i pójść do łazienki w celu umycia zębów i pozornego ułożenia swoich włosów.

                Kiedy Louis czuje się jako-tako reprezentacyjnie, wlecze się z powrotem do kuchni.

                Zayn drga kiedy Louis pojawia się w progu i potrzebuje chwili, po czym jego oczy się rozjaśniają i wskazuje wykrzywionym palcem na przyjaciela.

                - Ty mała _pindo_! Pierwsza noc w domu, a ty już ją spędzasz w czyimś łóżku.  Jestem taki dumny.

                - Albo na czyjejś _sofie_ – poprawia Louis. – I najpierw mieliśmy stosowną randkę, romantyczny rejs pod gwiazdami i tak dalej, _i_ , dla twojej wiadomości, nic się nie stało. – Wciąż nie umie stłumić uśmiechu, kiedy idzie do lodówki – w której nie ma w ogóle soku pomarańczowego i hej, o co chodzi? Po co są współlokatorzy, jeśli nie po to, by utrzymywać stały poziom zapasów jedzenia, piwa i soku? Wyprowadza się, zdecydowanie.

                - Nic? – Zayn brzmi wątpliwie. – Nic, nawet pocałunek?

                - Nic.

                - W takim razie czemu wyglądasz na takiego szczęśliwego?

                - Nie mogę być po prostu w dobrym humorze bez konkretnego powodu? – Louis zamyka drzwi lodówki kopniakiem i odwraca się. – Cóż, w porządku, dostałem numer telefonu. Poza tym, _dlaczego_ tu nie ma soku pomarańczowego?

                - Liam go skończył dziś rano. – Tęskna nuta w głosie Zayna nie umyka Louisowi i do jasnej cholery, jeśli wiedziałby, że to pomoże, zamknąłby ich samych w pokoju wieki temu. Prawie dwa lata w tym samym mieszkaniu nic nie zdziałały, więc raczej wątpi, że więcej czasu w zamkniętej przestrzeni da coś więcej. Cholerne  tchórze, obydwoje.

                Może Louis powinien wymyślić jakiś opracowany plan. Niestety, planowanie nie jest jego mocną stroną, nie jeśli wymagana jest konkretna ilość przygotowań.

                - Liam jest w pracy? – pyta Louis. Skoro Liam kilka tygodniu temu powiedział mu o załatwieniu sobie pracy na część etatu w jakiejś indie herbaciarni czy coś, Louis nigdy właściwie tam nie był. – Mają może sok pomarańczowy?

                - Nawet świeżo wyciskany.

                Louis wskazuje ręką na drzwi.

                - W takim razie na co czekamy?

                Zayn spogląda na swoje notatki, widocznie się wahając.

                - No chodź. – Uderzając kłykciami o ścianę, Louis kołysze się na piętach. – Powiem wam o chłopaku którego poślubię za jego dołeczki i ekstrawagancki stół do bilardu.

                Na to Zayn wstaje jak oparzony, bo prawdą jest, że jego tatuaże bad boya i mroczna, tajemnicza otoczka to tylko fasada, która ukrywa wielkie, delikatne serce.  Louis _tak_ bardzo go za to uwielbia.

                - W takim razie chodźmy – mówi Zayn.

                - Poczekaj chwilę – Louis rozważa najlepszy sposób, by ująć to w słowa, ale nie jest zbyt dobry w subtelnościach, nigdy nie był. Zwykle nawet nie próbuje. – Spotkałem Harry’ego w Kew Gardens. Właściwie, złapał mnie na kradzieży tej roślinki, a potem znalazł mój telefon. 

                - Gładko poszło – komentuje Zayn, a Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

                - Teraz. _Oczywiście_ – kontynuuje – to wersja dla ciebie, mnie i Harry’ego, ale Liam nigdy nie może jej poznać. Powiem mu, że Harry był za mną w kolejce na Heathrow i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, po czym zostawiłem mój telefon na ladzie i Harry nie dotarł do mnie na tyle szybko, żeby od razu go oddać.

                Zayn kręci głową.

                - To bez sensu, stary. Nie popieram okłamywania Liama.

                _Och_ , myśli Louis, próbując stłumić szeroki uśmiech. _Och, ty wielki, wielki mięczaku_ , bo Zayn nie ma żadnych skrupułów w okłamywaniu kogokolwiek innego, szczególnie jeśli to w imię jakiegoś żartu, ale jeśli to Liam? Zupełnie inna historia.

                Louis jest na tyle mądry, by o tym nie wspominać.

                - Wiec wolałbyś, żebym pozwolił mu się domyślić, że roślinka z której się tak cieszył została _skradziona_? Z londyńskiej szklarni? I że nie jest prawdziwym australijskim okazem? – pyta w zamian.

                Jasno widać, że to trudny wybór, ale w końcu Zayn unosi jedno ramię, a resztki zmarszczek wciąż znaczą jego czoło.

                - Nie, okej. Zgaduję, że to nie ma zbyt wielkiej różnicy, _gdzie_ poznałeś tego gościa.

                - Wiedziałem, że zobaczysz to moimi oczami – mówi Louis, bo tak się stało. Liam jest po prostu jednym z tych ludzi, którzy powinni być cały czas szczęśliwi, a Zayn bardzo zaangażowany w to, by tak było. Teraz, jeśli byłby tak samo zaangażowany w podzielenie się konkretną częścią siebie z Liamem, Louis miałby dwóch szaleńczo szczęśliwych najlepszych przyjaciół.

                Dodatkowo musiałby zainwestować w zatyczki do uszu, najprawdopodobniej, ale to ofiara, którą z chęcią poniesie.

***

                Na umeblowanie herbaciarni składają się drewniane krzesła, które nie pasują siebie, lemoniada jest domowej roboty, i herbata i kawa pochodzą z importu, a muzyka dobiegająca z głośników to jakieś indie, które pasuje to facetów po dwudziestce, z brodą, którzy mają płócienne torby i noszą szaliki nawet latem.

                To trochę pretensjonalne i bardzo super.

                Liam, który nie jest ani po dwudziestce, ani nie ma brody, pasuje tam idealnie. Mimo jego krótkiego czasu pracy, wydaje się być w dobrych stosunkach z kolegami i nikt nie ma obiekcji, że robi sobie przerwę, żeby posłuchać opowieści Louisa o wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczora.

                - Naprawdę go lubisz, co nie? – Liam brzmi na absolutnie zachwyconego i to, _to_ jest powód, dla którego nikt nie powinien zasmucać Liama, nigdy. Balans we Wszechświecie byłby zakłócony czy coś.

                - Tak. – Louis sięga po zostawiony przez kogoś egzemplarz _Metro_ , byleby coś zrobić z rękami. To wczorajsze wydanie, ale co z tego. Pasja Louisa do czytania o tragicznych wypadkach, oglądania uroczych zdjęć zwierzątek i dowiadywania się o głupich plotkach na temat sławnych, bogatych i pięknych jest i tak raczej ograniczona.

                - W takim razie dobrze, że zgubiłeś telefon. – Zayn opiera się na krześle z rękami złożonymi za oparciem, i to na pewno nie jest wyobraźnia Louisa, że Liam patrzy na jego twarz co najmniej sekundę za długo, zanim wraca do prawdziwego świata.

                - Naprawdę zostawiłeś go na ladzie gdzieś na lotnisku? -  Rozdrażnienie Liama jest oczywiste. Czasami Louis się zastanawia, co by bez niego zrobili, kto by pamiętał o dniach wywozu śmieci i zaległych rachunkach.

                Poza tym, to nie jest pytanie na które Louis chciałby odpowiadać zagłębiając się w detale, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami lekceważąco i odwraca stronę, przeglądając nagłówki.

                - Tak sądzę.

                _„Facebook szerzy niezadowolenie”_. _„Seksowne letnie sukienki w oficjalnym stylu”_.

                Nudne. Naprawdę, naprawdę nudne. Poza tym, mimo że Louis jest bardzo otwarty, sukienki nie są w jego stylu.

                Kiedy spogląda w górę, twarz Liama przybiera wyraz oczekiwania na więcej wyjaśnień, więc Louis robi to, co umie robić najlepiej; kieruje konwersację na mniej poważny kierunek.

                - Zastanawiałeś się może nad zapuszczeniem z powrotem włosów? – pyta go. – Myślę, że powinieneś. Może pełną brodę do tego. Z twoimi lokami byłbyś hitem wśród hipsterów, a tutaj przychodzi ich naprawdę _dużo_.

                - Czy to porada miłosna w wersji Louisa Tomlinsona? – pyta Liam, całkowicie rozbawiony, a Zayn zmienia pozycję na krześle.

                O, to może być _dobre_. Uśmiechając się szeroko, Louis odwraca kolejną stronę.

                - Cóż, _minął_ jakiś czas, Liam. Jako twój drogi przyjaciel nie chcę pozwolić, byś zapomniał, jak pracuje twój sprzęt.

                - Louis – mówi Zayn z jasnym ostrzeżeniem w głosie, po czym Louis po prostu spogląda w dół, a jego myśli piszczą i stają, bo… _Harry_.

                To nie jest możliwe.

                To nie jest w żaden sposób nawet mało prawdopodobne.

                Nie ma kurwa mowy. Po prostu _nie._

                Louis pochyla się bardziej i czyta ponownie tytuł artykułu. „Histeria na lotnisku: Harry Styles wrócił do Londynu”. Zdjęcia poniżej są niskiej jakości, wysłane przez czytelnika, ale są… Są na tyle dobre, żeby rozpoznać znajomą burzę loków i uśmiech powodujący dołeczki. Jeśli Louis miałby jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, blondyn idący obok Harry’ego z ręką na jego ramionach by je rozwiał. Harry i Niall.

                Histeria na lotnisku.

                Histeria na lotnisku?

                Kim jest _kurwa_ Harry Styles?

                Louis musiał się zawiesić na moment, bo kiedy spogląda w górę, i Zayn, i Liam obserwują go ciekawie. Louis czuje suchość w ustach, a jego twarz jest zbyt gorąca. Kiedy obraca gazetę i przesuwa po stole, utrzymanie rąk tak, aby się nie trzęsły, kosztuje go dużo wysiłku.

                - Kim jest kurwa – zaczyna i to nie jest jego głos, to nie może być jego głos – Harry Styles? Bo _to_? – Wskazuje na jedno ze zdjęć, po czym chowa dłonie pod stół. – To jest Harry z którym miałem randkę wczoraj wieczorem. I to po prostu nie jest możliwe.

                Czuje się, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, ale udaje mu się go powstrzymać. Ledwo.

                Brwi Zayna schodzą się na jego czole. Spojrzenie Liama przenosi się ze zdjęcia na Louisa i z powrotem. Otwiera usta, spogląda na tekst i po prostu kręci głową.

                - Harry Styles? Serio?

                - _Najwidoczniej_ – Zayn nadaje pierwszemu słowu suchość. – Harry Styles jest brytyjską odpowiedzią na Justina Biebera. Stał się sławny dzięki coverowi który wstawił na YouTube, zrobionemu z jego przyjacielem, który też jest na zdjęciach. Niall cośtam. Nie było to najgorsze.

                - Naprawdę nie było – zgadza się z nim Liam. – Cover Justina Timberlake’a. _Cry me a river_ , prawda?

                Zayn potakuje.

                - To musiało być jakiś rok temu. Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy wyjechałeś.

                - Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie. – Przyciągając gazetę z powrotem, Louis przejeżdża wzrokiem po kilku zdaniach, które znajdują się przy zdjęciach. Parska, czytając część która mówi „jego czar i piękny uśmiech, idące w parze z nieco zachrypniętym, seksownym głosem, katapultowały go do światowej sławy”, bo _naprawdę_.

                Naprawdę?

                Jasne, okej. Czar, uśmiech, zachrypnięty głos, wszystko się zgadza – wie to, mając doświadczenie z pierwszej ręki i o Boże, _co_. Jakim cudem _to_ nagle stało się życiem Louisa, kiedy wrócił do kraju dopiero jeden dzień temu?

                - Powtarzam – mówi Louis, bardzo wolno i ostrożnie. – Kim jest kurwa Harry Styles?

***

                Są trzy powody, dla których Niall zrobił krok w tył, a Harry krok w przód, kiedy ich mały zabawny filmik jakimś cudem zrobił się wielki. Pierwszy, Niall nienawidzi spraw administracyjnych i spotkań wszelkiego rodzaju; dwa, posiada koncentrację dżdżownicy; i trzy, naprawdę nie obchodzi go światło reflektorów i jest szczęśliwy tak długo, jak może wałęsać się ze swoją gitarą i nie martwić o pieniądze.

                Patrząc wstecz, Niall chyba po prostu był mądrzejszy od Harry’ego.

                Po cudownie krótkim spotkaniu zwołanym by przedyskutować plany na następny miesiąc, Harry wskakuje z powrotem do auta i pozwala Frankowi zabrać się do studia, wtapiając się w tylną kanapę. Mógłby wziąć swój własny samochód, ale kiedy jest gdzieś oczekiwany, to może być mały kłopot, a poza tym jest lepszy w wyskakiwaniu i zostawianiu komuś innemu męczenie się z korkami.

                Jezu. Zastanawia się, czy liczenie prawdopodobieństwa, że zostanie otoczony przez fanki, kiedykolwiek stanie się normalną częścią jego życia.

                _Normalną_.

                Tak właściwie czym jest normalność? Harry nie chce wieść _normalnego_ życia. Chce być wyjątkowy, chce się wyróżniać ze wszystkich odpowiednich powodów; uwielbia bycie na scenie i uszczęśliwianie ludzi, _uwielbia_ to za te dwie godziny, jest powodem że ludzie zapominają o złych ocenach, kłótniach z kimś, kogo kochają czy po prostu o deszczu na dworze. Po prostu… Czasami chciałby, żeby to nie kosztowało go tyle prywatności razem z kawałkami wolności, że to nie przyszło z oczekiwaniami tak wysokimi, że jest związany z byciem pożądanym.

                Louis nie oczekiwał, że Harry okaże się być kimś, kim nie jest.

                To nie to że Louis nie _oczekiwał_ rzeczy bo na pewno to robił, nawet nie przejmował się ukrywaniem tego, ale to czego oczekiwał zostało zbudowane na tym, co Harry mu pokazał z własnej woli i to robi różnicę.

                Kurwa. Harry’ego boli głowa, tak samo klatka piersiowa, tylko trochę.

                Obawia się, że Frank go obserwuje, rzucając zmartwione spojrzenia które odbijają się w lusterku wstecznym.

                - W porządku – mamrocze Harry, tak dla Franka jak i dla siebie. – Jestem tylko zmęczony, to wszystko.

                Odchyla głowę do tyłu i zamyka oczy, wyłącza wszystkie myśli aż dojadą na miejsce.

                Przed studiem jest kilku fanów, ale wszyscy są mili i podekscytowani tym, że da im autografy, uśmiechnie się i pomacha do zdjęć czy filmików. Harry stwierdza, że krzyki są czymś podobnym do efektu kropli wpadających do wody; jak pierwsza poruszy powierzchnię w jednym miejscu, fale rozprzestrzenią się dalej. Z drugiej strony, jeśli jest tak jak teraz i fani którzy są bliżej pozostają spokojni, jest duża szansa, że może z nimi porozmawiać bez ryzyka utraty słuchu.

                Wchodzi do studia kilka minut później i znajduje tam resztę w różnych miejscach pomieszczenia, która wcale nie nagrywa, ale bawi się harmoniami _Irresistible_ , a Niall zastąpił go z wokalem. Mimo że jedyne na co się zgodził, to śpiewanie w chórkach, teraz brzmi dobrze, a w pewnym momencie Harry po prostu wystawi go na miejsce przed tysiącami. Niall nie będzie miał serca by odmówić fanom.

                - Hej. – Harry rzuca się na sofę i zakłada ręce na piersi. – Zostawiłem was samych na godzinę, a wy już zastąpiliście mnie Niallem? Niefajnie, chłopcy.

                - Twoje delikatne ego może to znieść – zapewnia go Josh.

                - Nie wiedziałeś, że to blondyni zawsze lepiej się bawią? – pyta Niall.

                - A jest to prawdą też dla farbowanych blondynów? – Odkładając bas Sandy siada na sofie obok Harry’ego. – Tak myśląc o tym, to czy traci się szare komórki kiedy farbuje się włosy na blond?

                - Żarty o blondynach! – Josh unosi dłoń, żeby przybić piątkę z Niallem.

                Harry naprawdę kocha swój zespół. Nie wie, co by bez nich zrobił. Najprawdopodobniej wpadł w rozpacz. Przeszedł otchłań piekielną. W każdym razie, byłoby to do dupy.

                Już ma poprosić ich, by zagrali mu to, nad czym ćwiczyli zanim przyszedł, kiedy jego telefon wibruje przy jego udzie. Wyciągając go widzi imię Louisa na ekranie i przypomina sobie, jak Louis spoglądał znad wpisywania u siebie numeru Harry’ego, a jego usta były wygięte w ledwo widoczny uśmiech.

_\- Szczere ostrzeżenie: prawdopodobnie nie będę czekał wymaganych dwudziestu czterech godzin przed zadzwonieniem._

_\- Okej – powiedział Harry, a jego serce zrobiło głupiego, małego fikołka. – Więc co to za ostrzeżenie?_

                Kiedy Harry wie że to, _oni_ , może wypalić, czuje jak szeroki uśmiech wpływa na jego usta, kiedy odbiera połączenie.

                - _Louis_! – woła, a potem dodaje tylko nieco mniej podnieconym głosem – Hej.

                Niall spogląda na Harry’ego i wybucha śmiechem. Głupi mały bękart.

                - Debil – mamrocze Harry, rzucając w niego piórkiem do gitary.

                - Słucham? – mówi Louis.

                - Nie ty – zapewnia go Harry.

                - Och, okej. – Coś w głosie Louisa nie brzmi zbyt dobrze, wesołość tego ranka wyparowała, zostawiając go gardłowym, nawet powściągliwym.

                O cholera.

                Nie, nie, _nie_.

                Harry wstaje i odchodzi kilka kroków, odwracając się tyłem do reszty pomieszczenia.

                - Lou? – Imię jest mocno zabarwione obawą.

                Żałosna próba śmiechu podjęta przez chłopaka tego nie rozwiewa.

                - Więc – zaczyna, całkiem ostrożnie, a Louis _nie jest_ ostrożny; jego żywiołowe gesty i rozwiane przez wiatr włosy i szybkie uśmieszki. – Właśnie natknąłem się na wczorajsze wydanie _Metro_ i… Kurwa, Harry, ale… Histeria na lotnisku?

                W takim razie tak.

                Harry opiera się czołem o ścianę i zamyka oczy.

                - Czasami może się zrobić trochę dziko. – Wypuszcza powietrze, bierze wdech i czuje się jakby coś ciężkiego zagnieździło się w jego kościach. – Powiedziałem ci, że nie jestem początkujący.

                - Tak, powiedziałeś. – W tle na drugim końcu linii leci jakaś cicha muzyka, ciepły kobiecy głos i pianino. Brzmi głośno w przerwie, którą Louis zrobił po zdaniu. Harry czuje ramię obejmujące go w pasie i odwraca się ślepo do Nialla, akurat jak Louis się odzywa. – W takim razie masz fanów.

                To nie jest prawdziwe pytanie, ale Harry i tak odpowiada.

                - Tak.

                - Trochę dużo fanów. – To ponownie nie jest pytanie, wydaje się bardziej jakby Louis próbował poukładać sobie w głowie cały koncept. Powodzenia z tym; Harry miał na to miesiące i wciąż nie może tego ogarnąć.

                - Tak sądzę?

                - Ty się pytasz _mnie_? – ślad śmiechu wkrada się znów do głosu Louisa, ale znika niemal natychmiastowo. – Ci fani, czy oni by nas napadli gdybyśmy wyszli wczoraj na światło dzienne? – Mija sekunda, po czym Louis dodaje – Kurwa, ta cholerna _czapka_. Zupełnie to zlekceważyłem. Dzięki za sprawienie, że czuję się jak idiota.

                - _Nie_ – mówi Harry i wychodzi to ostrzej, niż miał zamiar. – _Nie_ jesteś idiotą, okej? Ja jestem. Myślałem… - Harry _nie_ myślał. Zachował się głupio, przez impuls dzięki któremu chciał spędzić z Louisem jak najwięcej czasu mógł, i to właściwie wszystko, naprawdę. – Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. To po prostu było… To było miłe. To było bardzo, bardzo miłe.

                Louis milczy, ale Harry może usłyszeć jego oddech w słuchawce, wciąż po drugiej stronie.

                - Traktowałeś mnie jak prawdziwą osobę. – Harry mruga i musi się odwrócić od współczującego spojrzenia Nialla. – A poza tym, większość fanów jest świetna. Nie napadliby nas, tylko najprawdopodobniej chcieliby zrobić sobie zdjęcie i się przytulić. A czasami krzyczą mi do ucha. Chociaż są też ludzie, którzy rozpoznają mnie i myślą coś w stylu „nie lubię muzyki tego gościa, więc wygarnę mu to w twarz, bo on jest… czymś tam”.

                - Do dupy – mówi Louis, nagle złośliwie, i po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy brzmi jak on. Harry czuje, jakby się miał rozpłakać.

                - Skończyłeś już z wariowaniem? – pyta delikatnie.

                - Tak myślę. – Louis wypuszcza powietrze ze śmiechem i to sprawia, że Harry drży, tylko trochę. Ściskając ramię Nialla wyplątuje się z jego uścisku i ignoruje bezwstydną ciekawość skierowaną w jego stronę, nie tylko od Nialla, ale od reszty jego zespołu. Żadnej prywatności, serio.

                Z wielką aprobatą Harry uśmiecha się do nich wszystkich i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Przyległe pomieszczenie z wszystkimi kontrolkami jest słabo oświetlone i puste, niezliczone guziki i suwaki kuszą Harry’ego żeby się nimi pobawić, ale ostatni raz kiedy to zrobił, dźwiękowiec na niego nawrzeszczał.

                Wkładając jedną rękę do kieszeni, Harry podchodzi do krzesła obrotowego i przykłada telefon do ucha.

                - Więc – łapie wątek, żeby wrócić do rozmowy – czy to znaczy, że jak następnym razem się spotkamy, nie będziesz mi krzyczał do ucha i deklarował oddania aż do śmierci?

                - Wciąż się waham. – Uśmiech przedziera się przez jego słowa. – Tak sobie myśląc o tym – kontynuuje Louis, nabierając prędkości – jedna z moich sióstr ma czternaście lat, może idealnie wpasować się w twoją grupę docelową. Tak właściwie to zobaczę ją dziś wieczór. Jestem pewien że byłaby _szczęśliwa_ , bo może pokrzyczeć ci do telefonu.

                Harry śmieje się, mówiąc:

                - Dzięki, ale jest w porządku, odmówię. Naprawdę. – I Niall i Josh przyciskają nosy do szkła które oddziela dwa pomieszczenia, a Harry pokazuje im środkowy palec.

                - W porządku – powtarza Louis. – Tak, powiedziałbym że jesteś w porządku, _Haroldzie_. – Po jego słowach następuje krótka pauza, wydaje się że chłopak musi się uporać z jakimś zamieszaniem po swojej stronie linii, po czym dodaje: - Więc, czy Harold to imię w twoim paszporcie?

                - Nie. – Nawet jeśli Louis nie może go zobaczyć, Harry kręci głową. Sekundę później czuje się głupio. – To nie było… Nie próbowałem cię _okłamać_ , okej? Tylko… - Przebiegając dłonią po włosach, podjeżdża na krześle bliżej do stołu z kontrolkami, spoglądając na guziki. Jeśli wszystko potem ustawi tak, jak było na początku, nikt się nie zorientuje, że czegokolwiek dotknął i cóż… To da mu coś do zrobienia z palcami. Cicho kontynuuje. – Chłopaki nazywają mnie Haroldem, kiedy sobie ze mnie żartują. I prawie od razu kazałem ci mówić do mnie Harry.

                - Tak. – Louis nie brzmi na złego, bardziej na… może kontemplującego. – Nie, rozumiem. Tak myślę.  – Westchnienie dobiega z drugiej strony linii, a po nim praktycznie niesłyszalne: - O, cholera.

                To sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha. Wiele rzeczy związanych z Louisem sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha.

                - Wiesz – mówi – wielu ludzi byłoby szczęśliwych z mojego powodu.

                - Wiem, wiem. – Nawet jeśli poznali się dopiero wczoraj, to łatwe, _tak_ łatwe wyobrazić sobie upartą minę Louisa. – _Jestem_ szczęśliwy. Po prostu… Muszę ci dać do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zwykle samolubną osobą, okej? Jestem rodzajem człowieka, który z własnej woli oddaje ostatnie ciasteczko.

                - Super – przerywa Harry, uśmiechając się, nawet słysząc poważną nutę w głowie Louisa. Josh i Niall robią do niego miny przez szkło. – Ja jestem człowiekiem który je bierze. To idealnie do siebie pasuje, widzisz?

                - Tak – mówi Louis, widocznie nierozbawiony, a uśmiech Harry’ego znika. – Tak myślałem.

                - Louis – zaczyna Harry, ale chłopak go przegaduje.

                - Widzisz, zwykle nie jestem samolubny, a to świetne że odniosłeś sukces. W sensie, nawet nie słyszałem nic twojego, ale jestem pewien że jesteś niesamowity, Harry. – Słowa są zaostrzone. – Tylko zgaduję, że brytyjski Justin Bieber nie może mieć chłopaka, prawda?

                Harry odwraca się od Josha i Nialla. Czuje suchość w gardle i przełyka, ale to nie pomaga.

                - Czy to jest coś w stylu pożegnania? Mówisz, że nie możemy się spotykać, bo jestem sławny?

                - Mówię, że nie chcę _tylko_ się spotykać. Myślałem, że to było jasne, i myślałem że _ty_ … - Louis przerywa w pół zdania, po czym oboje są cicho przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu oddychają i nie ma nic, absolutnie _nic_ , co Harry mógłby powiedzieć.

                Kiedy Louis znów się odzywa, brzmi spokojnie.

                - Chodzi o to, że nie jestem dobry w utrzymywaniu racjonalnego dystansu. Nigdy nie byłem.

                Harry nienawidzi swojego życia. To nie jest _fair_ , po prostu… Wszystko w tej chwili jest tak cholernie nie fair, że ma ochotę _krzyczeć_ , tylko że to nic by nie _zmieniło_. Wszedł w to życie myśląc, że wie, czego oczekiwać – ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, że będą chwile jak ta, kiedy robiąc rzeczy właściwe dla jego kariery będzie się czuł jakby zdradzał tego, kim jest naprawdę.

                Nie pisał się na to. Do cholery, _wcale_ się na to nie pisał.

                Tyle że to zrobił, tak jakby.

                Harry bierze głęboki oddech i spogląda na Nialla, który już nie robi śmiesznych min, tylko obserwuje go ostrożnie. Kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, Niall marszczy nos i unosi kciuki, co jest bardziej pytaniem niż stwierdzeniem.

                Po chwili wahania Harry potakuje i udaje mu się uśmiechnąć. Tak, okej. Po prostu za bardzo tu dramatyzuje. To nie koniec świata, raczej na pewno nie. Po prostu… tak trochę to jest do dupy. I Harry nie jest pewien, czy zgadza się z rozumowaniem Louisa.

                - Słuchaj – mówi do telefonu. – Urządzamy z Niallem imprezę w sobotę. Chciałbyś przyjść? – Odchrząkuje. – Możesz wziąć przyjaciół, jeśli chcesz. Bo, tak jakby, wiem że nie będziesz znał nikogo poza Niallem. I mną, oczywiście. Więc. – Zdaje sobie sprawę, że papla bez sensu, ale to nie znaczy że umie się _powstrzymać_. – Więc, mógłbyś wziąć Zayna i Liama? Dużo o nich mówiłeś, brzmiało jakby byli fajni.

                Okej, stop. Przestań, _teraz_.

                Cisza która następuje po sraczce słownej Harry’ego jest ogłuszająca.

                - Myślisz, że to fair dodawać mi odwagi? – pyta Louis.

                - Nie – mówi Harry i nie, to _nie_ jest fair w stosunku do Louisa, ale też nie jest fair w stosunku do Harry’ego. Liczy trzy następne uderzenia w swoich uszach, po czym powtarza. – Chciałbyś przyjść?

                Następna chwila okropnej ciszy.

                - Z miłą chęcią – mówi Louis. Brzmi, jakby się uśmiechał.


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się przetłumaczyć ten rozdział jeszcze przed listopadem, woo! Muszę jednak zaznaczyć, że aż do grudnia nie opublikuję następnego, bo biorę udział w NaNoWriMo (więcej informacji o nano znajdziecie na moim tumblrze)

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

                - Małe potworki! – Louis łapie obie bliźniaczki, przerzuca sobie Daisy przez ramię, sadza Phoebe na biodrze i ma jedną rękę wolną, żeby poczochrać włosy Charlotte. – Lottie!

                Dziewczyna robi unik w tył z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy i unosi dłonie do głowy, żeby poprawić fryzurę, ale chwilę później śmieje się, kiedy Felicite udaje się uciec przed atakiem łaskotek ze strony Louisa, chowając się za ich mamą.

                - Chodź tu, Fizzy – zarządza Louis.

                Dziewczynka pokazuje mu język. Louis unosi rękę.

                - Nie było mnie rok i nikt już mnie nie chce słuchać. Jestem _zraniony_.

                - Zrobiłyśmy ci plakat na powitanie. – Daisy wyraźnie straciła oddech przez wiszenie do góry nogami. – Żeby Zayn mógł go zabrać dla ciebie na lotnisko.

                Uśmiechając się szeroko Louis pozwala jej ześlizgnąć się na podłogę i potakuje uroczyście.

                - Oczywiście, że zrobiłyście. Był bardzo różowy. I błyszczący.

                - Zayn jest niezły – mówi Charlotte, a propos niczego.

                Louis unosi jedną brew, potem drugą. Wskazuje oskarżająco palcem na mamę.

                - Pozwoliłaś im dorosnąć! Jak _śmiałaś!_ Wkrótce będę musiał odpędzać chłopców kijem.

                Chichocząc, Charlotte wskakuje mu na plecy, strącając Phoebe, i chwyta się szyi Louisa. Pachnie lakierem do włosów i jakimś owocowym perfumem, ale pod tym wciąż kryje się znajomy zapach domu.

                - Ciężko – jęczy Louis.

                Lottie łapie go za uszy i krzyczy:

                - Wio!

                Louis nie protestuje.

***

                Louis planował, że nie będzie myślał o Harrym podczas wieczoru. Niemyślenie o Harrym jest nieco trudne, biorąc pod uwagę że Charlotte jest fanką i sprawdza Twittera Harry’ego około raz na minutę, a przynajmniej do chwili kiedy ich mama grozi, że nie poda deseru, jeśli Charlotte nie przestanie _w tej chwili_.

                - Młoda _damo_ – dodaje Louis cicho, tylko żeby Charlotte go usłyszała. Dziewczyna daje mu kuksańca w bok i ukrywa uśmiech za kurtyną włosów – które zwykle nie są aż tak kręcone.

                Dojrzewanie, o Boże. Dlaczego jego siostry nie mogą po prostu być małe i urocze i przytulaśne na zawsze? Louisowi bardzo by się to podobało, dziękuję.

                A poza tym, jak bardzo jest żenujące to, że podoba mu się ten sam chłopak, co jego znacznie młodszej siostrze? Z pewnością bardzo żenujące. I znów, różnica między nimi jest taka, że Louis ma numer Harry’ego wpisany w telefonie, podczas gdy Charlotte jest jedną z… jakkolwiek dużo obserwatorów ma publiczne konto na Twitterze Harry’ego.

                A Louis nie myśli o tym, jak wielu obserwatorów mogłoby to być. Po prostu nie.

                Nie chodzi o to, że wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, co to Twitter; utworzył konto w którymś momencie kiedy był w Austalii i skończył na publikacji w sumie dwóch tweetów. Jego obserwatorzy to Charlotte, Felicite, Liam i trzech ludzi z jego roku, z którymi nie rozmawiał od miesięcy.

                Nie myśleć o numerach, jasne.

                Ugh.

                Obserwuje jak Charlotte wybiera groszek z jej risotto z kurczakiem, a palce wyciągają co chwilę telefon z kieszeni. Hmm. Charlotte. Twitter. Harry.

                Nagle sytuacja wydaje się być o wiele zabawniejsza.

***

                _Jeśli poprosiłbym cię żebyś tweetnął o tym, że groszek jest zdrowy, zrobiłbyś to?_

                Harry czyta wiadomość od Louisa po raz drugi i tak, wciąż jest strasznie przypadkowa. Uśmiechając się, Harry odpisuje: _Wyjaśnij czemu? I masz twittera? ZAOBSERWUJ MNIE!!_

                Właściwie nie czeka na odpowiedź Louisa, po czym pisze: _Groszek: zielony, okrągły, zdrowy_ i patrzy, jak liczba retweetów i ulubionych wzrasta co sekundę. Jego fani są naprawdę w pewnym sensie niesamowici.

                Niall siedzący po drugiej stronie sofy spogląda na niego znad laptopa ze skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy.

                - _Groszek_? – pyta. Zupełne zmieszanie w jego głosie sprawia, że Harry się śmieje.

                - Louis poprosił mnie żebym coś o tym napisał.

                - I oczywiście to zrobiłeś. – Głos Nialla jest suchy, kiedy odkłada laptopa na bok, rozciągając się by dźgnąć Harry’ego w udo dużym palcem u stopy. Harry łapie jego kostkę i unieruchamia jego stopę, po czym delikatnie przejeżdża po jej podbiciu, przez co Niall szarpie się i krzyczy. – Nie fair!

                - Co _to_ miało znaczyć? – pyta Harry.

                Niall marszczy nos.

                - Że to nie fair?

                - Nie, wcześniej. Że oczywiście że to zrobiłem skoro Louis poprosił.

                - Och, to. – Uśmiech Nialla się rozszerza w coś  na raz czułego i rozbawionego. – Cóż, nic. Tylko to, że ty, stary, jesteś jak nastolatka przy kasie w McDonald’s która nie może uwierzyć, że facet który jej się podoba zapytał _ją_ o drugą porcję ketchupu. To musi być cholerne _przeznaczenie_.

                - Jesteś pieprzonym kutasem – mówi Harry z całą godnością na jaką go stać, ale jego próba zostaje przerwana, kiedy nowa wiadomość od Louisa pojawia się na ekranie i chłopak chwyta telefon w pośpiechu. _To @Louis_Tomlinson – obserwuje cię, by rozdąć twoje ego . I dlatego, że dzięki tobie moja siostra zaczęła piszczeć i nagle kolacja zaczęła jej bardziej smakować haha !_

                _Moją misją jest osiągnięcie 8 mln obserwatorów_ , odpisuje Harry. _Dzięki za wsparcie! Powiedziałeś rodzinie o nas?! ;)_

                Nawet jeśli Harry nie myśli że Louis _naprawdę_ rozpowiadałby na prawo i lewo historie o nich, jest nieco przerażony. Ostatni rok zrobił z niego małego paranoika.

                - _Pokaż_! – zarządza Niall, a Harry trzyma go na dystans ramienia, kładąc lewą dłoń na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela, próbując wejść na Twittera Louisa używając prawej ręki. Praktycznie nic tam nie ma, żadnego zdjęcia profilowego i tylko dwa tweety o tym, że Louis wciąż szuka idealnej fali i jak to krem do opalania powinien być rozdawany za darmo przez australijski rząd. Harry i tak go dodaje do obserwowanych.

                Przyjście następnej wiadomości od Louisa zajmuje chwilę. Przerwa czasowa nie jest nieoczekiwana, biorąc pod uwagę że wygląda na to, że właśnie ma rodzinną kolację i właśnie, wspomniał coś o tym we wcześniejszej rozmowie. To przypomina Harry’emu, jak Louis mówił o swoich siostrach kiedy leżeli na pokładzie statku w ciemności, a czułość jasno przebijała się przez głos Louisa.

                Czekając na jego odpowiedź Harry odciąga Nialla do gry w bilard, trzymając telefon z dala od niego bo… tak. Nie wie. Jakimś cudem to jest _jego_ i Niall może sobie zatrzymać swoje wścibskie pytania dla siebie, tak. To nie tak jakby Harry nie chciał mu o tym powiedzieć za chwilę; Harry i sekrety się nie lubią.

                Za chwilę, tak. Po prostu… nie teraz.

                Prawie upuszcza swój kij bilardowy kiedy w końcu jego telefon znów wibruje i czyta wiadomość Louisa ( _8 mln ??? jfc_ ) a Niall śmieje się z niego. Harry nie jest pewien, czy to dobre czy złe „Jesus fucking Christ”. Właściwie nie jest nawet pewien, dlaczego napisał liczbę swoich obserwatorów. To nie miało przestraszyć Louisa, bardziej… zaimponować mu, najprawdopodobniej.

                _Patrz jaki jestem popularny! Patrz! A teraz mnie kochaj, proszę._

                Okej, więc Niall mógł mieć rację, _Boże_. Dzień w którym Niall zaczyna mieć rację jest naprawdę smutnym dniem dla ludzkości, albo po prostu złym znakiem dla zdrowia psychicznego Harry’ego.

                Zanim Harry może pomyśleć o odpowiedniej odpowiedzi, przychodzi druga wiadomość, dużo dłuższa. _Moja siostra jest fanką i twój twitter jest jej własną ewangelią . Nie jestem z typu pocałuj i powiedz . Cóż, okej zwykle jestem ale my a. nie całowaliśmy się i b. zgaduję że to nie jest rzecz, którą powinienem rozpowszechniać . Zayn i Liam wiedzą, ale ufam im stuprocentowo i powiedziałem im wcześniej , zanim dowiedziałem się o sławie ._

                - Wspominałem że go lubię? – mówi Niall prosto do ucha Harry’ego. Zamiast go odepchnąć, Harry wzdycha i opiera się o niego.

                - Tak. I ja też. – Pozwala tej myśli wsiąkać przez kilka sekund po czym kręci głową. – Nie żeby to robiło jakąś różnicę.

                - Czemu nie? – Niall brzmi na szczerze zaciekawionego. Kiedy Harry odwraca się by posłać mu niedowierzające spojrzenie ponad ramieniem, chłopak robi krok w tył i podnosi swój kij. – Spójrz, wiem że to ryzyko. Ale Harry, sposób w który patrzył na ciebie dziś rano, w sensie, zanim dowiedział się kim jesteś? On _naprawdę_ cholernie cię lubi.  Zastanawia mnie dlaczego.

                To wystarcza, by Harry się uśmiechnął.

                - Nie zrozumiałbyś, Nialler.

                - Nie. – Niall dźga Harry’ego w klatkę piersiową swoim kijem, zostawiając ślad z białej kredy na czerwonej koszulce. – Nie, naprawdę bym nie zrozumiał. Po pierwsze, wiem jak wyglądasz z pianą z pasty do zębów cieknącą ci po brodzie i po drugie, twoje cztery sutki mnie nie przekonują. Wyhoduj sobie jakieś cycki, stary.

                - Nie ma szans – odpowiada Harry. Udaje mu się klepnąć Nialla w tyłek jego kijem i odejść do tyłu z uśmiechem, a kiedy Niall wskazuje na niego z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy, Harry się śmieje i ukrywa za stołem bilardowym.

                To wszystko jest tak cudownie normalne i może Niall ma rację. Może Harry naprawdę za bardzo się martwi.

***

                Kiedy jego telefon budzi go z głębokiej drzemki, pierwszym odruchem Louisa jest rzucenie nim o ścianę i wrócenie do spania. To jednak wymagałoby kupna nowego telefonu, a kiedy maca po szafce nocnej żeby uciszyć _ten pieprzony denerwujący dźwięk do jasnej cholery_ , widzi imię Harry’ego na ekranie.

                Odebrał połączenie, zanim mógł się zastanowić, czy to mądre posunięcie. A co z tym że nie jest najlepszy zaraz po obudzeniu się, a poza tym jest też ta rzecz z filtrem między mózgiem a ustami, ale… No cóż, już za późno.

                - Obudziłeś mnie – skrzeczy do telefonu.

                - Jest prawie _południe_. – Harry brzmi na za bardzo rozbudzonego, radośnie skruszonego z powodu wyciągania Louisa z jego cennego snu. – Jestem na nogach od pięciu godzin. Chciałbyś przeżyć jeden dzień z moim porannym harmonogramem? Bo mógłbym ci to załatwić.

                Louis ziewa i przewraca się na plecy.

                - Nie wszyscy możemy być gwiazdami pop, kochanie.

                - Nie to miałem na myśli. – Dyskomfort w głosie Harry’ego jest silny i nagły, a część zmęczenia Louisa się rozwiewa.

                - Wiem że nie, _Haroldzie_. – Chłopak tłumi kolejne ziewnięcie i przeciera dłonią oczy. Światło słoneczne przedziera się przez szparę między zasłonami i tworzy jasny pasek na pościeli. – Ale okej. Jest pewna rzecz. Ty _jesteś_ gwiazdą pop i tylko trochę poza moją ligą, do czego, jak wiesz, nie jestem przyzwyczajony. Więc pogódź się z tym, że będę żartował z twojego statusu.

                - Nie poza twoją ligą – mówi Harry bardzo cicho.

                - Tak, jesteś. – To szczera prawda i kurwa, Louis nie jest odpowiednio rozbudzony na tą konwersację. Może powinien oddzwonić.

                Poranki są do dupy. A poranek oznacza jakąkolwiek godzinę o której się obudzi, dzięki.

                - _Nie_ jestem. – Harry brzmi uparcie, mówiąc o tym, uroczo uparcie. – Zamknij się, okej?

                Nie ma sensu się z tym kłócić, nie kiedy wydaje się, że w przypadku upartości idealnie do siebie pasują. Louis zmienia bieg.

                - Nie, _nie_ zamknę się. Już się obudziłem. Ty mnie obudziłeś, więc teraz musisz słuchać opowieści o moich snach.

                - To są konsekwencje?

                - Tak, to konsekwencje. _Scena_ za pieprzoną _sceną_.

                Harry śmieje się tak delikatnie, że wydaje się, że było to przeznaczone tylko dla uszu Louisa.

                - Tyle że mam tylko kilka minut.

                - Och. – Louis nie jest rozczarowany, bo nie jest _aż tak_ niedorzeczny. Nie, serio. I tak zobaczy Harry’ego na jutrzejszej imprezie. Poza tym, kiedy skończą rozmawiać, będzie mógł wrócić do spania. – Okej.

                - Przepraszam. Tylko to jest… szalone, czasami. – Słychać jakiś szelest, głosy w tle wykrzykują instrukcje. Czy Harry jest w studiu czy coś? W sensie, nagrywa muzykę albo coś do telewizji? Albo robi sesję zdjęciową?

                Sesję zdjęciową. Jezus Maria, ten _makijaż_ który Harry miał na sobie kiedy się spotkali. Tak, to nagle ma o wiele więcej sensu, a poza tym, to bardzo daleko od czegoś, co Louis mógłby zrozumieć. Pozowanie do świątecznych zdjęć z rodziną i śpiewanie karaoke w SingStarze z siostrami to jedyne doświadczenia Louisa w tym względzie.

                Chłopak siada, odpycha na bok kołdrę i wychodzi z łóżka żeby odsunąć zasłony i stanąć przed otwartym oknem, idealnie nieskrępowanym przez bycie tylko w swoich bokserkach. Boże, uwielbia lato.

                - Nie martw się o to – mówi po chwili ciszy, która mogła się rozciągnąć o sekundę za długo. – Bo widzisz, sposób w którzy odrzucasz włosy mnie przytłacza.

                Harry chichocze, naprawdę nie ma innego słowa którym bo to można opisać.

                - Słuchałeś mojej płyty?

                Nie tylko; Louis przeglądał kilka galerii zdjęć poświęconych jego uśmiechowi i obojczykom i nie będzie się z tego powodu czuł winny. To wcale nie było dziwne. W czasach Facebooka, eHarmony i Match.com stalkowanie online stało się akceptowanym przez społeczeństwo preludium związku.

                Z jedną różnicą – większość ludzi nie ma aż tyle materiału do swojej dyspozycji. Louis powinien się zaliczać do szczęśliwców.

                - Ściągnąłem go wczoraj wieczorem – odpowiada. – Nielegalnie, powinienem dodać. Jestem biednym studentem z małym budżetem, a _ty_ już i tak masz stół do bilardu.

                - Jesteś idiotą. – Harry’emu udaje się sprawić, że brzmi to jak pieszczota.

                - Na początku mnie budzisz, a potem mnie obrażasz. Myślę że to już się zaczyna zmieniać w niezdrowy związek. – Louis marszczy nos, skóra go nieco swędzi. – Mogę poprosić o nakaz separacji.

                Harry milczy przez chwilę, po czym mówi cicho i szczerze:   

                - Dziękuję.

                Louis mruga w oślepiającym świetle.

                - Za grożenie ci nakazem separacji?

                - Nie, tylko tak jakby… - Słychać podmuch powietrza, który jest w połowie westchnieniem, w połowie parsknięciem. – Wciąż traktowanie mnie jak osobę.

                Coś zaczyna boleć Louisa w pobliżu jego klatki piersiowej, najprawdopodobniej jego serce. Cholerny Harry z tym swoim byciem tak… tak uroczym i słodkim i wrażliwym, tak _ludzkim_.

                - Proszę bardzo – mówi mu Louis celowo lżejszym tonem. – Więc w takim razie zadzwoniłeś żeby usłyszeć mój głos? Nie żebym się cię winił.

                - Głównie dlatego, tak. – Harry się śmieje, poprzednia obawa się rozmywa, a Louis uśmiecha się do swojego odbicia w lustrze w szafie. Louis Tomlinson, natychmiastowy poprawiacz humoru. Powinien to dodać do swojego CV.

                - Głównie? – pyta. Przyglądając się bliżej, mostek jego nosa jest delikatnie różowy. Musiał błędnie uwierzyć w to, że po dwunastu miesiącach pod australijskim słońcem jego skóra była odporna na oparzenia słoneczne.

                - Głównie tak. – Po stronie Harry’ego coś upada na ziemię i chłopak prycha coś w stylu „Typowe” i wydaje się, że odszedł od zamieszania, słychać było zamykające się drzwi. – Poza tym, muszę cię spytać o coś związanego z imprezą, w sensie, bierzesz ze sobą Zayna i Liama? Jeśli tak, potrzebuję ich nazwisk, dla ochrony przy drzwiach.

                Ochrona przy drzwiach?

                - A co, będą tam wielcy faceci cali w czerni którzy będą tego pilnować? Będą mieli _pistolety_? – Louis nie jest pewien, czy ma być zaintrygowany czy ogólnie zszokowany. Ech, najprawdopodobniej zaintrygowany. Szok wydaje się być zbyt wielkim kłopotem.

                - Nie, żadnych pistoletów. Ale reszta tak, tak jakby? – W głosie Harry’ego można wyczuć dyskomfort i Jezu, Louis po prostu chce go przytulić i powiedzieć mu żeby _przestał_. – Wybacz. To tylko… ostrożność. Paul, mój ochroniarz, i tak tam będzie.

                _Mój ochroniarz_.

                Święta matko _Boska_.

                Pocierając noc w roztargnieniu Louis siada na swoim łóżku.

                - Nie, hej, jest w porządku. Przestań przepraszać, Harry. – Czeka chwilę, pozwala się temu odbić echem. – I tak, idę z nimi, to Liam Payne i Zayn Malik.

                Harry przekłada telefon i milczy przez chwilę.

                - Okej, jesteś na liście. I ja naprawdę… Niemogęsiędoczekać aż cię zobaczę. – Jego uśmiech jest słyszalny, koloruje słowa, a Louis też się na to uśmiecha, jak automatyczna odpowiedź. Czy to jest coś związanego z tym całym psem Pawłowa czy coś? Nie, chwila, to było o dzwonku i ślinie i… i dlaczego do cholery Louis o tym myśli?

                _Serio._

                - Ja też. – Opiera się łokciami o uda, rusza palcami u stóp i słucha oddechu Harry’ego przez kilka sekund, po czym wzdycha i śmieje trochę. – To jest głupie, prawda? Mam na myśli nas. Zły czas, złe okoliczności i takie tam.

                Harry waha się przez chwilę z odpowiedzią.

                - Tak. Tak myślę.

                Znów ta ciężkość. Louis nie jest zwykle tak ponury, naprawdę. To musi być połączenie przeciągającego się zmęczenia i godziny którą spędził wczoraj na oglądaniu zdjęć Harry’ego; na każdym uśmiech chłopaka był jaśniejszy niż na poprzednim, tak ładny nawet jeśli Harry był widocznie zmęczony, a jego skóra niecałkowicie wolna od niedoskonałości.

                - No cóż – mówi Louis.  Pozwala sobie opaść z powrotem na materac, wzrusza ramionami nawet jeśli Harry i tak nie może tego zobaczyć. – Jestem dobry w głupotach, jakbyś nie zauważył.

                Harry prycha.

                - Zauważyłem.

                - Mówiąc o tym… - Louis odchrząkuje. – Kiedy poznasz Liama, mógłbyś… _nie_ wspominać że poznaliśmy się w szklarni? Bo on może prawdopodobnie myśleć, że jego nowa roślinka pochodzi prosto z Australii. I jest bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

                - _Wiedziałem_ że ją ukradłeś – tryumfalnie mówi Harry.

                - Takie zadowolenie z siebie nie pasuje do ciebie, Haroldzie. – Nawet jeśli Louis próbuje powiedzieć to poważnym głosem, zupełnie mu się to nie udaje, jego uśmiech jest słyszalny.

                - Zamknij się, myślisz że jestem najładniejszą osoba na świecie. Tak mi powiedziałeś.

                - Powiedziałem? – Louis marszczy brwi w stronę sufitu. Powiedział, naprawdę? Nie pił aż tak dużo na ich randce, tylko tą butelkę wina którą się podzielili i kilka łyków piwa. Na pewno by zapamiętał, że powiedział mu takie coś.

                - Nie, nie powiedziałeś. Ale zupełnie odleciałeś tam na minutę. – Zadowolona nuta w głosie Harry’ego jest wyraźna. Kontynuuje zanim Louis może oskarżyć go o oszukiwanie. – Więc _gdzie_ się poznaliśmy?

                - Lotnisko – mówi Louis szorstko. Hej, nie podoba mu się takie zagranie.

                - Lotnisko? – powtarza Harry. – Myślałem że przyjechałeś w dniu, w którym się poznaliśmy? Bo ja byłem na lotnisku dzień wcześniej.

                On… ma rację.

                - Cholera – mówi Louis. – Mam nadzieję, że Liam się nie zorientuje.

                Harry ma śmiałość się zaśmiać, dźwięk przechodzi dreszczem w dół kręgosłupa Louisa.

                - Jesteś niemożliwy.

                - _Hej_.

                Wciąż się śmiejąc, Harry wydaje się przemieszczać, poprzednie głosy stają się znów wyraźniejsze.

                - Słuchaj, muszę iść.

                Wbrew swojemu lepszemu osądowi, Louis się śmieje, cały rozgrzany, wszystko jest jasne i słoneczne. To nie skończy się dobrze, ale… Louis nigdy nie był fanem racjonalnego pesymizmu. To strata czasu martwić się o rzeczy, które się jeszcze nie zdarzyły.

                Przekłada telefon do drugiego ucha i z premedytacją pozwala głosowi stać się niskim i mrocznym.

                - Miłego dnia w pracy, kotku. Myśl o mnie.

                Harry krztusi się śmiechem, a Louis czuje się naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Pozbieranie się zajmuje Harry’emu sekundę, po czym jego głos jest jasny i czuły.

                - _Tobie_ też miłego dnia i wylegiwania w słońcu, kochanie.

                Kończy połączenie kiedy ludzie krzyczą na niego, a Louis wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy odkłada telefon. Jezu, to niedorzeczne. Dobrze że Zayn nie może go teraz zobaczyć, bo nazwałby go nastolatką – i bardzo słusznie.

                Hej, cóż. Louis żyje marzeniem, tak jakby, połowy kobiecej populacji Zjednoczonego Królestwa, w tym jego siostry. Hmm, myśląc o tym, część męskiej nastoletniej populacji nie może być też całkowicie przeciwko.

                Louis będzie się z tego cieszył, póki może.

***

                Ich dowody zostają sprawdzone przez portiera przy wejściu do budynku, zanim mogą wejść do środka. Zamiast polegać na mglistych wspomnieniach Louisa z czasu, kiedy tu był, na wpół śpiący na stojąco i wchodził innym wejściem, używają dźwięku muzyki jako przewodnika w górę schodów.

                Ich dowody zostają przeanalizowane jeszcze raz przez mocno umięśnionego mężczyznę, ubranego całego na czarno, który pilnuje drzwi do mieszkania Harry’ego i Nialla. Przypuszczalnie osobistego ochroniarza.

                - Więc Harry naprawdę z tego nie żartował – mamrocze do siebie Louis i to dziwne, tak bardzo dziwne że to… nie _normalny_ chłopak, nie, ale namacalny, przystępny. To dziwne że ten zupełnie prawdziwy, przystępny chłopak którego poznał Louis chodzi z ochroniarzem i, najprawdopodobniej, _planem ochrony_ na oficjalne wyjścia.

                To jest zdecydowanie ponad Louisem.

                I Zayn, i Liam wyglądają na tak wyprutych z emocji, jak Louis się czuje. Ochroniarz – Paul? Czy to tak go nazwał Harry? – wydaje się zauważyć, bo oddaje ich dowody z pewnym wykrzywieniem ust.

                - Wybaczcie, chłopcy. To może być trochę przytłaczające, ale jedna dziewczyna spędziła noc w koszu na śmieci, żeby dostać się do Harry’ego i od tego czas próbujemy tego uniknąć.

                - W _koszu_? – Wydaje się, że Liam nie umie sobie tego wyobrazić, a Zayn śmieje się bezceremonialnie, skóra przy jego oczach się marszczy. _Spędziła noc w koszu_ , myśli Louis i och, _och_.

                - To wyjaśnia dlaczego myślał że ja… - … _spędziłem noc w szklarni_. Co jest częścią, którą nie powinien dzielić się z Liamem. – Nieważne.

                Ostre spojrzenie Paula kieruje się na niego.

                - Więc jesteś _tym_ Louisem.

                - Tak, jestem. – Louis przechyla głowę w bok i szacuje ocenę Paula dotyczącą jego osoby z uniesioną brwią, kiedy coś mu przychodzi na myśl. – Czekaj. Harry powiedział ci o mnie?

                Paul gapi się przez chwilę dłużej, po czym przytakuje.

                - Harry i ja mamy umowę. On mówi mi o ludziach w swoim życiu i w zamian próbuję ingerować najmniej jak tylko mogę i sprawdzać rzeczy o nich tylko, jeśli jest to konieczne.

                - Serio możesz to zrobić? – pyta Liam, kiedy Louis jest wciąż porażony i momentalnie oniemiały, czyli coś, co rzadko mu się zdarza. Tylko, okej. Czy ten facet mówi _serio_?

                - Jaja sobie z nas robisz – mówi Zayn. Zakłada ramiona na piersi i robi krok w przód, dzięki czemu stoi po lewej stronie Louisa, a Liam ochrania go z prawej i Jezu, poczekajcie chwilę, to nie jest czas ani miejsce żeby zacząć bijatykę i tak właściwie, co do _cholery_ się tutaj dzieje? Louis kręci głową i już ma zapytać o to, kiedy Paul zaczyna się uśmiechać.

                - Tak, właściwie was nabierałem. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o sprawdzanie. – Kładzie rękę na ramieniu Zayna, a Louis zna przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by zauważyć jak mruga zaskoczony, zanim znów wraca do wyglądania na niewzruszonego.

                - Więc w takim razie nie poustawiałeś kamer w moim pokoju – mówi Louis. Bo to wymaga wyjaśnienia.

                - Nikt by nie chciał _tego_ widzieć. – Uśmiech Paula zdążył już zniknąć. – A przynajmniej nie ja. Tylko pamiętaj… - i teraz jego głos robi się głęboki, wyraz twarzy robi poważny – jeśli będziesz pieprzył Harry’ego, musisz się liczyć ze mną. Baw się dobrze na imprezie.

                Louis się nie rusza.

                - Łał, to jak ta przemowa zranisz-ją-a-ja-cię-zabiję którą przygotowałem dla pierwszego chłopaka mojej siostry. – Unosi brodę i spotyka spojrzenie by spotkało oczy Paula, i to trwa tylko sekundę, po czym rozbawienie wygrywa z irytacją i okazuje się, że Louis uśmiecha się do faceta. – Czułbym się urażony, ale myślę że właściwie dałeś mi użyteczne wskazówki. Więc. Co ty na to?

                Sekunda mija, potem dwie, liczone na głos przez muzykę wydostającą się z mieszkania, popową piosenkę z męskim głosem, który Louis niejasno kojarzy. To nie Harry, w żadnym wypadku.

                Bez ostrzeżenia Paul odrzuca głowę w tył i się śmieje, a kiedy znów się odzywa, irlandzki rytm w jego głosie jest bardziej wyraźny.

                - W porządku, kolego. Lubię cię. Myślę, że między nami będzie w porządku.

***

                Louis zauważa Harry’ego kiedy przechodzą do kuchni, żeby wziąć sobie jakieś napoje, ale Harry jest z grupą ludzi, jedno ramię ma przewieszone luźno przez ramiona jakiegoś nieco krępego gościa z rudymi włosami w nieładzie. Chociaż Louis nie ma skrupułów, żeby wbić się w rozmawiającą grupę, jest tylko… Boże, między wymianą zdań z pieprzonym _ochroniarzem_ Harry’ego i byciem otoczonym przez ludzi, którzy wydają się jakby mogli wydać roczny budżet Louisa na jedną część garderoby, jego zwykła pewność siebie może być nieco zachwiana.

                Obwinia Harry’ego.

                - Cholera – mamrocze Liam, a jego oczy są rozszerzone kiedy się rozgląda wokół. Zayn wciąż pracuje nad fasadą niezainteresowania. Prawdą jest, że całkiem nieźle się zlewa ze swoim klasycznym dobrym wyglądem i nieskazitelnym gustem w ubraniach, kiedy Liam jest po prostu zbyt przytłoczony żeby przejść przez tłum jak jeden z nich. – Lou, jesteś pewien, że wiesz, w co się tu wkopujesz?

                - _Wcale_ nie – mówi Louis i nagle czuje się o wiele lepiej z tym wszystkim. To jest nowe, to jest ekscytujące, a bycie poza swoją komfortową strefą i tak nie było częste u Louisa. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stanie z Harrym, nie ma pojęcia co Harry _chce_ żeby się stało, ale… Hej, póki to wszystko ma się skończyć tym, że się pobiorą i zaadoptują dzieci i kilka szczeniaczków albo kociaków, w zależności od preferencji Harry’ego, Louis jest w grze.

                Cóż. Pocałunek też byłby w porządku.

                Z drinkiem w ręce Louis toruje im drogę przez tłum na balkon, który ciągnie się wzdłuż całego mieszkania, a kiedy kończy im się początkowa faza bycia oślepionymi przez idealną skórę i idealne włosy i idealne ubrania, zauważają też dobrą ilość normalnych ludzi, ludzi w jeansach które _nie_ przylegają we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach, ze skórą która nie błyszczy i uśmiechami które nie są w nierealnym odcieniu bieli.

                Niall znajduje ich, kiedy wciąż to chłoną, po czym opiera się na Louisie jakby znali się od lat a nie od kilku dni.

                - Louis! – jego entuzjazm może być częściowo winą alkoholu w jego oddechu. – Fajnie że przyszedłeś, kumplu. Harry cię szukał.

                To intrygująca informacja, ale zanim Louis może dowiedzieć się więcej o detalach, Niall przytula Liama i Zayna z radosnym „Witajcie, przyjaciele Louisa”.

                Patrząc na podnieconą twarz Nialla Louis zastanawia się, czy pierwsze kilka niezręcznych minut ich znajomości naprawdę się kiedyś wydarzyło, bo to trudne wyobrazić sobie Nialla z czymś innym niż uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale Paul też wydawał się być w porządku, wtedy kiedy upewnił się  że jego ostrzeżenie dotarło głośno i jasno. Wygląda na to, że coś w Harrym sprawia, że w jego przyjaciołach wyzwalają się opiekuńcze instynkty.

                Więc. Czy to źle się odbija na Louisie, że nie umie sobie wyobrazić Zayna lub Liama grożących komuś krzywdą fizyczną z jego względu? Hmm.

                - Niall – mówi Louis – to Zayn i Liam. Słudzy, to jest Niall.

                Harry wybiera ten konkretny moment, żeby też wyjść na balkon, a jego oczy rozjaśniają się jak tylko ich dostrzega. Nawet jeśli nie ma na sobie nic konkretnie wyszukanego, tylko czarną koszulkę i jeansy, jest w pewnym sensie… Zapierający dech w piersi.

                Kurwa, Louis naprawdę musi przestać z tymi nastoletnimi bredniami.

                Chodzi o to, że Harry wygląda cudownie w delikatnym świetle które promieniuje z rzędu lampionów zawieszonych nad ich głowami, a jego uśmiech jest tak jasny, jak zachował się w pamięci Louisa.

                - Louis! Jesteś tutaj!

                - Cześć. – Louis uśmiecha się do niego i pobieżnie mu się przygląda, po czym przybiera najbardziej pretensjonalny ton głosu, na jaki go stać. – Więc czy cię bolało? – Daje Harry’emu trzy, cztery sekundy na wymyślenie jakiejś interpretacji, po czym wyjaśnia – Kiedy spadłeś z nieba.

                Niall wybucha śmiechem, jest obrazem szczęśliwej beztroski, kiedy Liam kręci głową z szerokim uśmiechem, a Zayn deklaruje:

                - Nie mogę _uwierzyć_ że to powiedziałeś, stary.

                Harry, ze swojej strony, tylko śmieje się raz delikatnie i podchodzi bliżej, żeby przytulić ciasno Louisa, a uścisk może trwać chwilę za długo, żeby być całkowicie zwyczajny. Oczywiście nie żeby Louis narzekał. Nie, zdecydowanie nie narzeka. Dłonie Harry’ego są rozłożone u dołu jego pleców, ich ciepło przenika jego koszulkę. Kiedy Louis bierze oddech, czuje lato i ten ostry płyn po goleniu, który już kojarzy z Harrym, razem z czymś piżmowym, nieco ciemniejszym.

                Rozdzielają się niechętnie. Cóż, przynajmniej jest to niechętne ze strony Louisa, a sposób w który ręka Harry’ego zostaje na jego łokciu nawet, jeśli stoją krok od siebie pozwala Louisowi wierzyć, że jest to wzajemne.

                Tylko wtedy przychodzi Louisowi na myśl, żeby się rozejrzeć wokół bo… na pewno są pewne granice których nie można przekraczać publicznie? Tu są falujące masy ludzi, rozmawiających, śmiejących się i pijących w małych grupkach, podczas gdy muzyka wlewa się przez drzwi balkonowe, ale kiedy rzuca okiem raz czy dwa na Harry’ego, nie wydaje się żeby było to coś niezwykłego.

                Jeśli Harry zauważa nagły dyskomfort Louisa, nie pokazuje tego, wciąż trzyma jego ramię nawet kiedy odwraca się ku Liamowi i Zaynowi.

                - Jesteście najlepszymi kumplami Louisa, prawda? Zayn i Liam? Dzięki za przyjście. – Robi przerwę, uśmiecha się ukazując tylko cień dołeczka, a jego palce są ciepłe na skórze Louisa. – Jestem Harry.

                Liam parska śmiechem, a Louis czuje dziwną ulgę, kiedy widzi, jak Liam natychmiastowo  zwraca się do Harry’ego, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń w grzecznym geście, a na twarzy ma szeroki uśmiech. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Louis nie jest jedynym, który nie może się oprzeć czarowi Harry’ego.

                - Uwierz mi – mówi Liam – wiemy, kim jesteś. Nie wszyscy z nas są tak błogo nieświadomi świata popu jak Louis. Poza tym, jestem Liam.

                - Hej – Louis protestuje. – Robiłem _męskie_ rzeczy. Nie możecie ode mnie oczekiwać żebym nadążył za ostatnimi kreacjami Rihanny i lokatą legendarnością Harry’ego, kiedy są góry na które trzeba się wspiąć i fale które trzeba złapać.

                - Zwykle go ignorujemy – zwierza się Zayn, również ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. – Zayn, tak w ogóle.

                Louis wydaje z siebie oburzony odgłos.

                - Potrzebuję nowych przyjaciół. Przyjaciół, którzy nie upokarzają mnie przed chłopakiem, w którym… - Um. – Przed gorącym chłopakiem, którego bym chętnie pocałował w którymś momencie tej nocy.

                Już. To szczery fakt, a Louis nie wstydzi się tego przyznać. W tym samym czasie zostawia odpowiednio dużo miejsca Harry’emu żeby odebrać to lekko, jako ledwie coś więcej niż żart.

                - _Ha_ – mówi Niall, wyciągając do Louisa dłoń, żeby przybił mu piątkę z… jakiegoś powodu, nieważne. To najprawdopodobniej ma sens w głowie Nialla, albo Louis po prostu nie jest odpowiednio pijany, żeby to teraz zrozumieć. Rozpracuje to, w porządku?

                - Jest trochę trudny do zignorowania, prawda? – Głos Harry’ego brzmi, jakby rozmawiał o pogodzie, ale jego ręka zjeżdża w dół, palce otaczają nadgarstek Louisa luźnym okręgiem.

                Louis przechyla się bliżej Harry’ego.

                - Mogę cię słyszeć, wiesz o tym.

                - Więc – mówi Harry wesoło, ignorując komentarz Louisa, zwracając się do Zayna i Liama. – Zayn Malik i Liam Payne, tak? Wiecie, kiedy zapisywałem sobie wasze nazwiska, pomyślałem, że – macha ręką pomiędzy nimi, po czym wskazuje na Zayna – zdecydowanie powinniście wziąć ślub. Wtedy _on_ mógłby się nazywać Zayn Payne. To by było super.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego wyraża bezgraniczną dumę z samego siebie, a Niall znów wybucha śmiechem; naprawdę jest szczęśliwie nie-do-końca-pijany. Liam, z drugiej strony, wygląda na zakłopotanego, kiedy Zayn stara się wyglądać wyniośle. Dotykając ustami miejsca tuż pod uchem Harry’ego Louis szepcze zachwycony:

                - Jesteś _zły_.

                Skóra jest delikatna pod jego ustami, loki Harry’ego łaskoczą go w nos, a w półmroku ukrywającym detale Louis jest zadowolony, że może zostać tak trochę dłużej i pocałować Harry’ego w miejscu jego tętnicy. Harry bierze szybki oddech i pozostaje idealnie bez ruchu.

                To Liam przerywa chwilę.

                - Okej, znając Harry’ego przez całą minutę? – Próbuje przybrać cierpki ton głosu, ale och, on _nikogo_ nie nabierze. – Chłopaki, jesteście dla siebie idealni.

                - Liam jest za miły by powiedzieć, że jesteście siebie _warci_. – Zaynowi o wiele lepiej wychodzi udawanie znudzonego, a Louis decyduje go zignorować, oddziela się od Harry’ego niechętnie żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej twarzy Liama.

                - Czy ty się rumienisz, Liam? Czy to jest _rumieniec_?

                - Odpierdol się – mówi Zayn.

                - Mówiłem do Liama – mówi Louis, delikatnie go besztając, w sposób jaki ojciec mówi do krnąbrnego dziecka.

                - Myślę – zaczyna Niall – że to się zalicza jako rumieniec. Mam dużo doświadczenia z rumieńcami, widzicie, z tym byciem tak cholernie bladym i tak dalej? Tak, to jest rumieniec.

                Palce Harry’ego wciąż są zaciśnięte wokół nadgarstka Louisa, niemal od niechcenia wskazując, że to jego własność, jakby Harry nawet nie był tego świadom.

                Louis jest cholernie pewien, że tego nie wytknie. To by mogło skłonić Harry’ego do puszczenia, a to, nie, to _zdecydowanie_ nie jest coś, czego chce Louis.

                Byłby idealnie szczęśliwy, gdyby miał spędzić całą resztę nocy tak jak teraz, u boku Harry’ego, czując się jakby usprawiedliwiony, że gapi się na każdego, kto patrzy na Harry’ego zbyt nieprzyzwoicie – oczywiście będąc samemu sędzią tego, co klasyfikuje się jako nieprzyzwoite.

                Tak, to brzmi jak dobry plan.

***

                Niestety Zayn odbiera żart Harry’ego jako zachętę do rzucenia się w wir ludzi i bezwstydnego flirtowania z kimkolwiek, kto odpowie. Co, biorąc pod uwagę zabójczą moc jego kości policzkowych i głębokich brązowych oczu, oznacza tylko jakąś połowę żeńskiej części gości.

                Zayn nawet nie lubi kobiet.

                Louis chce nowego najlepszego kumpla, proszę. Takiego, który nie ma dojrzałości emocjonalnej kapusty.

                Z każdym śmiechem Zayna odbijającym się echem na balkonie Liam napina się jeszcze trochę bardziej, uścisk wokół drugiej butelki piwa się wzmacnia. To jest takie głupie. Liam wie tak samo dobrze jak Louis, że Zayn jest zdecydowanie gejem, więc to jest tylko tak bardzo… głupie, tak. To jest głupie, głupie, głupie i Louis byłby w stanie przytoczyć listę fantazyjnych synonimów, jasne, ale to wszystko sprowadza się naprawdę do: głupie.

                - Zayn jest idiotą – mówi Louis do nikogo konkretnego, nie jest to związane z opowiadaną przez Nialla historią o tym, jak spadł ze sceny, bo został oślepiony przez laser.

                - Zawsze jest idiotą – mówi Liam, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko, co mu nie wychodzi.

                Harry opiera się tyłem o barierkę balkonu i bierze łyka piwa. Wyeksponowana linia jego gardła sprawia, że Louisowi zasycha w ustach, a skupienie się na słowach Harry’ego wymaga świadomego wysiłku.

                - Przepraszam, jeśli to było przeze mnie… Nie chciałem, żebyście się poczuli niekomfortowo.

                - Nie twoja wina. – Louis staje obok Harry’ego, na tyle blisko, by ich dłonie się stykały. – Zayn po prostu ma… problem. Przysięgam, jest świetnym gościem w każdy inny możliwy sposób. Po prostu Liam go przeraża.

                - Nie jestem aż tak straszny. – Głos Liama jest cichy i smutny.

                - Twój kaloryfer jest zdecydowanie straszny – mówi do niego Louis, sięgając by dźgnąć go w brzuch tylko tak sobie. A do tego dlatego, że uwaga Liama powinna być odciągnięta od widoku Zayna używającego hałasu jako wymówki, by przechylić się bliżej jego obecnego adoratora mówiąc mu coś, adoratora który właściwie jest mężczyzną, tak więc prawdziwym zagrożeniem. – Przeraża mnie codziennie.

                - Dlaczego dokładnie miałbyś oglądać kaloryfer Liama codziennie? – pyta Harry. Brzmi podejrzanie, mrużąc oczy kiedy spogląda na Louisa, z kącikami ust zwróconymi nieco ku dołowi.

                Louis naprawdę, naprawdę chce go całować tak długo, póki ostatni ślad grymasu nie zniknie.

                - Jest lato, Haroldzie – mówi wolno. – Wiesz, ten czas roku kiedy faceci zdejmują koszulki bo jest gorąco?

                - Właściwie, Harry po prostu zdejmuje wszystko – dodaje Niall i to… nie jest rodzaj informacji której Louis teraz potrzebował, nie z Harrym tak blisko, wyluzowanym i zrelaksowanym i uśmiechającym się. Nie. Po prostu nie. Niall jest okrutną, _okrutną_ osobą.

                - Jesteś okrutną osobą – mówi Louis do Nialla. Śmiech Harry’ego jest delikatny, ledwo słyszalny przez muzykę i w pewnym momencie będzie on zmuszony zwrócić uwagę na gości którzy nie są Louisem, ale chłopak ma nadzieję, że to nie nadejdzie wkrótce.

                - W każdym razie. – Liam unosi butelkę w toaście. – To nie ma znaczenia, okej? Zayn jest wolny i może robić to, co mu sprawia przyjemność. Nie jestem jego właścicielem.

                - Założę się, że w chwili, kiedy _ty_ byś z kimś flirtował, wróciłby w sekundę, żeby tego kogoś odstraszyć. – Ponownie rozważając swoje słowa, Louis się poprawia. – Okej, miałem na myśli: W chwili, kiedy ktoś flirtuje _z tobą_ , wróciłby żeby go odstraszyć.

                - Ja flirtuję! – protestuje Liam.

                - Pochylasz głowę i spoglądasz przez rzęsy, mając nadzieję, że osoba zagada do ciebie pierwsza. – Louis kręci głową. – To, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie zalicza się jako flirtowanie.

                - Nie każdy ma tą naturalną siłę, Lou. – Harry nonszalancko sięga, by zawiesić palec na szlufce u spodni Louisa i przyciągnąć go bliżej. – Bardzo bym chciał przetestować twoją teorię, ale, gdybym to _ja_ flirtował z Liamem, to by prawdopodobnie…

                - Nie – ucina krótko Louis. Obraca się, żeby stać naprzeciw Harry’ego, mrużąc oczy. – Nie, _nie_ będziesz flirtował z Liamem. Czy wszystko jasne?

                Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

                - Mamy was zostawić na chwilę samych? – pyta Liam, prawdziwe rozbawienie barwi jego ton.

                - _Ja_ mógłbym flirtować z Liamem – oferuje Niall.

                Spojrzenie Harry’ego jest bardzo skupione na ustach Louisa, jeden kłykieć wbija się w jego biodro, gdzie Harry wciąż ma zahaczony palec o jego szlufkę. Mimo to na słowa Nialla spogląda w innym kierunku.

                - Jesteś hetero.

                - Tak, bo dziewczyny są cholernie _niesamowite_. Cóż, ale ha, _ty_ to wiesz. – To interesująca ciekawostka, ale Niall kontynuuje zanim Louis ma szansę o to zapytać, precyzyjnie, co Niall ma na myśli. – W każdym razie, Zayn nie wie że jestem hetero, więc o co ci chodzi?

                - O nic – mówi Harry łatwo.

                Liam wygląda powątpiewająco, słysząc jak zmieniła się ta konwersacja, ale potem Niall się do niego uśmiecha, kładzie jedną rękę na jego klatce piersiowej i pochyla się z kiepskim:

                - Chodź, wielki chłopce, ty i ja możemy podpalić ten balkon.

                Po tym Liam jest zbyt zajęty zduszaniem śmiechu, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek próbę oporu.

                Zaynowi zajmuje osiemdziesiąt trzy sekundy, żeby spławić gościa z którym rozmawiał; Louis mierzy czas. W dziewięćdziesiątej siódmej sekundzie Zayn wraca do ich grona, przepraszając obficie i nieprzekonująco za nadepnięcie na stopę Nialla. Kiedy pyta, dlaczego wszyscy się tak uśmiechają, nikt nie odpowiada.

                Louis sięga w dół, by przykryć dłoń Harry’ego na jego biodrze swoją własną, palce zapełniają dziury między palcami Harry’ego. Mimo że Harry nic nie mówi, spogląda krótko na Louisa, a uśmiech który potem wpływa na jego twarz jest milcząco szczęśliwy, niemal pochłonięty przez ciemność. Louis i tak go widzi.

                To może być spowodowane tym,  że przygląda się z bardzo bliska.

***

                Chociaż Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu całej nocy przyklejony do boku Louisa, słuchając jego historii o pomaganiu w starych australijskich pubach, zostaje zawołany zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, żeby zająć się jakimś bałaganem w kuchni, a potem zostaje wyzwany na pojedynek w Guitar Hero który _miażdży_ – dzięki, nie trzeba klaskać – a kiedy znów zaczyna szukać Louisa, minęła ponad godzina.

                Wchodzi do holu, by znaleźć Liama i Zayna  grających przeciw sobie w bilard oraz Louisa stojącego z boku, rozmawiającego z Nickiem. Wygląda to na ożywioną dyskusję, uśmiech Nicka jest szeroki a jego oczy alarmujące, a tak, tak _dokładnie_ wygląda Nick kiedy próbuje kogoś wyrwać.

                Nie ma kurwa mowy.

                Może Harry nie ma pełnych praw do Louisa, ale… ale jest pewien, że chciałby mieć jedno. Albo… No, po prostu. Okej, tak, chciałby, i to bardzo. To tak jakby boli, to jak mocno tego chce.

                Przypada do boku Louisa, otacza jego pas ramieniem i och, hej, czy to palce Harry’ego wślizgują się pod koszulkę Louisa, delikatnie dotykając ciepłej skóry jego biodra? Tak, to chyba to.

                Louis wtula się w niego bez wahania, gubiąc wątek czegokolwiek, co miał właśnie powiedzieć. Ha.

                - O czym rozmawiamy? – pyta radośnie Harry.

                Brwi Nicka unoszą się tak wysoko, że prawie dotykają linii jego włosów. Spogląda na miejsce, gdzie palce Harry’ego spoczywają na skórze Louisa, potem znów w górę. Uśmiecha się.

                - Cóż, to jest nowe.

                - Nie _aż tak_ nowe – mówi Harry, bo powiedział Nickowi _wieki_ temu, że może nie być całkowicie hetero, po jakimś miesiącu ich przyjaźni, a Nick spojrzał chytrze i zaoferował, że nauczy Harry’ego czegokolwiek, co chciał wiedzieć. Zaraz potem przyciągnął go do siebie i poczochrał jego włosy.

                - Nowe w sensie czynów, a nie słów – mówi Nick. – Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, Styles. – W jego tonie głosu jest coś niemalże dumnego, a Louis spogląda między nimi z małym uśmiechem.

                - Oczekujecie, że będę mówić waszym sekretnym językiem?

                - Dopracowywaliśmy go przez rok. Z czasem możesz po prostu załapać. – Wciąż się uśmiechając, Nick wyciąga telefon. – Cheese – mówi i robi zdjęcie jedynie ich twarzy, pokazując je im, by je zaakceptowali.

                Louis gwiżdże.

                - Cholera. Wyglądamy dobrze razem, Harold i ja.

                Wyglądają. Harry uśmiecha się szczęśliwie, a oczy Louisa błyszczą, jego brwi są uniesione jakby miał zaraz powiedzieć jakiś kawał, a zakrzywienie jego uśmiechu ma w sobie tyle psotności, że Harry uśmiecha się tylko na niego patrząc. To ładne zdjęcie.

                - Nie tweetuj tego – mówi i chciałby to odwrócić, bo _oczywiście_ że Nick to teraz zrobi. To tak jak mówienie dziecku, żeby nie zjadło ostatniego ciastka które schowałeś w tym pudełku na lodówce.

                Odpowiedzią Nicka jest beztroskie wzruszenie ramion i… cóż, Harry’emu może to nie przeszkadza tak bardzo. Zdjęcie niczego nie wyjaśnia, a Nick jest na tyle mądry, żeby ostrożnie dodać odpowiedni tekst. I cóż. Harry naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko byciu widzianym z Louisem – tak długo, póki Louis też nie ma.

                - Hej. – Harry odwraca głowę, robiąc palcami małe kółeczka na skórze Louisa, a Louis spogląda na niego i kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę. – Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdyby to wylądowało gdzieś publicznie? Nie w sensie że w gazetach, czy coś, tylko najprawdopodobniej zobaczyło by to kilku fanów. Bo – Harry rzuca Nickowi ostre spojrzenie – jeśli masz coś przeciwko, Nick się pohamuje. Sprawię, że to zrobi.

                - Już wrzucone – mówi Nick smutno, podczas gdy Louis przez sekundę wydaje się naprawdę rozważać pytanie, w rzadkim momencie kiedy jest poważnym, po czym unosi jedno ramię.

                - Nie mam nic przeciwko, nie. Jednak moja siostra może zacząć trochę panikować. – Obejmuje Harry’ego w pasie, wciskając kciuk do kieszeni jego jeansów.  – W pewnym momencie będę musiał cię zaciągnąć na rodzinną kolację, jeśli to w porządku.

                - Brzmi fajnie. – Harry ignoruje niedowierzający wyraz twarzy Nicka i przeskakuje na inny temat. – Hej, Nick, wiesz może gdzie jest Jessie? Przyszła z tobą?

                - Wiem, że to obcy pomysł dla takiego młodzika jak ty, ale – Nick robi pauzę dla efektu – oboje, Jessie i ja, jesteśmy na tyle dorośli, że możemy chodzić samemu w różne miejsca. Niemniej jednak jest tutaj. – Macha ręką w nieokreślony kierunek kuchni. – Widziałem jak próbowała zagadać Andy’ego chwilę temu, nie sądziłem, że powinienem przeszkadzać.

                Głośny doping dobiega ze strony stołu do bilardu i wszyscy trzej odwracają się, by zobaczyć Liama wbijającego czarną ósemkę do łuzy w idealnie wykonanym ruchu. Zayn na chwilę robi smutną minę, po czym się śmieje i przyciąga Liama do przeciągającego się uścisku.

                - Czy to jest jakiś dziwny rodzaj rytuału godowego? – pyta cicho Harry.

                - Może być. – Głos  Louisa jest tak samo niski, przebija się przez niego rozbawienie. – Może wciąż jest dla nich nadzieja.

                Harry jest nieco ciekawy, jaki jest dokładnie ich problem, skoro to tak jasne, że się lubią, ale zapyta o to innym razem. Jak na razie, chodzi o Jessie. Odwraca się z powrotem do Nicka.

                - Powiedziałeś w kuchni?

                Nick przytakuje.

                - Ostatni raz kiedy ją widziałem.

                - W porządku. – Harry wyciąga palce spod koszulki Louisa, odwracając ich obu w kierunku drzwi. – Chodź, tam jest ktoś, kogo chciałbym, żebyś poznał.

                - Okej – mówi Louis, podążając łatwo za nim po rzuceniu Nickowi szybkiego uśmiechu. – Czemu mam ją poznać?

                - Bo Jessie jest świetna. – Harry przechyla głowę, spogląda na Louisa i się uśmiecha. – Poza tym, kieruje castingami do niektórych produkcji BBC. Jedno spojrzenie na twoją twarz i cię _pokocha_.

                Dość nagle Louis się zatrzymuje w pół kroku. Ich ręce są wciąż złączone, więc zatrzymuje również Harry’ego.

                - Nie – mówi. Wszystkie ślady uśmiechu zostały starte z jego twarzy i co? _Dlaczego_?

                - Jest miła – próbuje Harry.

                - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest miła. – Louis wciąż mówi tym spiętym tonem, a to sprawia, że coś zaciska się niekomfortowo w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. To nie idzie w tą stronę, w którą powinno.

                - Ale _dlaczego_? – pyta Harry.

                Przez długą sekundę Louis jest cicho. To nie jest dramatyczne, rozmowy wokół nich wciąż się toczą, muzyka wciąż brzdąka daleko w salonie, śmiech Nialla wciąż odbija się jasno mimo hałasu. Ale twarz Louisa jest napięta, a Harry czuje się jak zamrożony, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

                Potem jednak Louis ciągnie Harry’ego z dala od kuchni.

                - Gdzie jest twoja sypialnia?

                Sypialnia? Co… Cóż, to jest… nagłe? Nie żeby Harry się spierał, ale… naprawdę? Albo Louis tylko próbuje go oszołomić tym, że jest ciągłą niespodzianką?

                Harry musi zwlekać zbyt długo z odpowiedzią, bo Louis mamrocze jakieś przekleństwo, po czym mówi ściśniętym głosem:

                - Żeby porozmawiać. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

                To brzmi… złowieszczo.

                - Następne drzwi po prawej – mówi Harry, naprawdę próbując teraz nadążyć. Louis ciągnie go w szybkim tempie i otwiera drzwi, gdzie znajduje ciemny i pusty pokój, dzięki Bogu.

                Kiedy już oboje są w środku, Louis zamyka drzwi i opiera się o nie, spoglądając na Harry’ego z dystansu dwóch kroków, który ich teraz dzieli. Muzyka jest wyciszona przez drewno, odległy bas dudni w brzuchu Harry’ego, jak jakaś niespokojna energia.

                - _Nie_ rób tego – mówi Louis.

                Robić _czego_?

                - _Co_ ja zrobiłem? – pyta Harry, może trochę desperacko. To jest nowy Louis, wyglądający na okrutnego i złego, jego rysy twarzy są ostre mimo niewielkiej ilości światła, które dobiega zza zasłon, nic więcej niż słabe echo lampionów rozpiętych na balkonie.

                - Nie jestem tutaj, by zawierać _znajomości_. – Louis wypluwa ostatnie słowo, jakby było ciężkim przestępstwem. – Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko na tyle mnie stać?

                Całe powietrze opuszcza ciało Harry’ego. Gapi się na Louisa, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź, kiedy jedynym, o czym może myśleć, jest _chcę cię dotknąć, chcę dotknąć każdy cal twojej skóry i chcę żebyś się znów do mnie uśmiechnął bo ja…_

                - Ja tak jakby myślę o tobie cholernie _dużo_ , Louis.

                Louis wydaje się wypuszczać powietrze, opiera się luźno o drzwi.

                - W takim razie nie traktuj mnie jak… jak jakiejś doczepki.

                - Nie miałem tego na myśli – mówi mu Harry cicho, ale Louis nie wydaje się słuchać.

                - Albo – kontynuuje z zaciśniętymi ustami – jakbym nie był wystarczająco dobry, skoro jestem tylko jakimś studentem, który dopiero zacznie studia magisterskie. Tak jakbym powinien wylądować z rolą w jakiejś produkcji telewizyjnej żeby nadążyć za twoim tłumem.

                Skąd _to_ się wzięło? Czy to następna wersja mylnej koncepcji poza-moją-ligą którą Louis powiedział przez telefon? To nie ma sensu dla niego, żeby być tak niepewnym mając tak łatwą pewność siebie, bezczelność ale nie zarozumiałą, która jest częścią tego, co spodobało się Harry’emu na pierwszym miejscu. I znów, Harry byłby ostatnim żeby zaprzeczyć, że jego życie może być nieco przytłaczające. Miał trochę czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić do szaleństwa; nie może nawet _zacząć_ sobie wyobrażać, jak to musi wyglądać dla Louisa.

                Jeśli role by były odwrócone, Harry uciekałby gdzie pieprz rośnie.

                Albo nie. Bo to by znaczyło, że się poddaje, a Harry po prostu… Jezu, nie chce się poddać. To kompletnie samolubne i więcej niż trochę ryzykowne, ale… ale Louis zakłóca porządek, dostaje się pod jego skórę jak nikt wcześniej. Jest po prostu tak _inny_.

                Żaden z przyjaciół Harry’ego nigdy nie odrzucił korzyści ze znania gwiazdy pop; oczywiście uwolnił się od tych wszystkich, którzy _prosili_ o przysługi, jasne, ale lubi robić coś dla ludzi. Nie ma problemu z podzieleniem się swoim szczęściem, naprawdę, i wydaje się to tylko dlatego fair, że ci o których się troszczy odpłacają się w jakiś sposób. Właściwie, Harry sam nie mógłby tego zrobić, gdyby ludzie jak Ed czy Nick nie wzięli go pod swoje skrzydła i porozmawiali z nim kiedy był zestresowany nagrywaniem albumu albo dali mu lekcję czy dwie o mechanizmach świata mediów.

                Louis jest jedynym, który wydaje się mieć z tym problem. Dlaczego?

                Harry wolno kręci głową i robi krok w przód.

                - Louis. To _wcale_ nie jest tak, okej? Jesteś wystarczająco dobry. Jesteś idealny. Ja po prostu znam Jessie i czemu jest coś złego w tym, że cię jej przedstawię? Mam na myśli to, że powiedziałeś, że chcesz być aktorem, a to nie jest scena, w sensie teatr, ale… Nie rozumiem, dlaczego masz problem?

                Louis nie odpowiada od razu. To trudne zauważyć dokładnie jego wyraz twarzy w ciemności, ale wydaje się, że walka z niego uszła, jego szczęka nie jest zaciśnięta, a gdyby Harry teraz sięgnął, myśli że Louis by się odwrócił do niego.

                Kiedy Louis mówi, jego głos jest delikatny.

                - Nie chcę żebyś zastanawiał się nad moimi motywami.

                - Nie robię tego.

                - W pewnym momencie możesz zacząć.

                - Nie ma cholernej mowy. – Teraz Harry robi ruch w stronę Louisa, tak by ich ciała zetknęły się ze sobą, kiedy przyciąga Louisa do uścisku, bo… _Louis_. Kontynuuje z ustami przy policzku Louisa. – Ale okej, jeśli to jest czego chcesz, nie będę celowo przedstawiał cię komuś sławnemu, albo częściowo sławnemu, nigdy. Albo wpływowemu. Trochę jednak za późno na Nicka.

                - Dlaczego? – pyta Louis. – Co on robi? Rozmawialiśmy tylko o dobrych sklepach z ubraniami, tak myślę, i o Londynie.

                Harry się śmieje, nie może tego powstrzymać, a będąc tak przyciśniętymi razem, czuje jak Louisa przechodzi przez to dreszcz. Serce Harry’ego podskakuje, jak echo ciężkiego rytmu muzyki który wciska się przez szpary między drzwiami i framugą i nagle to nie jest już zabawne. Nie jest to w _najmniejszym_ stopniu śmieszne, kiedy palce Louisa podciągają koszulę Harry’ego, przejeżdżając po wybrzuszeniach jego kręgosłupa. Harry opuszcza głowę na ramię Louisa i bierze wdech, a w gardle czuje suchość, jakby coś się zaciskało. _Boże_.

                Louis trąca głowę Harry’ego w górę, ich nosy się zderzają. Oczy Louisa są otwarte, zabarwione na czarno przez brak światła.

                - Czy kiedykolwiek – zaczyna, a potem milknie na sekundę, po czym zmienia tor. – Po prostu Niall wspomniał coś o tym, że wiesz _wszystko_ o dziewczynach, a sposób w który ty i Nick rozmawialiście, to brzmiało jakby… - Kiedy robi wydech, to ciepły podmuch powietrza przy szczęce Harry’ego. Jego spojrzenie jest skupione. – To zabrzmiało jakby jak na razie to były tylko dziewczyny.

                Harry otwiera usta, zamyka je ponownie i nie chce żeby Louis pomyślał, że to jest tylko jakiś dziwny eksperyment, bo _nie jest_.

                - Nie robiłem tego, nie. Mam na myśli, nie z facetem. – Oplata plecy Louisa ramieniem, pochylając się bardziej do niego i zniża głos. – Ale nie jestem tym zmieszany. W sensie, jeśli to miałeś na myśli.

                Przez sekundę Louis gapi się na niego nie ruszając się. Potem wypuszcza drżący oddech i są blisko, _tak_ blisko, i Harry zupełnie może poczuć twardą linię penisa Louisa przy swoim udzie. Naciska, a usta Louisa przejeżdżają po jego szczęce.

                - Cholera – mamrocze Louis. To bardziej westchnienie, niż właściwe słowo. – Nigdy? Zupełnie nic?

                - Żadnych zboczeń – Harry chce, żeby to wyszło sarkastycznie, ale Louis staje na palcach i chwyta tyłek Harry’ego żeby przyciągnąć ich ciała do… o cholera, _idealnego_ ułożenia. Odgłos, który wydaje Harry, nie jest szczególnie pełen godności.

                - To nie było przed tobą – mówi Louis, niskim głosem, jakby dzielił się sekretem. – Ja… Naprawdę jestem pierwszym facetem który cię tak dotyka? _Jak_ mogę byś pierwszy? Co z Nickiem?

                - To nie tak. – Słowa są trochę trudne, kiedy Louis wkłada dłoń między nich, wkłada palce za materiał z przodu jeansów Harry’ego i chłopak przeklina się za założenie pary, która jest ciasna, zostawiając mało miejsca Louisowi do manewru, nawet jeśli wciągnie brzuch.

                - Nigdy o tym nie myślałeś? – pyta Louis i co, myślał o _czym_? Myślenie jest przereklamowane i sam Louis brzmi na trochę zdyszanego, jakby mówił tylko po to by coś mówić. Bo Louis zawsze mówi i Harry powinien wiedzieć, pozwolił sobie myśleć o tym.

                Myśleć. Um. Nick, tak.

                - Może – przyznaje Harry w ciemną przestrzeń między ustami swoimi i Louisa. – Ale lubię też dziewczyny. Dziewczyny są _urocze_ i to po prostu było… łatwiejsze. – Opuszek Louisa dotyka podstawy penisa Harry’ego i chłopak momentalnie traci tok myśli, jego oczy się zamykają. Jego głos brzmi dla niego ochryple. – A potem spotkałem _ciebie_ , a ty byłeś, tak jakby, śmiertelnie zmęczony i kradłeś roślinkę i _wciąż_ udało ci się przebić przez moje wszystkie mury i. – Jego biodra drgają przez dotyk Louisa, chwalebna ciemność zapełnia pustkę pod powiekami Harry’ego. – Jak ty to _robisz_?

                - Mogę ci obciągnąć? – pyta Louis, a jego głos się załamuje, kiedy przyciska pępek Harry’ego i burzy jego poczucie równowagi.

                - Kurwa – mówi Harry i jest dość pewien że to brzmi jak ‘ _Tak, Jezu kurwa proszę i tak_ ’ ale na wszelki wypadek dodaje: - Boże, _proszę_.

                - Jak grzecznie. – W tonie Louisa słychać rozbawienie, ale przede wszystkim brzmi na rozbitego, wciąż trzymając mocno biodra Harry’ego kiedy popycha go w tył, w stronę łóżka. Harry opada gładko na łóżko i on robi to samo, siadając okrakiem na jego udach i potem, och, _potem_ Louis go całuje, gwałtownie i natarczywie, co jest zupełnie inne od wszystkiego co Harry zna i dlaczego, _dlaczego_ zajęło im tak długo by to zrobić, bo to jest najlepsza rzecz na świecie, o Boże.

                Harry w to wsiąka, pozwala Louisowi ustalić tempo, łapie się ramion chłopaka i po prostu. _Kurwa_. Harry chce to robić codziennie przez resztę życia, chce to robić z _Louisem_ przez resztę swojego życia i jak to jest możliwe, że Louis jest tak drobny i wciąż udaje mu się kompletnie otoczyć Harry’ego?

                Kiedy Louis popycha go, by się położył, Harry to robi, ożywiając się kiedy Louis zaciska dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

                - Po namyśle – mówi Louis, a słowa mieszają się ze sobą – to jest wspaniałe, to jest _fantastyczne_ , chcę sprawić żebyś doszedł tak jak teraz. – Naciska na niego, jego udo jest silne przy pachwinie Harry’ego, a z podwiniętą koszulą chłopak może poczuć jak erekcja Louisa prześlizguje się po dołku przy jego biodrze, materiał jeansów Louisa jest szorstki na jego skórze. – Możesz dojść tak jak jesteś? – pyta Louis.

                Zamek jeansów Harry’ego pociera się o jego penisa, cienki materiał jego bokserek nie jest wystarczającą ochroną. Harry ślepo wyciąga ręce do Louisa, zaplątuje palce w jego zmierzwione włosy by przyciągnąć go do następnego pocałunku.

                - Tak – mamrocze w usta Louisa. – Tak. – Te słowa są niemal bez związku z niczym.

                Louis sięga w dół żeby ścisnąć jego udo, na tyle mocno żeby zostawić siniaki w kształcie palców. Myśl o tym nie powinna być tak gorąca, ale to _Louis_ i Harry zastanawia się, czy umiałby dojść tylko słuchając jego zdławionych płytkich oddechów. Może. Myśli że tak.

                Potem Louis naciska w dół, robiąc biodrami małe kółka, a Harry przestaje myśleć spójnie.

***

                Więc to było… _tak_.

                Oboje są cicho przez kilka minut, tętno Louisa powoli wraca do normalnego tempa. Jego koszulka jest spocona, jego bokserki lepkie i z jękiem stacza się z Harry’ego, łapiąc jego twarz by odwrócić go do siebie i pocałować, a pocałunek jest teraz słodszy, wcześniejsza natarczywość zniknęła.

                Louis odchyla się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć:

                - Moje ubrania są obrzydliwe. – Po czym wraca na miejsce.

                - Więc je zdejmij – sugeruje Harry. W ciemności jego zęby świecą w jasnym uśmiechu.

                - Chcesz zdobyć nade mną przewagę, Haroldzie? – pyta Louis, cały zgorszony, a Harry prycha, splatając ich palce.

                - Byłem tam, zrobiłem to. – Brzmi na zadowolonego, nieco sennego. Louis przygląda mu się z bliska, jego rzęsy tworzą cienie na jego policzkach, jego rysy twarzy są zredukowane do konturów z czerni i szarości w rzadkim świetle.

                - Musisz tam wracać? – Louis przesuwa palcem po mostku nosa Harry’ego, a chłopak mruga do niego, uśmiechając się.

                - Najprawdopodobniej tak. – Zatrzymuje się na sekundę, po czym wzrusza ramionami i obejmuje Louisa w pasie. – Chociaż mnie to nie obchodzi. Niall sobie poradzi.

                - Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zamknąć drzwi – mówi Louis. Jest trochę za późno, żeby myśleć o takich detalach, ale cóż. Lepiej późno niż wcale. Dobrze, że nikt nie pomyślał o wejściu tu kiedy byli w dość, ach, _kompromitującej_ pozycji.

                Louis chciałby być w kompromitujących pozycjach z Harrym _cały_ czas. Mogliby zamówić jedzenie na wynos i poprosić Nialla, żeby zostawił je przed drzwiami sypialni Harry’ego. To brzmi jak ważny życiowy wybór.

                - Zamkniemy drzwi _i_ się rozbierzesz. – Harry się uśmiecha.

                - Tak, okej – zgadza się Louis. Nie ma zamiaru sprzeciwiać się, by naga skóra Harry’ego dotykała jego; nie jest idiotą.

                - Okej. – Wydaje się, że podniesienie się wymaga od Harry’ego jakiegoś wysiłku, strącając z siebie Louisa. Harry nachyla się by złożyć na jego ustach krótki pocałunek, który okazuje się nie być aż tak krótki,  a kiedy wreszcie się rozdzielają, Harry ziewa, uśmiechając się przez to. – Ty zamykasz drzwi, ja przyniosę nam coś, żebyśmy się mogli wyczyścić.

                - Zgoda – mówi Louis. Liczy do trzech, po czym wstaje z łóżka.

                Skończył przed Harrym, jego ubrania są kupką na ziemi kiedy chłopak wraca z łazienki i rzuca mu mokry materiał. Louis wyciera się kiedy Harry się rozbiera, a jego chciwe spojrzenie chłonie każdy cal skóry, która jest mu ukazana, choć cienie chowają za dużo jak dla niego. Nie może się _doczekać_ , by przestudiować ciało Harry’ego w całej jego chwale w porannym świetle.

                Kiedy Harry łapie go na obserwowaniu, jego uśmiech jest prawie nieśmiały, wyrównany po chwili przez to, jak się prostuje i stoi przy łóżku przez chwilę, pozwalając Louisowi nasycić się widokiem.

                - Jesteś dość niezły, panie Styles – mówi Louis i kurwa, ma to na myśli.

                - I kto to mówi. Patrzyłeś ostatnio w lustro? – Harry rzuca się na materac i Louis wślizguje się obok, przesuwając mokrą tkaninę po brzuchu Harry’ego, w dół do jego ud. Harry pozwala głowie opaść na bok, spoglądając na Louisa ze swoim głupio nieodpartym uśmiechem, jego loki są wszędzie, i naprawdę, Louis nie może być winiony za to, jak jego brzuch reaguje. To boli, jak bardzo on chce, żeby to wyszło.

                Kiedy Louis się porusza, Harry tonie w pocałunku niemal natychmiastowo i _może_ , myśli Louis.

                _Może._


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bywało lepiej z tłumaczeniem.

 

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

                Harry jest w tym sennym stanie pomiędzy, jego otoczenie powoli robi się wyraźne, kiedy Louis próbuje wyjść z łóżka i to przywraca mu pełną czujność. Zacieśniając uścisk ręki na pasie Louisa, Harry otwiera jedno oko z niezadowoleniem.

                - Zostań.

                Louis odwraca się do niego by być twarzą w twarz, a uśmiech trzyma się kącików jego ust. W delikatnym świetle przebijającym się przez zasłony wygląda radośnie, z jasnymi oczami i włosami w splątanym nieładzie.

                - Muszę _siku_ , Harry.

                Dla zasady Harry trzyma go kilka sekund dłużej, po czym rozluźnia uchwyt.

                - W porządku. Jeśli najpierw mnie pocałujesz.

                Teraz uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na twarzy Louisa.

                - W porządku – powtarza, pochylając się tylko by zatrzymać się kilka cali zanim ich usta się dotykają. – Poranny oddech.

                - Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Harry wygina plecy, przejeżdża dłonią po nagim brzuchu Louisa i się uśmiecha. – A ty?

                - Nie, jeśli ciebie nie. – I potem Louis niweluje przestrzeń między nimi delikatnym muśnięciem ust, po czym Harry otwiera usta, porusza głową dla lepszego kąta, drażniąc język Louisa aż trzymają się siebie kurczowo z przyspieszonymi oddechami, które brzmią obscenicznie głośno w spokoju sypialni.

                - _Naprawdę_ muszę siku – mamrocze Louis w usta Harry’ego. Harry parska przy ustach Louisa i odchyla się do tyłu, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko kiedy Louis wysuwa się spod kołdry. Migoczące światło maluje skórę chłopaka na ciepły brąz, opalenizna zaznacza linię nisko opuszczonych kąpielówek które musiał nosić w Australii. Jego nagi tyłek jest naprawdę widokiem godnym zobaczenia.

                Opierając się na łokciach, Harry gwiżdże a Louis śmiejąc się spogląda nad ramieniem.

                - Czuję się uprzedmiotowiony.

                - Przepraszam – mówi mu Harry, chociaż wcale nie brzmi jakby mu było przykro. – Wracaj tu, to ci to wynagrodzę.

                - Siku – oznajmia Louis. – _Pilnie_. – Jakby chcąc zilustrować swoją potrzebę wbiega do łazienki, zamykając drzwi. Harry kładzie się z powrotem, zamykając oczy z zadowolonym westchnieniem. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić, do leniwych poranków i spania z Louisem, nagim i przepięknym obok niego. Definitywnie by mógł, tak.

                Kiedy słyszy, że drzwi się ponownie otwierają, nie otwiera oczu i uśmiecha się w poduszkę.

                - Przyjdziesz z powrotem?

                - Daj mi minutę. – Coś szeleści, po czym kroki Louisa się zbliżają, nagie stopy robią ten odgłos na drewnianej podłodze, zatrzymując się przed łóżkiem. Elektroniczny dźwięk migawki sprawia, że Harry otwiera oczy.

                Louis kuca obok materaca, gapiąc się na ekran swojego telefonu ze słabym grymasem na ustach, z czymś tak czułym, że Harry zapomina na chwilę, jak się oddycha.

                - Jak na kogoś tak brzydkiego – mówi Louis z suchą ironią – zdecydowanie jesteś fotogeniczny.

                Kładzie telefon na łóżku, kiedy wchodzi z powrotem pod kołdrę, a Harry sięga po urządzenie, żeby spojrzeć. Louis ujął malutki uśmiech leniwie rozpościerający się na jego ustach, zamknięte oczy i idealne wezgłowie na widoku, a zakrzywienie nagiego ramienia Harry’ego jakimś cudem się rozmyło. Harry’emu robi się dużo zdjęć cały czas, ale rzadko wygląda tak… szczęśliwie.

                Coś musiało pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo nagle Louis przeklina i wyciąga mu telefon z rąk.

                - Wybacz, cholera, zupełnie zapomniałem. Usunę to, okej?

                - Nie – mówi Harry nagle i myśli: _Zupełnie zapomniałem_. Tylko Louis mógł zapomnieć co się znajduje poza tym pokojem. – Nie – powtarza Harry, teraz delikatniej. – Ufam ci.

                - Tak? – Louis spogląda w dół na zdjęcie, potem znów na Harry’ego i przybliża się do niego, jedną rękę wplatając w jego włosy. – Nawet jeśli wiesz, jak chaotyczny jestem?

                Harry pochyla głowę na ten dotyk.

                - Może po prostu nie gub już swojego telefonu.

                - Zgram to na komputer.

                Nie ruszają się przez minutę czy coś, po prostu patrzą na siebie z bliska, palce Louisa delikatnie przeczesują włosy Harry’ego, wszystko jest lekkie i łatwe, a Harry może niemal, _niemal_ zignorować to, że później tego dnia wylatuje do Szwajcarii. Przefiltrowane światło słoneczne zmienia oczy Louisa na nierealny odcień niebieskiego.

                Słychać dźwięk czegoś rozbijającego się dochodzący z kuchni lub jadalni, przecinający ciszę.

                - Niall wstał – mówi Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się szeroko.

                - Jest zabawny ten Niall.

                - Jest. – Harry wślizguje stopę między łydki Louisa. – Jest moim najlepszym kumplem od lat, więc… - Zastanawia się nad swoimi następnymi słowami przez sekundę, ale Louis był cały czas szczery, a… No nic. – Więc prawdopodobnie to dobrze, że cię lubi, bo… Tak. Bo ja _naprawdę_ cię lubię.

                - Schlebiasz mi, Haroldzie – mówi Louis z tym swoim głupim małym uśmieszkiem, nieco koślawym, uniesionym bardziej z lewej strony, a pod jego oczami są małe poduszeczki skóry, która w kącikach oczu się marszczy. W tym momencie chce się go albo spoliczkować, albo pocałować, więc Harry wybiera to drugie, popycha Louisa z powrotem na poduszkę i zakrywa jego usta swoimi, aż Louis już się nie uśmiecha, wygina się pod ciałem Harry’ego i robi ciche odgłosy dobywające się z tyłu jego gardła.

                Harry odchyla się z konkretną ilością wysiłku, wznosząc się nad Louisem.

                - Serio – mówi. – Naprawdę cię lubię.

                - To uczucie jest odwzajemnione. – Spojrzenie Louisa kieruje się w dół do ust Harry’ego, po czym znów patrzy w górę, spotykając jego oczy. Z Harrym między jego udami, nie ma mowy żeby chłopak przegapił, że Louis jest twardy, zmieniając pozycję na materacu żeby ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Harry bierze chrapliwy oddech.

                Kiedy Louis się odzywa, jego głos jest niższy niż zwykle.

                - Co my tu robimy?

                ‘ _Uprawiamy seks_ ’ byłoby oczywistą odpowiedzią, ale rzadka nuta podniosłości w pytaniu chłopaka zatrzymuje Harry’ego przed zmienieniem tego w żart. Patrzy gdzie indziej, bada sposób w jaki jego dłonie są zaciśnięte w pięści, wbite w poduszkę po obu stronach głowy Louisa, gdzie Harry się podtrzymuje, żeby nie położyć się całym ciężarem na chłopaku.

                Coś przekręca się w żołądku Harry’ego bo to jest _to_.

                Boże, on chce pocałować cień upartości na policzkach Louisa. Może to dziwne, ale wie, że Louis by mu pozwolił, a on po prostu… Chce żeby Louis dalej _tak_ na niego patrzył, jakby nic poza tym pokojem się naprawdę nie liczyło, przynajmniej teraz.

                - Nie mam kurwa pojęcia – mówi mu Harry i nie jest pewien, kiedy zaczął brzmieć tak niepewnie. – Nie jestem… Nie chcę żebyś odszedł. Chcę żeby to _jakoś_ się udało, ale ja…

                Brak słów. Nie wie, jak zakończyć tą myśl.

                Linia ust Louisa zacieśnia się na krótko. Jego głos jest jasny.

                - Gdybyś umawiał się ze mną otwarcie, media byłyby w raju, a niektórzy twoi fani by ich rozwalili.

                - Naga prawda. – Harry wzdycha i stacza się z Louisa, rozciągając obok niego, tylko ze stykającymi się ramionami. – Taa.

                - Hmm. – Louis unosi się na jednym łokciu, pochylając nad Harrym by przestudiować go uważnie. Kiedy Harry orientuje się, jaką ciężką powagę widać w spojrzeniu Louisa, tak trudną do pogodzenia się, zmusza się, żeby nie spojrzeć gdzie indziej. Krzywy uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa. – Cóż, nigdy nie byłem niczyim brudnym sekretem.

                Harry próbuje nie stchórzyć.

                - To brzmi tak niegrzecznie.

                - Nie wiem. – Louis wciąż go studiuje. – To brzmi jak wielki kawał w który wrobiono świat, tak z mojego punktu widzenia.

                _Jak możesz być prawdziwy?_

                Harry zdusza nieco histeryczne parsknięcie, które chce się wydostać z jego ust, bo to nie jest… To nie jest coś, z czego się można śmiać, tak? Louis nie może po prostu pstryknąć i sprawić, że to będą żarty i zabawa.

                - Będę łączony z kobietami, wiesz? – Harry kręci głową, spogląda gdzie indziej i z powrotem. – To po prostu… Tak to _działa_ , moje życie. Bo kogoś pieprzę za każdym razem kiedy z kimś rozmawiam, a ty się zastanawiałeś i…

                - Hej, zapłacę tą cenę – mówi Louis przerywając średnio spójne wyjaśnienie Harry’ego.

                To sprawia, że Harry szybko i naprawdę zaczyna tonąć. Louis obserwuje go z jasnym uśmiechem, jakby to była jakaś niesamowita przygoda i może… Tak, może Harry tego chce. Kto do cholery się martwi nieodpowiedzialnym, prawdziwym gównem kiedy Louis tak na niego patrzy, rozbawiony i beztroski i może trochę więcej niż nieco zniewalający?

                - Naprawdę to zrobisz? – pyta Harry, tylko żeby się upewnić.

                Odpowiedź Louisa składa się z położenia dłoni na obojczykach Harry’ego i nachyleniu głowy do pocałunku i och, tak, Harry jest totalnie za tym. Całowanie jest świetne, całowanie to kilka rodzajów fantastyczności i nawet jeśli jest trochę obrzydliwe, bo oboje muszą umyć zęby, poza tym jest…

                Jest tak bardzo przypominające o związku, że sprawia, że żołądek Harry’ego robi fikołka. Chłopak to czuje, jego palce zaciskają się wokół bicepsów Louisa.

                - Najlepszy poranek na świecie – mówi w jego usta. – Weźmy razem prysznic.

                Louis śmieje się, przyciskając czoło do czoła Harry’ego i są tak blisko, że kontury twarzy Louisa zaczynają się rozmywać.

                - Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jestem brudny, Harry Styles? – Louis robi przerwę, odchylając się wystarczająco by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, teraz nieco bardziej poważnie. – Powinienem chyba wspomnieć, że raczej nie jestem w szafie. Przypuszczam, że bylibyśmy przyjaciółmi dla oka publicznego, tak, więc czy to, że się ze mną przyjaźnisz, czy to by doprowadziło do plotek? Biorąc pod uwagę, że dowiedzą się kim jestem oczywiście.

                - Och, doprowadzi – zapewnia go Harry, bo to jest jedna rzecz, w którą zupełnie nie wątpi. – Będziesz gwiazdą, kochanie.

                Louis wydyma wargi w sposób, który pewnie uważa za seksowny. Jest, troszeczkę, ale tylko dlatego, że kołdra zsunęła się do jego bioder, zostawiając większość torsu nagim, subtelnie umięśnionego torsu pomijając ten mały cień brzucha, który Harry nie powinien uważać za tak gorący.

                Chodzi o to, że sądzi, że wszystko w Louisie jest gorące, każdy mały cal i to ma nic do fakty, że Louis jest chłopakiem… I łał, Harry uprawiał seks z _chłopakiem_ po raz pierwszy, okej, i oni tylko pocierali się z ubraniami na sobie, co nieco to tamowało, ale. _Ale_. Czy nie powinno to być jakoś monumentalne? Spanie razem nago, Louis owinięty wokół niego i… I to _Louis_.

                Jakimś cudem to jest właśnie to, co robi różnicę.

                - Twoje dąsy są niedorzeczne – mówi na głos.

                - Moje dąsy są _seksowne_ – poprawia Louis. – Jak u modela. Daj mi trochę twojego błyszczyka, a sprawię, że to na pewno zadziała.

                Harry zastanawia się, czy to dziwne, żeby się śmiać kiedy jest w połowie twardy, z niesamowicie atrakcyjnym chłopakiem w swoim zasięgu, chłopakiem który jest… tak jakby jego chłopakiem? Może? W każdym razie, było zadane pytanie i Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę przypomnienie sobie, jakie ono było, kiedy Louis wsuwa nogę między uda Harry’ego.

                Przyjaciel gej. _Jasne_.

                - Żaden problem. – Harry przesuwa biodra, odwracając się nieco w stronę Louisa. – Nick jest bardzo ujawnionym gejem i jest jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli. To nie ma znaczenia tak długo, póki to tylko spekulacje. – Czuje penisa Louisa ocierającego się o jego udo, definitywnie zainteresowanego, i to sprawia że bierze szybki oddech zanim dodaje, uśmiechając się: - Hej, są takie fanki które nazywają Nialla i mnie Narry Storan i są bardzo, bardzo przekonane, że jesteśmy w związku.

                - _Protestuję_. – Jakby podkreślając to co powiedział, Louis wypycha biodra przy boku Harry’ego, tylko trochę. Harry odwraca się ku temu, obejmując Louisa w pasie oboma ramionami, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

                I to jest moment, w którym rozlega się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

                - Pobudka, Styles! – woła Niall.

                Louis opuszcza głowę na ramię Harry’ego i jęczy i kurwa, desperacki ton sprawia, że penis Harry’ego drga.

                - Może – mówi Louisowi półszeptem – pójdzie sobie jeśli go zignorujemy.

                Przez długą sekundę nic nie słychać, a potem Niall znów się odzywa, brzmiąc podejrzliwie.

                - Z kim rozmawiasz? Louis, czy to ty?

                Louis unosi głowę na wystarczająco długo żeby krzyknąć.

                - Odpieprz się, Niall!

                - Kurwa, wiedziałem! – Śmiech koloruje okrzyk Nialla. Puka po raz kolejny i Harry już go sobie wyobraża, uśmiechającego się szeroko i zdecydowanie zbyt rozbudzonego biorąc pod uwagę zeszłonocną imprezę, najprawdopodobniej przeżuwającego jakieś resztki.

                - Idź sobie – mówi do niego Harry, nawet wiedząc, że to bezsensowne; Niall może być jak pies z kością, jeśli mu to pasuje.

                Chłopak kopie drzwi.

                - Mamy dwie godziny żeby przywrócić to mieszkanie do stanu używalności, a ty lepiej mi  z tym _pomóż_ , mała cioto. Twój chłopak też może pomóc.

                _Chłopak._

                Harry instynktownie szuka spojrzenia Louisa i orientuje się, że on już na niego patrzy.

                - Jeśli sprawisz, że sobie pójdzie – szepcze Louis z psotną iskrą w oczach – obciągnę ci. Podobno jestem w tym całkiem dobry.

                Jezu. Harry wcale nie jest zazdrosny o każdego, kto kiedykolwiek był z Louisem. Absolutnie nie.

                Przez chwilę gapi się na usta chłopaka, po czym krzyczy głosem, który nie brzmi zbytnio na jego.

                - Zadzwoń po cholerną firmę sprzątającą Niall! Jesteśmy tu trochę zajęci.

                Louis promienieje.

                Niall kopie ponownie drzwi.

                - Wchodzę, okej? A wy lepiej bądźcie _przyzwoici_ do cholery, kiedy otworzę te drzwi. Liczę do pięciu. – Puka kłykciami w drewno i w tym momencie Harry go nienawidzi. – _Jeden_.

                - Mogę go zabić? – pyta Louis.

                - Dwa.

                Harry poważnie musi przemyśleć to pytanie.

                - Tak. Jeśli znasz kogoś, kto zajmie jego miejsce jako gitarzysta.

                - Trzy – woła Niall w tym momencie, kiedy Louis przyciska Harry’ego do poduszek mocnym pocałunkiem.

                - Szybko się uczę – mówi, oddalając się.

                - Cztery.

                Harry wplata dłoń we włosy Louisa i przybliża się, mamrocząc.

                - W takim razie w porządku. Zabijmy go.

                - Pięć – deklaruje Niall, grzechocząc klamką, a Louis sięga ślepo po kołdrę, żeby ich zakryła.

                To trochę nieklimatyczne, kiedy drzwi okazują się być zamknięte.

                Bo, jasne, pamiętali zeszłej nocy żeby to zrobić. Harry śmieje się w szyję Louisa, kiedy Niall rzuca wiązankę przekleństw, ale nastrój jest tak jakby zrujnowany.

                Louis składa na jego skroni delikatny pocałunek z otwartymi ustami, po czym schodzi z niego i kładzie się na plecach z ręką zakrywającą oczy.

                - Pieprzony Niall – mamrocze.

                - Tak. – Harry wzdycha i ściska Louisa w pasie, po czym przewraca się, żeby wstać, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

                - Idę! – krzyczy Harry na Nialla w próbie powstrzymania go od walenia w drzwi. Dostaje w zamian za to jedynie:

                - Wolałbym tego _nie_ wiedzieć, stary, dzięki.* – Po czym następuje: - I nie czyszczę tego cholernego bałaganu sam, więc podnieście swoje tyłki z _łóżka_ , skurwiele.

                - Po co ten pośpiech? – pyta Louis patrząc w sufit.

                Och. Cóż.

                - Um. – Harry się uśmiecha, nieco niepewnie. Może to jest coś, o czym powinien wspomnieć, teraz, kiedy są… _czymś._ – Jedziemy do Szwajcarii na kilka dni i zahaczymy o Austrię któregoś dnia, tak myślę. Nic wielkiego, tylko jakieś wywiady, ale wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj, więc… Tak.

                - Nic wielkiego – powtarza Louis. – Tylko jakieś wywiady. – Podczas gdy jego ton jest drwiący, jego usta są wygięte w delikatny czuły uśmiech.

                - Wyślę ci zdjęcie Alp – oferuje Harry.

                - Lepiej, żebyś to zrobił. – Louis potrząsa głową, a jego uśmiech robi się szerszy, kiedy unosi ramię z twarzy, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że zostanę siedzącym w domu tatą.

                - To by sugerowało, że jesteś dobry w sprzątaniu – mówi Harry z nadzieją. – Bo jak się okazuje, na zewnątrz czeka na nas bałagan?

                - Nie rób tych wielkich oczu – narzeka Louis. – To naprawdę nie jest fair, Haroldzie. – Odpycha się, żeby usiąść i odpowiada na uśmiech Harry’ego swoim własnym. – Dobra, pomogę. Ale ostrzegam: naprawdę nie jestem dobry w sprzątaniu. Możesz spytać Liama i Zayna.

                - Dziękuję – mówi mu Harry i to głupie, ale gotowość Louisa do pomocy sprawia, że coś łapie go wokół klatki piersiowej – niepokój, o którym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w pełni z niego uchodzi. Wypuszcza powietrze, a ciepło letniego poranka owija się wokół niego.

                Wychodząc z łóżka, Harry szacuje ubrania, które zostały porozrzucane po podłodze ostatniej nocy.

                - Potrzebujesz jakichś moich ciuchów, żeby je pożyczyć? – pyta, spoglądając na Louisa przez ramię.

                Spojrzenie chłopaka, które wcześniej musiało być skupione na punkcie poniżej pasa Harry’ego, kieruje się w górę. Przez chwilę wygląda na winnego, po czym oślepia Harry’ego uśmiechem i też wychodzi z łóżka, podchodząc blisko żeby przyciągnąć Harry’ego do krótkiego pocałunku, mimochodem łapiąc go za tyłek.

                - Najlepszy poranek na świecie – mówi Louis i Harry się śmieje, kiedy rozpoznaje swoje własne słowa rzucone przeciw niemu.

                Tak, w pewnym sensie taki jest.

***

                Kiedy już wydobyli okruszki chrupek spomiędzy poduszek, wytarli sos do pizzy z mebli i zeskrobali niezidentyfikowane plany z podłogi, słoneczny poranek zmienił się w deszczowe przedpołudnie. Myśląc o tym, pogoda jest jedyną rzeczą za którą Louis nie tęsknił w Londynie.

                Harry i Niall mają wkrótce wyjechać na lotnisko, więc Louis bierze Harry’ego na stronę, przyciskając go do ściany w pobliżu wejścia do mieszkania. Harry uśmiecha się w dół do niego, jego ręce łatwo układają się na biodrach Louisa i kurwa, jest coś intensywnie gorącego w sposobie, w jaki Louis musi unieść głowę, tylko trochę. Albo po prostu chodzi o to, że Louis jest tak jakby naprawdę zaślepiony Harrym. Dzięki, hormony. Ale jakim cudem Louis miałby się oprzeć, kiedy Harry jest złożony z jasnych uśmiechów, niskiego głosu i ostrych obojczyków, kiedy ma te loki które tak miło okręcają się wokół palców Louisa, kiedy patrzy na niego tym szczęśliwym wzrokiem z cieniem dołeczków na policzkach?

                Louis jest _człowiekiem_ , okej?

                - Cześć – mówi Harry, a jego uśmiech jest uroczo idiotyczny.

                - Cześć, ty. – Louis opiera się całkowicie o Harry’ego i wkłada jedną dłoń do tylnej kieszeni jego jeansów. – Więc, pełne ujawnienie. Teraz kiedy to robimy, i z tobą gotowym podbić świat? – Wkładając udo między nogi Harry’ego Louis naciska i zniża głos. – Odmawiam czucia się winnym, jeśli skończę na masturbowaniu się patrząc na filmik z twojego koncertu. Tak dobrze się wczuwasz kiedy śpiewasz, z tą napiętą szyją, ściskając mikrofon.

                - O mój Boże. – Harry przełyka i odchrząkuje. Rumieniec plamiący jego policzki jest _fascynujący_. – Naprawdę do powiedziałeś, co nie?

                - Szczerość jest ważną częścią związku – przytakuje Louis, a potem pozwala swoim ustom uformować uśmiech, pociera ich krocza razem w przyjacielskiej wersji powitania. – Jeśli poprosisz grzecznie, mogę pozwolić ci słuchać.

                To naprawdę jest urocze, sposób w jaki Harry ciężko wypuszcza powietrze i kieruje swoje biodra w stronę Louisa, tak oczywiście podniecony i nie bojący się tego okazać. Szczerze mówiąc, twarz Harry’ego nie ukrywa wiele; Louis ma nadzieję, że jest lepszy podczas wywiadów.

                - Więc – głos Harry’ego jest ochrypły – oglądałeś w takim razie jakieś rzeczy o mnie, tak?

                Louis wyciąga rękę z kieszeni Harry’ego i zamiast tego przejeżdża nią za gumką jego bokserek, a wita go ciepła skóra.

                - W większości zdjęcia i kilka filmików z koncertów – odpowiada. – Wolałbym dowiedzieć się o różnych rzeczach bezpośrednio od ciebie, a nie z jakiegoś wywiadu. To wydaje się być fair.

                - _Fair_ – powtarza Harry, nieco zdyszany, co może być spowodowane palcami Louisa schodzącymi niżej.

                - Fair, tak. – Kiedy Louis znajduje tą wystającą kość, która wygina się u podstawy jego kręgosłupa, bada ją ciekawym dotykiem przez który Harry wygina się w jego stronę z rozchylonymi ustami. Kurwa, jest taki piękny.

                Louis rozważa rozpięcie jego rozporka, trzymając biodra Harry’ego przy ścianie kiedy sam opada na kolana przed nim. _Boże_ , tak, chce wziąć Harry’ego, chce zobaczyć jak traci kontrolę aż zostaje zredukowany do niespójnych dźwięków, bezmyślnie drgając w ustach Louisa. Louis chce tego tak cholernie mocno, że już ma sięgnąć do jego rozporka…

                …i oczywiście, oczy-kurwa-wiście Niall wybiera ten moment żeby opuścić kuchnię, co zapewnia mu pełen widok. On naprawdę ma najgorsze wyczucie czasu na _świecie,_ Jezu kurwa Chryste.

                Może to troszkę śmieszne, kiedy skowycze i wykrzykuje:

                - Ej! Ręce mają być tam, gdzie je widzę.

                Unosząc brwi, Louis wyciąga rękę z bokserek Harry’ego i chwyta jego tyłek przez jeansy, kiedy Harry chowa twarz w ramieniu Louisa, chichocząc.

                - _I_ powyżej pasa – dodaje Niall.

                - Psujesz całą zabawę – mamrocze Louis. Spogląda w dół żeby potwierdzić że tak, wypukłość w jego własnych jeansach jest oczywista, a Harry nie jest lepszy. _Cholera_.

                Louis wciąż jednak powinien zostawić Harry’ego, żeby spakował swoje bagaże i zrobił się na bóstwo do zdjęć na lotnisku i tak dalej. To trochę dziwne, że najprawdopodobniej będą zdjęcia Harry’ego wsiadającego na pokład i wysiadającego w Szwajcarii; że Louis będzie mógł śledzić go przez źródła online.

                Chyba nie lubi zbytnio tego pomysłu.

                Czerpiąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, Louis ciągnie delikatnie za włosy Harry’ego.

                - Hej. Dobrego lotu, gwiazdo pop.

                - Tak. Okej. – Harry unosi głowę z ramienia Louisa, gapiąc się na niego przez chwilę. Na jego ustach pojawia się najmniejszy cień uśmiechu, po czym pochyla się i całuje Louisa, otwierając jego usta języka, podczas gdy Niall wydaje z siebie zdławione odgłosy. Louis ślepo pokazuje mu środkowy palec i jeszcze bardziej przylega do Harry’ego.

                Kiedy Harry się od niego odsuwa, jego uśmiech jest szeroki.

                - Wyślę ci zdjęcie Alp.

                - Powinieneś wysłać mi zdjęcie nagiego siebie – mówi Louis.

                - Jesteście cholernie obrzydliwi – informuje ich Niall i tak, może są, ale Louis nie może sprawić, żeby go to obchodziło.

                Harry go chce, a cała reszta świata może się pieprzyć.

***

                Nie ma odpowiedzi kiedy Louis woła na powitanie, w mieszkaniu jest cicho, ale może usłyszeć kogoś chodzącego po dachu. Biorąc szklankę wody z kuchni Louis wspina się po schodach, żeby znaleźć Liama pielęgnującego ogród z wyrazem twarzy mordercy. Louis jest wdzięczny za to, że nie jest jedną z roślin traktowanych jego sekatorem.

                Cóż, okej. Ogólnie jest wdzięczny, że nie jest roślinką, ale nie o to chodzi.

                - Liam? – pyta miękko, a chłopak się odwraca, pod jego okiem widać smugę brudu.

                - Hej. – Jego twarz wykrzywia się w czymś zbliżonym do uśmiechu. – Niezła noc?

                Louis ledwo uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i odstawia szklankę na leżak, zakładając ręce na piersi kiedy opiera się tyłem o barierkę. Mglisty deszcz pozostawia połyskującą wilgoć na jego twarzy i może powiedzieć, że Liam był tu przez chwilę dzięki temu, że jego ubrania są wilgotne i przyczepiają się do jego ciała.

                Zniżając sekator, Liam przejeżdża dłonią w dół twarzy. Potem naprawdę wydaje się mrugać, żeby się skupić, posyła Louisowi ciężkie spojrzenie, po czym jego uśmiech staje się nieco bardziej przekonujący.

                - To nie twoja koszulka.

                Bokserki też nie należą do Louisa, ale Liam mógłby  nie docenić tego szczegółu.

                - Nie – potwierdza Louis. – Harry kazał mi wybrać cokolwiek z jego szafy, więc.

                - Więc wybrałeś białą koszulkę która jest na ciebie za duża. – Uśmiech Liama nie kryje cieni pod jego oczami. Chociaż Louis nie ma pojęcia kiedy Liam i Zayn wrócili do domu zeszłej nocy, to zdecydowanie nie było odpowiednio wcześnie żeby porządnie się wyspać.

                - Nic złego w białej koszulce – mówi Louis. – To klasyk, okej? Muszę zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy, teraz, kiedy jestem sekretnym kochankiem gwiazdy pop. – Czeka pół sekundy, po czym odchyla głowę w tył by się zaśmiać, bo łał, to brzmi tak niedorzecznie na głos. Jakim cudem to jego życie?

                I pomyśleć, że jedyne, czego chciał, to roślinka. Może powinien wysłać temu pracownikowi lotniska w Sydney koszyk owoców albo coś.

                Dopiero po chwili usta Liama wyginają się w uśmiech który, będąc prawdziwym, jest tak nie na miejscu jak to, że przycina rośliny w takiej pogodzie.

                - Szczęścia, bracie.

                - Dziękuję. – Louis rozplata ramiona i robi krok w kierunku Liama, chwytając jego łokieć. – Okej, co się stało?

                - Nic – mówi Liam, po czym zaprzecza sobie dodając z grymasem: - Twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest dupkiem.

                Och. W porządku, zaczynamy.

                Louis wzdycha i nie puszcza ręki Liama.

                - Co zrobił?

                Na początku wydaje się, że Liam nie odpowie, jego szczęka jest mocno zaciśnięta, a jego ramiona napięte. Potem widocznie się rozluźnia, odwraca w kierunku dotyku Louisa i opuszcza głowę.

                - On po prostu… Wymknął się rano jakbym był jakimś… - Chwila ciszy poprzedza ledwo słyszalne: - Och, pierdolić to.

                Louis potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby zorientować się co Liam ma na myśli, a kiedy mu się to udaje… Whoa, hej.

                - _Pieprzyliście_ się? Ty i Zayn? – Okej, to nie mógł być najbardziej dyplomatyczny sposób, w który to można było ująć, ale… - O mój Boże, _nareszcie_.

                - Byliśmy pijani. – Liam brzmi naprawdę nieszczęśliwie, a rozbawienie Louisa znika. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby Liam wyglądał na takiego małego – Liam, który ćwiczy na siłowni żeby utrzymać swoje ciało silne i w formie, tyle że teraz jest skulony w sobie, jego ramiona opadają. – Boże, jestem taki _głupi_.

                - Nie jesteś. – Louis przyciąga go do uścisku i po prostu _przyczepia się_ do niego, mówiąc miękkim tonem. – Liam, _hej_. – Trzyma go, póki mięśnie chłopaka się nie rozluźniają. Nie pozwala sobie na żałowanie, że ubrania Liama moczą jego pożyczoną koszulkę, bo Louis jest dobrym przyjacielem. Poza tym nie jest nastolatką i nie przejmuje się takimi bzdurami jak bycie otoczonym przez zapach Harry’ego.

                Jezu kurwa Chryste, _serio_.

                - Wymknął się, Lou. Nigdzie nie można go znaleźć. Jakbym był zwykłą jednonocną przygodą, a myślałem… - Liam milknie, a Louis kocha Zayna, naprawdę, ale właśnie teraz chciałby go uderzyć w brzuch. Może  to by wystarczyło, żeby wbić mu coś do głowy. – To nie ma znaczenia – kończy Liam.

                Chłopak prostuje się i wychodzi z uścisku Louisa, odwracając twarz.

                Louisowi się to nie podoba. Po dochodzeniu do tego przez dwa lata Zayn powinien już wszystko wiedzieć i mieć jakieś refleksje, ale okazuje się, że ta nadzieja była próżna. I znów, może Louis nie powinien być zaskoczony; w przeciwieństwie do niego Zayn jest nadmiernie odosobniony i rozwiązuje swoje sprawy przez po prostu ignorowanie ich.

                Sięgając po szklankę Louis przełyka trochę wody i myśli uważnie nad swoimi następnymi słowami. W teorii powinien zostawić im to, żeby sami to rozwiązali; to jasne, że wczorajsze wścibskie zaburzenie balansu było najlepiej myśląc nietrwałe. Z drugiej strony…

                Och, pieprzyć to. Jest do dupy.

                - Myślę, że naprawdę to go po prostu przestraszyłeś, Li. – Louis czeka, aż Liam spojrzy na niego ponownie, po czym dodaje: - Mówiłem ci już wczoraj i mam to na myśli. To nie… On mi tego nie _powiedział_ , ale myślę, że znam go odpowiednio dobrze.

                - Jasne – mówi Liam z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem na twarzy.

                - Jest przerażony tym, jak bardzo mógłbyś go skrzywdzić – próbuje znów Louis.

                Tym razem Liam właściwie prycha, a on nie jest zwykle tak sarkastyczny; musiał to wziąć od Louisa i Zayna i przez chwilę Louis czuje się, jakby kopnął szczeniaczka czy zrobił coś równie niegrzecznego, po czym sobie przypomina, że właściwie nie, to jest wina _Zayna_.

                - Tak – mówi Liam bez żadnej modulacji głosu. – Jasne. Po prostu… - Kręci głową. – Powiedz mu, żeby unikał mnie przez jakiś czas, dobra? Naprawdę go chcę teraz uderzyć.

                Tak bardzo jak Louis jest zaniepokojony, to niekoniecznie musi być zły pomysł.

                - Może powinieneś. Ale myślę, że wasza dwójka musi pogadać.

                - Nie jestem tym, który uciekł. – Ton Liama jest zdecydowany i tak, okej, Louis może powiedzieć, skąd to się bierze. Oczywiście jeśli Zayn nie ma bardzo przekonującej wymówki – jak potrzeba udania się do szpitala, bo jest w ciąży – bo w takim razie to naprawdę jest tylko jego wina.

                Przyjaciele nie pozwalają, żeby ich przyjaciołom upiekło się z takim gównem i Louis nie planuje zmieniać tego, co było podstawą w jego przyjaźni z Zaynem odkąd oboje zaczęli dorastać.

                - Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe – mówi i wtedy coś innego pojawia się w głowie Louisa bo tak, może nie zna Liama tak długo jak znał Zayna, ale to nie znaczy że Liam zupełnie nie wpasował się w życie Louisa ze swoją wielkodusznością, swoim niegasnącym dobrem i nagłymi momentami suchego humoru. – Hej, ty też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

                Uśmiech Liama jest przelotny, ale prawdziwy i Louis przyciąga go do kolejnego uścisku, po czym kieruje z powrotem w dół po schodach. Jeśli Liam będzie chciał pogadać, wie gdzie znaleźć Louisa.

***

                Tak jak się Louis spodziewał, Zayn nie odbiera, kiedy próbuje się do niego dodzwonić. Cóż, to by było zbyt łatwe. To naprawdę nie jest fair, że to, co rozpoczęło się jako tak piękny dzień zamieniło się szybko w katastrofę.

                Skoro Louis już ma telefon w rękach, przesyła poranne zdjęcie zaspanego Harry’ego na swój adres e-mail i włącza komputer. Wiadomość czeka już na niego, kiedy sprawdza swoje konto – razem z kolejką powiadomień z Twittera informujących go o nowych obserwatorach i co? _Co_?

                Ha.

                Zanim bardziej wgłębia się w temat zapisuje zdjęcie Harry’ego w folderze z prywatnymi zdjęciami, po czym usuwa je ze swojego telefonu. Ociąga się trochę, uśmiechając na wspomnienie delikatnych, sennych oczu Harry’ego, jego wachlujących rzęs, kiedy próbował się obudzić… Cóż, jeśli Louis się teraz uśmiechał jak idiota, nikt nie będzie mógł mu tego kiedykolwiek udowodnić.

                Na telefonie jest wciąż zalogowany na Twitterze, odkąd dodał Harry’ego do krótkiej listy osób, które obserwuje, ale na małym ekranie wszystko trudniej się obsługuje, więc wybiera zamiast tego komputer.

                Kilka setek obserwatorów. Naprawdę, co do cholery?

                Znajduje odpowiedź w tweecie wysłanym przez kogoś, kto widocznie jest zeszłonocnym Nickiem. Opublikował zdjęcie, które pokazuje Louisa i Harry’ego, z głowami obok siebie, błyszczącymi oczami, szczęśliwych i nieco zarumienionych. Przy tym znajduje się tekst który mówi: _Świetnie gadało się z @Louis_Tomlinson zeszłej nocy. @Harry_Styles wie, jak dobierać sobie kumpli._

                W takim razie okej, Harry musiał podać mu jego nazwę. Co oznacza, że ich znajomość jest dla niego w porządku, a w tym wypadku Louis nie może się sprzeczać.

                Co nie znaczy, że to nie jest trochę dziwne, oczywiście. Louis klika „odpowiedz” i wpisuje: _@grimmers @Harry_Styles nagle mam obserwatorów i to wszystko wasza wina. Co niby mam z nimi zrobić?_

To Harry odpowiada, a z tego co pamięta Louis, musi być teraz w drodze na lotnisko.

                _@Louis_Tomlinson @grimmers Zaśpiewaj im piosenkę!_

                Po tweecie nadchodzi szybko wiadomość od Harry’ego na WhatsApp, a jego telefon wibruje, kiedy on wciąż próbuje zorientować się co się dzieje i jak wiele razy zdjęcie z nim i Harrym zostało zreblogowane. Albo zretweetowane. Albo… coś.

                To może być nieco straszne.

                _Lubisz czekoladę? :)_ – pyta wiadomość od Harry’ego.

                Dziwne uczucie dyskomfortu, utracenia kontroli nad kawałkiem swojego życia, nagle nie wydaje się takie złe. Louis się uśmiecha, kiedy odpowiada: _A kto nie ?_

                _Tak myślałem_ – odpisuje Harry i to wtedy jego telefon rozdzwania się, z połączeniem od Charlotte. Po chwili wahania Louis ją ignoruje. Nie jest do końca pewien, jak wyjaśnić to coś z Harrym póki co, w każdym razie nie swojej siostrze i nie w sposób, w jaki wydaje się to być nonszalanckie.

                Rozpracuje to.

* * *

*w oryginale gra słów, której nie umiałam zbytnio przetłumaczyć. „I’m coming” znaczy „idę”, ale też „dochodzę”, więc można się domyślić, co pomyślał sobie biedny Niall.


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: kiedy czytałam ten rozdział w wakacje, grając z rodzinką w karty, mój brat popatrzył mi przez ramię akurat w momencie sceny erotycznej i oczywiście powiedział na głos _Co ty czytasz jakieś homoerotyczne opowiadania..._ i musiałam jakoś to obrócić w żart.   
>  Tak więc morał jest krótki i niektórym znany: **w rozdziale występują sceny erotyczne, więc nie polecam tego czytać siedząc obok zbyt ciekawskiego brata i w obecności rodziców**. Miłej lektury!

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

                Harry pamięta, żeby wysłać Louisowi zdjęcie Alp, najwidoczniej zrobione ze środka wysokiego budynku, widmowe odbicie twarzy Harry’ego jest ledwo widoczne na szybie. Do tego dodany jest tekst mówiący: _Zmęczony, ledwo dają mi oddychać_.

                Pomimo wyczerpania przebijającego się przez słowa, to łatwo zaznacza najwyższy punkt dnia który nastąpił po odlocie Harry’ego. Z Zaynem i Liamem odmawiającymi wymiany większej ilości słów niż to tylko konieczne, Louis jest w ciągłym stanie prób negocjacji między swoimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi rozpakowując swoje bagaże, dbając o takie rzeczy jak zdeponowanie pieniędzy pozostałych po Australii w banku i przygotowywanie się na początek następnego miesiąca na uniwersytecie.

                _Wiem jak się czujesz_ , odpisuje. _Jestem tak bliski walnięcia głową Zayna o ścianę , a smutny Liam sprawia , że *ja* jestem smutny . Kiedy będziesz z powrotem w domu ? Zrobię ci herbatę i spędzimy cały dzień w łóżku._

Odpowiedź Harry’ego zajmuje kilka godzin, a właśnie wtedy kiedy Louis zastanawia się, czy to nie było zbyt śmiałe, w końcu nadchodzi. _Zayn i Liam? Co się stało? Będę w piątek, nie mogę się doczekać, aż cię zobaczę. Tak, poproszę herbatę._

                Pomimo ciężkiej ciszy, która towarzyszy Liamowi oglądającemu ostentacyjnie telewizję, podczas gdy Zaynowi drga noga kiedy próbuje czytać książkę, Louis uśmiecha się, jak się może wydawać, po raz pierwszy tego dnia. _Powiem ci, jak tu wrócisz. Co niech lepiej będzie wkrótce._

                Tym razem odpowiedź Harry’ego przychodzi niemal od razu. _Nie wystarczająco wkrótce. x_

***

                Kiedy Harry wślizguje się na siedzenie pasażera, ciągnąc w dół kaptur bluzy aby ukryć swoją twarz, Louis chichocze za kierownicą. Coś w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego się rozluźnia.

                - Wiesz – mówi mu Louis, ustawiając bieg – to _niezupełnie_ jest to, o czym myślałem, kiedy zaoferowałem ci odebranie cię z lotniska. – Samochód pachnie dymem papierosowym i racja, Louis powiedział że to będzie samochód Zayna, bo sam właściwie nie ma własnego, którym mógłby sprzątnąć Harry’ego.

                Zjeżdżając niżej w fotelu Harry poprawia torbę z poprzedniego wieczora na kolanach i patrzy przez okno, żeby zobaczyć Franka odjeżdżającego w innym kierunku z Niallem robiącym śmieszne miny na tylnym siedzeniu.

                - Cóż – mówi Harry. – To jest trochę jak w filmie szpiegowskim, prawda? I to był jedyny sposób, żeby się odciąć od Paula.

                - To ten ochroniarz, co nie? – Louis bierze zakręt i Niall jest poza zasięgiem wzroku. Nikt nie wydaje się ich śledzić i Harry prostuje nogi, uśmiechając się szeroko do Louisa.

                - Tak, to ochroniarz. Jest fajny. I miał rację, w sensie, paparazzi zwykle wystarczy, jeśli zrobią jakieś zdjęcia na lotnisku. Raczej nie śledzą naszego samochodu.

                - Jedźcie za tym samochodem, ale potajemnie. – Akcent Louisa miał widocznie imitować jakiś kiepski film akcji i Harry się śmieje, sięgając ponad dźwignią zmiany biegów, żeby dotknąć palcami załamania w łokciu Louisa.

                - Zamknij się i jedź, Jamesie Bond.

                W oczach Louisa widać jasno psotność, kiedy spogląda na niego.

                - Więc to czyni cię moją dziewczyną Bonda?

                - O mój Boże, co ja tutaj z tobą robię? – pyta Harry głośno, ale już może poczuć jak napięcie kilku ostatnich dni odstępuje, chaotyczny styl jazdy Louisa kontrastuje mocno ze spokojną postawą Franka, a to kolejny kawałek układanki który oddziela to od normalnego przybycia z powrotem do Londynu.

                Czeka na niego pokój Louisa razem z kubkiem herbaty, szczerymi uśmiechami i, miejmy nadzieję, nagą skórą na nagiej skórze. Harry czuje się całkiem optymistycznie myśląc o reszcie swojego dnia.

***

                - Więc jak to jest z Zaynem i Liamem? – pyta Harry Louisa, kiedy wspinają się po schodach i ugh, dobre pytanie, a poza tym - następne pytanie.

                Louis się krzywi, kiedy wyciąga klucz z kieszeni.

                - W zasadzie Zayn odmawia rozmawiania o Tej Nocy, z wielkiej litery, z kimkolwiek w tym mną, co jest… Sam nie wiem. – Przerywa. – Dziwne. A Liam jest po równo zły i rozczarowany i najprawdopodobniej znajdzie sobie jakiegoś przypadkowego nieznajomego na noc przez zawiść.

                Harry wydaje z siebie cichy odgłos, dotykając pleców Louisa i Boże, to głupie, jak bardzo zadowolony jest Louis z tego, że ma go tutaj. Klatka schodowa jest pusta, więc Louis sięga za siebie, żeby spleść ich palce i pociągnąć Harry’ego za sobą.

                - To musi być do dupy, że jesteś w środku tego między swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. – Głos Harry’ego stał się cichy i smutny. – Może powinniśmy pójść do mnie?

                - Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do twojego domu, przy moim nie ma paparazzich. – Louis powtarza w głowie to zdanie i spogląda za siebie ponad ramieniem. Z kapturem zakrywającym loki Harry wygląda nieco niedorzecznie, jak nastolatek próbujący udawać ponurego gangstera, mimo jasności swoich oczu i delikatnego rumieńca na policzkach. Wzmacniając uścisk na ręce Harry’ego, Louis parska. – Paparazzi, kurwa. Czy ty kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaisz, w sensie, czy to się stanie normalną rzeczą do rozważania w pewnym momencie?

                - Przestaniesz powtarzać błędy – wzdycha Harry. – Ale nie, nie bardzo. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

                - Proszę, nigdy się nie zużyj – mówi mu Louis z impulsem.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego jest nagły, ale prawdziwy.

                - Masz moje pozwolenie na kopnięcie mnie, jeśli taki się stanę.

                To taki mały, nieznaczący komentarz, ale sugeruje, że Harry liczy na to, że Louis będzie z nim przez pewien czas, liczy na to, że Louis _będzie chciał_ być z nim przez pewien czas i Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy otwiera drzwi.

                - Z przyjemnością.

                Kiedy Zayn wydaje się wybyć z domu, Liam jest w kuchni, kiedy wchodzą do mieszkania. Harry musiał zauważyć, na jak zmęczonego Liam wgląda, z niemal przezroczystą skórą pod oczami i wysiłkiem w jego uśmiechu, ale wszystko co chłopak robi to przyciągnięcie Liama do uścisku, po czym mówi:

                - Więc, przyszedłem ze szwajcarską czekoladą.

                Może Louis naprawdę jest w nim zakochany.

                Uśmiech, najprawdopodobniej pierwszy prawdziwy który Louis widział w ostatnich dniach, pojawia się na twarzy Liama kiesy wychodzi z uścisku Harry’ego.

                - Okej, jesteś zbawieniem. – Drapie się w głowę. – Louis, że tak spytam, jak bardzo przywiązany do niego jesteś?

                - _Bardzo_ – wykrzykuje Louis, obejmując chłopaka ręką w pasie od tyłu i przyczepiając się do jego pleców. – Jest mój i nie możesz go mieć. – Do Harry’ego szepcze: - On po prostu chce twojej czekolady, nie ufaj mu.

                Harry łatwo wspiera się na uścisku Louisa, śmiejąc się nieco, niemal z zakłopotaniem. Louis chce polizać dołeczek w jego lewym policzku, więc staje na palcach i pochyla się nad ramieniem Harry’ego tylko po to, żeby to zrobić.

                Chichocząc, Harry się od niego odsuwa, wycierając policzek rękawem bluzy. _Chichocząc_. O Boże, Louis zdecydowanie jest zakochany.

                - Obrzydliwe – protestuje Liam, ale przygląda się im z czułością. Kiedy Louis spotyka jego wzrok, Liam do niego mruga i wydaje się być naprawdę szczęśliwym z ich powodu, mimo swojej własnej sytuacji. To zdolność, którą Louis zawsze w nim uwielbiał, część tego, dzięki czemu jest tak dobrą osobą.

                Louis potrzebuje planu, żeby poukładać wszystko między Liamem i Zaynem.

                Zaraz się tym zajmie, tak. Albo przynajmniej tak szybko, jak będzie wstanie się skoncentrować na czymś innym niż to, że bardzo chce zaciągnąć Harry’ego do swojego pokoju i wydostać go z tych ubrań, zobaczyć go nagiego i zarumienionego, patrzącego na Louisa bez śladu rozbawienia.

                Ale najpierw czekolada. Louis bierze głęboki oddech i zachowuje tę myśl na później.

***

                Nisko wiszące wieczorne słońce rzuca złoty blask na dachy miasta, odbija się w oszałamiających iskrach na szybach okiennych, a Harry zdejmuje swoją bluzę, po czym pozwala Louisowi zaciągnąć się na jeden z leżaków znajdujących się na tarasie i siada między jego udami.

                Trzeba przyznać, że pogoda nie do końca pasuje do parujących kubków gorącej czekolady które Liam wnosi po schodach chwilę później, ale sklep Sprüngli na lotnisku w Zurychu pozytywnie zaślepił Harry’ego swoimi smacznymi kolekcjami, więc kupił z wszystkiego po trochu, a Liam wybrał gorącą czekoladę zamiast pralinek, trufli i makaroników o kolorowej barwie, którym Szwajcarzy zdecydowali się dać nazwę po Luksemburgu. Biorąc pod uwagę małe, pełne obaw spojrzenia jakie Louis rzuca w stronę Liama, Harry nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z tym wyborem.

                Rośliny, które rosną wokół tarasu chronią ich przed ciekawym wzrokiem i Harry czuje się wygodnie opierając się o klakę piersiową Louisa, z jego nogami po bokach. Harry nie chce się nigdy ruszać z tej pozycji.

                Kiedy wspomina opowieść o tym, jak jego samochód został zaatakowany w Wiedniu, kiedy fani otoczyli go po tym, jak pojawił się w telewizji, jest dość zadowolony by pozwolić rozmowie płynąć obok, kiedy Louis i Liam wymieniają historie o uniwersytecie i letnich wakacjach, o surfowaniu i niewielkim wybuchu w laboratorium biologicznym w zeszłym tygodniu, co do którego Liam zarzeka się, że to nie on go wywołał.

                W pewnym momencie powieki Harry’ego musiały się zamknąć, bo kiedy się budzi, Louis nachyla się nad jego ramieniem i całuje kącik jego ust, delikatnie i łatwo w pomarańczowym blasku miejskiej nocy, która ich otacza. Harry nie pamięta że słońce zachodziło, ale zastanawia się nad tym tylko przez sekundę, po czym odchyla głowę bardziej do tyłu, tak, że teraz się całują prawidłowo, delikatnie pocierając ustami.

                Kiedy Louis się oddala, trzyma ramię wokół brzucha Harry’ego, uśmiechając się przy jego policzku.

                - Hej.

                - Hej – powtarza Harry. Wypuszcza powietrze z westchnieniem i spogląda wokół by zauważyć, że Liama już nie ma. – Cholera, przepraszam. To, wiesz, drugi raz kiedy na tobie zasnąłem i tym razem nie mogę tego nawet zwalić na jet lag.

                - W porządku. – Oddech Louisa jest ciepły na twarzy Harry’ego. – Naprawdę cię tam wykończyli, co?

                - Nie zawsze jest tak źle. Po prostu, wiesz, drugi album niedługo wyjdzie i jest dużo rzeczy związanych z promocją i jesteśmy w tyle z nagrywaniem jakichś akustycznych wersji następnego singla, więc… - I Louis chyba nie chce słyszeć o przepełnionym planie Harry’ego, bo to jest niezbyt seksowny temat do rozmowy. – Wybacz – dodaje Harry, walcząc z ziewnięciem. – Nie miałem zamiaru narzekać.

                - Nie, hej, możesz. – Louis wkłada rękę pod koszulkę Harry’ego i rozkłada palce na jego brzuchu. Lekki nacisk powoduje, że Harry poprawia się o kilka cali na leżaku, przesuwając przy pachwinie Louisa i jest całkiem pewien, że nie wyobraził sobie tak po prostu twardej linii penisa Louisa, który przyciska się do dołu jego pleców. Żeby przetestować swoją teorię przysuwa swoje ciało bliżej, tylko trochę, a Louisowi nie do końca udaje się stłumić sapnięcie.

                Ha.

                - Mógłbym spróbować cię rozproszyć, jeśli chcesz – oferuje Louis cichym, jedwabistym głosem. – Rozluźnić nieco _napięcia_ , jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

                - Chyba wiem, tak. – Harry prycha, odchyla głowę w tył kładąc na ramieniu Louisa. Spod rzęs pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu przepłynąć po tarasie; jeśli tutaj zostaną, rośliny naprawdę stworzą obszerną kryjówkę, ale… - Co z Liamem? Zaynem?

                - Liam wyszedł, żeby spotkać się z jakimiś znajomymi – mówi Louis, a jego dłoń zjeżdża niżej po brzuchu Harry’ego. – A Zayn, kurwa, kto to wie. Ledwo go widziałem ostatnimi dniami. Jest dobry w znikaniu, jeśli tego chce.

                - Chcesz żebym ci pomógł przywiązać go do krzesła czy coś, żeby nie mógł uciec? – Harry chwyta jedno udo Louisa i osuwa się na jego klatkę piersiową, unosząc trochę biodra w górę, mając nadzieję, że palce Louisa podążą dalej.

                - Jezu, Harry. – Głos Louisa stał się chrapliwy, rozkosznie niski. – Nie mów mi o przywiązywaniu _kogokolwiek_ do krzesła, kiedy jesteś rozluźniony i gotowy w moich ramionach. Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam się powstrzymać.

                - Chyba bym ci pozwolił – mówi Harry właściwie bez rozmyślania nad słowami bo tak, cokolwiek co sprawia, że Louis nie przestaje zmieniać pozycji za nim w ten sposób, z biodrami ruszającymi się w małych beznadziejnych kółkach, cokolwiek co ma taki efekt na Louisa jest dobre, jest _niesamowite_.

                Usta Louisa przesuwają się po boku gardła Harry’ego, po czym Louis zagryza, zasysa skórę w swoje usta i Boże, _to_ , Jezu kurwa _tak_. Harry odchyla głowę w bok dla lepszego dostępu, a Louis interpretuje to jako zachęta do wbicia jego zębów trochę głębiej, balansując na linii między bólem i przyjemnością, niemal z pewnością zostawiając ślad.

                Przełykając jęk, Harry niezbyt potrafi stłumić drżenie, które wędruje w dół jego kręgosłupa.

                Louis się odchyla, mamrocząc coś co brzmi jak _„Próbuje_ mnie zabić, o mój pieprzony _Boże_.” Potem wysuwa się spod Harry’ego, zostawiając go nagle pozbawionego oparcia, ale jego ręce od razu są tam, żeby położyć go na leżaku, popychając go dalej w stronę oparcia.

                - Louis – szepcze Harry i nawet to wydaje się nagle za głośne, zbyt intymne w łagodnym powietrzu letniego wieczora, jasno kontrastujące z oddalonymi odgłosami miasta, które rozlega się pod nimi, ukryte za roślinami które chronią ich przed resztą świata.

                Uśmiech Louisa jest piękny.

                Rozkłada uda Harry’ego i zawłaszcza jego usta w szorstkim pocałunku, który zostawia Harry’ego wiotkim, z opuchniętymi ustami. Gdyby oddech Louisa nie był tak niestałymi westchnieniami, Harry mógłby być zawstydzony tym, jak szybko stracił nad tym kontrolę, uczepiając się ramion Louisa oboma rękami. Skoro tak, ociera się o Louisa i zadaje pytanie.

                - Będziesz mnie pieprzyć?

                - Jezu. – Louis nagle zamiera, patrzy w dół na niego w pomarańczowo zabarwionej ciemności. – Wiesz w ogóle o co prosisz?

                - Widziałem gejowskie porno. – Harry wysuwa szczękę i udaje mu się uśmiechnąć, z głosem szorstkim niczym żwir dla jego własnych uszu. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na cholernego _prawiczka_?

                Louis kręci głową, bardzo powoli, jego ciemne spojrzenie jest wciąż umiejscowione w Harrym.

                - Nie, właściwie wyglądasz jak _gwiazda_ gejowskich filmów porno. – Pochyla się w dół, żeby dotykali się klatkami piersiowymi. – To nie znaczy, że zapomniałem, że nie robiłeś nic z facetem.

                Jak on może mówić tak spójnie, kiedy Harry ledwo znajduje słowa? To nie fair, właśnie tak, i Harry wypycha biodra i czuje się wdzięczny, kiedy spokojna fasada Louisa opada na moment, jego biodra drżą przy biodrach Harry’ego.

                - Nie z facetem, nie. – Harry się uśmiecha i czeka, aż Louis patrzy mu w oczy zamiast na usta. – Ale mam palce.

                Z jękiem Louis chowa głowę w szyi Harry’ego i wydaje się skupiać tylko na oddychaniu przez kilka sekund.

                - Obrazy – mamrocze w skórę Harry’ego. – Jezu, kurwa, _obrazy_.

                To… cholernie _niesamowite_ , wiedza jak bardzo wpływa na Louisa. Po prostu Harry to uwielbia, _uwielbia_ że Louis nie próbuje tego ukryć, bo to sprawia że Harry lepiej się czuje z tym, jak bardzo sam tego chce, tego _wszystkiego_.

                Kiedy Louis unosi głowę z szyi Harry’ego, odzyskał trochę swojego opanowania, ale jego głos wciąż jest niższy niż zawsze.

                - Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że mój penis jest większy niż twoje palce, okej?

                - Tak? – Harry się uśmiecha i sięga pomiędzy nich, przejeżdża kłykciami wzdłuż zarysu kutasa Louisa, bardzo oczywistego przez tkaninę jeansów. Jest niesamowicie gorący, sposób w który Louis drga na jego dotyk, z tyłkiem przyciśniętym mocno do erekcji Harry’ego, i dlaczego oni wciąż mają na sobie ubrania, jeśli mogliby być nadzy?

                - Nadzy – mówi Harry. Jest całkiem pewien, że brzmi na zdesperowanego. – Chcę cię nagiego i we mnie, no dalej.

                - O Boże, ja cię _zaknebluję_. – Louis zakrywa usta Harry’ego własnymi, wciska swój język do jego ust i odrywa się tylko na tak długo, żeby dodać: - Usta takie jak twoje powinny być kurwa _nielegalne_ , z tym twoim głosem i, no, twoją twarzą i twoim _wszystkim_. Jezu, Harry.

                Harry’emu udało się zredukować Louisa do niespójnego bałaganu. Czułby się z siebie odpowiednio dumny, tyle że sam nie jest lepszy.

                -  We mnie – powtarza, mocując się z rozporkiem Louisa, i Louis siada i bije Harry’ego po rękach, sam pozbywa się jeansów i bokserek, po czym ściąga koszulkę i pokazuje Harry’emu, żeby zrobił to samo. Może Harry robi to trochę na pokaz, okej, ale uwielbia sposób, w jaki oczy Louisa się zwężają i skupiają na jego brzuchu, kiedy powoli unosi t-shirt.

                - No _dalej_ – mówi Louis, klęcząc nago obok leżaka, jego ciało składa się z pięknych, głębokich cieni i subtelnych odblasków w ciemności. W jego głosie jest ostrość, nie duża, ale pewna, _nalegająca_ , a Harry odrzuca całą pretensjonalność i szybko pozbywa się jeansów, zdejmuje je z nóg i kładzie się na plecach.

                Czeka aż Louis do niego wróci, ale chłopak wydaje się być zadowolonym z samego przyglądania się mu przez dłuższą chwilę, bardzo nieruchomego, póki Harry nie zaczyna się poruszać pod jego spojrzeniem bo tak, jest przyzwyczajony do gapiących się ludzi, ale to jest _Louis_ , i to samo w sobie sprawia, że to jest inne, cięższe.

                Uśmiech Louisa rośnie od oczu i poszerza się, wygina jego usta w otwartym uśmiechu.

                - Piękny – mówi, po czym z powrotem znajduje się na górze Harry’ego, gorący między jego nogami. – Masz rzeczy?

                Cholera.

                - Kondom w tylnej kieszeni, ale. Lubrykant, tak jakby, na dole? – Harry nie ma zamiaru zamieniać tego w pytanie, ale cholera, na dole jest… za daleko, naprawdę, bo cokolwiek czego tu nie ma jest daleko, a letnia noc otacza ich jak miękka peleryna.

                - Kurwa – mamrocze Louis, powtarzając myśli Harry’ego.

                Harry wplata palce we włosy Louisa, które już sklejają się w niechlujne strąki i przyciąga go w dół.

                - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Tylko, po prostu. Ślina? Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, po prostu chcę…

                - _Mnie_ to obchodzi – przerywa mu Louis. Jego spojrzenie jest gorące. – To nie jest jakiś pornos. Ślina i paciorek _nie_ są rozwiązaniem, Harry. – Trzyma się zawieszony nad Harrym, opierając rękami po obu stronach głowy Harry’ego, a kiedy kontynuuje, jego głos jest delikatniejszy. – Nie jestem dupkiem, okej? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

                Spoglądając w górę na niego, Harry czuje się uderzony niezamierzoną prawdą skrywającą się za tym zdaniem, bo Louis _mógłby_ go skrzywdzić, w więcej niż jeden sposób. Uświadomienie sobie tego przechodzi przez niego, zostawiając jego gardło ściśniętym i zachrypniętym.

                - Hej – mamrocze Louis, przyglądając mu się. – Hej, w porządku?

                Nie.

                Nie, Harry nie jest w porządku. Z przerażenia odchodzi od pieprzonych _zmysłów_ , o Boże, _jak_ to się stało, dlaczego do diabła nie… Nigdy nie powinien wypuścić tej spirali spod kontroli, powinien usunąć Louisa ze swojego organizmu i iść dalej, powinien…

                - Harry?

                Harry ślepo sięga po Louisa, przyciąga go w dół w tym samym czasie kiedy on wygina się w górę, ich zęby zderzają się w mocnym pocałunku który jest nieskoordynowany, mocno zdesperowany, a Louis potrzebuje tylko chwili, po czym łapie rytm i daje tyle samo, ile dostaje. Przygryza dolną wargę Harry’ego, jego zęby powodują ostre ukłuje bólu, zanim koi skaleczenie językiem i wydycha ciężko w usta Harry’ego, będąc blisko nad nim, jego ciężar przyciska Harry’ego do leżaka.

                - Czego chcesz? – pyta Louis rozbitym głosem, jak lustrzane odbicie bałaganu w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

                - Czegoś – mówi Harry w brak miejsca między nimi. – Po prostu… Daj mi coś, _cokolwiek_. Louis.

                Ręce Louisa są delikatne, kiedy przejeżdża nimi w dół po bokach Harry’ego, co kontrastuje z oddechem będącym nierównymi sapnięciami. Kiedy mówi, słowa mają poucinane końcówki, wychodzą jak pieszczota ducha na skórze Harry’ego, kiedy Louis prześlizguje się w dół po ciele Harry’ego.

                - Mogę to zrobić, okej.

                Następną rzeczą jaką Harry zauważa są usta Louisa wokół jego kutasa, bez żadnego wahania kiedy chłopak go połyka, zaciskając palce ciasno u podstawy. Serce Harry’ego próbuje się wybić z jego klatki piersiowej bijąc nierówno, kiedy Louis przyciska język do wrażliwej żyły pod spodem penisa Harry’ego i przejeżdża po niej torturująco wolnym ruchem.

                Harry zaciska oczy i zasłania sobie usta, próbując oddychać przez nos. Jego biodra unoszą się nieco z leżaka, a Louis przyciska go z powrotem, kładąc rękę przez uda Harry’ego żeby przytrzymać go dobrze i prawdziwie w pułapce.

                - Pozwól mi się usłyszeć – szepcze Louis, co nie bardzo jest rozkazem, ale Harry opuszcza rękę i otwiera oczy, tylko trochę by zobaczyć Louisa powracającego do czynności ze wzrokiem skupionym na jego twarzy.

                Odgłos jaki rozdziera od środka Harry’ego jest cichy, siedzi nisko z tyłu jego gardła zanim zostaje wyciągnięty z niego przez Louisa liżącego jego szczelinę jednocześnie bardzo delikatnie ssąc. Biodra Harry’ego drgają, próbując dostać się bliżej.

                Louis się oddala, zmienia położenie ręki na udach Harry’ego, żeby wbić palce w jego skórę jako ostrzeżenie, a Harry od razu zamiera. Jego powieki są ciężkie, bardzo ciężkie, ale nie chce przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego.

                Mały uśmiech migocze na twarzy Louisa, po czym znów pochyla głowę, a rzęsy zostawiają cienie na jego policzkach, kiedy liże długą ścieżkę od podstawy penisa Harry’ego do brzegu główki, język zawija się wokół niej, a Harry próbuje utrzymać się bez ruchu, naprawdę, _próbuje_ , ale wtedy Louis zjeżdża z powrotem w dół, jego usta są gorące i mokre i _kurwa_ , och. To jest po prostu… _Boże._

                Kontrola Harry’ego znika. Unosi biodra z leżaka, przełamując uścisk Louisa, a on się wycofuje. Końcówka kutasa Harry’ego ślizga się po jego policzku zostawiając mokrą ścieżkę.

                - Wybacz – mamrocze Harry od razu, a słowa są ledwo rozpoznawalne – Wybacz, ja zwykle nie… - _Tracę kontroli jak teraz_ , ma to już dodać, ale właśnie wtedy Louis się uśmiecha, przejeżdża palcami raz po podstawie.

                - Jest okej – mówi, po czym połyka go jednym płynnym ruchem, nie przestaje póki kutas Harry’ego nie obija się o tył jego gardła.

                Przez moment Harry słyszy jedynie tętno w swoich uszach. Przestrzeń za jego powiekami jest zabarwiona głęboką, niekończącą się ciemnością i myśli, że uda mu się uformować imię Louisa jako usilną prośbę, albo może modlitwę.

                Louis oddala się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć:

                - Dojdź dla mnie, Harry. Chcę cię widzieć. – Potem jego usta znajdują się z powrotem na Harrym i nie zajmuje to długo, kilka pociągnięć i palce Harry’ego zaciskają się na bokach leżaka. Chłopak czuje ciepło wspinające się w górę kręgosłupa, grożąc pogrążeniem go, nawet jeśli próbuje ostrzec Louisa.

                Jedyne, co Louis robi, to uniesienie głowy póki jego usta otaczają jedynie główkę penisa Harry’ego, jego opuszki lekko dotykają go od spodu.

                - Lou – powtarza Harry, bardziej nagląco, a Louis wciąż się nie oddala. Właściwie to z powrotem schodzi w dół.

                Harry przestaje walczyć, pozwala orgazmowi zaciągnąć się w otchłań. Wszystko jest jasne i piękne, letnia noc zawieszona w momencie idealnego spokoju.

                Kiedy Harry przypomina sobie o oddychaniu, Louis z powrotem wspina się nad nim, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na ustach. Pochyla się żeby pocałować Harry’ego, czuć w tym lekko gorzki posmak i _och_ , myśli Harry, _to jest_ … Och.

                Otwiera oczy żeby przestudiować twarz Louisa i zagryza słowa, które próbują opuścić jego usta.

                Zamiast tego otacza kutasa Louisa jedną ręką, jego główka jest już lekko lepka od preejakulatu, a  Louisowi musiało się to podobać, musiał _uwielbiać_ rozrywanie Harry’ego na strzępy tak jak przed chwilą, bo Harry może powiedzieć, jak blisko już jest Louis przez sposób, w jaki jego ruchy są nijak skoordynowane, powieki opadają, redukując oczy do błyszczących szparek które pozostają skupione na twarzy Harry’ego.

                Harry zmienia pozycję pod Louisem, czubek jego penisa uderza o biodro Harry’ego z każdym małym drgnięciem bioder Louisa.  Unosząc głowę, Harry przybliża usta do ucha Louisa.

                - Wciąż cię chcę we mnie – szepcze, jakby dzieląc się sekretem.

                Louis jęczy, jego oczy się zamykają, i rozlewa ciepłą, lepką ciecz na brzuch Harry’ego.

                Harry uspokaja go w trakcie. Wciąż trzyma dłoń lekko wokół jego penisa, szuka pierwszej wskazówki dyskomfortu, po czym cofa palce i, po chwili zastanowienia, wplątuje je we włosy Louisa, uśmiechając się szeroko.

                - Dumny z siebie, prawda? – Jeśli Louis próbuje brzmieć na zirytowanego, nie wychodzi mu to.

                - To był mój pierwszy _handjob_ – sprzeciwia się Harry. – Chociaż ułatwiłeś mi go, jak sadzę.

                - Ja ci pokażę łatwość, _Haroldzie._ – Uśmiech Louisa jest szeroki i niepohamowany, figlarny, a Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie chce, żeby Louis przestał na niego tak patrzyć, jakby Harry _się liczył_.

                Dotykając kciukiem kącika ust Louisa Harry pyta.

                - To obietnica?

                - To raczej ‘weźmy prysznic bo _ktoś_ wysmarował mi włosy spermą’. – Louis odwraca głowę i całuje opuszek kciuka Harry’ego. -  A potem, jeśli będziesz dobrym chłopcem, może zniżę się do tego poziomu, żeby cię pieprzyć. To ciężka robota, ale ktoś to musi robić.

                Ciepło zalewa twarz Harry’ego.

                - Jesteś prawdziwym świętym – mówi, i kiedy nie wychodzi mu brzemiennie na niewzruszonego, nie może się zacząć martwić z tego powodu; nie, kiedy Louis uśmiecha się do niego, szeroko i prawdziwie, _wciąż_ się uśmiecha kiedy splata ich palce i pochyla głowę, żeby szturchnąć nos Harry’ego własnym.

                - Sam nie jesteś najgorszy, gwiazdko – szepcze Louis, a czułość jest tak wyraźna w jego głosie, że Harry przełyka gulę w gardle, czując nieznaczne sensacje w żołądku.

                Jakimś cudem, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, to nie jest złe uczucie.

***

                Obserwowanie śpiącego Harry’ego jest prawdopodobnie dziwnym pomieszaniem bycia przerażającym i niedorzecznym, ale Louis nigdy nie uważał się za zdrowego psychicznie i lubi sposób, w jaki twarz Harry’ego jest delikatna i zrelaksowana, młodsza niż wyczerpanie poprzedniego wieczora sprawiło, że wyglądał.

                Cichy poranek zostaje rozdarty przez alarm telefonu Harry’ego.

                Przez to Harry się budzi, jego oczy są śpiąco nieskupione przez sekundę, po czym wzrok się skupia i chłopak uśmiecha się do Louisa.

                - Cześć.

                - Dzień dobry – mówi Louis poważnie po czasowym wyłączeniu budzika, po czym się uśmiecha, przejeżdża ręką wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego i po jego tyłku, w dół, żeby delikatnie dotknąć lepkiej pozostałości lubrykantu. Harry drga na ten dotyk, ale nie jest to w złym sensie i och, _łał_ , Louis pieprzył go zeszłej nocy. O tak.

                Żołądek Louisa ściska się na to wspomnienie.

                - Jak się czujesz?

                Harry rozciąga się leniwie, jak kot wygrzewający się w słońcu, zanim odpowiada.

                - Świetnie, tak jakby. Powinniśmy to wkrótce powtórzyć. – Przybliża się, jego oczy mają cudowny odcień między zielenią i błękitem w delikatnym świetle poranka. – W sensie teraz.

                Louisowi totalnie odpowiada ten plan.

                - Powinniśmy – przytakuje. – I poza tym chciałbym, żebyś ty mnie pieprzył w niedalekiej przyszłości, chcę poczuć tego twojego cudownego penisa we mnie. _Myślę_ , że to by było… - Nachyla się bliżej, całuje wrażliwą skórę pod uchem Harry’ego i odciąga się z uśmiechem. – Też całkiem świetne.

                Harry wygląda jak na haju, jego źrenice są rozszerzone.

                - Tak. – To bardziej westchnienie niż słowo.

                I w tym momencie budzik włącza się po raz drugi. Pieprzona pusta melodyjka, najprawdopodobniej Marimba.

                - Cholera – mamrocze Harry, przesuwając się żeby to wyłączyć, kiedy Louis odwraca się na plecy, bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczyna się śmiać. – Nie śmieszne – narzeka Harry.

                - Jest, trochę. – Louis sięga po niego,  otacza jego ciało ramionami, żeby przyciągnąć go do uścisku, dotykając go od stóp do głów. – Pomyśl o tym, Harry.  Przeszkodziła nam Marimba, to sama klasa.

                - Pieprzyć Marimbę – marudzi Harry, plącząc ich nogi. – I pieprzyć harmonogram nagrań. Każdy zawsze mi mówi, że jestem gwiazdą, więc powinienem móc spóźnić się raz na jakiś czas.

                Louis daje mu prztyczek w nos.

                - To, kochanie, jest rodzaj postawy, który ci _nie_ zapewni seksu.

                Kiedy Harry robi minę, w kącikach jego ust chowa się uśmiech, który rozszerza się kiedy Louis przyciąga go do pocałunku. Zostają tak przez długą minutę, wymieniając ospałe pocałunki z zamkniętymi ustami, a Louis nie chce myśleć o tym, że to tylko czasowe, że harmonogram Harry’ego daje mu tylko kilka więcej dni w Londynie, po czym trasa promocji następnego albumu go wciągnie, i kto wie, co się potem zdarzy.

                Louis zawsze był dobry w życiu chwilą.

                Odchyla się po następnym pocałunku, żeby przestudiować twarz Harry’ego, ciemny cień jego rzęs, jego nieco obsceniczne usta które kontrastują i z chłopięcą nutą w uśmiechu i jego dołeczkami, tylko ukazującym się ich cieniem. Oczywista malinka znaczy jego gardło, nieco na lewo i pod linią jego szczęki. Po prostu patrzenie na to sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha.

                - Przepraszam za to – mówi, dźgając malinkę palcem wskazującym.

                Harry parska.

                - Nie, nie jest ci przykro.

                - Jest, jeśli to ma spowodować jakieś problemy – poprawia się Louis. – Nie przypuszczam, że możesz nosić szalik w środku lata?

                - Och, mógłbym. – Teraz dołeczki pokazują się w pełnej krasie. – To byłoby uważane za wyraz mody.

                - Podczas gdy my wszyscy naiwniacy musimy naprawdę się starać o to, co wybierzemy do ubrania. – Louis potrząsa głową. – Trzeba zapamiętać, że życie nie jest naprawdę fair. – Następnie pochyla głowę, żeby pocałować gardło Harry’ego, zaraz obok malinki.

                Telefon Harry’ego znów dzwoni.

                - _Dlaczego_ ciągle ustawiasz go na drzemkę? – pyta Louis.

                Harry wyłącza denerwujący dźwięk.

                - Bo, jak już ustaliliśmy, to nie w porządku, żebym się spóźnił i wszyscy inni przeze mnie czekali.

                - Nie używaj mojej logiki przeciwko mnie. – Z westchnieniem Louis oddala się od kuszącego ciepła Harry’ego, spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie szpara między zasłonami odkrywa kawałek błękitnego nieba. Wygląda to na kolejny piękny letni dzień; Louis zaczyna się czuć zepsuty. W innych znaczeniach niż jedno. - W takim razie okej. Co ty na to, żebym ci zrobił herbatę, kiedy ty weźmiesz prysznic? Masz na to czas?

                - Absolutnie. – Harry odpycha kołdrę i wychodzi z łóżka, kompletnie nagi i niespeszony, wcale nie spiesząc się, żeby zebrać swoje ubrania. Kiedy Louis docenia widok – o właśnie tak, _docenia_ , bardziej niż powinien kiedy Harry musi gdzieś być – nie jest taki pewny czy Liam i Zayn będą tak samo zachwyceni nagim Harrym biegającym im po mieszaniu.

                Właściwie, gdyby _byli_ tak samo zachwyceni, Louis musiałby ustalić jakieś granice.

                Potem Louis przypomina sobie, że Zayn i Liam są zbyt otoczeni własnym, osobistym dramatem, żeby myśleć o kimś innym. Jasne. Cholera, to coś co wciąż potrzebuje naprawienia. Najlepiej jak najszybciej.

                Biorąc z podłogi jeden z ręczników, których używali poprzedniej nocy, Louis mówi:

                - Miej trochę litości i się zakryj. Jak niby oczekujesz, żebym _funkcjonował_? – Rzuca ręcznikiem w Harry’ego  i siada, ewidentnie przyglądając się, kiedy Harry owija ręcznik wokół bioder, wkładając końcówkę pod spód po czym kuca przy swojej torbie. Jego nogi są naprawdę cudowne, i nawet jeśli to dziwna rzecz do zauważenia u faceta, jest też prawdziwa.

                Cóż, Harry w ogóle jest cudowny.

                - Więc – zaczyna Harry, przyglądając się czystej parze jeansów, po czym kiwa głową do siebie i dobiera do tego prostą, czarną koszulkę. – Jakie masz plany na ten wieczór?

                Louis czeka aż Harry na niego spojrzy i rusza brwiami w górę i w dół. Dostaje za to zuchwały uśmiech.

                - Mam na myśli co innego niż to. Bo spotykam się z przyjaciółmi na kolację i myślałem że możesz, wiesz, dołączyć? Już znasz Nicka i Nialla. – Harry przerywa, jego palce bawią się węzłem przy ręczniku. – To by było jak prawdziwa druga randka, tak jakby. I wtedy możemy wrócić tutaj, albo do mnie, jakkolwiek.

                - Brzmi świetnie. – Louis tak naprawdę myśli; póki Niall i Nick tam będą, jest całkiem pewny, że będzie miał kogoś fajnego do pogadania, jeśli Harry będzie zajęty czymś innym. Nie żeby Louis nie był również pewien, że może skupić na sobie uwagę Harry’ego jeśli będzie chciał, ha. – Tylko… jaka to restauracja?

                - Ja płacę – mówi od razu chłopak.

                Louis marszczy brwi na ten sposób odpowiedzi.

                Harry podchodzi do niego, stając między jego nogami tym swoim chudym ciałem i _właśnie tam_ żeby Louis go mógł dotknąć. Okej, między nimi jest ręcznik i kołdra, ale to nie czyni ruchu Harry’ego fair z jego strony.

                - Nie fair – mówi mu Louis, luźno łapiąc go w pasie.

                - Może nie. – Harry się pochyla, całuje go w policzek i to jest i obrzydliwie słodkie i… w pewnym sensie wspaniałe. – Ale już się zgodziłeś, że będę płacił następnym razem, pamiętasz?

                Ma rację.

                - Nie lubię się mylić – mówi Louis, pozwala ustom przejechać po szczęce Harry’ego zanim go odpycha. Harry upada na łóżko obok niego, śmiejąc się i Boże, Louis chce go przytrzymać, wbić w materac i całować póki nie zrobi się uległy i rozluźniony, z ciemnymi i nieskupionymi oczami.

                Głupi, pieprzony telefon znów dzwoni, a Louis jest tak blisko, naprawdę, _tak_ blisko rzucenia nim o ścianę. Coś musi pokazać się jego twarzy, bo Harry prycha i odtacza się na bok, robiąc show z prawdziwego wyłączenia budzika, po czym wychodzi z łóżka, a ręcznik się z niego ześlizguje.

                - Napraw to – mówi Louis, wskazując na to. – Nie chcę żebyś się tak pokazał Zaynowi albo Liamowi. Jesteś cały mój, gwiazdko. Poza tym, Earl Grey, Yorkshire czy English Breakfast?

                Poprawiając ręcznik, Harry wydaje się rozważać odpowiedź z taką samą uwagą, jaka powinna być użyta dla tak delikatnych powodów.

                - Yorkshire – decyduje w końcu i tak, Louis jest zakochany, absolutnie i definitywnie, żadnych wątpliwości co do tego.

                - Szanuję twój gust co do napojów – mówi na głos.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego jest szeroki, odbija się echem głęboko w klatce piersiowej Louisa. Odwzajemnia uśmiech bez myślenia.

***

                Louis wpada na Zayna właśnie wtedy, kiedy ma wyjść do restauracji. Oboje zatrzymują się nagle, Zayn w progu swojego pokoju, Louis mający otworzyć drzwi mieszkania.

                Puszczając klamkę, Louis się obraca.

                - Zayn.

                - Wciąż nie chcę rozmawiać – mówi mu Zayn i jest coś dziwnie wrogiego w jego tonie głosu, całej posturze, jakby winił _Louisa_ za mało pozytywne następstwa pijanej nocy. Okej, więc Louis był tym, który zaciągnął Zayna i Liama na imprezę, to po pierwsze, tak, ale odmawia spytania dlaczego to powinno czynić go odpowiedzialnym.

                Poza tym, przez osiem lat kiedy znał Zayna nigdy nie spędzili więcej niż trzech dni na unikaniu jakiegokolwiek problemu, który wisiał w powietrzu.

                Louisa boli gardło.

                - Okej – mówi delikatnie, potrząsając głową. Wychodzi nie spoglądając w tył.

***

                Utknąwszy między Niallem i Nickiem, z Harrym po przeciwnej stronie stołu, Louis szczerze próbuje się dobrze bawić na kolacji. Właściwie mu się to udaje, jest odciągnięty od upartego dystansu Zayna przez Nicka zabawiającego cały stół opowieściami o gościach w jego studio, przez Nialla próbującego ukraść jedzenie kiedy Louis nie patrzy i, najprawdopodobniej najbardziej przez stopy Harry’ego splątane z jego pod stołem.

                Jeśli Harry myśli, że jego kolejne spojrzenia na twarz Louisa są _subtelne_ , myli się, tak bardzo się myli.

                To może być przypadek, że Nick naprawdę się stara opowiadając historię o Paramore, robi zamaszyste gesty i mówi głośno, właśnie wtedy kiedy Harry potajemnie płaci za kolację i swoją i Louisa, ale… to prawdopodobnie nie jest przypadek. Louis jest całkiem przekonany, że Nick widzi więcej niż okazuje, i to był Nick razem z Niallem, kto przekierował na inne tory wszystkie pytania o pochodzenie malinki Harry’ego.

                Po siedmiu butelkach wina wypitych przez dziewięciu ludzi, pożegnania są wyraźnie głośniejsze niż powitania, a Louis pozwala się przytulać nawet przez tych, z którymi właściwie nie rozmawiał przez cały wieczór. Podczas gdy i on i Harry nie wypili tak dużo jak reszta, Louis czuje się nieco podpity, a policzki Harry’ego są zarumienione, kiedy wychodzą.

                Jasny flesz aparatu stawia Louisa w stanie gotowości. Co kurwa?

                Paparazzi. Jasne.

                Obok Louisa Harry macha, uśmiechając się dla mężczyzny w średnim wieku robiącego im zdjęcie i po chwili Louis próbuje iść obok niego bez przyciągania uwagi na siebie. Idźmy dalej, nie ma tu nic ciekawego. To w pewnym sensie jest do dupy, będąc szczerym, sprawia że Louis dostrzega nagły dystans między Harrym i sobą, którego tam wcześniej nie było.

                Kurwa. Nie żeby to miało być jakąś niespodzianką.

                - Dalej – mówi mu Harry cicho, uśmiechając się przez słowa. – Wsiądźmy do taksówki i skończmy z tym. On nas nie będzie śledził.

                - Jesteś pewien? – pyta Louis równie cicho.

                - Tak. – Harry przerzuca włosy na jeden bok ruchem, który wydaje się być nadzwyczaj sztuczny. Unosi rękę przywołując taksówkę, macha do paparazzi… paparazzo? Jezu, Louis nawet nie zna _liczby pojedynczej_ tego słowa.

                Wchodzi do taksówki pierwszy i czeka aż Harry siądzie obok niego, po czym pozwala sobie się zrelaksować w fotelu z cichym westchnieniem. Harry zamyka drzwi i pochyla się do przodu, żeby podać kierowcy adres Louisa. Kiedy odwraca się do niego, jego oczy są duże i smutne.

                - Przepraszam za to.

                - Nie twoja wina, Haz. – Ha, następne zdrobnienie. To się po prostu wypsnęło, nic nad czym Louis się zastanawiał, ale lubi sposób w jaki stacza się ono z jego języka, sposób w który wydaje się być _prywatne_. Patetycznie chce, żeby to było coś o Harrym, co należy ekskluzywnie do niego.

                - Nie, tylko… - Usta Harry’ego  się wykrzywiają, kiedy spogląda w bok na sekundę, po czym jego wzrok wraca. – W każdym razie. W porządku? Byłeś trochę cichy cały wieczór i, wiesz…

                Więc Louis w takim razie nie udawał tak dobrze, jak myślał.

                - Zayn – mówi jako wyjaśnienie, a Harry wydaje z siebie cichy odgłos i otacza ramiona Louisa ręką. Kiedy Louis nie jest tak odważny, żeby się do niego przytulić, ten prosty kontakt i tak daje pociechę.

                - Potrzebujemy planu – mówi mu Harry.

                _My_ , myśli Louis. Pochyl głowę, by ukryć uśmiech, ale jest całkiem pewien że Harry i tak go dostrzega. Jego opuszki są ciepłymi punktami nacisku na tyle szyi Louisa.


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NARESZCIE.**

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

                Telefon Charlotte budzi ich rano o nieboskiej godzinie. Jakoś w pół do dziesiątej czy coś, a czy ona nie powinna być w szkole? Louis jest pewien że _on_ był w szkole o dziewiątej trzydzieści, kiedy był w jej wieku.

                - Nie w niedzielę – mówi Harry, brzmiąc na obrzydliwie rozbudzonego i prawda, okej, niedziela jest też powodem, dla którego Harry ma dzień wolny od swojego przepełnionego terminarza, więc Louis przypuszcza, że docenia przynajmniej powód dla którego Charlotte była w stanie zadzwonić, jak nie samo połączenie. Bo dzwoni pewnie z powodu wczorajszych zdjęć z restauracji.

                Louis odbiera z krzywym uśmiechem skierowanym do Harry’ego, sygnalizując żeby był cicho.

                Nie czuje się dobrze z ponownym kłamaniem swojej siostrze o tym, jak Harry jest przyjacielem, tak, ale nie takim przyjacielem, jakiego by mógł zaprosić na rodzinny obiad, jeszcze nie – to wszystko, gdy leży na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, obaj są nadzy, a palec wskazujący Louisa nieobecnie wytacza ścieżkę wokół malinki na gardle Harry’ego, którą Louis sam tam umieścił.

                Malinki.

                _Malinki._

Musiał przez chwilę być nieobecny, bo kiedy znów skupia się na teraźniejszości, Harry patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią i Charlotte powtarza jego imię.

                - Jestem – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego kiedy mówi do telefonu. – Ale słuchaj, Lottie, właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że jestem na coś spóźniony. Zobaczę co mogę zrobić w sprawie Harry’ego, okej?

                Kiedy Louis kończy połączenie, Harry się odzywa.

                - Harry nie byłby całkowicie przeciwny dołączeniu do ciebie na rodzinnym obiedzie.

                - _Harry_ – mówi Louis, kładąc akcent na jego imię – nie ma pojęcia jak szalona jest moja rodzina i wolałbym go nie odstraszyć już teraz, dziękuję.

                - Mało prawdopodobne. – Harry promienieje, z białymi zębami i szczęśliwymi zmarszczkami wokół oczu i jest naprawdę cholernie piękny, Boże. Nie żeby to było nowe.

                - _Harry_ – Louis dźga jego policzek palcem – musi przestać mówić o nim w trzeciej osobie i do tego pomóc mi zrobić Liamowi malinkę.

                Głęboka linia pojawia się między brwiami Harry’ego, kiedy próbuje zrozumieć co Louis miał na myśli, po czym parska.

                - To szalone. Uwielbiam to.

                - Możesz być Robinem dla mojego Batmana – zezwala Louis. – Ktoś musi przytrzymać Liama, kiedy wyssę prawdziwe piękno na jego skórze.

                - Tylko niech ci się to za bardzo nie spodoba.

                Słaba nuta zazdrości sprawia, że Louis się śmieje, przyciąga Harry’ego do szybkiego cmoknięcia.

                - To się rozumie samo przez się. Ty, Haz, jesteś jedynym na którym _chciałbym_ zostawić malinki porozrzucane na całej twojej skórze. Jak znak dla całego świata, żeby trzymać ręce z daleka.

                - Dobrze. – Tak po prostu twarz Harry’ego się rozjaśnia. – Bo jesteś jednym który _chciałbym_ żeby to robił.

                Louis uśmiecha się i nie wspomina, że biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, to właściwie nie jest opcja. Harry też nie.

***

                Zapędzają Liama w kozi róg w łazience i to prawdopodobnie świadectwo ich ogólnego lekceważenia przestrzeni osobistej, że na początku chłopak nawet nie mruga kiedy oboje wciskają się z nim do małego pomieszczenia, tyko przesuwa się na bok żeby zapewnić im dojście do umywalki, a szczoteczka do zębów zwiesza się z jego ust. Dopiero kiedy Harry więzi go przy plastikowej ściance prysznica, jego ręce są przy jego bokach, Liam czuje się w pełni obudzony.

                - Co – zaczyna, a Louis uśmiecha się do niego radośnie.

                - To trochę zaboli – mówi, przybliżając się do boku Harry’ego, kiedy sięga po Liama. Louis może poczuć Harry’ego niezwłocznie dostosowującego się do niego w widocznie automatycznej reakcji, a w tym nie ma nic poza pięknem. – Ale Liam, kolego, to dla twojego własnego dobra.

                Liam nie walczy z uściskiem Harry’ego, wydaje się być bardziej zdezorientowany niż niepewny. W jasnym świetle lampy nad łazienkowym lustrem widać boleśnie oczywistą barwę zmęczonej szarości na jego twarzy.

                - Czy to dziwne zaproszenie do jakiegoś trójkącika? Bo, wiecie, oboje jesteście przystojni, ale…

                - Kocham cię, ale nie – przerywa Louis, zanim to się stanie w jakikolwiek sposób niezręczne. Przygląda się gardłu Liama szukając miejsca, które zagwarantuje mu największą widoczność. Zaraz obok jego jabłka Adama, tak, to wydaje się być dobrym miejscem.

                - O, hej – mówi Harry, niskim głosem, rozbawionym dudnieniem w uchu Louisa. – Nie wiem. Liam jest całkiem niezły, prawda?

                Wolno, bardzo wolno, Louis odwraca głowę. Ocenia uśmiech Harry’ego spojrzeniem i sięga by otoczyć nadgarstek Harry’ego ciasnym uściskiem, z kciukiem przyciskającym się do miejsca, w którym czuje jego puls.

                - _Nie_ – powtarza.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego opada, jego usta rozdzielają się w westchnieniu i och, _och_ , teraz to jest _bardziej_ intrygujące.

                Kurwa. Louis nie może stwardnieć kiedy ma zamiar wyssać znak na gardle jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jest całkiem pewien, że to by było przekroczeniem wielkiej, pieprzonej granicy, nawet jeśli to wina Harry’ego.

                - Powinienem was zostawić samych? – pyta Liam, brzmiąc teraz na bardzo rozbawionego. Louis tęskni za czasami, kiedy nawet wspomnienie o seksie sprawiało, że Liam się rumienił i jąkał, ale po dwóch latach z Zaynem i Louisem został odpowiednio zdeprawowany, a teraz opiera się o plastikowe drzwi prysznica z nonszalancją, nawet kiedy ma naprzeciw siebie gorączkowy rumieniec na policzkach Harry’ego, który Louis uważa za cudownie zbyt intensywny do zignorowania.

                (Intensywny, haha, o Boże.)

                Oczywiście, Liam jest o wiele silniejszym mężczyzną niż Louis.

                Zmuszając się do puszczenia nadgarstka Harry’ego, Louis skupia całą swoją uwagę na Liamie.

                - Okej – mówi. – Teraz, Zaynowi się to nie spodoba. I o to chodzi, _więc_.

                Jest uczepiony gardła Liama zanim chłopak dokończył zdezorientowane mrugnięcie.

                - _Skurwiel_! – wykrzykuje Liam, próbując się wyrwać, ale uścisk Harry’ego jest zbyt mocny, a i tak Louis odchodzi do tyłu po kilku sekundach, żeby podziwiać swoją pracę. Krew już zbiera się pod podrażnioną skórą i tak, to powinno spełnić swoją rolę.

                - Pięknie – chwali Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko kiedy puszcza ramiona Liama i od razu się kuli, by uchylić się od próby zemsty chłopaka. Po spojrzeniu w lustro Liam wzdycha. Spogląda tam i z powrotem pomiędzy nimi, po czym jego usta układają się w smutne skrzywienie.

                - Macie świadomość, że Zayna to nie będzie obchodziło, prawda?

                Louis planował, by zaciągnąć Harry’ego po tym z powrotem do łóżka, wykorzystać większość czasu który został przed odlotem Harry’ego do Stanów i Kanady i cholera wie gdzie jeszcze na trasę promocyjną, która akompaniuje wypuszczenie jego drugiego albumu. Dziś i jutro to naprawdę wszystko, co mają, ale… Cholera, pozostawianie Liama kiedy jest taki, cicho nieszczęśliwy…

                To po prostu nie daje wyboru.

                - Mylisz się – mówi Louis. – _Będzie_ go to obchodziło. Właściwie, to najprawdopodobniej będzie chciał mnie żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry, jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowie, że _ja_ to zrobiłem, więc co ty na to, żeby zatrzymać to między naszą trójką, hmm? – Jego spojrzenie spotyka spojrzenie Harry’ego i oboje zaczynają się uśmiechać, tylko trochę.

                - Jesteście obrzydliwi – mówi im Liam, a tęskna nuta w jego głosie nie umyka Louisowi.

                Harry też wydaje się załapać, bo obejmuje Louisa zwyczajnie kładąc rękę na jego ramionach i przechyla głowę w stronę Liama, oczywiście stając się mówić lekkim tonem.

                - Jesteśmy świetni a wy powinniście spędzić z nami dzień. Zawsze chciałem, wiecie, wypożyczyć łódź i popływać po Tamizie, ale właściwie nigdy nie byłem tego bliski. Poza tym, tak w ogóle to nie mam patentu sternika.

                - Mały szczegół. – Louis obejmuje go ręką wokół pasa. – Zrobiłem patent w Australii.

                - Człowiek z wieloma talentami – mówi Harry, a czułość wciśnięta w kąciki jego oczu wprawia, że w brzuchu Louisa pojawia się basen płynnego ciepła.

                - Szkoda, że gotowanie nie jest jedną z nich – wtrąca Liam, a Louis odciąga swoją uwagę od Harry’ego żeby obdarzyć Liama spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu.

                - Mogę skończyć przypadkowo cię topiąc.

                Liam wzrusza ramionami.

                - Nie możesz mnie winić za mówienie prawdy.

                - Prawdziwy przyjaciel podkreśliłby tylko moje najlepsze cechy w obecności mojego chłopaka – mówi Louis i wtedy, chwilę później, zdaje sobie sprawę że to pierwszy raz, kiedy może pozwolić temu słowu opuścić ciemne zakątki jego umysłu, _chłopak_.

                Kiedy spogląda na Harry’ego, nieco lękliwie, ten już na niego patrzy z szerokim uśmiechem, mierzwiąc sobie włosy jedną ręką jakby nie za bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Louis jest przytłoczony taką ilością miłości, że to go momentalnie oślepia.

                - Obrzydliwe – powtarza Liam, ale nie brzmi, jakby miał to na myśli.

***

                Harry wyciąga telefon między dwoma łyżkami płatków z mlekiem, poranne słońce świeci mu w oczy,  z ciężką słodkością roślin Liama w nosie i wygodną wagą ramienia Louisa przy swoim. Czeka na niego kilka nieodebranych połączeń, sms od Nialla i, pomiędzy wieloma innymi emailami zawierającymi jeden od Joanne, w którym są detale lotu Harry’ego, jest jeden od Nicka z czerwonym wykrzyknikiem oznaczającym to, jak jest ważny. Harry zaczyna od smsa Nialla.

                _Wylaczyles swoj telefon?_ Pyta. _Zarzad chce cie zlapac, powiedzialem im ze nie wiem gdzie jestes. Pozdrow lou!_

                Harry faktycznie wyłączył wczoraj swój telefon w momencie,  kiedy postawił nogę na małej łódce którą wypożyczyli na ten dzień, a po tym jakoś… zapomniał, żeby go włączyć z powrotem. To może być najdłużej, kiedy nie można się z nim było skontaktować od.. cóż, chyba roku. To było jednak wspaniałe, pozwalając wszystkiemu innemu być, żadnych gróźb biznesowych żądań w czasie który powinien, według każdego prawa, należeć do niego. Jasne, było kilka osób robiących zdjęcia z mostów czy innych łodzi, ale było ich niewiele i dość daleko.

                Harry zastanawia się, czy od teraz zawsze będzie delikatnie kiwanie łodzi kojarzył z Louisem.

                Prawdopodobnie.

                Wkłada do ust kolejną łyżkę płatków, zagląda do miski Louisa i zastanawia się, czy Louis odpuściłby mu ukradzenie kilku tych czekoladowych chrupkich cosiów które pływają po powierzchni mleka i były pierwszymi które Harry zjadł. Ponownie prawdopodobna odpowiedź to tak.

                Kiedy Harry pochyla się w kierunku miski Louisa, chłopak blokuje jego łyżeczkę swoją, ale to właściwie go nie zatrzymuje. Jego uśmiech jest tak jasny, że Harry nie może zrobić nic innego niż go pocałować, jego język szuka smaku osłodzonego miodem mleka, kiedy z jego łyżeczki kapie na drewniane deski.

                - Wciąż obrzydliwe – informuje ich Liam, wyraźnie próbując walczyć z uśmiechem. – Serio, przez was mi niedobrze.

                Z widoczną niechęcią Harry odsuwa się i pozwala sobie na tylko jedną pobłażliwą sekundę studiowania, jak światło słoneczne sprawia, że oczy Louisa błyszczą.

                - Sądzisz, że jesteśmy uroczy – ripostuje Louis, pokazując Liamowi środkowy palec.

                - Tak uroczy jak gigantyczna, jednooka ropucha. – Liam przewraca kartkę, w roztargnieniu dotykając malinki wykwitającej na jego gardle.

                Louis parska z głową na ramieniu Harry’ego.

                - To taka rzecz, jaką by powiedział biologiczny kujon.

                Wczorajszy dzień nauczył Harry’ego, że ta dyskusja może kręcić się przez chwilę w kółko, więc przełyka czekoladowe, chrupiące cosie które ukradł Louisowi i otwiera emaila Nicka.

                _Możesz przystopować przez chwilę z malinkami_ – mówi wiadomość Nicka. Została wysłana o w pół do siódmej rano, bo jego biologiczny rytm jest zbyt zniekształcony przez Breakfast Show, żeby spać dłużej nawet w weekendy; Harry wie to, bo Nick na to narzeka. Często.

                Link dołączony do emaila kieruje na wersję online The Sun, a Harry pociera kolejny znak który Louis zostawił pod jego obojczykiem zeszłej nocy, ukryty pod koszulką. Klika z lekkim drżeniem w link, przysuwając telefon bliżej twarzy, żeby zidentyfikować istotne części wyskakującego na ekran artykułu.

                _Harry Styles: sekretna dziewczyna?_ \- pyta nagłówek. Jest zilustrowany zdjęciem zrobionym podczas kolacji w restauracji, malinka jest jasno widoczna na gardle Harry’ego i zaznaczona czerwonym kółkiem, na wszelki wypadek, jakby czytelnicy mieli jej nie zauważyć.

                Cóż, cholera.

                Harry przelatuje wzrokiem przez artykuł, kiedy Louis i Liam wciąż się kłócą bez żadnej złości w swoich słowach, bardziej jak stara tradycja niż coś innego. To nie jest bardzo złe, naprawdę, bezpodstawne spekulacje o tym, że Harry był podejrzanie nieobecny na scenie klubowej Londynu, ale jedna rzecz która wprowadza go w stan gotowości twierdzi, że ledwo spędził jedną noc w domu od swojego powrotu. Hmm.

                Jego mina musiała przyciągnąć uwagę Louisa, bo nagle czuje lekkie pociągnięcie za włosy, a Louis przygląda mu się z bliska.

                - Porozmawiaj ze mną.

                Przez chwilę Harry rozważa trzymanie tego z dala od Louisa. To by było jednak kolejne kłamstwo przez pominięcie, a… A Louis zasługuje na szczerość Harry’ego. Zasługuje.

                Harry podaje mu swój telefon bez słowa.

                Przygląda się wyrazowi twarzy Louisa kiedy czyta, widzi jak chłopak nieco blednie pod opalenizną.

                - To ledwie coś więcej niż jakaś ślepa plotka – mówi szybko Harry. Papier szeleści kiedy Liam przewraca stronę, jasno dając do zrozumienia że nie słucha. – To tylko spekulacje.

                - Naprawdę? – Podając z powrotem telefon ich palce się o siebie ocierają i Louis spogląda w dół. – Skąd wiedzą, że nie spałeś w domu?

                _Prosto do sedna._

                - Nie wiem. – Harry wzdycha i przejeżdża dłonią przez włosy. – To mógł być szczęśliwy przypadek, albo przypadkowy dowód, jak, nikt nie zauważył mnie wchodzącego do domu nocą, nie wiem. – Wolałby o tym nie myśleć, szczerze mówiąc. To, ta potrzeba bycia cały czas na krawędzi i traktowania każdej osoby która jest jego dalekim znajomym jako potencjalnego informatora prasy jest jedną z rzeczy, na które się nie pisał.

                - Okej. – Uśmiech Louisa jest niepewny. – Wciąż cię będę mógł zobaczyć dziś wieczór, prawda?

                To ostatnia noc którą spędzą razem, zanim Harry zostanie wessany przez tornado gównianej promocji, która chciałby, żeby już się skończyła. To jednak dla jego nowego albumu. Jest z niego _dumny_ , miał duży wkład w część pisania i wyczekuje zagrania piosenek na żywo, bardzo.

                Dwa tygodnie jego życia są małą ceną do zapłacenia.

                - Właściwie – zaczyna Harry, przerywając kiedy słyszą kroki na schodach. Sekundę później pojawia się Zayn, a jeśli jego potargane włosy, luźne spodnie dresowe i cienka koszulka bez rękawów są jakąś sugestią, musiał właśnie wyjść z łóżka.

                Wita go jedynie cisza.

                - Dzień dobry – mamrocze w końcu, mrużąc oczy na słońcu, a Harry i Louis powtarzają przywitanie, kiedy Liam gapi się z determinacją na swoje papiery, z nisko spuszczoną głową.

                Zayn rozciąga się na leżaku i wydaje się ponownie zasnąć z ramionami założonymi na brzuchu. Jest klasycznie piękny, wysokie kości policzkowe i długie rzęsy, ale kiedy Harry może doceniać to na estetycznym poziomie, spotyka wielu pięknych ludzi w swojej pracy i żaden z nich nie jest tak łatwo czarujący jak Louis, albo ma tą łobuzerską iskrę w oczach, która na samym początku przyciągnęła Harry’ego.

                Kiedy Harry się odwraca, zauważa, że teraz, kiedy oczy Zayna są zamknięte i nie ma ryzyka bycia złapanym, Liam otwarcie gapi się na jego profil. To trochę niedorzeczne, a przy tym bardzo smutne.

                Spotykając oczy Louisa, dzielą krzywe uśmiechy, po czym Harry podejmuje wątek ich przerwanej rozmowy. Plany na noc, jasne.

                - Właściwie – mówi – mamy tą tradycję, wiesz, zanim pojedziemy na wielkie wydarzenie, trasę albo coś takiego, zespół się spotyka razem na kolację wieczór przed tym. To, wiesz, dla ducha drużyny czy coś?

                - Och. – Spojrzenie Louisa wędruje w innym kierunku. – Tak, nie, rozumiem. To ma sens.

                - _Nie_ , hej. – Protest Harry’ego może być zbyt gwałtowny, bo kątem oka zauważa ruch, siadającego Zayna. Ignorując wszystko oprócz mocno zaciśniętej szczęki Louisa, Harry pochyla się ku niemu. – Pozwól mi skończyć. To zespół plus dziewczyny, bo tak, zabieranie parom ostatniej nocy nie szło dobrze, więc. I, wiesz… - Och, to jest niezręczne. Harry nie jest zwykle tak społecznie niekompetentny, naprawdę nie jest, ale sposób w który Louis go obserwuje, cały poważny i zdeterminowany, sprawia, że Harry zaczyna się potykać o własne słowa. – Oczywiście, nie jesteś dziewczyną, ale każdy inny jest w tym momencie singlem, więc nie ma ryzyka żeby ktoś się wypaplał i…

                - Harry. – Nuta rozbawienia wtargnęła do głosu Louisa, czając się w kącikach jego ust. – _Co_ ty próbujesz powiedzieć?

                - W zasadzie… - Harry przygryza wargę. – Pytam, czy nie poszedłbyś ze mną.

                Nagły uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa, pociągając coś w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

                - Chętnie – mówi Louis, chwytając podbródek Harry’ego, żeby przyciągnąć go do pocałunku… i to wtedy Zayn wydaje z siebie nagły dźwięk, który ich straszy i się odsuwają od siebie.

                - _Co_ – mówi Zayn, jego głos jest niebezpiecznie płaski, kiedy gapi się na gardło Liama – to kurwa jest?

                Louis opuszcza rękę i odwraca się z uśmiechem.

                - Myślę – zaczyna ze smakiem – że to jest to coś, co nazywa się malinką. Urocze słowo, _malinka_.

                Odkładając telefon z widoku, Harry czeka jak się rozwinie ta scena.

                - Gdzie jest popcorn, kiedy go potrzebujesz? – szepcze do Louisa, a jeden kącik jego ust wędruje w górę, po czym jego twarz znów się wygładza.

                - Co _kurwa_ , Liam? – pyta Zayn, a Liam podnosi głowę w upartym geście, jego palce ciasno zaciskają się na papierze.

                - Co to dla ciebie? – Jego głos jest ostry w sposób, jakiego Harry nie słyszał wcześniej, rozdrażniony i zraniony na raz. – _Ty_ wyszedłeś, Zayn. Nie ja, _ty_. Teraz nagle zdecydowałeś, że cię to obchodzi? Nie masz kurwa prawa.

                - Daj spokój. – Ton Zayna jest szyderczy, ale linia jego szczęki jest napięta. Spoglądając pomiędzy nim i Liamem, oboje patrzącymi na siebie przez dach, Harry czuje się jak intruz, jakoś ta sytuacja jest mniej zabawna niż oczekiwał. – _Ja_ wyszedłem? Oboje wiemy, o co tutaj chodzi.

                - Wiemy? – parska Liam. – Oświeć mnie.

                Harry pochyla się do Louisa i pyta cicho.

                - Powinniśmy sobie iść?

                - Tylko przyciągniemy uwagę – odpowiada Louis, tak samo cicho. Jego łokieć wbija się w brzuch Harry’ego i przesuwa się, żeby zamiast tego owinąć rękę wokół jego pasa, przyciągając ich razem. – Udawajmy, że nas tu nie ma. Jesteśmy niewidzialni. Jesteśmy _powietrzem_.

                - _Powietrzem_ – powtarza Harry, potrząsając głową. Są tak blisko, że jego włosy dotykając policzka Louisa, a Louis odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, przytyka palec do ust z konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem. W takim razie okej, oto powietrze.

                Harry musiał przegapić kawałek wymiany między Liamem i Zaynem, bo kiedy się odwraca, wtedy Zayn z siebie wypluwa:

                - Cóż, _ja_ nie jestem tym, który jest zakochany w kimś innym.

                Przez chwilę jest cicho, po czym Liam upuszcza papiery i wstaje. Jego twarz jest nie do odczytania.

                - Przepraszam, ale _co_?

                - _Louis_ – Zayn mówi, jakby to miało być właściwa odpowiedzią. Że co? To absolutnie nie jest, bo okej, Liam nie jest zakochany w Louisie, zdecydowanie nie, nawet jeśli Harry nie jest pewien, czy do końca rozumie ludzi którzy nie są chociaż trochę zakochani w Louisie, ale… Ale, Louis jest _jego_.

                Harry przybliża się bardziej do Louisa, zakrywa jego dłoń na swoim pasie swoją własną. Kiedy Louis spogląda na niego, wygląda na tak zdumionego, jak Harry się czuje.

                - Powietrze – szepcze Harry, a usta Louisa wyginają się w uśmiechu.

                - _Co_ z Louisem? – pyta Liam i odczytanie tego, co się dzieje w jego głowie, jest wciąż trudne. Mrugając w słońcu Harry próbuje być bardzo nieporuszony.

                Zayn zmienia pozycję, wyglądając teraz na mniej pewnego siebie.

                - Powiedziałeś mi, że ci się podoba. – Wychodzi z tego krzyżówka zdania oznajmującego i pytania.

                - To było _dwa lata_ temu – mówi Liam.

                - Naprawdę? – piszczy Louis. Jeśli okoliczności byłyby inne, Harry by mu dokuczał; ale tak jak jest, nie chce zmieniać biegu tej konwersacji. Zacieśnia uścisk na ręce Louisa i próbuje nie gapić się na nikogo.

                Poza tym, co się stało z nimi udającymi powietrze?

                Liam pochyla głowę, wydając się być zdezorientowany przez moment z powodu, że Harry i Louis tam też są. Potem się uśmiecha, nieco zakłopotany.

                - Tak, naprawdę. Niech to ci nie uderzy do głowy, Louis, ale możesz być całkiem… Nie wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Może przyciągający? Ale. – Z tym odwraca się do Zayna. – On mi się tylko _podobał_ , Zayn. Nawet nie znałem was tak dobrze, a powiedziałem ci to tylko dlatego, że byłem trochę podpity. Poza tym, teraz naprawdę znając Louisa, wiem, że skończyłbym, zabijając go, gdybym miał umawiać się z nim dłużej niż przez jeden dzień.

                - Hej – Louis protestuje, jego oczy są radosne i się śmieją, a coś osiada w brzuchu Harry’ego.

                - I tak nie możesz się z nim umawiać – mówi Harry Liamowi. – Jest mój, widzisz. – Przyciągając Louisa na swoje kolana, Harry jest zadowolony z tego, że Louis nie protestuje i teraz się otwarcie uśmiecha. Kiedy Liam przygląda im się z ciepłym rozbawieniem, jedynym, który wciąż marszczy brwi, jest Zayn.

                - _Nie_ chcę się umawiać z Louisem – zapewnia ich Liam. – Bez obrazy.

                - Jasne – odpowiada Louis w tym samym momencie kiedy Zayn się wcina.

                - Nie?

                - Nie. – Liam kręci głową, jego postura jest rozluźniona, ale w jego uśmiechu jest pełna nadziei nuta, jakby po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na rozważanie opcji, że Zayna naprawdę on obchodzi, a oczywiście zawsze tak było. – To nigdy nie było nic więcej, okej?

                - Nie jesteś zakochany w Louisie. – Twarz Zayna jest porażona.

                - Nie jestem zakochany w Louisie – zgadza się Liam, po czym nagle zaczyna się śmiać, robiąc krok w stronę Zayna. – O mój Boże, naprawdę tak myślałeś? To _dlatego_ ty…?

                - Zamknij się – mruczy Zayn i wtedy chwyta Liama, obie ręce zaciskają się na jego koszulce żeby przyciągnąć go i… I Harry naprawdę nie musiał _tego_ widzieć, okej, nawet jeśli jest całkiem piękne. Mówiąc, znów, z zupełnie estetycznego punktu widzenia. Dwaj atrakcyjni mężczyźni całujący się, cóż, to jest widok który każdy nie-całkiem-hetero facet by docenił, prawda?

                To wtedy Louis zakrywa oczy Harry’ego ręką, pochylając się do niego z gorącym oddechem na policzku Harry’ego.

                - Naprawdę nie chcesz tego widzieć – mamrocze.

                Harry się uśmiecha i mruga, tak że jego rzęsy muskają dłoń Louisa.

                - Naprawdę chcę.

                - _Ja_ nie chcę żebyś to widział – poprawia Louis. – Nie będziesz się gapił na moich przyjaciół, Haz, szczególnie kiedy ja tutaj jestem i mógłbyś się gapić na _mnie_ w zamian.

                Ktoś na coś wpada, a kiedy Harry jest trochę ciekaw, nie jest aż tak bardzo ciekaw żeby to rozproszyło go od tego, jak Louis jest w jego przestrzeni osobistej, jego palce zaciskają się ciasno na jego pasie, jego druga dłoń wciąż zakrywa jego oczy i och, hej, teraz _to_ jest myśl.

                - Albo – sugeruje Harry nisko – mógłbym się _nie_ gapić na ciebie w twoim pokoju, bo, wiesz, mógłbyś zawiązać mi oczy.

                Louis wypuszcza powietrze przy skórze Harry’ego, a jego odpowiedź wychodzi z ledwo zauważalnym opóźnieniem.

                - Tak – mówi, z głosem bardziej szorstkim niż wcześniej. – Tak, jestem pewien że bym po mógł zrobić.

                Wtedy zabiera dłoń i stawia Harry’ego na nogi, ciągnąc go za sobą zbyt nagląco, żeby Harry złapał coś więcej niż rzut oka na Liama przyciskającego Zayna tyłem do barierki, wystawionych na idealny widok dla sąsiadów w sposób, w który Harry nie może sobie pozwolić być widzianym z Louisem.

                Przełyka tę myśl.

***

                Louis czuje się obserwowany. Niestety, nie może po prostu winić swojej bezzasadnej paranoi, bo portier w rzeczy samej przyglądał mu się jak sokół, odkąd Louis wszedł do lobby i okazało się, że ani Harry’ego, ani Nialla nie było jeszcze w domu.

                _Wybacz spóźnienie zobaczymy się zachwilę_ Harry’ego dotarło kilka minut później, ale to nie było wystarczająco, żeby rozwiać błysk nieufności w oczach portiera. Ochroniarza? Cokolwiek.

                I okej, Louis rozumie że to bardzo poważny biznes, szczególnie odkąd Harry i Niall okazali się nie być jedynymi sławnymi rezydentami, ale cii, to nie tak, że Louis zacznie robić skok w kierunku schodów za każdym razem jak facet choćby mrugnie.

                Właściwie, to myśląc o tym…

                Kiedy Niall wchodzi, przynosi ze sobą podmuch ciepłego, letniego powietrza, które wiruje w klimatyzowanym lobby.

                - Louis, mój człowiek! – Jego uśmiech jest nieco maniakalny, albo może to dla niego po prostu normalne. – Dobry wieczór, panie Shaw.

                Mars portiera schodzi z jego czoła.

                - Dobry wieczór, panie Horan.

                - Sorry, że musiałeś czekać – mówi Niall. – Odprawa managementu przed trasą promocyjną trochę się przeciągnęła, a Harry zapomniał jakiejś połowy składników dzisiejszych fajitas, więc musiał jechać na około.

                - Nie martw się. – Louis wkłada ręce do kieszeni i kiwa się na piętach z uśmiechem. – Pan Shaw i ja byliśmy w trakcie zostawania najlepszymi z kumpli.

                Pan Shaw nawet nie mruga.

                Niall, z drugiej strony, śmieje się głośno i obejmuje ramiona Louisa, odwracając ich obu twarzami do biurka recepcji.

                - Zapamiętaj tą twarz, proszę? To jest Louis Tomlinson, a ja osobiście zezwalam mu na wejście bez potrzeby wcześniejszego sprawdzenia go. Będzie się tu trochę kręcił.

                - Twoje zaufanie jest dla mnie zaszczytem, stary. – Louis udaje, że wyciera łzę z policzka.

                - Nie nadużywaj go – mówi Niall, cały surowy, po czym znów się śmieje. – Chodź, wejdźmy na górę i zróbmy najazd na zamrażarkę. Myślę, że Harry zapełnił ją na dzisiaj lodami.

                - Lubię twój sposób myślenia. – Louis przytakuje uroczyście, po czym biegnie w stronę schodów, tak jak miał ochotę zrobić przez ostatnie dziesięć minut, a Niall depcze mu po piętach.

                Kiedy są poza zasięgiem słuchu, Louis zwalnia krok i czeka, aż Niall nadąży.

                - Więc, mam takie nieznaczące pytanie: w teorii portier wiedziałby, czy Harry spędził noc w domu, tak? W sensie, jak teraz, zobaczyłem jak ten facet wpisywał moje nazwisko do jakiegoś systemu, kiedy sprawdzał mój dowód, więc przypuszczam, że mają jakiś system rejestracji?

                Niall jest przez chwilę cicho. Potem wzdycha, jego twarz jest nadzwyczajnie poważna.

                - Wiem do czego zmierzasz, okej? I tak, to jest możliwe. – Sięga do kieszeni żeby wyłowić klucze, huśtając je na jednym palcu. – Ale chodzi o to, że jest pięciu różnych gości którzy się zmieniają, i nawet _gdyby_ jeden z nich rozmawiał z prasą, nie można powiedzieć który.

                To ma sens w sposób, którego Louis wcale nie lubi. Przygląda się profilowi Nialla.

                - To musi być czasem do dupy. Nie wiedzieć, komu można ufać – mówi ostrożnie.

                - Robisz się lepszy w rozpoznawaniu miłych gości i skurwieli. – Niall podrzuca klucze, łapie je i się uśmiecha, nawet jeśli to wychodzi ostro. – Nawet Harry jest w tym teraz lepszy, chociaż wciąż lubi wierzyć w dobrą stronę ludzi.

                Harry powiedział mu, że znał Nialla odkąd mieli po pięć lat i Niall przeprowadził się na jego ulicę. Biorąc pod uwagę i irlandzki akcent, i godny podziwu, jak na jego wiek, wachlarz przekleństw, przywiązało go to do Harry’ego. To sugeruje, że przeszli razem przez wiele, a biorąc pod uwagę co Niall właśnie powiedział o Harrym będącym zbyt ufnym jak dla swojego dobra… Cóż, może Louis zaczyna doceniać Nialla na zupełnie nowym poziomie.

                - To dlatego tak na mnie naskoczyłeś kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy – mówi Louis, nie bardzo jako pytanie, ale Niall i tak kiwa głowa.

                - Absolutnie, stary. Dziwny gościu na naszej sofie, _oczywiście_ że byłem cholernie zaniepokojony. – Trąca Louisa biodrem, po czym przechodzi obok niego żeby otworzyć drzwi do mieszkania, spoglądając ponad ramieniem. – Ale jesteś w porządku. Tak sadzę.

                - Ty też nie jesteś zły. – Louis się uśmiecha, robiąc przerwę przez wyliczoną sekundę, po czym dodaje: - Jak na małego gościa z dziwnymi utlenionymi włosami, tak jest. Serio, czy coś wpełzło ci na głowę i _umarło_?

                - Cóż, ty właściwie nie jesteś ode mnie wyższy – mówi Niall pocieszająco. – Więc odpieprz się, stary.

                Louis wielkodusznie ignoruje część związaną z jego wzrostem, idąc za Niallem do mieszkania.

                - Wolałbym pieprzyć Harry’ego, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

                - Za dużo informacji – wykrzykuje Niall głośno. Nawet idzie tak daleko, że zakrywa uszy, zdejmując jeden but drugim, zamiast odwiązując sznurówki.

                Louis się śmieje.

                - Cokolwiek cię uciszy.

                - Lody by mnie uciszyły – mówi Niall. – Mam na myśli, że Harry kupił je na dziś wieczór i będzie nam zawracał dupę, jeśli…

                - Zawracał dupę? – przerywa Louis, uśmiechając się. – Serio?

                Niall parska, skóra przy jego oczach się marszczy a policzki barwią na zachwycający róż. Jest całkiem łatwy do rozbawienia; Louis lubi to w człowieku.

                - W każdym razie, tak. – Niall ciągnie swój poprzedni wątek. – Będzie gderał, ale zamrażarka jest pełna po brzegi i jeśli będziesz tak samo winny jak ja, możesz po prostu go rozproszyć.

                - Och, mogę _to_ zrobić. – Louis wstawia silną aluzję do tego zdania, po czym czeka na Nialla żeby przybyć mu piątkę i dodaje: - Lody to najlepszy pomysł o jakim słyszałem przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Chcę pistacjowe.

                - Jesteś dziwny – mówi Niall. To brzmi jak komplement.

***

                Louis zaoferował Harry’emu pomoc przy przygotowaniu jedzenia dwa razy i początkowo myślał, że Harry był po prostu mądry w sprawie odmawiania i zapamiętał komentarz Liama o jego zupełnym braku umiejętności kulinarnych. To Niall mu wyjaśnił, fatygując się ze zniżaniem głosu, że nie, to po prostu Harry jest niedorzeczny, bo zawsze nalega, że te kolacje mają być zrobione przez niego, jako że jest z góry wdzięczny za bycie w stanie polegać na swoim zespole na następnym wydarzeniu, trasie albo czymkolwiek i do tego niepotrzebne przeprosiny za to, jak w większości wszystko będzie tylko o nim.

                - _Nie_ niepotrzebne – protestuje Harry, zarumieniony przez gorąco piekarnika, a na jednym policzku widnieje smuga mąki.

                Jeśli Louis by nie byłby zakochany w Harrym wcześniej, zakochałby się teraz.

                Więc spędza swój czas obserwując Harry’ego, siedząc na blacie i majtając nogami. Koledzy Harry’ego z zespołu przychodzą jeden po drugim, a Louis próbuje zapamiętać imiona ludzi którzy oczywiście zostali ostrzeżeni z wyprzedzeniem, bo żaden z nich nie jest zaskoczony jego obecnością, ale wszyscy przychodzą żeby go sprawdzić, jeden po drugim, zadając niewinne pytania i obserwując go dokładnie, a on nie może ich winić. Właściwie, raczej ich lubi za bycie tak opiekuńczymi względem Harry’ego.

                Louis może się wczuć.

                Josh przychodzi zaraz po Niallu robiąc Louisowi przysługę, bo nie bawi się w owijanie w bawełnę, tylko klepie go po ramieniu.

                - Więc w takim razie ty jesteś powodem, dla którego druga połowa naszej sesji w szklarni poszła o wiele lepiej niż pierwsza? – mówi.

                - Naprawdę? – pyta Louis, uśmiechając się. – Opowiedz mi więcej.

                Przechodząc, Harry bije ich ręcznikiem i Louis myśli, że jeśli mógłby zatrzymać czas, to byłby moment który chciałby zatrzymać na zawsze.

***

                Później, kiedy są nadzy, ich skóra lepka od potu, spermy i lubrykantu, Louis przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej, nawet jeśli powinni chyba wziąć prysznic. Prysznic brzmi jednak jak za dużo zachodu i hej, jutro jest totalnie wystarczająco blisko.

                - Ta cała kolacja – mówi przy skroni Harry’ego – była jakąś próbą przed spotkaniem rodziny?

                Harry śmieje się delikatnie, jego oczy są otwarte i wielkie w ciemności jego sypialni.

                - Chłopcy cię pokochali.

                - Oczywiście że tak. Wszyscy mnie kochają. – Louis się przesuwa, czując ukłucie dyskomfortu w okolicy pośladków, bo już dawno nie pozwolił komuś się pieprzyć, a Harry jest… Cóż. Jego kutas jest proporcjonalny. Louis nie jest królową rozmiarów, ale cholera, w pewnym sensie lubi myśl, że będzie to czuł rano.

                - Tak bardzo skromny. – Harry szczypie go w bok. – W takim razie uważasz, że jesteś dobry z rodzinami?

                Zanim odpowiada, Louis sięga po poduszkę i uderza Harry’ego w odwecie.

                - Ech, naprawdę bym się nie dowiedział. Byłem w tej sytuacji tylko raz i było to kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

                - Stach przed zaangażowaniem? – Ton Harry’ego jest zwyczajny, ale Louis nie przegapia sposobu, w który Harry nieco się spina, jego spojrzenie jest skupione na twarzy Louisa i naprawdę, Louis nie rozumie jak Harry’emu udaje się połączyć jego obfitość bezczelnego czaru z nagłymi momentami niepewności.

                Poza tym, Harry jest chyba ślepy jeśli nie może zobaczyć, jak Louis zgłupiał na jego punkcie.

                - Nie – mówi Louis lekko. – To po prostu dla mnie nigdy nie wypalało w ten sposób, w sensie, długoterminowe związki. Nie znaczy to, że nigdy ich nie chciałem.

                - Tak. To samo u mnie. – Uśmiech Harry’ego jest niewielki i Louis sięga, żeby go dotknąć, czując jak rośnie pod jego palcami.

                - Będę za tym tęsknił – mówi mu Louis bo kurwa, będzie. To straszne, jak szybko Harry zdołał wpasować się w każdy zakątek i szczelinę życia Louisa.

                - Za seksem? – pyta Harry, wciąż się uśmiechając.

                - Między innymi. – Louis styka ze sobą ich ciała, z tą lepką skórą i wszystkim, i to w porządku, bo przynajmniej oboje są obrzydliwi. Mogą być brudni razem, heh. – Chciałbym móc zabrać cię na lotnisko – dodaje po sekundzie ciszy.

                - Możesz – mówi Harry.

                - Nie. – Louis potrząsa głową, odchylając się trochę żeby popatrzyć na Harry’ego, ich spojrzenia się splatają, zostają tak. - Nie po tym dzisiejszym artykule, nie mogę.

                - To tylko krótka notka w internecie. – Głos Harry’ego jest lekceważący, a Louis zastanawia się, kogo on chce przekonać; to nie kariera Louisa wisi na włosku. Louis może nie nosić różowych, brokatowych koszulek – cóż, może nie nosić ich _często_ – ale nigdy nie robił tajemnicy ze swojej orientacji od kiedy zaczął studia. Najgorsze co go może spotkać to siostra chcąca go zamordować we śnie.

                Mówiąc o tym…

                - To może być notatka w internecie, ale ludzie to czytają. Moja siostra, Lottie, zadzwoniła do mnie po poufną informację o twojej sekretnej dziewczynie.

                Harry parska jakby to wszystko było wielkim żartem, zupełnie obojętny, a Louis zastanawia się w którym momencie ich role się odwróciły. Może w momencie kiedy Louis naprawdę, prawdziwie zaczął się przejmować.

                To nie jest dobre. Louis jest chronicznie zły w zachowywaniu się odpowiedzialnie, a jeśli Harry nie będzie twardo stąpał po ziemi, oboje są na granicy popełnienia błędu. I tak już mogli zostawić ścieżkę rozproszonych wskazówek, jeśli ktoś spróbowałby je zebrać i zaaranżować w obrazek.

                - Co jej powiedziałeś? – pyta Harry i Louis odsuwa swoje zmartwienia na chwilę na bok.

                - Że jestem całkiem pewien, że nie masz dziewczyny – mówi, wtaczając się na Harry’ego.

                - Prawda. – Harry szczerzy się do niego, jego włosy są dzikie, jego twarz beztroska i piękna _tak_ kurewsko piękna. – Mam za to chłopaka.

                Ciągnąc go za lok, Louis przytakuje.

                - I nie zapomnij o tym kiedy będziesz w trasie.

                - Nie ma szans. – Harry kręci głową. – Po prostu nie pozwól Liamowi się uwieść. _Ja_ jestem typem zazdrośnika.

                Louis pochyla się żeby pocałować dołeczek w lewym policzku Harry’ego bo Boże, jakby mógł się oprzeć? Harry Styles jest czymś więcej, niż można oczekiwać, że Louis zniesie, naprawdę jest.

                - Ha. A poza tym, kiedy wyszedłem, on i Zayn wciąż byli zaszyci w pokoju Zayna. – Louis pozwala pokazać się swojemu uśmiechowi. – Prawdopodobnie teraz codziennie będą powodować u mnie wymioty.

                - Jesteś szczęśliwy z ich powodu – mówi Harry, cicho i czule.

                - Tak – przyznaje Louis i dodaje, właściwie bez myślenia – to zawsze łatwiejsze być szczęśliwym z powodu innych niż dla siebie, prawda?

                - Ja też – mówi Harry. Kiedy to nie jest logiczną odpowiedzią na pytanie, ma ten sam sens. Jest cicho przez chwilę, tylko przypatrując się twarzy Louisa, po czym znów się uśmiecha. – Zadzwonię kiedykolwiek będę miał chwilę i nie będzie tutaj, wiesz, środka nocy.

                - Dzwoń _kiedykolwiek_. – Louis pochyla się dopóki ich nosy się nie spotykają, tak blisko, że rysy twarzy Harry’ego się rozmazują. Kontynuuje niskim głosem. – Wciąż zostało kilka tygodni zanim zacznie się semestr, okej? Nie potrzebuję snu, jeśli mogę zamiast tego z tobą rozmawiać.

                Harry nie odpowiada, ale sposób w który plącze obie dłonie we włosy Louisa i przyciąga go do pocałunku może być wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

***

                Dopiero następnego ranka, z powrotem w domu, Louis odkrywa iPoda którego Harry wsunął go jego plecaka. Przyczepiona jest do niego notatka która mówi radosnymi kulfonami: _Na tym jest dużo muzyki której lubię słuchać, ale też nowy album. Jeśli chcesz przesłuchać wcześniej. Mam nadzieję że ci się spodoba, ale bądź szczery jeśli nie? .xx_

                Mieszkanie jest całkowicie ciche, drzwi do pokoju Zayna stanowczo zamknięte, a Louis zabiera swoje słuchawki i rozciąga się na tarasie na dachu żeby posłuchać.

                Z całą szczerością, to trochę inne od muzyki która zwykle mu się podoba, przede wszystkim dlatego że słowa są wyraźnie skierowane w stronę nastoletnich słuchaczy, z soczystymi deklaracjami miłości i pożądania, chociaż jest tam kilka piosenek, które są bardziej nietypowe, _wciąż musisz się wciskać w swoje jeansy_ i _północ nie jest czasem na śmiech_ i te od razu przypadają mu do gustu.

                Kiedy naciska replay i kieruje uwagę na głos Harry’ego i muzykę, jego wątpliwości się rozpływają. To inne, tak ale jest _dobre_.

                WhatsApp informuje go, że od ostatniej aktywności Harry’ego online minęło tylko kilka minut, więc Louis robi sobie zdjęcie ze słuchawkami, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Kiedy okazuje się być trochę prześwietlone i niezbyt idealnie ostre, Louis lubi jak szeroki jest jego uśmiech. Wysyła zdjęcie z tekstem mówiącym: _Uwielbiam to! Chcę się kochać z twoim głosem_.

                Harry odpisuje po minucie. _Już to zrobiłeś, tak jakby :)_

                Louis chętnie by się założył że Harry’ego kusiło, bardzo kusiło, żeby zamienić uśmiechniętą buźkę na literę O zamiast ust; kiedy o to idzie, Harry jest naprawdę uroczym idiotą.

                _Ha!_ Odpowiada Louis. _Żądam telefonicznego seksu . Zadzwonisz ?_

Znów ledwo po minucie jego telefon wibruje z odpowiedzią. _Nie rób tego kiedy w każdej chwili będę musiał wyłączyć telefon przed lotem! Nie fair._

To dobrze że Louis jest sam na dachu, bo to znaczy, że nikt nie może zobaczyć jego głupiego uśmiechu. _Nie dołączaj do mile high club* beze mnie_.

                _Nie śmiał bym_ mówi pierwsza wiadomość Harry’ego, a druga przychodzi zaraz po niej. _Zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie, Lou. Porozmawiamy wcześniej._

_Powodzenia, gwiazdko_ pisze Louis. Nie ma odpowiedzi, czas ostatniej aktywności Harry’ego online zatrzymał się kilka minut temu, więc musiał wyłączyć już telefon. Z westchnieniem Louis odkłada swój na bok.

                Cholera, to będą długie dwa tygodnie.

* * *

*mile high club – wg. Urban Dictionary:  uprawianie seksu w lecącym samolocie.


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długim czasie nareszcie mogę zaprezentować Wam kolejny rozdział FIYG, zbetowany przez [CO](http://cwaniak.tumblr.com). ~~Przynajmniej tym razem jest tu mniej błędów.~~

                Utknęli w vanie, gdzieś pomiędzy jednym miastem, a drugim. Wszystkie miejsca zlewają się w jedno w sposób, którego Harry nie uważał za możliwy, kiedy czysta ekscytacja podróżowania po Stanach albo Europie była niemal przytłaczająca, gdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że rzadko będzie widział coś więcej niż lotniska i widok zza okna samochodu połączony z wnętrzem studiów czy miejsc, w których koncertował.

                Okej, to nie fair. To nie zawsze jest takie złe, nie, kiedy są w trasie. Tylko… Jeden tydzień z głowy, jeden przed nimi, a Harry jest zmęczony odpowiadaniem na pytania w stylu czy oczekuje, że jego płyta zajmie miejsce w top 5 i czego szuka w dziewczynie.

                Ogólnie jest zmęczony.

                Przekrzywiając się na siedzeniu wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. Jest kilka wiadomości od Louisa, które ledwo udało mu się przejrzeć wcześniej, a teraz, kiedy ma czas, zdecydowanie ma zamiar się nimi delektować, bo Louis nigdy nie zawodzi, jeśli chodzi o rozśmieszenie go.

                Ledwo przeczytał kilka pierwszych wiadomości, gdy Niall pochyla się obrzydliwie blisko.

                - To jest totalnie twój louisowy uśmiech, stary. Utknąłeś w tym _tak_ cholernie mocno.

                - Nie mam louisowego uśmiechu – protestuje Harry. Nie jest _aż tak_ oczarowany, okej? Tyle, że właśnie taki jest, ale świadomie powstrzymał się od mówienia o Louisie co pięć minut przez kilka poprzednich dni i naprawdę nie jest, aż tak cholernie oczywisty.

                Prawda?

                To trochę obraźliwe, że Josh nawet nie kłopocze się z popatrzeniem na niego znad swojego telefonu, kiedy się odzywa.

                - Właściwie masz coś w stylu louisowego uśmiechu. To urocze.

                - I obrzydliwe – wtrąca się Niall.

                - Ale przede wszystkim urocze – mówi Sandy.

                - Cóż. – Harry szukaj mądrej odpowiedzi, ale na nic nie natrafia. – Okej, ale w przeciwieństwie do was, chłopaki, to _ja_ dostałem osobistą relację na żywo meczu Manchesteru United przeciwko Liverpoolowi. Więc. – Właściwie Harry miał zamiar zobaczyć mecz albo z chłopakami, albo rozmawiając przez telefon z Louisem, ale przez różnice czasowe było to o poranku, kiedy ich terminarz na to nie pozwalał.

                - Daj zobaczyć – żąda Niall i zanim Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, nie ma już dłużej telefonu w rękach.

                - To _prywatne_. – Harry sięga po niego, ale Niall ukrywa się za Joshem i szczerzy się, ukazując zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.

                - To _piłka nożna_ – mówi Niall. – Jak bardzo prywatna może być?

                Um, cóż. Szczerze to nie zaczyna się bardzo prywatnie. Tylko Louis zastanawia się czy przyjmowanie Andre Wisdoma do drużyny naprawdę jest mądrym posunięciem ze strony managera Liverpoolu, podziwia jak Reina udawał bramkarza ( _yo, nie ma możliwości, żebyś przeleciała obok mnie_ ) i sugeruje, że Harry powinien zainwestować pieniądze w podpisanie kontraktu z zawodnikiem jak, och, Cristiano Ronaldo na okazjonalny mecz jeden na jednego, podczas którego Ronaldo musiałby według kontraktu przegrać. I nie, Louis nie chciał, żeby „jeden na jednego” zostało zinterpretowane w seksualny sposób, bo Lou nie chce dzielić się Harrym.

                I od tego momentu wiadomości zaczynają zbaczać z toru. Podczas gdy Harry wie, że Louis oglądał mecz w pubie razem z Zaynem i Liamem, którzy, jak się okazuje, spędzili ten czas na całowaniu, a to naprawdę musiało być dość niemiłe, jeśli Louis miał czas, by policzyć, ile rzutów rożnych każdej drużyny składałoby się na orgazm, gdyby Harry z nim był.

                (A odpowiedź to: każde pięć rożnych Manchesteru United upoważniałoby Harry’ego do obciągania, każde pięć Liverpoolu upoważniałoby Louisa do oglądania, jak Harry się sam przygotowuje).

                - _Niall_ – powtarza bardziej nalegająco Harry, wyciągając rękę po telefon. – _Moje_.

                Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się na widok czegoś, najprawdopodobniej części, gdzie Louis z detalami wyjaśnia, jak bardzo tęskni za skórą Harry’ego – co jest _przed_ tym, gdy to się staje obrazowe.

                - Okej – zgadza się szybko Niall. – Okej, tak, _prywatne_. – Mruga, zanim spogląda w górę znad ekranu, z uroczym rumieńcem pokrywającym jego szyję i wspinającym się wyżej.

                Harry wydziera mu swój telefon i nagle to bardzo śmieszne.

                - Twoja _twarz_ – mówi Niallowi, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

                To zajmuje tylko chwilę, zanim Niall też zaczyna się szczerzyć, kręcąc głową.

                - Przypomnij mi, żebym już nigdy nie kradł ci telefonu. Nigdy. I żebym kupił zatyczki do uszu, kiedy wrócimy do domu, cholera _jasna_.

                - Nie jestem pewien, czy nawet dotarłeś do części dla dorosłych – mówi Harry. – Chcesz, żebym ci je przeczytał?

                - _Nie_ – wykrzykują w tym samym czasie Niall, Josh i Sandy.

                Harry wciąż się śmiejąc, kuli się z powrotem na swoim miejscu i przygotowuje do skomponowania adekwatnej odpowiedzi.

***

                Telefon budzi Louisa gdzieś pomiędzy późną nocą a wczesnym rankiem. Dźwięk nowej wiadomości wyciąga go prosto ze snu i jest przez chwilę zdezorientowany, a jego pierwszym impulsem jest odwrócenie się na drugi bok i powrót do spania, ale… Środek nocy. Różnica czasowa.

                Harry.

                Louis sięga po omacku po telefon, mruży oczy, widząc strasznie jasny ekran. Czeka, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się, zanim klika w wiadomość. Jest, w rzeczy samej, od Harry’ego i mówi jedynie: _Nie mogę oddychać._

                Louis naciska przycisk połączenia nawet o tym nie myśląc.

                Harry odbiera od razu, a jego pierwszym słowem jest „przepraszam”. Brzmi na przygnębionego.

                - Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

                Siadając, Louis opiera się o ścianę i próbuje uwolnić się od sennej mgiełki.

                - Haz, powiedziałem ci, że czas nie ma znaczenia. _Zawsze_ chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Co się stało?

                - Ja nie… - Harry bierze szybki oddech, zatrzymując powietrze w płucach na kilka sekund, po czym nieco drżąco je wypuszcza. – Cholera.

                Louis coś mruczy, zadowolony, że może przeczekać Harry’ego. Zegar informuje go, że jest krótko przed czwartą nad ranem, więc to znaczy… Czy Harry jest właśnie w Nowym Jorku? Louis nie jest dobry w zapamiętywaniu rzeczy takich jak daty czy jego własny terminarz, a jest jeszcze gorszy w zapamiętywaniu czyichś. Metro wspomniało wczoraj o tym, że Harry włóczy się po całych Stanach i Louis jest całkiem pewien, że Nowy Jork był następny na liście.

                To znaczy, że jest około jedenastej w nocy u Harry’ego?

                - Właśnie zjadłem kolację z Taylor Swift – mówi bez wstępów Harry.

                - Och. – To naprawdę wszystko, co Louis ma do powiedzenia. Trochę boli go brzuch i zaciąga się powietrzem, gapiąc się na ścianę bez mrugania. Czy to to? Czy to… Louis nie oczekiwał, że _zatrzyma_ Harry’ego, takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym życiu, to prawda, ale…

                Ale.

                - Cholernie to _znienawidziłem –_ szepcze Harry, a nacisk na klatce piersiowej Louisa od razu słabnie.

                - Cieszę się – mówi. Wtedy orientuje się, jak to brzmi i kręci głową. Nawet, jeśli Harry nie może go zobaczyć, spieszy się z wyjaśnieniami. – Nie, że źle się bawiłeś, tylko… Bałem się przez sekundę, że ze mną zrywasz.

                Co jest sposobem na wyjawienie swoich niepewności. Świetnie. Louis naprawdę nie powinien rozmawiać z Harrym, gdy jego mózg jest zamglony przez sen oraz ma opuszczone bariery. Ryzyko, że powie więcej, niż powinien, jest po prostu zbyt wysokie, ale z drugiej strony nie myśli, że byłby zdolny do zignorowania sms, jaki właśnie przysłał mu Harry.

                Nie wie, co to o nim mówi, o tym czymś między nimi.

                - Co? _Nie_. – Głos Harry’ego jest głośny, niepohamowany, po czym kontynuuje delikatniejszym tonem: – Absolutnie nie. Nie. _Louis_.

                - Cóż, dobrze. – Louis chce być zabawny, ale mu się to nie udaje. – Bo to tak jakby, byłoby do dupy..

                Harry jest przez chwilę cicho.  Cisza rozciąga się między nimi, rozpina dystans między dwoma kontynentami. Kiedy znów się odzywa, jego głos jest mroczny i poważny, pozbawiony nawet najsłabszej nuty humoru.

                - Spójrz, tak bardzo jak mnie to dotyczy, każdy, kto ma _ciebie_ w swoim łóżku musiałby być naprawdę cholernie głupi, żeby nawet _spojrzeć_ na kogokolwiek innego. Myślisz, że jestem głupi?

                - Nie. – Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego twarzy i jest pewien, że to koloruje jego słowa. Oto on, siedzi w sypialni o czwartej nad ranem i uśmiecha się jak idiota. Jezu, Harry serio go popsuł. – Nie, nie myślę, że jesteś głupi. I dziękuję.

                - To prawda – mówi szorstko Harry. Po tym znów zapada cisza, słychać tylko rytm jego oddechu, niecałkowicie stabilny.

                - Więc byłeś na kolacji z Taylor Swift – zachęca go delikatnie Louis. – Co, tak poza tym, nie jest zdaniem, które wyobrażałem sobie, że kiedykolwiek wypowiem.

                Harry czka podczas krótkiego śmiechu.

                - Tak, to… Tak. – Znów milknie.

                Wyczołgawszy się z łóżka, Louis podchodzi do okna i odsłania zasłony. Ulica jest pusta, lampy uliczne rzucają na nią okręgi światła. W budynku naprzeciwko jedynie w jednym oknie pali się światło. Mieszkanie te należy do starszego mężczyzny z małym, piskliwie ujadającym pieskiem i przypomina Louisowi o tym leniwym poranku, kiedy on i Harry czekali, żeby przyszpilić Liama. Louis wymyślał coraz bardziej niedorzeczne historie o swoich sąsiadach, by rozerwać Harry’ego, bo nie miał dość widoku śmiejącego się chłopaka i odrzucającego głowę w tył, promieniejącego, z błyszczącymi oczami skupionymi na Louisie.

                Ostatnimi dniami dużo rzeczy przypomina Louisowi o Harrym.

                - Hej. – Louis utrzymuje lekki ton głosu. – Pamiętasz tego mojego sąsiada, starego dziwaka, który zabił żonę? Utopił ją w wannie, a potem rozpuścił ciało w kwasie, dzięki sekretnym szkoleniom i tak dalej? I teraz utknął z jej psem, którego nigdy nie mógł znieść?

                - Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – To może być wyobraźnia Louisa, że Harry oddycha lżej.

                - Cóż – mówi Louis. – Myślę, że zabił też psa. Trochę trudno określić to z tej odległości, ale światło w jego sypialni jest włączone, a na podłodze jest malutki dywanik, którego tam nie było, jak ostatnio sprawdzałem. Ma takie same kudłate futro, jak miał pies.

                Tym razem śmiech Harry’ego nie cichnie w połowie.

                - Nigdy się nie zmieniaj.

                - Moją życiową ambicją jest bycie Piotrusiem Panem – wyznaje Louis. – Nie kłamię.

                - To tak pasuje. – Teraz Harry naprawdę się śmieje, dźwięk otacza Louisa jak wiązka dymu. – W takim razie, kim ja jestem? Wendy czy Dzwoneczkiem?

                Louis rozważa to, uśmiechając się do nocnego nieba.

                - Cóż, jesteś trochę zaborczy, więc wybrałbym Dzwoneczka.  Poza tym wierzę, że jesteś magiczny i nic, co powiesz nie przekona mnie, że jest inaczej.

                - Magiczny i wróżka? – pyta Harry z uśmiechem przebijającym się przez słowa.

                - To też. Więc, mała wróżko… - przerywa Louis. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego kolacja z jakąś amerykańską gwiazdeczką country, której nazwisko nawet _ja_ znam, sprawiła ci kłopot? Na pewno jedzenie nie było, aż _tak_ złe.

                - Jedzenie było wyśmienite. – Nawet, jeśli Harry nie brzmi tak nędznie jak wcześniej, wszystkie ślady uśmiechu zostały wymazane z jego głosu. Louis opiera się łokciami na parapecie i słucha oddechu Harry’ego, czekając, aż będzie kontynuował. Zajmuje mu to kilka sekund. – I to nie… Taylor jest okej, w sensie, jest bardzo uprzejma? Miła?

                - _Mnie_ się pytasz?

                - Nie. – Harry parska delikatnie. – Nie, mam na myśli to, że taka jest. Zasugerował to po prostu mój manager, bo to oczywiście dobra reklama, szczególnie z plotkami o sekretnej dziewczynie krążącymi wokół. I, wiesz, to był oczywiście mój wybór. Wiesz, mógłbym powiedzieć nie i nie zrobiłem tego, bo pomyślałem, że to może _nas_ ochronić.

                Więc, okej. Chłopak Louisa jadł kolację z kimś innym, żeby chronić ich związek i kurwa, to… w pewnym sensie zakręcone. Louis nie jest do końca pewien, jak powinien się z tym czuć. I wcale nie pomaga to, że jest środek nocy, a miasto drzemie, z małym rozproszeniem w formie odgłosów ulicy czy błyszczących świateł.

                - Rozumiem – mówi w końcu. Bo rozumie, a przynajmniej rozumie pobudki Harry’ego. Po prostu nie sądzi, że w pełni rozumie świat, w którym, dla dwójki ludzi niby jest normalne chodzenie na randki tylko po to, żeby dostarczyć paparazzi okazji do zrobienia zdjęć.

                Poza tym, Harry jest tak sławny, że Taylor pieprzona Swift chciała iść z nim na randkę dla reklamy. W teorii Louis nie powinien być zaskoczony, kiedy Harry jest łączony z Justinem Bieberem, ale… _Jezu_ , to nie pasuje do chłopaka, z którym umawia się Louis. Do chłopaka, który sapie we śnie i czasem śmieje się tak bardzo, że wypluwa napój, który pije, jego głos robi się zachrypnięty, kiedy jest pobudzony i który pasuje do boku Louisa jak nigdy nikt.

                Kurwa.

                Louis przełyka kwaśny smak paniki w ustach.

                - Ale Taylor Swift wiedziała, że to nie było naprawdę, prawda?

                - Tak, oczywiście. Nie sądzę jednak, że czuła się, jakbym dotrzymywał mojego umowy. – Ton Harry’ego jest i zakłopotany i wyzywający, a Louis może sobie łatwo wyobrazić uparty grymas na jego ustach i zmarszczkę między jego brwiami. – Ja po prostu… Boże, ja nie umiem _za cholerę_ kłamać.

                - To nie jest zła rzecz, Harry. – Louis bierze wdech, pozwala zdaniu zawisnąć w powietrzu, po czym dodaje: - Wiesz o tym, co nie?

                - Nie wiem. Tak sądzę. – Harry się śmieje, ale to beznadziejne i smutne. – Wiesz, to może być złe w mojej pracy. W sensie, nawet nie mogę udawać, że dobrze się bawię przez tyle czasu, ile wymaga zjedzenie kolacji. Jak do diabła mam niby kłamać o _tobie_?

                - Nie musisz – mówi Louis szybko, a kwaśny smak znów powrócił do jego ust. Czuje się tak, jakby ściany pokoju naciskały na niego, ale kiedy mierzy je spojrzeniem przymrużonych oczu wszystko jest nieruchome i ciche. – Nikt cię o mnie nie pyta, więc dlaczego miałbyś kłamać?

                - Ja… - Harry odchrząkuje. – Tak. Masz rację. Masz _rację_.

                - Oczywiście, że mam – mówi Louis z zuchwałością, której nie czuje. Harry nie odpowiada mu na to i przez minutę lub więcej po prostu oddychają, wpadają w rytm, w którym Louis sądzi, że mógłby zasnąć z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha.

                Harry jest tym, który przerywa ciszę. Jego głos jest tak cichy, że Louis musi się wysilić, żeby go choćby usłyszeć.

                - Hej. Nie myślisz, że moglibyśmy… Wiem, że to niedorzeczne i, wiesz, nigdy nie mów nikomu, bo byłbym _tak_ zażenowany… Nie sypiam ostatnio tak dobrze, wiesz, z tym stresem i tak dalej, to było trudne, żeby się wyciszyć i ja…

                - Chcesz, żebym z tobą został przy telefonie? – sugeruje Louis i jakakolwiek panika, jaką odczuwał, opuszcza go nagle, a całe napięcie odpływa z jego ciała. – Mogę to zrobić. Chętnie. Myślałem o tym samym.

                - Naprawdę? – Harry brzmi na umiarkowanie zadowolonego, nieco niedowierzającego.

                - Naprawdę. – Louis nie zostawia w swoim głosie miejsca na wątpliwości. – Genialne umysły i całe to gówno, tak myślę. Tylko, um. – W pewnym sensie nienawidzi się za nawet myślenie o tym, ale… Nalegał na zapłacenie swojej części za wypożyczenie łodzi, którą zabrali na rundkę po Tamizie i, cóż, sprawdził swoje konto bankowe wczoraj. Więc.

                - Um? – powtarza Harry.

                - Czy płacę rachunek za to, że połączenie jest do Stanów? Cholera, przepraszam. _Przepraszam_ , Haz, to tylko…

                - To tylko to, że _odmówiłeś_ mi zapłacenia za łódź, mały kutasie. – Harry chichocze. – A nie mówiłem?

                Louis uśmiecha się wbrew swojej woli.

                - Wciśnij swoje zadowolenie tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, kochanie. To nic, czego bym nie zniósł, ale rachunek telefoniczny na dwieście funtów czy coś może być definitywnym końcem. Jestem dorastającym chłopcem, muszę jeść.

                - Kwestionuję część o dorastaniu – mówi mu Harry, wciąż otwarcie rozbawiony. – Ale oddzwonię do ciebie. Okej?

                - Mogę nie odebrać – grozi Louis, ale jego ton jasno mówi, że nie miał tego na myśli. Kiedy chodzi o Harry’ego, Louis zaczyna myśleć, że nie jest zdolny, by mu odmówić.

                Nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałby tego chcieć.

***

                Lotnisko Charlesa de Gaulle strajkuje, co jak infekcja rozprzestrzenia się, wpływając na cały europejski ruch powietrzny. Kiedy samolot Harry’ego znajduje skrawek pasa, na którym może wystartować, zaplanowana połowa dnia, którą miał spędzić w ramionach Louisa, otoczony jego uśmiechem i ciepłem, spełzła na niczym. Wystarczy mu jedynie czas na przebranie się i dostanie się do programu Alana Carra na czas, by nagrać jego pojawienie się.

                Nienawidzi się za to, że ma prawie łzy w oczach z powodu tak małej rzeczy. Po prostu, kurwa. Jest _wykończony_.

                Kiedy pisze do Louisa żeby dać mu o tym znać, jego odpowiedź jest niemal natychmiastowa.

                _:( Naprawdę upiekłem dla ciebie ciasto . Może to znak, że nie powinienem zbliżać się do piekarnika ._

                Część smutku Harry’ego znika, tak po prostu, przez jedną, prostą wiadomością od Louisa.

                _Upiekłeś coś dla mnie??_

                _Cóż_ , mówi odpowiedź Louisa, a Harry może wyobrazić sobie, jak przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, z nieśmiałym, psotnym uśmiechem. _Zmusiłem Liama, by je upiekł, bo tak jest lepiej dla wszystkich . Pomagałem ! Spróbowałem surowego ciasta i tak dalej ._

_Kocham cię_ , myśli Harry.

                To powinno być wielkie, _monumentalne_ , ale naprawdę wydaje się być po prostu nieuniknione. Chłopak osuwa się na fotelu i po chwili uśmiecha się, nawet, jeśli wie, że jego terminarz pozwala mu tylko na jedną noc z Louisem, złe planowanie wysyła go jutro do Niemiec, ale…

                Ale to _jest_ jedna noc z Louisem, a to już jest więcej, niż Harry może zasługiwać.

***

                Mimo, że Harry tylko chce dostać się do Louisa, dusi w sobie potrzebę i zatrzymuje się, żeby zapozować do zdjęć i podpisać kilka plakatów. Omija profesjonalnych łowców autografów i rozdaje je prawdziwym fankom. Tym, które sprawiły, że to wszystko jest możliwe.

                Kiedy wskakuje do samochodu Franka, niebo już ciemnieje. Harry macha, kiedy auto rusza z krawężnika, uśmiechając się do aparatów skierowanych na niego. Kiedy tylko znikają mu z pola widzenia, ponownie zatapia się w tapicerce, wciąż się uśmiechając.

                - Dom? – pyta Frank, łapiąc spojrzenie Harry’ego w lusterku wstecznym. Kręci głową, zanim Harry ma szansę na odpowiedź. – Nie, zapomnij, podrzucę cię do Louisa, nie?

                Harry czuje jak jego uśmiech się poszerza.

                - Tak. Skąd wiedziałeś?

                Co jest dobrym pytaniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Frank i Louis nawet się nie spotkali. Ale wciąż, Frank był zaangażowany w zawiły plan Louisa, który dwa tygodnie temu odebrał Harry’ego z lotniska. W dodatku Niall nie jest subtelny, kiedy naprawdę komuś ufa, więc najprawdopodobniej w pewnym momencie opowiedział całą historię.

                - Twój uśmiech – mówi mu Frank. – Zawsze byłeś zbyt łatwy do odczytania, chłopcze. Czasem się przez to naprawdę o ciebie martwię, jeśli mam być całkowicie szczery.

                - Wiem – wzdycha Harry, ale perspektywa zobaczenia się z Louisem za kilka minut oznacza, że naprawdę nie chce się o to martwić. Zamyka oczy. Pozwala pomrukowi silnika załagodzić gwar w jego głowie, który zawsze się tam pojawia po publicznych wystąpieniach.

                Jego oczy otwierają się gwałtownie, kiedy Frank ostro przyspiesza, a samochód skacze do przodu. Przejeżdżają przez skrzyżowanie w momencie, kiedy światło zmienia się na czerwone.

                Harry mruga, bo to nie jest typowym zachowaniem Franka.

                - Co to było?

                - Myślałem, że jedno auto nas śledziło. – Frank spogląda w lusterko wsteczne, jego pomarszczona twarz wciąż jest skupiona. – Mogę widzieć duchy, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Prawdopodobnie widziałem o jeden film za dużo.

                - Okej – mówi wolno Harry. Prostuje się na siedzeniu, obserwuje drogę i odlicza minuty pozostałe do mieszkania Louisa.

                W momencie, kiedy Frank skręca w ulicę Louisa, Harry przestał spoglądać w tył, bo _Louis_. Louis, Louis, Louis. Nie ma wolnego miejsca parkingowego przed domem, więc Frank wysadza go na rogu. Silnik jest na luzie, kiedy Harry zabiera swój bagaż z bagażnika, który jest już zapakowany na następną wyjazd.

                - Do zobaczenia jutro – woła Harry, a Frank mu salutuje, po czym odjeżdża.

                Zarzucając torbę na ramię, Harry kieruje się do drzwi Louisa. Naciąga czapkę bardziej na głowę, kiedy grupa ludzi zbliża się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Przechodzą, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Kiedy Harry podnosi dłoń, żeby zadzwonić do drzwi, sądzi, że zobaczył coś kątem oka.

                Kiedy odwraca głowę, okazuje się, że to tylko wolno jadący samochód, który najprawdopodobniej szuka miejsca parkingowego.

                Okej, to nie jest czas, żeby stać się paranoikiem.

                Poprawiając torbę, Harry dzwoni do mieszkania Louisa, wciska dłonie do kieszeni i uśmiecha się, kiedy drzwi brzęczą praktycznie od razu, jakby Louis już na niego czekał. Trąca drzwi biodrem otwierając je i spogląda przez ramię, ale niczego nie dostrzega.

                Przeskakuje co dwa schodki.

***

                - _Ty_ – zaczyna Louis w momencie, kiedy Harry pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i gigantycznym uśmiechem, przez co Louis traci myśl.

                - Tak? – mówi Harry. – Ja? – Wchodzi na ostatni stopień i nie _zatrzymuje się_ , tylko idzie dalej, aż wchodzi w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa. Ich ciała przyciskają się do siebie, nogi Harry’ego oplatają Louisa i wpycha go z powrotem do mieszkania, a drzwi zamykają się za nimi.

                Harry zwykle nie jest tak asertywny, jego usta są wykrzywione w determinacji, palce wbijają się w talię Louisa, a Louis sądzi, że to może być coś, czego Harry właśnie potrzebuje, poczucie kontroli. Nie ma zamiaru protestować.

                _Nigdy_ nie będzie miał.

                Louis mruga w sztucznym świetle przedsionka, stojąc na palcach i pozwala Harry’emu wpić się w jego usta, otwiera wargi dla języka Harry’ego i pozwala mu nadać tempo pocałunkowi. Pozwala mu się kompletnie zawładnąć. Harry góruje nad nim, ostry zapach jego wody po goleniu otacza Louisa i dopiero po kilku minutach uścisk Harry’ego rozluźnia się, pocałunki zwalniają, zmieniają się w coś mniej desperackiego i bardziej delikatnego.

                - Tęskniłem za tobą – mamrocze Harry.

                - Ja tak samo, Haz. – Louis splata dłonie za plecami Harry’ego i uśmiecha się do niego. Za plecami ma twardą ścianę, a z przodu twarda ściana jest za nim, a z przodu jest Harry o długich kończynach. Kurwa, życie jest dobre. – Nie masz _pojęcia_.

                - Tak? – Kąciki oczu Harry’ego marszczą się.

                - Absolutnie. – Dla podkreślenia Louis przyciąga go do następnego pocałunku i tym razem Harry jest zadowolony, że może poddać się Louisowi, podatny i otwarty, ufny.

                Kiedy w końcu się rozdzielają, Harry uśmiecha się, pociera kciukiem swoje usta, jakby sprawdzając, czy są spuchnięte. To tak niewielki gest, ale sprawia, że cała krew Louisa płynie w dół jego ciała, sprawia, że musi przełknąć tą _potrzebę_ , która usadowiła się w jego gardle.

                - Więc – pyta Harry. – Co wcześniej mówiłeś?

                - Oczekujesz, że będę _myślał_? – Louis gapi się na niego, _tak_ pięknego, ciepłego i w kolorze miodu, nawet w zimnym świetle lampy. – Mam na myśli _teraz_?

                Śmiech Harry’ego jest wyraźny i prawdziwy i nie ma mowy, żeby Louis się _nie_ schwytał tego dźwięku i przywłaszczył go, zanim opuści usta Harry’ego.

                - Ty – mówi Harry’emu, kiedy odchyla się do tyłu. – Nie jesteś upoważniony do opuszczenia tego mieszkania, nigdy. Cały czas słyszę historie o dziewczynach, które obozują w deszczu, żebyś tylko do nich pomachał i nie naprawdę tego nie lubię.

                - Kto _teraz_ jest Dzwoneczkiem? – pyta Harry z idealnie widocznymi dołeczkami.

                Louis dźga go w policzek.

                - Nie mam figury klepsydry.

                - Cóż, może nie, ale… - Harry łapie Louisa za tyłek, pocierając swoim nosem o jego, tak blisko, że jego uśmiech się rozmywa. – Masz trochę niezłych krągłości, to muszę powiedzieć.

                - Molestowanie seksualne! – krzyczy Louis, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Co za szkoda, że Zayna i Liama tu nie ma. Byli świadkami mojej trudnej sytuacji.

                - Jesteśmy sami? – Uśmiech Harry’ego jest jedną z najgorętszych rzeczy, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Chce się o niego otrzeć, dojść na twarz Harry’ego i och, wow, temu torowi myśli nie zajęło długo, żeby się wykoleił.

                - Tak. – Wypycha biodra do przodu, przyciskając je do Harry’ego. – Jesteśmy naprawdę sami. Zayn i Liam mówią ci cześć i udają, że dają nam trochę prywatności, ale tak naprawdę myślę, że to tylko kod na uprawianie seksu w samochodzie Zayna.

                - Nie ma nic złego w seksie. – Głos Harry’ego zrobił się mroczny, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły, jakby pod wpływem narkotyków.

                - Zupełnie nic – potwierdza Louis. Wciska rękę między ich ciała, żeby złapać Harry’ego przez jego spodnie. – Chyba, że najpierw wolisz zjeść ciasto?

                - Najpierw chcę _ciebie_ – mówi Harry i to, tak, Louis może z tym żyć. Odrywa się od ściany, łapiąc nadgarstek Harry’ego w ciasny uścisk i ciągnie Harry’ego ostro w kierunku jego pokoju. Harry idzie za nim bez wahania.

***

                W drodze powrotnej z łazienki Louis wsadza głowę do kuchni, by zobaczyć, kto się już tam rozbija i, co ważniejsze, czy jest tam herbata. Tak bardzo jak Louis jest zaniepokojony, herbata i poranki są jak Romeo i Julia, tylko bez trucizny, nienawidzących się rodzin i umierania.

                Jak o tym dłużej pomyśleć, to nie jest zbyt dobre porównanie.

                Okazuje się, że osobą łażącą po kuchni jest Liam – co nie jest zbytnią niespodzianką, odkąd jedynie nadchodząca apokalipsa mogłaby wyciągnąć Zayna z łóżka przed dziewiątą, i odkąd Harry był wciąż zwinięty w łóżku Louisa, rozluźniony i ciepły, kiedy Louis poszedł ulżyć swojemu pęcherzowi.

                Liam unosi jedną brew, kiedy zauważa Louisa.

                - Dobra noc?

                Spoglądając w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową Louis zauważa oczywiste fioletowe piętno na biodrze. Phi!

                - Całkiem niezła – potwierdza i osoba inna niż Liam – powiedzmy Zayn – prawdopodobnie drażniłaby się z nim przez to, jak niezdolny jest do kontrolowania uśmiechu na swojej twarzy.

                - Tak, więc subtelność nigdy nie była twoją mocną cechą – mówi z lekką kpiną Liam i och, ten ból. To jasne, że został skorumpowany przez złe metody Zayna.

                - Nie wiem, czy lubię to, co zrobiło z tobą bycie w stałym związku – mówi Louis. To kłamstwo, bo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Liam uśmiechał się częściej, niż przez cały poprzedni rok, ale hej, Louis nie docenia bycia wyśmiewanym. Jest tym, który drwi, nie na odwrót, dzięki wielkie.

                Bierze dwa kubki z półki i kręci głową, szczypiąc Liama, kiedy przechodzi obok niego.

                - Kiedyś byłeś _takim_ słodkim chłopcem, Payne. Co się stało?

                - Życie? – Liam unosi dzbanek w milczącej propozycji i okej, tylko, dlatego Louis może mu wybaczyć jego wszystkie grzechy, włącznie ze znęcaniem się nad nim. Czeka, aż napełni oba kubki, po czym odbiera je, biorąc po jednym w każdą dłoń i pokazuje głową gdzieś w kierunku swojego pokoju.

                - Wybacz, mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie oczekuje.

                Liam macha mu na pożegnanie z szerokim uśmiechem.

                Kiedy Louis wraca spokojnym krokiem do swojego pokoju, znajduje Harry’ego pochylonego przy jego biurku, z otwartym przed sobą laptopem. Przez sekundę Louis jest rozproszony tym, jak Harry jest zwyczajnie nagi. Poranne słońce, które wpada do pokoju przez szparę między zasłonami, pada na jego nagie ramiona i loki i Louis chce prześledzić wybrzuszenia jego kręgosłupa w dół, aż do krzywizny jego tyłka.

                Wtedy Louis zauważa raczej zadowolony z siebie uśmiech u Harry’ego i spogląda na ekran komputera. I ups. Więc zdjęcie, które Louis zrobił Harry’emu tego ranka po imprezie mogło być ostatnią rzeczą, na którą Louis patrzył zanim włączył tryb czuwania w komputerze.

                - Lubisz na mnie patrzyć, tak? – pyta Harry z całkowicie niespeszoną radością, a Louis odstawia kubki i przytula się od pleców Harry’ego, owijając jedną rękę wokół pasa Harry’ego, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.

                - Ech, może trochę. – Louis całuje łopatkę Harry’ego. – Ale nie możesz mi niczego udowodnić.

                Harry odwraca głowę, żeby złapać usta Louisa i odchyla się, żeby powiedzieć:

                - Ustawiłem to na twoją tapetę.

                - Narcystycznie.

                - Nieee. – Uśmiech Harry’ego jasno widać w jego oczach. – Może lubię patrzeć na _ciebie,_ kiedy patrzysz na mnie, to wszystko.

                - W takim razie w porządku. – Louis pozwala swoim palcom zawędrować w dół brzucha Harry’ego, drapiąc delikatnie w miejscu ścieżki ciemnych włosów, która zaczynają się zaraz pod jego pępkiem. – Myślę, że możemy dojść do kompromisu. Ale w każdym razie, czy to, dlatego włączyłeś komputer, kiedy moglibyśmy po prostu zostać w łóżku, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjadą?

                - Nie, ja właściwie… - Harry zmienia pozycję i Louis jest całkiem pewny, że sposób, w jaki tyłek Harry’ego przyciska się do jego krocza nie jest przypadkowy. – Szukałem pierwszej części werdyktu.

                - Werdyktu?

                - Najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w UK – wyjaśnia Harry, brzmiąc na nieco rozproszonego.

                Och. Cholera, tak. Louis zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Harry powiedział mu, że lista najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Wielkiej Brytanii wychodzi zawsze w niedzielny wieczór, więc jest dostępna o poranku, a lista amerykańskiego Billboardu nie jest publikowana, aż do czwartku i jakże wolałby wiedzieć już wszystko, niż być w niepewności.

                - Już sprawdziłeś? – pyta Louis.

                Harry przygryza wargę, kręci głową.

                - Nie.

                - Zdenerwowany? – Louis niechętnie odrywa się od Harry’ego i staje obok, żeby popatrzyć na jego twarz.

                - Nie – odpowiada za szybko Harry. Kiedy Louis przechyla głowę w bok i tylko kontynuuje przyglądanie mu się w ciszy, ramiona Harry’ego opadają. – Tak. Bardzo. Co jeśli ludzie to znienawidzą? W sensie… – Opuszcza wzrok, potykając się o własne słowa. – Okazuje się, że przedsprzedaż była obiecująca, a recenzje były w większości dobre. Wiesz, zawsze będą ludzi, którzy nie lubią tego, co robię, ale w większości to było dobre, tylko, wiesz, co jeśli moi fani to kupią i wtedy im się nie…

                Louis przyciąga go do pocałunku, przygryzając jego dolną wargę, aż on nie uchyla warg, nie tonie w pocałunku. Zaczyna odpowiadać.

                Dopiero, kiedy Harry jest bezwładny w jego ramionach, trzymając kurczowo Louisa w pasie, on go puszcza.

                - Tylko, żebyś wiedział – mówi Louis, dotykając kącika ust Harry’ego. – Jestem w tobie naprawdę, bardzo mocno zakochany.

                Harry gapi się na niego wielkimi oczami przez nieskończony, zamrożony moment. Potem jego klatka piersiowa unosi się w głębokim wdechu i sięga po Louisa, a uśmiech eksploduje na jego twarzy.

                - Ja też – mamrocze, ledwo spójnie, z oczami wlepionymi w twarz Louisa.

                Coś w klatce piersiowej Louisa się rozluźnia, rozszerza.

                - Tak?

                Uśmiech Harry’ego jest olśniewający.

                - Tak – mówi i to on jest tym, który likwiduje całą przestrzeń między nimi. Louis poświęca mglistą myśl na tą całą listę albumów, ale jeśli Harry chce tak zostać, przyciśnięty razem z dwoma kubkami stygnącej herbaty na biurku, Louis nie ma zamiaru się sprzeciwiać.

                Zdecydowanie nie ma się zamiaru sprzeciwiać, kiedy Harry siada na biurku, odsuwając laptopa do tyłu i rozkłada nogi, żeby Louis stanął między nimi.

***

                Louis nienawidzi patrzeć, jak Harry się pakuje. Albo, nie, to nie do końca prawda, bo jest idealnie szczęśliwy patrząc na obciągnięty dżinsem tyłek Harry’ego, kiedy klęka, by zapakować wczorajsze ubrania do torby, to tylko, cóż.

                To, że Harry się _pakuje_.

                Zdaniem Louisa to może być tylko dobre, jeśli Harry jest w pokoju hotelowym i pakuje się, żeby przylecieć z powrotem do Londynu. Zamiast tego Harry jedzie do Niemiec, gdzie jego płyta jest numerem jeden, tak samo jak w Wielkiej Brytanii, razem z miejscami w top 5 w kilku innych krajach. I Louis jest naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego powodu, _jest_. Tylko chciałby, żeby Harry mógł na chwilę zostać.

                Leżąc na łóżku jedynie w swoich bokserkach, Louis puka palcami w poduszkę w rytm muzyki z radia. Harry spogląda na niego przez ramię, uśmiech przemyka przez jego twarz. Louis to odwzajemnia.

                - Więc, hej, powinienem to wiedzieć, bo jestem pewien, że mi to mówiłeś, ale jeszcze raz, kiedy wracasz?

                Harry prostuje się, gdy zasunął zamek torby i przeczesuje dłonią splątane włosy. Jego policzki wciąż są nieco zarumienione. Louis nieobecnie zastanawia się, jak to wyjdzie na zdjęciach, które paparazzi zrobią na lotnisku, czy wciąż będzie wyglądał na świeżo po seksie jak teraz, nawet z koszulką zakrywającą malinki na jego brzuchu. To wygląda na nim zachwycająco.

                - Właściwie – zaczyna Harry, po czym porzuca myśl, podchodząc, żeby dołączyć do Louisa na łóżku.

                Louis podnosi się na łokciach i przechyla głowę.

                - To brzmi złowrogo. Zrywasz ze mną?

                - To seks – mówi suchym tonem Harry. – Nie dajesz mi wystarczającej liczby orgazmów.

                - Mogę się _zmienić_! – wykrzykuje Louis, łapiąc jedną rękę Harry’ego w swoje dwie i trzepocząc rzęsami. – Dla ciebie złamię moją przysięgę celibatu, aż do ślubu, jeśli będę do tego zmuszony.

                - Kocham cię – mówi mu Harry, bo kiedy teraz już zaczęli to mówić, nie może tego powtarzać wystarczająco często. Bo Louis nie jest _właściwie_ nastoletnią dziewczyną, tylko trochę promienieje. Okej, bardzo. Ale to tylko szósty raz, kiedy to usłyszał, nie żeby to liczył i poza tym, tylko Harry tu jest i to widzi, ale nikomu nie powie. Prawda?

                - Tylko żebyś wiedział… - Louis liże grzbiet dłoni Harry’ego, a Harry ją rękę, pokazując mu język. Odsuwa się, kiedy Louis próbuje złapać jego końcówkę, a Louis śmieje się, kładąc na plecach. – Okej, jeśli powiesz kiedykolwiek komuś jak ckliwi jesteśmy, będę musiał cię _zabić_.

                - Umowa stoi – mówi Harry. – W sensie, jestem nami zażenowany. I, wiesz, zanim mnie rozproszyłeś chciałem cię zapytać…

                - Jestem _bardzo_ rozpraszający – przerywa Louis. – To prawda.

                Harry kontynuuje bez zgubienia myśli.

                - …czy wiesz, ty masz ten dzień zapoznawczy w Guildhall jutro, prawda, ale potem nie musisz być nigdzie przez tydzień od poniedziałku?

                - Jakim cudem lepiej pamiętasz mój terminarz niż ja? – pyta Louis.

                - Bo jestem zorganizowany? – sugeruje Harry. – Więc, okej, mam pewne rzeczy do zrobienia jutro w Niemczech i w środę rano, ale potem mam kilka dni wolnych i naprawdę trudno w to uwierzyć. I zawsze chciałem spędzić trochę czasu w Bretanii, bo wiesz, te zdjęcia wysokich klifów z przypływami i odpływami i tak dalej. Nie sądzę, że będzie tam tłoczno, nawet latem i może mógłbyś mnie nauczyć surfowania?

                Louis musi pomyśleć nad tym sznurem słów.

                - Pytasz mnie czy chcę pojechać z tobą na wakacje? Do Francji?

                - Jest małe lotnisko w Brest i nie ma tam bezpośrednich lotów, ale sprawdzałem, okej, i… - Harry pochyla się, uśmiechając. Jego oczy są jasne i ten wiele mówiący rumieniec wciąż plami jego policzki i sprawia, że Louisowi trudno się skoncentrować. – Nawet z przesiadką na lotnisku Charlesa de Gaulle mógłbyś tam być w środę wieczorem, jeśli wylecisz po południu.

                - To brzmi… - Louis bierze głęboki wdech i przez chwilę przytrzymuje powietrze w płucach, po czym wypuszcza je. Kurwa, on tego chce. Pomysł ucieczki z Harrym na kilka dni, tylko oni i Atlantyk, _Boże_. – Niesamowite. Brzmi _niesamowicie_ , Haz.

                Harry pochyla się do szybkiego całusa, mając oczy cały czas otwarte.

                - Tak?

                - Tak – potwierdza Louis. Wtedy wzdycha i spogląda w inną stronę. – Tyle, że _nie mogę_.

                Odpowiedź Harry’ego pojawia się po znacznym opóźnieniu, a kiedy mówi, jego głos jest cichy.

                - Dlaczego?

                - Biedny student, pamiętasz? – Louis śmieje się, ale to nie brzmi przekonywująco, nawet dla jego uszu. Jego głowa jest przepełniona głupimi, bezużytecznymi myślami o wysokich falach i smaku soli na ustach, zasypianiu z Harrym przytulonym do niego i rytmie oceanu w uszach i to nie _fair_ , że Harry to zaproponował.

                Bez ostrzeżenia Harry wdrapuje się na niego, biorąc jego twarz w swoje wielkie ręce.

                - To było _zaproszenie_ , Louis.

                - Nie. – Uwięzionemu przez palce Harry’ego Louisowi jest trudno odwrócić wzrok, więc nie robi tego. – Nie możesz mnie po prostu wysłać do Francji na długi weekend. _Harry_.

                - Czemu nie? – Harry marszczy brwi, tak samo, jak robi to, kiedy Louis odmawia podzielenia się jedzeniem i kurwa, Louis nie jest dobry w odmawianiu mu czegokolwiek, kiedy wygląda na smutnego i żałosnego.

                - Bo nie jestem Julią Roberts w _Pretty Woman_. – Louis sięga, żeby nakryć dłonie Harry’ego własnymi. Łokcie Harry’ego są po obu stronach głowy Louisa, a jego ciało przyciska Louisa do materaca. Szatyna kusi, by przerwać tą rozmowę na rzecz Harry’ego, aż oboje będą pozbawieni tchu i będą się o siebie ocierać, ale to, okej, to naprawdę jest _ważne_. Louis tu próbuje coś udowodnić. – Nie pozwolę ci położyć karty kredytowej na ladę i ubrać w nowe ubrania.

                Mały uśmiech pojawia się na głupio całuśnych ustach Harry’ego.

                - Zaufaj mi, nie interesujesz mnie nosząc więcej ubrań, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

                - Nie śmieszne – protestuje Louis, chociaż nie może do końca zamaskować uśmiechu przy odpowiedzi. Może to średnio śmieszne, co z tego.

                - No dalej, to było śmieszne – mówi mu Harry. – Przynajmniej trochę, prawda? – Zmienia pozycję, jedną nogę wsuwa między uda Louisa, ale rozbawienie w jego wyrazie twarzy znika, kiedy minęła jedna, milcząca sekunda. – _Chcę_ ci to zafundować, Lou. Nie korzystasz z niczego, kiedy ja _chcę_ to zrobić, kiedy _chcę_ spędzić z tobą czas. Dlaczego ze mną walczysz przez cały czas?

                - Bo jesteśmy równi w tym związku, Harry. – Unosząc tyłek z materaca, Louis odwraca ich pozycję, zawieszając się nad Harrym. Sposób, w który Harry bierze szybki oddech i przełyka, przy czym rusza się jego gardło, jest wysoce rozpraszający i prawie sprawia, że Louis zapomina rację, którą chciał udowodnić. – Równi, okej? Chcę mieć wkład w sprawiedliwym podziale.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego jest nagły, jakby właśnie otrzymał cudowny prezent. Jego głos jest niski i poważny.

                - Tak, jesteśmy równi. Ale nie rozumiesz, że dla mnie sto funtów jest o wiele łatwiejsze, niż dla ciebie? – Czeka przez chwilę, po czym kontynuuje. – Co znaczy, że żeby wszystko było równe, tu nie powinno chodzić o numery, ale jak dużo to _znaczy_. Wiesz, byłoby fair gdybym _ja_ płacił za twój lot i nasze zakwaterowanie, a _ty_ płacił, kiedy kupujemy jedzenie.

                Louis otwiera usta, żeby zaprzeczyć tokowi myślenia Harry’ego, po czym znów je zamyka. Już może zobaczyć, jak oczy Harry’ego rozświetlają się, tak całkowicie i zapierająco dech w piersiach uroczo, w delikatnym świetle prześwitującym przez zasłony. Jest rozciągnięty pod Louisem, wszystko w nim jest długie i ciepłe.

                Cholera, Louis jest w nim _tak_ zakochany.

                Louis wzdycha, opuszczając głowę na szyję Harry’ego, przytakując przy jego skórze.

                - Okej, to naprawdę ma sens.

                - Hej. – Pomimo protestu głos Harry’ego jest jasny ze śmiechu. – Ja mam sens! Jestem _mądry_.

                - Masz swoje chwile – przyznaje Louis. – Ale to, co właśnie powiedziałeś, naprawdę o tym myślałeś, prawda?

                Harry wślizguje obie ręce pod plecy Louisa, jego palce rozciągają się na nagiej skórze, zwyczajnie zaborczo. Jego odpowiedź jest wolna, wybrana ostrożnie, jak większość tego, co mówi.

                - Myślałem, że będziesz się ze mną o to kłócił, więc siostra pomogła mi popracować nad moją argumentacją.

                - Twoja siostra? – pyta Louis, podnosząc głowę z szyi Harry’ego.

                - Mówi, że chce cię poznać prędzej niż później – mówi mu Harry z uśmiechem i naprawdę jest… Boże, jest _niemożliwy_ , promienny, naprawdę i prawdziwie zniewalający, więc Louis całuje go, aż telefon Harry’ego im nie przerywa.

                - Któregoś dnia, kiedy będziesz się najmniej tego spodziewał, _utopię_ tą pieprzoną rzecz – warczy Louis. Z pokazową zwłoką schodzi z Harry’ego i przygląda  się, jak chłopak wycisza telefon, wstaje i stoi na moment pośrodku pokoju, próbując się pozbierać. Wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach jest raczej oczywiste.

                Odwracając głowę, Harry łapie spojrzenie Louisa.

                - Bretania – mówi. – Zarezerwuję bilety i napiszę ci sms z detalami.

                - Bretania – potwierdza Louis, jakby nucili jakąś mantrę.

                Przez kilka sekund uśmiechają się do siebie jak idioci. Potem Harry podnosi torbę, przyciąga Louisa do krótkiego pocałunku i wybiega z pokoju.

***

                Kiedy Harry wygląda przez drzwi, van stoi na luzie na krawężniku, a wokół niego jest pełno wolnych miejsc parkingowych, jako, że godziny pracy trzymają większość samochodów z ich właścicielami z daleka od domu. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego nie tylko Paul i Joanne, którzy już tam siedzą, ale również jego zespół, jest obecny w całości, rozciągnięty na tylnych siedzeniach nawet, jeśli więcej sensu miało odebranie Sandy’ego i Dana, jako ostatnich.

                To by jednak kosztowało Harry’ego jakieś dziesięć minut z Louisem. Podejrzewa, że to powód dla ich odstępstwa od rutyny.

                On naprawdę cholernie kocha tych ludzi.

                Jasne światło dnia spływa po Harrym, kiedy wchodzi na drogę. Uśmiecha się, macha do innych i od razu nie zauważa, że na niego jest skierowany aparat zza szyby zaparkowanego samochodu.

                Cholera. Pieprzona… _cholera_.

                To nie miało się zdarzyć, to kurwa… To nie _fair_ i Harry zamiera. Czuje jak ściska mu się gardło, kiedy przez chwilę gapi się w szklane oko obiektywu, po czym wystrzela do przodu i wskakuje do samochodu.

                - Paparazzi – mówi, jako przywitanie i Paul klnie, podczas gdy Frank już wrzuca bieg, odjeżdżając, jeszcze zanim drzwi za Harrym się zamknęły. Nie, żeby to teraz robiło jakąś różnicę.

                - Skąd _wiedzieli_? – pyta Harry nikogo szczególnego i skupia się na rozluźnieniu mdłego węzła w żołądku, oddycha, pomimo nacisk na klatkę piersiową.

                Ramię Nialla wokół niego za bardzo nie pomaga, ale Harry przytula się do niego. Przez chwilę nie ma nic prócz ogłuszającej ciszy. Silnik warczy w krwi Harry’ego i za czołem. Potem Niall odzywa się cicho, jakby ledwo miał odwagę to wypowiedzieć.

                - Wiesz, jak ochrona w naszym budynku ma tą listę, kto wchodzi i wychodzi i kiedy? Noc przed tym jak wylecieliśmy do Stanów, kiedy Louis zostawał na noc, to mogło…

                - Nie – przerywa mu Harry, bo to… On nie chce o tym słyszeć. Nie chce nawet myśleć o możliwości, że prasa ma dostęp do jego… jego _domu_. To by było jak…

                Nie. Po prostu _nie_.

                Niall nie odpowiada, tylko przyciąga Harry’ego trochę bliżej, Josh zmienia pozycję po jego drugiej stronie, żeby położyć swoje nogi na kolanach Harry’ego. Powoli dreszcze w jego kończynach przechodzą.

                To nie jest koniec świata. Tak, został złapany na wymykaniu się z mieszkania Louisa o poranku, ale jakiekolwiek spekulacje to przyniesie… To będzie tylko to: spekulacje, coś, co umrze powolną śmiercią, jeśli to po prostu przeczekają, bez potwierdzenia, że plotki nawet istnieją, bo to by je tylko podsyciło.

                Harry odmawia rozważenia, co to może znaczyć dla ich wycieczki do Bretanii.

                Zamiast tego wyciąga telefon i pisze szybką wiadomość do Louisa.

                _Lou, zostałem sfotografowany wychodząc. Kilka następnych dni może być dla ciebie trochę nerwowych. Tylko mów bez komentarza i wszystko się uspokoi. Nic nie mają, naprawdę._ Waha się, po czym dodaje: _Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Zadzwonię tak szybko, jak będę mógł._

Wysyła wiadomość i wkłada telefon do kieszeni, kładzie głowę na ramieniu Nialla i próbuje zatrzymać myśli od kręcenia się. Tylko szarpiące ruchy samochodu sprawiają, że jest mu niedobrze, jakby potrzebował zwymiotować w każdej chwili.

                To nic.


	9. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama time.

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**  

               Historia widzi światło dzienne we wtorkowy poranek, tak wcześnie, jak tylko The Sun zapełnia stojaki na gazety.

                Nie jest źle. Jest _gorzej_.

                Harry oczekiwał krótkiego wspomnienia gdzieś bliżej końca gazety; zamiast tego artykuł zajmuje dolną połowę drugiej strony, zilustrowany zdjęciami które nie tylko pokazują, jak Harry wychodzi od Louisa wczoraj, ale również kiedy do niego przyjeżdża noc wcześniej, razem z innym zdjęciem z restauracji, na którym jego malinka zaznaczona jest w czerwonym kółku, tak samo jak kilka zdjęć niskiej jakości, które ukazują ich dzień na Tamizie.

                Towarzyszący tekst powtarza, że Harry spędził kilka nocy we własnym mieszkaniu podczas ostatniego pobytu w Londynie i cytuje anonimowe źródło twierdzące, że w pewnym momencie imprezy w mieszkaniu Harry’ego i Nialla Harry i Louis wybiegli do sypialni Harry’ego i nie wrócili przez resztę nocy. Przy tym akapicie umieszczono malutką kopię zdjęcia, które wstawił na swojego twittera Nick, dając niewątpliwe połączenie do tożsamości Louisa.

                Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, z zimnym strachem skręconym w żołądku spogląda na Joanne przyglądającą mu się z fotela. Naprawdę bardzo docenia, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła rano było zdobycie kopii The Sun i wzięcie jej do jego pokoju hotelowego, podczas robienia za niego telefonów do zarządu. Docenia. Posiadanie agentki, której może ufać, jest wiele warte.

                Wciąż jednak chciałby być w tym momencie sam.

                - Więc. – Joanne przeciąga słowo. Jej wyraz twarzy jest współczujący, ma na sobie idealny garnitur, ciasno zwinięty kok razem z czerwonymi, hipsterskimi okularami.

                - Więc – powtarza Harry. Wtedy pozwala gazecie opaść na podłogę i chowa twarz w rękach, mamrocząc: - _Kurwa_. – Oddychanie nie było tak trudne jeszcze kilka minut temu.

                - Więc – mówi znów Joanne delikatnym tonem. – Harry. Musimy przedyskutować twoje opcje.

                Opcje? Opcje, jakie opcje? Harry może ledwo _myśleć_ , i jakiekolwiek opcje przemyślał, przemyślał je też Louis, tyle że on prawdopodobnie wciąż śpi, bo w Niemczech Harry jest godzinę do przodu, a z tego co Harry pamięta, impreza zapoznawcza w Guildhall zaczyna się dopiero o dziewiątej rano. Więc tak, najprawdopodobniej wciąż śpi, błogo nieświadomy burzy, która ma zaraz wybuchnąć.

                Boże, nawet gdyby nie spał, Harry nie wiedziałby co mu powiedzieć.

                To jest nie fair, tak nie fair, a on zaraz zacznie krzyczeć, naprawdę. A potem wyrzuci beznadziejnie luksusowy płaski telewizor przez okno bez uprzedniego otwarcia, a za nim poleci jego własny telefon i również bukiet kwiatów dostarczony przez hotel, bo kto kurwa potrzebuje kwiatów? Po prostu _kto_?

                Zdusza w sobie impuls, ale odmawia podniesienia głowy, kiedy nią kiwa w swoich dłoniach. Jego głos wychodzi pusty.

                - Tak. Tak sądzę.

                - Według PR, możemy temu od razu zaprzeczyć, ale zauważenie całej sprawy może dodać jej tylko wagi. Więc, opcja druga, możemy to zignorować, skoro to naprawdę tylko The Sun i wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo są wiarygodni. Jeśli damy dziennikarzom notkę, żeby o to nie pytali w wywiadach, będziemy mogli mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. – Joanne jest cicho przez kilka sekund, słychać tylko niski pomruk klimatyzacji.

                - To wszystko? – pyta Harry. Krzesło się pod nim trzęsie, ale to prawdopodobnie nie trzęsienie ziemi, bo wtedy ludzie poza pokojem by panikowali, prawda, a nie zalegała ta śmiertelna cisza. – To są moje opcje?

                Joanne bierze głośny wdech.

                - Cóż, możesz również przyznać, że to prawda. I na podstawie twojej reakcji mogę uznać, że tak jest.

                Harry unosi głowę.

                - Czy to opcja dana przez PR?

                - Nie. – Joanne posyła mu najmniejszy uśmiech. – To opcja, którą dodaję do dwóch, które mi dali, ale żeby było wszystko jasne, nie popieram żadnej konkretnej.

                - Bo wszystkie są do dupy – mówi Harry.

                - Bo wszystkie mają swoje wady – poprawia go Joanne. Na jego wzrok wzdycha i odchyla się do tyłu w fotelu. – Tak, w porządku. Wszystkie są do dupy. To ty musisz wybrać, która jest najmniejszym złem.

                - Cholera. – Harry wstaje, zataczając się przez chwilę, nawet jeśli jest jak najbardziej trzeźwy. Podchodząc do okna spogląda w dół na małą zbitkę fanów, którzy już zebrali się przy wyjściu z hotelu, z plakatami i tak dalej, mimo wczesnej godziny. Tak czy inaczej jest zmuszony ich zawieść. Wciskając ręce do kieszeni pochyla się, opiera czołem o zimną szybę i wie, że raczej wcześniej niż później ktoś spojrzy w górę i go zobaczy.

                Kątem oka zauważa Joanne wstającą z jej fotela, jak idealny obraz opanowania.

                - Przykro mi, Harry, ale obawiam się, że musisz wybrać zanim kobieta z Bravo Girl tu przyjdzie.

                - Tak. – Harry zamyka oczy na sekundę, rozkoszując się idealną ciemnością za powiekami. – Tak, masz rację. Ja tylko. Nie ma mowy, że upiecze mi się z natychmiastowym zaprzeczeniem. Jestem gówniany, jeśli chodzi o kłamanie.

                - Naprawdę jesteś. – Cień czułości barwi głos Joanne, a Harry odwraca się od okna akurat jak wskazuje na niego jakaś dziewczyna. Wydaje się krzyczeć, ale dźwięk nie dochodzi.

                - Dzięki za nie owijanie w bawełnę – mówi Harry.

                - Po to tu jestem, mój drogi. – Podchodzi do małej lady, gdzie stoi ekspres do kawy obok dzbanka i małego wyboru torebek herbaty, z których drwiłby Louis. Teraz Harry myśli, że wybrałby jakąkolwiek herbatę, tylko dla pocieszenia w płynie związanego z nią.

                Przygląda się Joanne, jak napełnia dzbanek i nastawia go, po czym pyta:

                - Naprawdę myślisz, że możemy to przeczekać?

                - Tak. Wszystko co mają, to łańcuch zbiegów okoliczności i anonimowe źródło, co naturalnie znaczy, że nie jest bardzo wiarygodne. Na naszą korzyść powinno zadziałać to, że dzięki Edowi Sheeranowi znany jesteś z nocowania u innych ludzi. – Jej uśmiech nie utrzymuje się długo. – Minusem jest to, że przerwa od widywania się z twoim chłopcem może być wskazana.

                Coś go boli, głęboko w jego kościach. Mimo to oddycha.

                To nie jest nieoczekiwane. Wiedział, w co się pakował, kiedy skoczył na główkę w tą rzecz z Louisem, _wiedział_ , że to mogło wskazywać jedynie katastrofę, bo nie było mowy, żeby to się utrzymało. Zły czas, złe okoliczności, tak Louis to ujął.

                Ale jeśli Harry zawsze wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, dlaczego to _boli_ tak cholernie mocno? Dlaczego czuje, jakby ktoś przeprowadzał mu operację na otwartym sercu bez narkozy?

                - Jak bardzo niezbędna jest ta przerwa? – pyta przez zaciśnięte zęby. – W sensie, jeśli nagle zacząłbym go unikać, nie byłoby to jak przyznanie się do winy?

                Wina.

                Wina? Nie, moment. _Nie_ ma mowy, żeby Harry dołączył tak brzydkie słowo jak _wina_ do tego, jak czuje się w stosunku do Louisa. Po prostu nie.

                - Jak przyznanie, że artykuł uderzył w nerw – poprawia się Harry, a niskie, bolesne brzęczenie w kościach ucisza się w ułamku sekundy.

                Joanne przygląda się jego twarzy, po czym odwraca się żeby wyciągnąć dwa kubki, a jej ręka zatrzymuje się nad wyborem herbat.

                - Rumianek, owocowa czy miętowa?

                Szczerze mówiąc wszystkie brzmią gównianie, a Harry może sobie tylko wyobrazić sposób, w jaki wargi Louisa zacisnęłyby się razem w zdegustowaną linię, poprzedzając wyrażenia takie jak „bluźnierstwo” i „przestępstwo przeciw znanej nam herbacie”. Co, jak Louis jest przekonany, sprawia że to przestępstwo w stosunku do ludzkości.

                - Nie obchodzi mnie to – mówi Harry zachrypniętym głosem.

                Z wydętymi ustami Joanne wybiera dwie torebki herbaty i wrzuca je do kubków, zapełniając je wrzącą wodą, po czym znów podejmuje wątek ich rozmowy.

                - Może to się wydać podejrzane, jeśli będziesz go unikał będąc w Londynie, tak. Ale… _Harry_. – Delikatnie kręci głową. – Ten domek o który mnie poprosiłeś, żebym ci znalazła, coś ładnego i odległego, niedaleko od Brest, z bezpośrednim dostępem do oceanu? Dostępny od jutra do niedzieli? Jakoś wątpię, że to Nialla planowałeś zabrać na romantyczną eskapadę.

                Harry spogląda w dół, żeby nie widzieć litości w oczach Joanne.

                - Poprosiłem o dwie sypialnie.

                - Tak. – Kobieta śmieje się miękko, łyżeczka dzwoni o porcelanę kubka kiedy miesza wodę. Czerwony kolor wydobywa się z torebki z herbatą, najprawdopodobniej mający imitować czerwone jagody. – Zaraz przed tym, jak dodałeś, że _naprawdę_ nie obchodzi cię jak wygląda druga sypialnia, jeśli pierwsza ma podwójne łóżko i widok na ocean.

                - Mogłem być samolubny – mówi jej Harry.

                - Ale nie jesteś.

                Harry osuwa się na krzesło i odchyla głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. To dziwne zdać sobie sprawę, że naprawdę żadne dźwięki nie dochodzą z zewnątrz, pokój hotelowy jest izolowany tak, że połyka nawet dźwięki pobliskiego lotniska.

                Sprawia to tylko, że wzrasta wrażenie bycia uwięzionym.

***

                Wiec Louis miał świetne, idealne, _zorganizowane_ plany aby wstać na czas, żeby wziąć leniwy prysznic, ostrożnie wybrać ubrania, wystylizować włosy, wypić herbatę i może nawet spojrzeć przelotnie na poranną gazetę, plany które mogłyby zapobiec jakiemukolwiek rodzajowi stresu zanim musiałby wyjść na pierwszy dzień w Guildhall – i wtedy życie im przeszkodziło. A raczej brak snu.

                Prawdopodobnie nie ma powodu do zainteresowania tym, że Harry nie skontaktował się z Louisem ponownie po tej wiadomości, którą wysłał mu zaraz po wyjeździe; terminarz Harry’ego jest _szalony_ i prawdopodobnie nie chciał po prostu obudzić Louisa w środku nocy. Prawdopodobnie. To możliwe.

                Nie znaczy to, że Louis się nie rzucał i nie obracał, sprawdzając zbyt często swój telefon, nawet jeśli podkręcił głośność i nie było możliwości, żeby przespał moment kiedy Harry próbował go złapać.

                Po prostu cholera.

                Oczywiście to znaczy, że kiedy budzik w końcu się rozdzwania, Louis dopiero co osunął się w lekką drzemkę i milczenie zamiast wyjścia z łóżka i przygotowania się, tak jak planował. Kiedy Zayn dobija się do jego drzwi, Louisowi zostało dziesięć minut na ubranie się, wzięcie rzeczy i wyjście z domu.

                Dzień się nawet właściwie nie zaczął i już jest do dupy.

                Kiedy stawia stopy na ulicy, widzi kilka obiektywów aparatów skierowanych na jego nieogoloną twarz i zaczyna myśleć, że to może być najgorszy dzień w historii.

                _Bez komentarza_ , tak napisał Harry. Bez komentarza, okej. Po prostu idź, nie zauważaj aparatów, nie daj im _nic_ z czym mogliby pracować i wszystko wyparuje. Jasne.

                Louis może to zrobić. Może.

                _Jezu_.

                Pochylając głowę idzie dalej, _idzie_ i większość paparazzi – paparazzi, co _kurwa_ – wydaje się być usatysfakcjonowanych zdjęciami na których opuszcza budynek, ale kilku facetów, wyglądających na zaprawionych w boju w swoich luźnych ubraniach,  idzie za nim na stację metra i po prostu się nie zatrzymują, wskakują do linii Circle razem z nim.

                _Ignoruj ich_ , myśli Louis. Nie rozmawiaj z nimi, nie _patrz_ nawet na nich, bo wszystko co powie może być użyte przeciwko niemu, przeciwko _Harry’emu_. Ale Boże, jak Louis ma ignorować kogoś, kto nieznośnie robi zdjęcia kiedy Louis naprawdę tylko sprawdza telefon, żeby… właściwie po nic, okej. Powinien go wyłączyć. Nie może napisać Harry’emu wiadomości jeśli paparazzi się przyglądają, i byłoby to i tak żenujące, gdyby telefon zadzwonił w samym środku wykładu.

                Metro dudni pod nim, jego myśli to poplątany bałagan, zapach wymiocin i potu pozostały na tapicerce roztacza się wokół niego. Czy to tylko wyobraźnia, że ludzie się na niego gapią? Cóż, nie, _oczywiście_ że ludzie się na niego gapią; ma dwóch łysiejących facetów w średnim wieku ze sobą, robiących zdjęcia kiedy wygląda na zmęczonego i w złym humorze, ubranego w pogniecioną koszulkę którą miał wyrzucić do prania, ale była pierwszą rzeczą którą wziął tego ranka.

                Wtedy Louis zauważa dzisiejsze wydanie The Sun zostawione na pustym siedzeniu. Jest otwarte na stronie która ukazuje Harry’ego machającego z pokładu statku, słońce sprawia że jego twarz lśni, a Louis jest łatwo rozpoznawalny obok niego. Jego mózg hamuje z piskiem.

                Jego dzień od tej chwili staje się coraz gorszy.

***

                Zaraz przed tym, jak reporterka z niemieckiego magazynu dla nastolatek ma przyjechać, a to spotkanie zaznaczyć początek rundy wywiadów i dwóch występów później tego dnia, Harry włącza telefon na tyle długo żeby zadzwonić do Louisa, celowo ignorując długą listę nieodebranych połączeń.

                Jego połączenie kieruje się od razu do automatycznej sekretarki i Harry nie wie, czy poczuł ulgę czy rozczarowanie. Zwykle Louis ma zdolność sprawienia, ze widzi rzeczy jaśniej, ale teraz, z nimi i kim są dla siebie będącymi samym środkiem tego bałaganu…

                Boże, Harry po prostu już nie wie. Ma nadzieję, że Louis nie znienawidzi go za cokolwiek co ma się wydarzyć, że nie będzie winił Harry’ego jeśli paparazzi będą pod jego drzwiami albo inni studenci będą rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia podczas jego powitania w Guildhall.

                Harry _ma nadzieję_.

                Jasny, radosny głos Louisa proszący go o zostawienie wiadomości sprawia, że gardło Harry’ego zaciska się na sekundę i prawdopodobnie ukazuje to, jak zajmuje mu chwilę by zacząć mówić.

                - Cześć. Lou, hej, ja.. Nie wiem czy widziałeś dziś The Sun, w sensie prawdopodobnie jesteś na jakimś teatralnym wykładzie albo coś, albo na scenie… Nie wiem, wsadziliby cię tam na tym powitalnym czymś, w sensie, poprosiliby żebyś zagrał scenę z Hamleta czy cokolwiek?

                Bez sensu, wypowiedź Harry’ego w ogóle nie ma sensu. Głowa go boli.

                Biorąc ostry oddech zaciska oczy, aż jasne iskry nie eksplodują za jego powiekami. Dopiero potem kontynuuje mówienie.

                - Więc, jest dość źle, jeśli tego nie widziałeś. I dają mi dwa rozwiązania, właściwie, albo zaprzeczyć albo zignorować i poczekać aż odejdzie, oczywiście mógłbym również powiedzieć że to wszystko prawda, ale… Cholera. – Ostatnie słowo wychodzi jak złamany szept i Harry zmusza się do wzięcia kolejnego oddechu. – Nie zaprzeczę temu Lou, ale. Najlepiej będzie prawdopodobnie się zaszyć na jakiś czas, jasne i… Przepraszam. Ko… - I wtedy poczta głosowa Louisa go odcina.

                _Kocham cię_ , myśli Harry.

                Nie dzwoni po raz kolejny, żeby skończyć zdanie.

***

                Louis rozmawia z kilkoma tuzinami ludzi w trakcie jego imprezy powitalnej. Z dokładnie dwoma Louis _chce_ rozmawiać w trakcie imprezy powitalnej.

                Jednym z nich jest dziewczyna która wchodzi do sali wykładowej nawet później niż on, ściskając stos książek i kartonowy kubek z kawą ze Starbucksa, którą zaczyna wylewać kiedy wślizguje się na miejsce obok niego. Przez wiązankę przekleństw które mamrocze pod nosem od razu przypodobałaby się Niallowi.

                - Pomóc ci z czymś? – szepcze Louis, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy od kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia i znalazł się niemal od razu pod ścisłą obserwacją. Kiedy odwraca głowę, to jasne że nie rozpoznaje go jako kogoś, kogo mogła widzieć dziś rano w gazecie.

                - Pomoc, tak, proszę – mamrocze. – Do tego kilka więcej godzin snu i samochód, który nie jest kupą gówna i psuje się na drodze na dworzec.

                - Wiem jak się czujesz – mówi jej Louis. – Powinienem zostać dziś w łóżku, naprawdę.

                Drugą osobą jest chłopak który w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych nie kłopocze się z udawaniem że przypadkiem gapi się na Louisa i zaczyna rozmowę z zuchwałością.

                - Więc, z tego co wiem, The Sun to droższa wersja papieru toaletowego i nie będę cię pytał, czy ich historia jest prawdziwa.

                - Jaka historia? – pyta Eleanor, dziewczyna z rozlaną kawą.

                Chłopak posyła jej przenikliwe spojrzenie.

                - Historia o tym, że ten tutaj pieprzy Harry’ego Stylesa. A jeśli to robi to szacun, bo ja _zdecydowanie_ bym go przeleciał, gdyby ktoś mi dał szansę.

                - _Hej_ – protestuje Louis, zanim potrafi się powstrzymać bo okej, to nie… Wolałby, żeby ludzie nie mówili tak o Harrym, szczególnie nie tam gdzie Louis może to usłyszeć.

                Chłopak patrzy na niego z krzywymi zębami i krzywym uśmiechem.

                - Żartuję, stary. Naprawdę chciałem tylko zapytać gdzie kupiłeś swoje buty, bo wydaje się że mogę znaleźć je – kiwa głową w stronę stóp Louisa obutych w jasnoczerwone Tomsy – tylko czarne i szare.

                Wtedy Louis zauważa że chłopak faktycznie ma taki sam typ płóciennych butów jak on. Formalnie to wersja dla kobiet, ale kogo to obchodzi kiedy są po prostu tak _wygodne._ Poza tym stylowe.

                - Słyszałeś kiedyś o internecie? – pyta Louis, uśmiechając się do niego, akurat jak Eleanor marszczy brwi i przekłada torebkę z lewego na prawe ramię.

                - Harry Styles to nie jest ten piosenkarz z burzą loków? Myślę, że słyszałam go kilka razy w radiu. Co Louis ma z nim wspólnego?

                - _Dużo_ , jeśli wierzysz The Sun. – Ton chłopaka jest sugestywny, a potem uśmiech wkrada się na jego twarz i porzuca grę. – Ale kto właściwie _wierzy_ w cokolwiek co wymyśli The Sun? Czy to nie w zeszłym tygodniu twierdzili, że Bruksela chce uregulować kształt bananów?

                - Mówisz to, jakby banany _nie były_ ważnym działem, gdzie istnieją braki w regulacjach – mówi Louis.

                - Nie wiem. – Uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Eleanor. – Myślę że to brzmi, jakby mafia Chiquity próbowała rządzić światem.

                - Nie – mówi Louis. – To by było Nestlé.

                - To szybko zbacza w kierunku dyskusji politycznej. – Chłopak który jeszcze nie powiedział im swojego imienia kręci głową, nieco smutno. – Nie lubię tego. Wróćmy do rozmowy o butach. Buty oznaczają dobre czasy.

                Louis decyduje że go lubi.

***

                - Więc, myślę że twoja siostra może być na ciebie zła. – Tak Zayn wita Louisa, kiedy ten wraca do mieszkania. Po tym, jak Louis dopiero co odsłuchał wiadomości od Harry’ego, czekającej na niego jak włączył telefon po dniu, w którym się na niego gapiono, fotografowano go i zupełni nieznajomi zadawali mu napastnicze pytania, ten kawałek informacji jest ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebuje.

                Nie myśli o nagle uciętej wiadomości Harry’ego, _nie_ myśli o sposobie w jaki jego głos się zrobił cichy, ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu kiedy powiedział „zaszyć się na jakiś czas” i co to ma znaczyć, co to _kurwa_ ma znaczyć?

                To nie tak… Louis _rozumie_ że to musi być trudne; ludzie gapili się na niego i chodzili za nim cały dzień, co jest tylko posmakiem tego, co Harry ma _na_ _co dzień_ i kurwa, Louis tego _nienawidził_ , nienawidził szeptów i ciągłej lustracji, nie ma pojęcia jak Harry może to wytrzymać bez walnięcia głową w ścianę albo uderzenia któregoś z bardziej irytujących paparazzi.

                Po prostu… Chciałby _porozmawiać_ z Harrym.

                Waha się przy drzwiach, ale telefon Harry’ego jest wciąż wyłączony, tak samo jak trzy minuty temu i Louis musi przestać mieć obsesję. Najwidoczniej ma rozwścieczoną siostrę z którą się musi zmierzyć.

                - Lottie do ciebie dzwoniła? – pyta Zayna. Nie wiedział nawet że Charlotte ma numer Zayna.

                - Um. – Zayn spogląda w korytarz i zniża głos. – Nie, właściwie jest tutaj, chyba przyszła prosto ze szkoły? Skierowałem ją do twojego pokoju i zaproponowałem gorącą czekoladę, ale nie chciała.

                Och, dni kiedy kubek gorącej czekolady mógł rozwiązać wszystkie problemy. Louis wzdycha.

                - Już nie jest małą dziewczynką jak sądzę. Dzięki za próbowanie.

                Pozwala telefonowi wsunąć się z powrotem do jego kieszeni i prostuje ramiona. Cóż, to powinno być zabawne.

                Po wejściu do pokoju pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi jest Charlotte patrząca na niego z mokrym błyskiem w oczach. Drugą jest komputer, otwarty na pulpicie z tapetą Louisa na której jest śpiący Harry, łuk jego nagiego ramienia wskazujący na to że jest bardzo co najmniej bez koszulki.

                Och, _kurwa_.

                - Lottie – zaczyna Louis.

                - _Okłamałeś_ mnie – mówi zaraz po jego próbie delikatnego wprowadzenia. – Jesteś tak… _Powiedziałeś_ mi że był tylko kolegą, wiesz, i to powiedziałam moim koleżankom i wtedy, dziś rano, wszędzie były te zdjęcia i pomyślałam… Ale mój brat by mnie tak nie okłamał, prawda? – Jej dolna warga drży. – Ale to zrobiłeś, bo to? – Wskazuje na komputer i odwraca twarz, a mówiąc się krztusi. – To nie jest, wiesz, zdjęcie _przyjaciela_.

                Żołądek Louisa przemieścił się w miejsce gdzieś pod jego kolanami.

                - Tak mi przykro – szepcze. – Lottie.

                - Jesteś takim gównianym bratem – szepcze Charlotte i pociąga nosem, pociera oczy z twarzą wciąż odwróconą jak gdyby mogla nabrać Louisa, że nie płacze. Jej włosy upięte w nienaturalne loki lekko drżą.

                - _Lottie_ – powtarza Louis, potem pozwala swojej torbie ześlizgnąć się na podłogę i zamyka przestrzeń między nimi, zagarnia ją w ramiona i przyciska do siebie aż nie przestaje walczyć z jego uściskiem. – Przepraszam – mamrocze w jej włosy i powtarza – przepraszam, _tak bardzo_ przepraszam.

                - _Okłamałeś_ mnie – naciska Charlotte i to wtedy Louis orientuje się jak bardzo spieprzył bo… bo to nie jest nastolatka którą uraziło to że ktoś zabrał jej chłopaka który jej się podoba, nie. To? To jest wiele bardziej poważne. To siostra Louisa, która właśnie zrozumiała że jej starszy brat celowo nie mówił jej prawdy. Wielokrotnie.

                - _Kurwa_. Ja naprawdę… Tak przepraszam, Lottie. – Louis zaciska ramiona i przełyka. – Jestem idiotą, okej? Nie _pomyślałem_. Ja… Ta rzecz z Harrym, to jest skomplikowane bo… Cóż, _wiesz_ kim jest i… - Jezu, Louis zwykle jest lepszy ze słowami, ale Charlotte pociąga nosem przy jego szyi i on po prostu… jego całe ciało boli. – Jestem w nim zakochany, Lottie.

                Dziewczyna zamiera.

                - Jestem naprawdę bardzo mocno w nim zakochany – powtarza Louis, cicho i poważnie.

                Charlotte oddala się wystarczająco żeby na niego spojrzeć, ma smugę tuszu do rzęs pod okiem, mruga trochę za szybko. Jej głos jest wodnisty.

                - Nigdy nie byłeś zakochany.

                - To nie jest prawda – mówi jej Louis bo nie jest; był dość zakochany w jednym chłopaku z drużyny piłki nożnej w szkole, tyle że to był jasny niewypał, bo Louis jeszcze się nie ujawnił, a to by znaczyło ryzykowanie nagłej dziwności w szatni.

                Charlotte przybiera minę upartej nastolatki.

                - Nigdy nie byłeś zakochany w kimś, kto _też_ cię kochał. – Robi przerwę. – Kocha cię?

                - Tak myślę. – Louis odchrząkuje i spogląda na zdjęcie Harry’ego, na delikatnie zakrzywione w górę usta i powtarza to w myślach. – Mam na myśli tak. Powiedział mi tak i… tak. – Jego uśmiech opada. – Oczywiście jeśli ten cały bałagan w którym teraz jesteśmy nie sprawi że będzie to musiał przemyśleć.

                Co w sumie może nie być tak nieprawdopodobne i Louis czuje że myśl zagnieżdża się głęboko w jego kościach, obciążając je. Coś musiało pokazać się na jego twarzy bo nagle Charlotte blednie i robi krok w tył poza krąg ramion Louisa.

                - Myślę… - Podnosi głowę nawet jeśli opuszcza ramiona, spotykając jego oczy tylko na sekundę, zanim jej wzrok nie ucieknie. – Myślę ze mogłam zrobić coś głupiego.

                Płuca Louisa zaciągają ostry oddech.

***

                Z Joanne wciąż przymykającą oko i Paulem z zespołem chroniącymi go, Harry’emu z sukcesem udało się ignorować połączenia od managementu przez cały dzień aż do teraz. Włączał telefon na krótko miedzy jednym spotkaniem a następnym, ale poza zatroskanym emailem od Nicka i linkiem do filmiku z kotami od Eda który miał go chyba pocieszyć, nie odpisał nikomu kto nie jest jego rodziną.

                Jest całkiem pewien że Gemma stara się jak może żeby ich mama się nie martwiła, bo poza nagłą wiadomością rano rzeczy były znacząco ciche. Boże, Harry naprawdę chciałby żeby jego rodzina poznała Louisa; pokochają go, jest pewien.

                Niestety, media rozdmuchają to całe gówno jeśli ktokolwiek zrobiłby zdjęcie Louisowi w okolicy rodzinnego miasta Harry’ego.

                Dopiero kiedy Harry znajduje wiadomość od Louisa czekającą na niego zdaje sobie sprawę, jak spięte było jego ciało. Tylko zobaczenie ikonki Louisa w oknie czatu WhatsApp wystarcza mięśniom Harry’ego do rozluźnienia się i przypomina sobie coś o tym, ze WhatsApp to niepewna metoda komunikacji, może być łatwo zhakowana przez kogoś z połową mózgu, ale… Okej, Harry ma wystarczająco dużo rzeczy o które musi się martwić. To nie będzie kolejna.

                Nigdy nie był paranoikiem _Nienawidzi_ tego że poprzedni rok sprawił, że jest o wiele bardziej ostrożny we wszystkim co robi. To oczywiście konieczność.

                Na pewno?

                Kurwa, on już po prostu nie wie. Z telefonem zaciśniętym w palcach Harry wraca do cichego kąta w garderobie, za kulisami jakiegoś show albo innego bo szczerze mówiąc stracił umiejętność rozróżniania ich. Cały dzień przesuwa się wokół niego a on desperacko próbuje za nim nadążyć.

                Na początku wiadomość Louisa nie ma sensu. Zaczyna się z: _TAK BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM !!!!! Moja siostra dostała się do mojego komputera i byłem zalogowany na twitterze i proszę MUSISZ mi uwierzyć bo nigdy w życiu bym tego nie zrobił ! Lottie jest teraz przykro i usunąłem to ale jest za późno bo najwidoczniej to jest wszędzie w internecie ? NIE WIEM !! Proszę tylko … Mam nadzieję że z tobą w porządku . Proszę zadzwoń . Proszę . Haz …_

Jest też druga wiadomość, wysłana minutę później, która mówi: _Powinienem temu zaprzeczyć ? Powiedziałeś mi bez komentarza, ale teraz to jest inne, prawda ? I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem dobrym kłamcą . Jestem *aktorem*._

                To równie dobrze mógłby być bełkot biorąc pod uwagę co Harry z tego rozumie.

                Wtedy Joanne wchodzi tylko z krótkim puknięciem w drzwi, sprzeciwiając się stłumionemu protestowi Nialla „Dziewczyny w naszym sanktuarium, ej!” z lekceważącym spojrzeniem kiedy idzie prosto do Harry’ego. Wydrukowana kartka którą kładzie przed nim jest złej jakości, zawiera rozpikselizowaną wersję zdjęcia które jest zbyt znajome.

                Och, kurwa mać. Harry czuje jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy i zbiera się gdzieś w okolicach żołądka, chlapiąc w jego żyłach. To jest… Cała rzecz to screenshot Twittera Louisa, przybliżony na najnowszy z czterech opublikowanych postów. Pod niedorzecznym, zupełnie niecharakterystycznym _moja loff_ jest zdjęcie które Louis zrobił rano po imprezie.

                - Możesz ponownie rozważyć swój wybór chłopaków – mówi mu Joanne z twardym głosem.

                Nie ma nic prócz ciszy, gęstej i okropnej, naciskającej na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

                - Nie wierzę w to – mówi Niall i Harry znów może oddychać.

                _Wiadomości_. Wiadomości Louisa, wszystkie mają teraz sens i Harry czuje taką ulgę że robi się słaby, opada na krzesło. Louis tego nie zrobił, Louis _by_ _tego nie zrobił_ i jest część Harry’ego, która wciąż go chce zwymyślać za nie troszczenie się bardziej o jego prywatność, ale Harry tak samo spieprzył, był tak samo lekkomyślny i wszystko jest tak skręcone i splątane w jego mózgu. Zdjęcie i tweet tam są, ale… Ale Louis go nie zdradził.

                Louis go _nie_ zdradził.

                - To była jego siostra – mówi Harry głosem który nie brzmi na jego. – Napisał mi to jakąś godzinę temu czy coś, a jego siostra była… była na jego komputerze i… Tak.

                - _Wiedziałem_. – Niall układa się na kolanach Harry’ego, obejmuje go wokół ramion i okej, może Harry potrafi zrozumieć skąd mogły się narodzić te plotki o Narrym Storanie. Może… Może powinni dla nich grać, powrócić do dawnych wygłupów i użyć ich jako odwrócenia uwagi od burzy która trzęsie Harrym.

                Może. Albo może to wciąż może być opanowane jeśli Harry po prostu _poczeka_ , jeśli pochyli głowę i będzie miał nadzieję że to się po prostu rozpłynie.

                - Za pięć minut wstajecie – woła ktoś i Harry opiera czoło o szyję Nialla, próbując skupić się na oddychaniu. Jego puls jest zbyt szybki, zbyt głośny w jego uszach.

                Rzeczywistość wiruje, _wiruje_ , a jemu kończą się kryjówki.

***

                W ogrodzie Liama zawsze było coś magicznego, nieodłączna innoświatowość, jeśli to właściwie jest słowem – Louis myśli że jest, a poza tym nie chodzi o semantykę, tylko o to jak, w jaki sposób ogród Liama na dachu zawsze był dla Louisa sanktuarium, miejscem gdzie nic złego nie mogło się naprawdę stać.

                To jeden z powodów dla których wycofał się tam ciągnąc ze sobą Charlotte i z nią skuloną w sobie, która wybrała siedzenie na podłodze raczej niż na leżakach, z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w dłoniach i plecami opartymi o barierkę, jakakolwiek pozostająca irytacja którą Louis mógł czuć w jej kierunku wyparowuje. Poza wymyślnie uczesanymi włosami i mascarą wciąż jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Tylko _dzieckiem_.

                Nie ma prawa winić jej kiedy to w równej mierze jest jego wina.

                - Hej – mówi Louis miękko, a ona spogląda w górę z nieśmiałym wyrazem twarzy. Wieczorne słońce rzuca na nią złoty blask i cholera, przede wszystkim nigdy nie powinien kłamać. Powinien jej zaufać.

                - Przepraszam za kłamanie – mówi jej.

                - Przepraszam za…  - Robi mały gest. – Tą rzecz z Twitterem. I wiesz. To że podoba mi się twój chłopak, jak sądzę.

                Louis parska.

                - Jest dość łatwy do pokochania.

                - Tak myślę. – Jedno ramię Charlotte unosi się w niewielkim wzruszeniu. – Nie jakbym go właściwie znała, _więc_. – Podejmuje drżącą próbę uśmiechu. – Ale totalnie spróbuję go ci ukraść, za pierwszym razem kiedy będziesz wystarczająco odważny żeby przyprowadzić go na obiad. I tak już lubi te geny, więc moje szanse nie są tak złe jak mniemam.

                To boli, trochę, bo w tym momencie Louis właściwie nie wie czy kiedykolwiek _nadejdzie_ czas kiedy będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą Harry’ego na rodzinny obiad. Uśmiecha się przez ból.

                - Tylko pamiętaj że wiem, kto stłukł ulubiony kubek mamy i że nie zawaham się grać nieczysto.

                - Cóż. – Bierze łyka czekolady, marszcząc nos. – W porządku, tak sądzę. A poza tym ta czekolada jest naprawdę dobra.

                - Harry przywiózł ją ze Szwajcarii – mówi Louis, jego ton głosu jest zdradziecko czuły, a uśmiech Charlotte tym razem jest pełny i prawdziwy.

                - Naprawdę jesteś w nim zakochany, co?

                Louis wzdycha.

                - Tak. Mimo że przeszła mi przez głowę myśl, że to dość żenujące żeby kochać się w tym samym facecie co moja siostra, kiedy ta jest siedem lat młodsza.

                - Niee. To tylko udowadnia że dobry gust mamy w rodzinie. – Przechylając głowę, Charlotte odstawia kubek i przyciąga kolana do piersi, otaczając rękami nogi i Louisowi zajmuje moment żeby się zorientować, że wybrał dokładnie tą samą pozycję. Rodzina, co. – Więc – mówi Charlotte przebiegłym tonem – w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak gejowski jest Zayn?

                - Jedenaście – mówi jej Louis. – Wiesz, różowe jednorożce rzygające tęczą. Poza tym, spotkałaś Liama? W sensie, jego chłopaka?

                - Tak. – Charlotte sprawia, że brzmi to tęsknie, ale uśmiech tylko czeka żeby się przebić na jej twarz. – Dlaczego wszyscy gorący chłopcy to geje? I dlaczego łatwiej jest gadać o chłopakach z moim bratem niż z niektórymi dziewczynami?

                - Twoimi dziewczynami? – powtarza Louis z uśmiechem.

                - Zamknij się – mamrocze, jej usta drgają i to jest tak piękne i ciche, jak zastój po ciężkiej burzy. I wtedy telefon Louisa brzęczy z wiadomością, rozdzierając iluzję spokoju.

                Chłopak podskakuje, wyciąga telefon zanim w pełni zorientował się co to za dźwięk, że to _Harry_ , że _to_ jest wiadomość na którą Louis czekał odkąd wysłał swoje desperackie dwie, napisane w pośpiechu z palcami potykającymi się na touchpadzie i niespokojnymi dłońmi.

                Louis zwija się wokół telefonu, przełyka i bierze głęboki oddech zanim włącza wiadomość.

                _Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił_ – zaczyna się wiadomość Harry’ego. _Wiesz, zwykle masz lepszą pisownię i *nie zrobiłbyś tego*. Tylko. Proszę, Lou, ja po prostu… Ciągną mnie w czterech kierunkach na raz i… Muszę *pomyśleć*. Okej?_

                Okej?

                Nie, _nie_ okej. Nie… _Nie_ kurwa okej. Nie. Proszę, nie.

                Louisowi nie udaje się przeczytać tego w sposób by nie brzmiało to jak pożegnanie. Niedobrze mu, jego skóra jest naciągnięta zbyt mocno wokół jego ciała, jest kilka rozmiarów za mała by pomieścić ten bałagan kości, organów, ciała i krwi, _tak_ dużo krwi pompowanej przez jego żyły.

                - Lou? – pyta Charlotte z bardzo, bardzo daleka.

                - Myślę że zaraz zwymiotuję – mówi Louis wstając i jakoś udaje mu się zejść po schodach i dojść do łazienki. Kiedy jednak tam jest nie pada przy toalecie, zamiast tego staje oboma dłońmi chwytając umywalkę, gapiąc się na własną twarz w lustrze. Ciemne cienie pod jego oczami wyróżniają się w ostrej uldze.

                Boże, kiedy się stał taką kupką nieszczęścia? Czy przytrafiło mu się to za kradzież jednej głupiej pieprzonej roślinki?

                Charlotte przyciska ciepłą dłoń do jego pleców i chwilę później Zayn i Liam tłoczą się również w pomieszczeniu, pomieszczeniu które jest za małe dla czterech ludzi i przypomina to Louisowi o tym dniu, kiedy on i Harry zapędzili Liama w kozi róg, kiedy byli szczęśliwi i razem i niezwyciężeni i kurwa, czy Louis powinien nienawidzić Harry’ego za wybranie kariery zamiast… zamiast _nich_?

                Nie ma pieprzonego pojęcia.

                - Powinienem go nienawidzić? – pyta nikogo konkretnego. – W sensie, byłaby to logiczna reakcja?

                - Zerwał z tobą? – Liam brzmi na zdumionego, jak gdyby sama sugestia wystarczała do zakwestionowania wszystkiego co dobre na świecie.

                - Nie w sensie… - Louis pochyla głowę, żeby uciec od swojego odbicia, widzi jego ręce z bladymi kostkami przy białej porcelanie umywalki. – Tak sądzę. Tak. Nie dokładnie, nie takimi słowami, bardziej jak „zróbmy sobie przerwę”, ale to… istotnie to nie jest wielka różnica, co nie?

                Obracając nieco głowę może powiedzieć, że oczy Charlotte mają mokry połysk. Liam wciąż wygląda na oszołomionego, podczas gdy twarz Zayna zaczyna się chmurzyć, jest ciemna i sądząca i nie. To… Nie, Harry na to nie zasługuje.

                - Nie wińcie go – mówi Louis, kierując to przede wszystkim do Zayna. – On nie… Miałem media na ogonie przez _jeden_ dzień, tylko jeden dzień i to kurwa _nienawidziłem_. To dla niego o wiele gorsze, przez cały czas. Jestem tylko pobocznym dziwakiem, zapomną o mnie po tygodniu, ale Harry jest główną atrakcją.

                _Zapomną o mnie po tygodniu._

_Zapomną o mnie szybko, łatwo. Nie zapomną o Harrym w najbliższym czasie._

                Louis przełyka przez myśl, która ulokowała się w jego gardle, o zbyt ostrych krawędziach żeby ją znów połknąć. Media _zapomną_ o nim po tygodniu. Mogą się pojawić zdezorientowane spojrzenia i szeptane pytania jak „nie widziałem tego gościa gdzieś w wiadomościach?” przez dłuższą chwilę kiedy Louis jest między ludźmi, ale… Ale to coś z czym prawdopodobnie sobie poradzi, bo to do czego teraz dochodzi to to, że Louis ma moc żeby zakończyć tą historię, może sprawić że rzeczy będą łatwiejsze dla Harry’ego, złagodzić szorstkie spekulacje kręcące się obecnie wokół niego.

                Louis też ma nad tym pewną kontrolę.

                I może, jeśli rozegra to dobrze, rzeczy potoczą się dalej, ucichną, i w końcu wszystko będzie się wydawało surrealistycznym, skąpanym w słońcu snem. Może Louis pójdzie dalej i będzie mógł spojrzeć na zdjęcia Harry’ego bez jego żołądka zawiązującego się w supeł; może Harry nie będzie pamiętał tej rzeczy między nimi jak czegoś, co omal nie kosztowało go kariery, ale jako jasne pasmo słonecznych dni, jako ciepło, śmiech i szczęście.

                Może.

                Louis świadomie zmusza się do wyprostowania, odgarnia do tyłu grzywkę która wleciała mu do oczu. Odwraca się żeby oprzeć się tyłem o umywalkę, pasek zimnego nacisku krzyżujący się z jego kręgosłupem trzyma go przy ziemi.

                - Więc. – W jego gardle wciąż jest coś wielkiego i bolesnego, ale mówi mimo to. – Jaki jest najlepszy sposób żeby opublikować wiadomość wideo na moim koncie na Twitterze?

***

                _To jak recytowanie wersów_ , mówi sobie. Jak zanurzenie się w nowej roli, założenie osobowości nieznajomego  i sprawienie że to on, aż przedstawienie się nie skończy.

                Może to zrobić, bez problemu. Po prostu musi zignorować Liama traktującego go jakby był delikatny, na skraju załamania. Musi odwrócić wzrok od zbyt mocnego uścisku Zayna na kamerze i usunąć chichot z czkawką Charlotte kiedy mówi mamie że wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko The Sun rozdmuchiwało nieproporcjonalnie rzeczy. Jeśli Louis zablokuje to wszystko, rzeczy są aksamitnie gładkie.

                Tylko wersy. Nic mającego związek z tym, jak jego serce próbuje wydrapać się z jego klatki piersiowej.


	10. X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tak długo! Postaram się poprawić... Chociaż następny rozdział będzie rozdziałem ostatnim. (Trochę przykre, nie?) Zapraszam do czytania :)

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

                Z daleka, przez ścianę dźwięku którą postawił wokół siebie, Harry słyszy jak ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Zwiększając głośność w swoich słuchawkach Harry się obraca plecami do drzwi i kuli ciało wokół jednej z poduszek, które były na hotelowym łóżku. Cztery poduszki. Łóżko małżeńskie. Jedna gigantyczna kołdra pod którą będąc sam może się zgubić.

                Jego urywany śmiech musi brzmieć dziwnie w pustym pokoju, ale muzyka która go otacza zapobiega temu, by to usłyszał. To niemal wystarczająco by zatopić jego myśli.

                W bolesnej ciszy między jedną piosenką i drugą, jego brzuch robi dziwne odgłosy. Myśli że to może być głód, ale wstawanie, nawet tylko po to żeby podnieść telefon i zamówić room service wydaje się zbyt wielkim zachodem.

                Z opóźnieniem orientuje się, że walenie w drzwi musiało się w pewnym momencie skończyć.

                Cokolwiek.

***

                Harry obrusza się na nagłą jasność zalewającą pokój. Kiedy podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, Niall marszczy brwi, z kartą-kluczem między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, ale to dopiero kiedy Niall robi dwa szybkie kroki do przodu i zdejmuje Harry’emu słuchawki, Harry może usłyszeć strumień przekleństw które Niall mamrocze pod nosem.

                - _Co_ – mówi Harry, czystym głosem i bez intonacji, podczas gdy słuchawki wciąż grają, choć teraz to tylko echo, skoro leżą na łóżku.

                - Cholera _jasna_. – Niall mruży oczy patrząc na słuchawki, jakby go osobiście uraziły. Wyłącza iPoda Harry’ego, tego którego Louis mu zwrócił, z dziko przypadkową kolekcją muzyki dodaną do listy. – Próbujesz zetrzeć sobie bębenki na pył? – kontynuuje Niall. – Bo myślę, że to może zadziałać, biorąc pod uwagę jak mnie zignorowałeś. Kutas.

                - Debil – odpowiada automatycznie Harry. – Co tu robisz? I kto ci dał mój klucz?

                - Urocza dziewczyna na recepcji która wiedziała kim jestem. Jej siostra jest fanką. – Uśmiech Nialla jest przelotny, a Harry odwzajemnia go przez impuls bo tak, _siostra_ , to _zawsze_ jest siostra. Wtedy Harry przypomina sobie pierwszy raz kiedy spotkał Louisa, jak jedne z pierwszych słów Harry’ego do Louisa to były „Daj mi zgadnąć, jesteś tu dla swojej siostry”, a Louis gapił się na niego w szczerym zdezorientowaniu.

                Siostra Louisa. Siostra Louisa, która udostępniła coś, co miało być bardzo prywatnym momentem, żeby cały świat to zobaczył.

                Och, kurwa.

                Kładąc rękę na oczach, Harry ślepo szuka ręki Nialla żeby pociągnąć go w dół na łóżko. Mimo że Harry myślał, że nie chce nikogo widzieć, teraz Niall tu jest i nie chce, żeby on _odszedł_.

                - Co tu robisz? – powtarza Harry ciągnąc, a Niall nawet nie waha się żeby położyć się obok niego. Przytula go jak cudowna, idealna osoba którą jest, naciąga kołdrę żeby zakryła ich obojga po szyję i odpowiada dopiero wtedy, kiedy układają się tak, że obu im to odpowiada.

                - Sprawdzam czy wciąż żyjesz, umarłeś od zatrucia alkoholowego albo walnięcia z rozbiegu głową w ścianę czy coś.

                - Nie mam myśli samobójczych – protestuje Harry.

                - Jasne, stary. – Niall ściska go w pasie, a Harry skupia się na cieple jego dotyku, próbuje zapomnieć wszystko, co leży poza tym ich kokonem. – Nie pogrążasz się w rozpaczy ani nic, nope.

                - Jestem chory z miłości – mówi Harry i chce, żeby to był żart, ale jego język potyka się na tym zdaniu i ledwo potrafi je z siebie wypluć. To głupie, to tak cholernie głupie bo nie _stracił_ Louisa, jeszcze nie, to tylko… czasowa rozłąka, aż głowa Harry’ego przestanie się obracać a świat zwolni do tempa, za którym może nadążyć.

                To decyzja Harry’ego. Harry o to _poprosił_ , więc to nie powinno go boleć, że Louis nie próbował się z nim skontaktować. Harry nie ma _prawa_ żeby być smutnym z tego powodu, kiedy Louis po prostu… robi to, o co Harry go poprosił, naprawdę. Daje mu przestrzeń, tylko… kurwa, może Harry właściwie nie chce przestrzeni. Może chce, żeby Louis o to _walczył_ , tylko… Tylko jakby było coś w ciągu ostatniej godziny odkąd Harry sprawdził ostatnio telefon, Louis szanuje życzenie Harry’ego i Harry jest irracjonalnie smutny z tego powodu.

                Nie ma wystarczająco powietrza w pokoju żeby napełnić jego płuca.

                Niall przyczepia się do niego nawet bardziej, jego głos jest cichy.

                - Wiesz, może trochę jesteś cholernym idiotą.

                - Chcę porozmawiać z Louisem – wyznaje Harry równie cicho, i dopiero kiedy to wypowiedział orientuje się, jak bardzo jest to prawdziwe. Myślał, że zrobienie kroku w tył oczyści jego umysł, a zamiast tego on tylko pędzi jeszcze szybciej, dając uczucie zagubienia i tracenia kontroli. – Ja po prostu… Louis, on sprawia że wszystko wydaje się takie… _proste_. W sensie… Nie że jestem głupi bo się martwię, ale wszystko będzie w porządku, on tylko… Pozwala mi wyjść z siebie i, wiesz… - Jego oddech robi się urywany, kiedy spogląda na Nialla. – Naprawdę chcę z nim porozmawiać.

                - Taaa – mówi wolno Niall. – Mówiąc o tym.

                Jest coś dziwnego w jego tonie, w jego wyrazie twarzy, niewypowiedziane wahanie, jakby przygotowywał się na coś i nie bardzo wiedział, jak to zacząć.

                Harry siada, wychodząc po drodze z uścisku Nialla. Jego kręgosłup jest drętwy.

                - Niall – mówi płasko. – Co jest?

                - Ja… - Niall kręci głową, jego spojrzenie ucieka, po czym nagle się namyśla i spotyka oczy Harry’ego. – Jest coś, co powinieneś zobaczyć. Zanim porozmawiasz z Lou. Tak sądzę.

                _Lou_. Jeśli Niall mówi o Louisie _Lou_ , to nie może być takie złe. Prawda?

                _Prawda?_

                - Okej. – Mówienie nie było takie trudne, kiedy Harry ostatnio sprawdzał. – Jak źle jest?

                - Nie źle – mówi od razu Niall, siadając i sięgając po ramię Harry’ego. – Nie jest źle, to naprawdę nie jest złe, to… Sam nie wiem. To cholernie nieoczekiwane, może, tak, ale nie _złe_. Co nie znaczy, że ci się spodoba.

                Harry przełyka, używając dotyku Nialla jako punktu zaczepienia.

                - Pokaż mi.

                Przez sekundę Niall się waha. Potem jego twarz się wykrzywia w dziwnym wyrazie determinacji i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni, odblokowuje ukazując twarz Louisa zatrzymaną na ekranie, a pasek postępu ukazuje, że to filmik.

                - _Co_ – zaczyna Harry, a Niall mu przerywa.

                - Tylko zobacz, okej?

                Niall podkręca głośność, po czym przewija do początku, głos Louisa jest cichy kiedy zaczyna mówić, ostro obcy, spływa po ciele Harry’ego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nachylając się bliżej, Harry wstrzymuje oddech, nawet jeśli płuca go przy tym palą.

                - Więc, um – mówi Louis, po czym uśmiecha się lekko. – Chodzi plotka, że niby umawiam się z Harrym Stylesem.

                _Mylisz się_ , myśli Harry, _coś w tobie jest nie tak_ , i pewność siada mu ciężko w żołądku. Poza tym, co _to_ właściwie jest, cała ta rzecz, co Louis _wyrabia_?

                - I… - Louis unosi jego ramię. – Okej, Harry nie wypowiedział się na temat tej plotki, ale prawdą jest, że The Sun się pomyliło. W pewnym sensie jestem w nim zakochany, tak, ale to nie ma żadnych konsekwencji, skoro jest hetero.

                Uśmiech Louisa się krzywi, to jak pochyla głowę jest złe, _wszystko_ jest wciąż złe, i to wtedy Harry orientuje się że to jest _rola_ , Louis gra jakąś _postać_. Nie ma wystarczająco dużo tlenu w ciele Harry’ego, a on i tak wstrzymuje oddech, wciąż wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy Louis beztrosko kontynuuje.

                - Więc jesteśmy blisko, ale nie tak. Bo tak jakby jestem idiotą który zakochuje się w hetero gwieździe pop, jak się wydaje, i jak bardzo _to_ jest stereotypowe? – Nazbyt skromny uśmiech. – I poza tym, myślałem że to będzie fajny żart żeby opublikować to zdjęcie które zrobiłem, kiedy u mnie nocował i spał na naszej sofie – co, tak po za tym, każdy znajomy Harry’ego może potwierdzić, bo uwielbia rozwalać się półnago na kanapach różnych ludzi, więc nie jestem właściwie wyjątkowy.

                _Co ty robisz, co ty  kurwa robisz?_

                - Poza tym. Nie sądziłem, że ludzie wezmą to tak na _poważnie_. – Louis macha ręką i kręci głową. Wydaje się być rozbawiony sobą i całym światem, ale nawet na malutkim ekranie telefonu Nialla Harry zauważa cień zmęczenia pod oczami Louisa, zauważa jak uśmiech Louisa opada zbyt szybko. – Ale okazuje się, że niektórzy wzięli. _Więc_. Chcę wyjaśnić, że _chciałbym_ żeby to wszystko było prawdą, ale nie jest, a Harry ma usta zamknięte bo jest zbyt wielkim gentlemanem, żeby publicznie złamać mi serce.

                Sekunda ciszy.

                - Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia – mówi Louis.

                Filmik się zatrzymuje, a serce Harry’ego bije, bije.

                Czuje się, jakby wolno wypływał na powierzchnię wody, jego uszy są głuche na świat na zewnątrz, który pozostaje zamknięty za dźwiękoszczelnymi oknami.

                - Jeszcze raz – szepcze Harry, a Niall się do tego stosuje, chociaż raz idealnie milcząc.

                Drugi raz nie jest _lepszy_ , ale przynajmniej pozwala Harry’emu naprawdę zrozumieć co mu mówi Louis, co mówi _światu_ , i to… To jest… _Co_?

                - To jest na YouTubie – mówi delikatnie Niall, niezwykle spokojnie. – Opublikował link na koncie na Twitterze, a przez tą całą plotkę zdobył dość obserwatorów od rana, więc rozprzestrzeniło się jak pożar.

                - Nie tylko plotka. – Harry do końca nie wie jak udaje mu się uformować słowa, kiedy ledwo potrafi poczuć palce, jego kręgosłup zmienił się w lód, jego myśli ruszają się tak wolno jak jaszczurki zimą i o Boże, jaką _to_ w ogóle jest analogią. – Dlaczego temu po prostu nie _zaprzeczył_?

                Niall ostrożnie odkłada telefon na bok i otacza ramiona Harry’ego ramieniem, kładzie ich oboje na łóżku, twarzami do siebie. Oczy Nialla są czyste i zaniepokojone, ale nie odpowiada.

                - Czy Lou bierze to na siebie? Dla mnie? – Harry mruga i czuje, że jego mózg powraca do życia, synapsy się łączą. Ściska rękę Nialla, czepia się go, prawdopodobnie za mocno. – W sensie, gdyby go to nie obchodziło, to by to po prostu zaprzeczył, prawda? A zamiast tego wyciąga na światło dzienne to, jak _zakochany_ we mnie jest i nie ma żadnej szansy.

                Czego sama _idea_ jest niedorzeczna, bo to Louis i nie ma rzeczywistości, w której Harry mógłby mu się oprzeć. To stracona sprawa od tej pierwszej nocy, z radosnym głosem Louisa i jego oczami błyszczącymi figlarnie kiedy drażnił się z Harrym o bycie początkującym muzykiem.

                Niedorzeczne. Ten pomysł jest niedorzeczny, ale Harry nie czuje ochoty do śmiania się i Niall jest wciąż niecharakterystycznie cichy.

                - To jest historia, prawda? Nieodwzajemniona miłość. – Harry bierze głęboki oddech, który rozszerza jego płuca, sprawia że coś zimnego kręci się w jego klatce piersiowej. – To jest historia, natomiast  zaprzeczenie, cóż, to jest łatwe do wzięcia za _zaprzeczenie_. W sensie, standardowa reakcja do takich plotek to po prostu zaprzeczenie, ale Lou zdecydowanie rzuca im kość, coś nad czym mogą się pastwić i…

                Przerywa i Niall dokańcza za niego.

                - I przez to sprawia, że to brzmi prawdziwie.

                - Tak. – Harry robi wdech i wydech. Myśli że pokój może się trząść wokół niego, ale ręka Nialla jest ciepła, więc na tym się skupia. – I sprawia, że _ja_ też dobrze wypadam. Wiesz, powód dla którego nic nie mówię jest taki że jestem _tak_ dobrą osobą chroniąc go, kiedy w rzeczywistości to on jest tym, który mnie chroni.

                Louis chroni Harry’ego. Louis…

                Boże.

                Są części życia Harry’ego, z którymi Louisowi nie jest wygodnie; była dziwna nuta w jego głosie kiedykolwiek wypowiadał słowo _paparazzi_ , jak zupełnie obcy pomysł, i ten raz kiedy zostali złapani wychodząc z restauracji, Louis zrobił się cały napięty i cichy.

                I mimo to Louis rzucił się w szaleństwo by nakarmić media. Dla Harry’ego.

                - Co za mały kutas – mówi Niall z czułością w głosie. – Cholerny szlachetny uczynek rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, sprawia że my, zwykli ludzie, wyglądamy kurewsko okropnie.

                 Szlachetny rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, ha. Jezu, po prostu… Och, do diabła. To jest tak poplątane i myśli Harry’ego potykają się w jego głowie jak żule próbujący znaleźć drogę do domu, czepiający się latarni i zaczynający śpiewać przypadkowe piosenki – co, kurwa, Louis doceniłby ten sposób wyobrażenia, jego oczy by się zmarszczyły w kącikach i śmiałby się tym swoim ostrym śmiechem, ale Louisa tutaj nie ma i Harry _chce_ żeby tu był i Harry chce…

                Chce Louisa.

                To naprawdę tak proste.

                - Niall – mamrocze Harry – _Niall_ – i myśli że musi być blady i mieć szeroko otwarte oczy, bo Niall spogląda na niego tylko raz zanim przyciąga go do pełnego uścisku, trzymając go przez kilka sekund, aż Harry czuje trochę napięcia ulatniającego się z jego mięśni.

                Niall go nie puszcza, kiedy sięga po telefon i wybiera numer bez rozluźniania uścisku.

                - Zwołuję zebranie zespołu w pokoju Harry’ego – mówi komukolwiek kto jest na drugim końcu. – Zadzwoń do innych i przynieś alkohol, cokolwiek co możesz znaleźć w swoim minibarku.

                - Kocham cię – mówi Harry, kiedy Niall kończy połączenie. – Naprawdę, naprawdę cię kocham.

                Przyciągając go bliżej Niall śmieje się w jego włosy.

***

                To zajmuje więcej niż godzinę oglądania rosnącej liczby odtworzeń, więcej niż godzinę gwałtownie rosnącej liczny retweetów, komentarzy i dodawania do ulubionych, więcej niż godzinę przepełnioną wiadomościami, które nigdy nie są od Harry’ego i, gdzieś między tym, telefon od jego mamy z Felicite gadającą w tle.

                Sześćdziesiąt dwie minuty po opublikowaniu filmiku na swoim koncie na Twitterze, Louis się poddaje.

                Wyłącza telefon i zamyka komputer, po czym mówi Charlotte żeby już wróciła do domu, bo z nim jest _w porządku_. Naprawdę to nie jest, nie z tym, jak jego klatka piersiowa boli i jego żołądek jest wykręcony w dziwne supły, ale to akceptowalne kłamstwo, kłamstwo w które sam chce wierzyć i poza tym, z nim _będzie_ w porządku. Po prostu… nie dziś. Ani nie jutro.

                Za tydzień, może, albo za miesiąc. Tak szybko, jak patrzenie na zdjęcia głupio radosnego uśmiechu Harry’ego przestanie boleć.

                Więc może kilka miesięcy.

                - _Nie_ jest z tobą w porządku – mówi Charlotte, jej nos jest zmarszczony kiedy się na niego gapi, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, że to przynajmniej jeden związek, który mu się dziś udało ocalić.

                - Nie – zgadza się. – Nie jest w porządku, ale będzie. W końcu. Póki co muszę się upić z Zaynem i Liamem, a ty jesteś naprawdę za młoda na to, żeby tu podczas tego być. – Zapobiegając wszelakim protestom, przyciąga ją do mocnego uścisku i muska ustami jej czoło. – Dzięki za wybaczenie mi.

                Charlotte ciąga nosem z podejrzanie błyszczącymi oczami, kiedy robi krok w tył.

                - Też dzięki za wybaczenie mi. – Spogląda po pokoju Louisa po czym się uśmiecha, trochę drżąco i odwraca żeby wyjść. Waha się na progu. – Lou, jak mam cię dosięgnąć kiedy twój telefon jest wyłączony? Po prostu, wiesz, gdyby były jakieś newsy?

                Louis nie chce newsów. Chce ubrać się w swoje najobrzydliwsze dresy i koszulkę, której Harry wczoraj zapomniał, chce jeść lody i pogrążyć się w użalaniu się nad sobą, bo myśli, że cholernie _zasłużył_ sobie na to prawo. Ale jest też starszym bratem, a z tym, jak to się mówi, przychodzi konkretna odpowiedzialność.

                Albo coś, cokolwiek do cholery.

                - Nie wiem – mówi jej miękko. – Poproś Zayna o numer, jak sądzę.

                Nagły rumieniec który plami jej policzki sprawia, że on parska śmiechem i och, Louis będzie się _tak dobrze bawił_ kiedy Charlotte wreszcie pozna Harry’ego i… Nie. Nie _kiedy_ go pozna. _Jeśli_ go pozna, co jest raczej mało prawdopodobne w tym momencie, i właśnie tak rozbawienie Louisa znika.

                Udaje mu się utrzymać uśmiech, aż Charlotte nie wychodzi z pełnym irytacji cichym odgłosem, słucha jak zatrzymuje się w kuchni i wymienia kilka słów z Zaynem i Liamem, po czym drzwi do mieszkania zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem.

                Przez czas, który mógł się wydłużyć do kilku minut, Louis po prostu tam stoi, jego całe ciało odczuwa jakby nie było jego, odległe i obce. Zaskakująco, jego nogi się podporządkowują, kiedy każe im się ruszać. Po krótkim przystanku w łazience wczołguje się do łóżka Zayna, łóżka Zayna które stało się łóżkiem Zayna i Liama, bo jest około dwa razy większe niż te w pokoju Liama. Chowając się pod kołdrą Louis zamyka oczy, otaczając się ciemnością.

                Cholera, to nie jest czas na myślenie jak łóżko Louisa mogłoby stać się łóżkiem Louisa i Harry’ego, albo jak Louis mógłby sobie zagrzać trochę miejsca w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Nie jest. To wszystko po prostu bezużyteczne.

                Louis się obraca i naciąga bardziej kołdrę.

                Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ciche mruczenie rozmowy w kuchni ucichło, aż dwie pary kroków stały się słyszalne w korytarzu, zatrzymując się przed pokojem Louisa i zaczęły być bliżej, bliżej. Zaciska powieki i robi się tak mały, jak tylko możliwe.

                Kroki zatrzymują się przed łóżkiem i wtedy pojawia się cisza.

                - Nawet mnie tu nie ma – mamrocze Louis w poduszkę która musi należeć do Zayna, sądząc po słabym zapachu żelu do włosów trzymającego się jej. Powieki Louisa są zaciśnięte tak mocno, że zaczyna widzieć gwiazdy.

                _Gwiazdy_. Gwiazdy które świecą jasno i eksplodują, zostawiając po sobie pobojowisko, haha, czy to właśnie nie to robią gwiazdy?

                - Och, _Louis_ – mówi Liam, jego głos jest tak delikatny że Louis chce się popłakać. To dobra rzecz, że jego powieki powstrzymują płyn od wylania się, bo to by było upokarzające, szczerze.

                - Przepraszam. – Louis próbuje jak robak wejść do materaca, kołdra jest podciągnięta aż do mostka jego nosa, co sprawia że ciężej mu oddychać. – Przepraszam, no bo wiem że moglibyście teraz uprawiać dziki seks, ale po prostu… Mogę dostać trochę miłości, proszę?

                Nie słyszy odpowiedzi, ale chwilę później dwa ciała wślizgują się do łóżka, jedno po lewej i jedno po prawej, ręce otaczają jego plecy i nawet nie wie, które są Zayna a które Liama, ale obie solidne i pocieszająco prawdziwe.

                - Oczywiście że cię kochamy – mówi Zayn szorstko po jego lewej.

                - Absolutnie – potwierdza Liam. Jego ręka zaciska uścisk u dołu pleców Louisa, jego palce są lekkie na jego pasie. – I Lou, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że… To co właśnie zrobiłeś, ten filmik, to było… naprawdę wspaniałomyślne. Naprawdę wspaniałomyślna rzecz.

                Louis zmienia pozycję, nagle nie jest mu aż tak zimno pod kołdrą z dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi obok. Ma nadzieję, że zażenowanie nie pokoloruje jego głosu.

                - Liam. Czy ty mówisz, że jesteś ze mnie _dumny_?

                Jakimś cudem Liamowi udaje się sprawić, że jego parsknięcie jest i rozdrażnione i czułe.

                - Moje dziecko już dorosło.

                - _Nigdy_  - protestuje Louis i Zayn śmieje się przy jego skroni. Louis myśli, że gdyby mógł spędzić tak resztę życia, otoczony przyjaźnią i łatwym kontaktem fizycznym. Że może wtedy jego głupie, bezużyteczne serce nie będzie aż tak bolało.

                Jeśli to jest tego koszt, już nigdy, przenigdy w swoim życiu nic nie ukradnie.

***

                - Więc pozwól mi to zrozumieć. – Rozciągnięty na dywanie w pokoju hotelowym Harry’ego Sandy robi łyka swojego piwa. – Podsumowując, sława dla ciebie znaczy nie bycie wolnym, nie posiadanie żadnego czasu dla siebie i media opowiadające o tobie gówniane historie.

                Okej, to brzmi _naprawdę_ źle, kiedy jest tak ujęte. Harry kręci głową, krzyżując nogi i opierając się plecami o fotel, na którym siedzą oboje Niall i Josh.

                - Nie, okej, to nie jest prawda. Mam na myśli że są _fani_ …

                - Których nie możesz spotkać z powodu ochrony – wtrąca się Josh, a Harry go ignoruje.

                - …i większość z nich jest kochana, wiecie? – Wódka spływa gładko w dół gardła Harry’ego, a on nawet nie _lubi_ wódki tak bardzo, ale liczba butelek w ich wszystkich mini-barkach była raczej niewielka i teraz zostali w większości z małymi buteleczkami Jacka Danielsa, czymś co się nazywa Wodka Gorbatschow, jakimś winem musującym i chardonnay.

                - Kocham moich fanów – mówi Harry i to brzmi trochę samotnie, wini za to to, jak został postawiony w centrum uwagi a inni wystrzeliwują pytania z zawrotną prędkością, rzucając cokolwiek mają pod ręką kiedy zastanawiają się nad jego wymijającymi odpowiedziami. To mogłoby być gorsze niż papierki po czekoladowych batonikach, zakrętki od butelek i poduszki, prawda, ale po prostu…

                Ci ludzie znają go za dobrze, żeby łatwo mu odpuścić.

                I on _nie chce_ żeby łatwo odpuścili, _docenia_ to, to tylko… wyczerpujące, Boże, i jego twarz jest gorąca i swędzi, podłoga jest niepewna pod jego stopami, chociaż to może być tylko alkohol płynący w jego organizmie.

                - W porządku, więc fani są jedną dobrą rzeczą – mówi Niall. – Okej, straciłbyś niektórych, zdecydowanie, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie tych, którzy wierzą, że pieprzysz albo Nicka, albo mnie. _Prawdopodobnie_ tych, którzy i tak przerzuciliby się na inną nastoletnią sensację za kilka lat. – Niall zagłębia rękę we włosach Harry’ego, palce masują jego skórę i Harry przybliża się do dotyku, jego oczy się zamykają. – Ale z ciebie cholerny kot – mówi mu Niall z czułością.

                Harry próbuje zamruczeć, co wychodzi bardziej jak warczenie.

                - _Skupcie się_ ludzie – upomina ich Josh, ale biorąc pod uwagę że jego twarz jest zarumieniona od alkoholu i robi potem łyk wina musującego, efekt jest jakoś zmniejszony. – Więc po dobrej stronie sławy mamy fanów. Co innego, Harry?

                - Występowanie - mówi Harry po chwili zastanowienia. - I pieniądze, jak sądzę. No wiecie, to miło nie musieć się o to martwić, wiecie? No i Gemma nie musi brać dzięki mnie pożyczki studenckiej, więc to jest super. - Waha się. To nie tak że sprawdza swoje konto bankowe codziennie, ale kiedy to zrobił ostatnio, była na nim całkiem spora sumka. - Chociaż myślę, że mam już odłożoną wystarczającą ilość, więc wiecie, to nie tak że w najbliższym czasie będę głodował.

                - Okej, więc pieniądze zdecydowanie są plusem, ale to nie jest aż tak potrzebne do życia. - Sandy udaje, że stawia ptaszka w kratce , po czym wyrzuca nogi w powietrze.

                - Cóż, pieniądze kupują nam stoły do bilardu. - Niall kiwa głową, ciągnąc za jeden z loków Harry'ego. - Ale występowanie? Możesz występować nawet jeśli nie masz już singli w top 10. No bo, tak, może być różnica w występowaniu przed kilkoma tysiącami a... kilkoma setkami czy coś. Ale i tak byś występował.

                To... To...

                Właściwie jest prawdą.

                - Przerażasz mnie, kiedy masz rację - mamrocze Harry.

                - Yo. - Niall naciska na policzek Harry'ego szyjką swojej butelki piwa. - Mam rację cały pieprzony _czas_ , stary.

                - To po prostu trudno stwierdzić pomiędzy tym ciągłym przeżywaniem - wtrąca Josh. - Teraz, Haroldzie, oto pytanie: jak bardzo martwi cię wielkość publiczności?

                - O mamo. - Harry wzdycha i opiera się o łydki Nialla, trąca jego rękę żeby zachęcić go do dalszego masażu. To relaksujące, okej? Zamyka oczy, kiedy Niall kontynuuje, próbuje przebić się przez ten splątany bałagan w jego głowie żeby wymyślić, jak odpowiedzieć, powracając pamięcią do czekania za sceną żeby eksplodować w świetle reflektorów, z motylkami w brzuchu kiedy  tak, _tak_ dużo głosów odlicza sekundy, potem coraz więcej krzyków, kiedy światła pokazują go po raz pierwszy.

                Tak, tęskniłby za tym.

                Ale jednak daje też mniejsze koncerty - w klubach, zwykle jest to związane z jakim konkursem albo może dla celów charytatywnych i te też uwielbia. Uwielbia być w stanie rozróżnić pojedyncze twarze, uwielbia tą intymność, to, że reakcje tłumu są odczuwalne jakimś cudem jako o wiele bardziej natychmiastowe.

                - Myślę - zaczyna wolno, po czym się wstrzymuje i kręci głową. - Nie wiem. Myślę że nie przeszkadzałyby mi mniejsze miejsca. Mniej krzyków.

                - O mój pieprzony _Boże_. - Niall brzmi nagle na pełnego czci. - Mniej _krzyków_.

                - _I_ mniej dziewczyn zaczynających płakać - mówi Sandy.

                - Na co ty kurwa _czekasz_?  - pyta Niall. - Zróbmy to.

                Josh nuci kilka dźwięków, które Harry by rozpoznał, gdyby to swędzące, mocne wrażenie nie rozprzestrzeniło się od jego twarzy do klatki piersiowej, łaskocząc w palcach. Wstaje i podchodzi do okna, ostrożnie żeby nie wpaść na stolik po drodze. O tej godzinie, o jakimś niezidentyfikowanym czasie po północy lotnisko we Frankfurcie nie lśni tak jasno jak wcześniej tego wieczora, światła są przyciemnione, a ruch powietrzny zawieszony aż do wczesnych godzin poranka.

                Odstawiając swoją butelkę wódki na parapet Harry gapi się w dół na pasy startowe, otoczone liniami świateł jak świecącym łańcuchem pereł, sięgającym po horyzont. Jeśli dziś - albo wczoraj, cokolwiek - by się nigdy nie zdarzyło, Harry wskakiwałby do samolotu do Bretanii za kilka godzin.

                Jego głowa i gardło bolą na tą myśl, _wszystko_ dotyczące jego boli, boli w sposób, który sprawia, że oddycha się trudniej.

                Pieprzyć to. To po prostu... Pieprzyć to _wszystko_ , pieprzyć za i przeciw, bo Louis _nigdy_ nie wpasuje się do pudełka z napisem ' _pro_ '. Jest czymś więcej, jest jaśniejszy i od chwili, w której się poznali Louis był cały ostrymi kątami i szybkimi wybuchami energii, całkowicie nie można było mu się oprzeć. Harry wtedy nie wiedział gdzie go umieścić i teraz dalej tego nie wie.

                Może po prostu tego nie chce.

                Odwraca się od okna, opiera o parapet i skupia na poziomej linii naciskającej na jego plecy. Czy jest pijany? Czuje się trzeźwy - trzeźwy, przerażony i niestabilny.

                - Chłopaki, myślę... - Jego głos go zdradza i musi odchrząknąć, mówić pomimo guli siedzącej mu gdzieś w gardle. - Chcę to zrobić. Bo... W sensie, Lou jest... I ja chcę...

                Cholera, to nie ma żadnego sensu, jego słowa są splątane tak, jak jego myśli, ale Niall patrzy na niego z radosnym uśmiechem, unosząc butelkę w toaście.

                - Jesteś w nim zakochany, stary. Nawet jeśli ma zboczenie na punkcie bycia rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi i tak dalej.

                - Na zdrowie. - Josh robi łyka wina musującego.

                - Był całkiem przekonujący - mówi Sandy. - Byłem pod wrażeniem.

                - Jest aktorem. - Harry się uśmiecha, trochę, i jedyna rzecz jaka trzyma go w pionie to solidna waga parapetu. Spogląda na Dana, skulonego na łóżku z poduszką pod jego klatką piersiową i butelką chardonnay w zasięgu ręki i dopiero teraz Harry orientuje się, że chociaż Dan uważnie słuchał, nie powiedział ani słowa.

                - Dan? - To wychodzi cicho. - Póki co byłeś cicho.

                Spojrzenie Dana kieruje się na niego i malutka zmarszczka przecina jego czoło.

                - Naprawdę nie sądzę, że to nasza decyzja, Harry. - Przerywa, po czym wzrusza ramionami i sięga po wino. - Cokolwiek jest to warte, tęskniłbym za twoim louisowym uśmiechem.

                - Ja tęskniłbym za _śmianiem się_ z niego przez to - mówi Niall uśmiechając się szeroko i jak oni wszyscy mogą być tacy radośni i wspierający, jak Harry zasługuje na zespół tak cudowny jak ci goście? Czy to to dostaje za gotowanie im kolacji za każdym razem kiedy mają wyjechać w trasę albo coś? Bo jeśli tak, Jezu, nigdy nie przestanie dawać im jedzenia.

                Jego oczy trochę pieką i Harry mruga szybko, czekając aż pokój się uspokoi i wtedy się odzywa.

                - To będzie miało wpływ też na was, chłopaki. Wiecie, mniejsze miejscówki, może, i ludzie prawdopodobnie zaczną kwestionować wasze orientacje seksualne. Będą wyciągać Narry'ego Storana za każdym razem jak Lou i ja będziemy mieć według nich kryzys.

                Niall się śmieje i to prawdziwy śmiech, jeden z tych które marszczą całą jego twarz i rozjaśniają jego oczy do błękitu.

                - Pozwól im, Harry. Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy rozsądnie stabilni jeśli chodzi o nasze orientacje.

                - I jeśli chodzi o wszystko inne, kogo to kurwa obchodzi? - mówi Sandy. - Szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, że którykolwiek z nas kiedykolwiek liczył na to, że będzie mógł zarabiać muzyką na życie. Wiem, że _ja_ nie. - Popycha swoją butelkę po piwie tak, że toczy się kilka stóp po dywanie. Jego ton brzmi jakby coś kontemplował. - I wiecie, tak długo jak scena będzie odpowiednio duża żeby zmieścić nasz sprzęt i będą nam dawać darmowe piwo po koncercie, za bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi.

                - Popieram - mówi Dan. Sięga po swoje wino i proponuje je Sandy'emu, który bierze je, salutując dwoma palcami.

                - Cóż - mówi powoli Josh. Zmienia pozycję w fotelu, przyciągając Nialla bardziej na swoje kolana, a na jego ustach jest niewyraźny grymas. - Skoro to noc wyznań, chciałem wam wszystkim powiedzieć, że Niall i ja pieprzymy się jak króliki od tygodni.

                Kilka sekund mija w zupełnej i kompletnej ciszy.

                To Niall ją przerywa, zaczynając chichotać.

                - Żartujemy - charczy między śmiechem i Josh jest tylko sekundę za nim, odrzucając głowę w tył i kracze:

                - O mój Boże, wasze _twarze_! Totalnie w to uwierzyliście.

                - Kutasy - mamrocze Dan. Sandy kopie kostkę Nialla ze swojego miejsca na podłodze i to naprawdę nie jest aż tak zabawne, ale Harry czuje śmiech rodzący się w jego klatce piersiowej, rosnący aż nie trzęsie jego kośćmi, wychodzi z niego z niewielką nutą histerii.

                O Boże, to się dzieje. To się naprawdę dzieje.

                Jego kończyny go bolą.

                - Tak o tym myśląc - mówi Niall z ramieniem wokół Josha - to by naprawdę zadziałało na naszą korzyść. Z Harrym niedostępnym na rynku jest dla nas więcej dziewczyn.

                - Facet ma rację - mówi Sandy.

                - Kocham was wszystkich - mów Harry przez impuls i jego deklaracja spotyka różne wariacje uśmiechów i uniesionych brwi.

                - Też cię kochamy, stary. - Dan uchyla w jego kierunku wyimaginowany kapelusz. - Tylko nie tak.

                - Lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Myślę, że Louis jest zaborczym typem - mówi Sandy.

                - Zdecydowanie zaborczym - mówi Josh. Przynajmniej sądząc po malinkach które zauważyłem na brzuchu młodego Harolda.

                Harry instynktownie dotyka palcem miejsca, gdzie wyblakły siniak wykwita tuż pod jego pępkiem. Drugi jest obok jego biodra i pamięta Louisa spoglądającego w górę na niego z zasłoniętymi włosami oczami zaraz przed tym, jak zassał skórę Harry'ego do swoich ust, a potem przekręcił swoje palce w środku niego, a ciało Harry'ego odpowiedziało wybuchem gorąca.

                Jezu, Harry musiałby upaść na _głowę_ żeby odpuścić takie cos. Żeby myśleć, że może odpuścić _Louisa_.

                Harry jest odlegle świadomy Nialla maltretującego Josha o jego intymną wiedzę o torsie Harry'ego  kiedy Josh niby chodzi z Niallem, i tego że Josh odpowiada, że pieprzenie się jak króliki nie równa się związkowi, serio, Niall widział za wiele filmów dla bab. Sandy rzuca w nich paczką M&M’sów, którą Niall łapie z zachwyconym odgłosem i Harry śmieje się razem z innymi, ale naprawdę większość jego głowy wypełniona jest tylko jedną myślą: pieprzyć za i przeciw. Pieprzyć management, pieprzyć media, pieprzyć tych wszystkich ludzi którzy będą ich wytykali palcami z pianą na ustach. Ani trochę się nie liczą.

                Liczy się to, że Harry chce Louisa. Dziś i jutro, i tydzień i miesiąc potem.

                Wszystko inne to detale.

***

                Najpierw dzwoni do mamy, gdzieś po w pół do piątej, kiedy wciąż jest ciemno a lotnisko zaczyna się budzić, jego światła zaczynają lśnić. Podczas gdy rozmawiają przez kilka minut, wszystko co właściwie z nim zostaje to słowa _Kocham cię, skarbie_  i _Zawsze będę z ciebie dumna, nie ważne co się stanie._

                Po tym idzie przebiec się przy granicach lotniska, z mocno naciągniętą na głowę czapką, jego buty dudnią o chodnik, kiedy niebo zaczyna się rozjaśniać na wschodzie i pierwsze samoloty hałasują nad jego głową. Nawet jeśli wcale nie spał, czuje się jak najbardziej rozbudzony, ruch pomaga mu wyrzucić ostatnie pozostałości alkoholu z krwi.

                Kiedy wraca do swojego pokoju, niebo jest bladoniebieskie i jest wystarczająco późno, że nawet przy tym, iż Harry jest do przodu o jedną godzinę, Nick powinien już wstać i być w drodze do New Broadcasting House.

                Nick odbiera po drugim dzwonku.

                - Harold Styles! Ignorowałeś moje telefony. Zaczynałem myśleć, że chcesz ze mną zerwać.

                - Wybacz. – Harry studiuje swoje własne odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze, jego włosy są nieco spocone i przyklejają mu się do czoła. Lustro ukazuje jego ciało jedynie do pasa, ale jeden z czerwonych znaków pozostawionych przez Louisa ostro kontrastuje z jego skórą. – Jeśli się przez to lepiej poczujesz, to ignorowałem telefony wszystkich.

                - To brzmi jak zdrowy sposób na życie. Jeśli rozmawiasz tylko ze sobą, przynajmniej możesz liczyć na posiadanie inteligentnego rozmówcy. – Po stronie Nicka słychać jakieś przesuwanie, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. – Ale serio. Jak się czujesz, Harry?

                Harry oddycha z delikatnym śmiechem.

                - Ja… Widziałeś co zrobił Louis?

                - Myślę że każda osoba z połączeniem internetowym i minimalnym zainteresowaniem popkulturą widziała, tak. – Nick przerywa. – Nawet mój ojciec zadzwonił żeby zapytać, czy ten filmik o którym słyszał ma coś do czynienia z, cytuję, tym _uroczym_ , miłym chłopcem z którym się nie chcę umówić. Myślę, że lubi cię bardziej niż mnie, serio.

                Tym razem śmiech Harry’ego jest łatwiejszy.

                - Czuję się zaszczycony… Więc co myślisz?

                - O filmiku? – Inne drzwi się zamykają i wtedy wszystkie odgłosy na końcu Nicka znikają, wskazując na to, że musiał wejść do dźwiękoszczelnego studia.

                - Tak.

                Nick milczy przez dłuższa chwilę, po czym mówi:

                - Myślę że to całkiem niesamowite co zrobił i że byłbyś głupkiem, gdybyś miał go wypuścić.

                Harry pochyla się nad umywalką, wciska telefon między ramię i głowę i łapie wodę z kranu do nadstawionych rąk, po czym robi siorbiącego łyka. Płyn spływa w dół jego gardła zimną ścieżką.

                - Nigdy nie przebierałeś w słowach, co?

                - To część mojego uroku. – Nick przekłada jakieś kartki i wita się z kimś kogo Harry nie może zobaczyć, po czym z powrotem się na nim skupia. – Więc to dlatego zadzwoniłeś? Nie żebym nie doceniał wyznania miłości i tak dalej, ale zwykle nie jesteś na nogach tak wcześnie, chyba że jesteś w trakcie lotu do jakiegoś egzotycznego miejsca.

                Robiąc krok w tył, Harry siada na brzegu wanny i przebiega dłonią przez włosy. Na jego nagiej skórze porcelana jest lodowata i szokująco realistyczna. Robi to. Boże, to naprawdę się dzieje.

                Głos Harry’ego brzmi raczej słabo.

                - Masz rację.

                - Zwykle mam – mówi Nick. – A z czym?

                - Z tym, że byłbym głupkiem gdybym odpuścił sobie Louisa.

                - Och, to. – Wydaje się, że Nick właśnie położył się na kanapie, przygotowując na długą rozmowę, chociaż Harry wie, że jego audycja zaczyna się za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. – W rzeczy samej, w rzeczy samej.

                - Więc… - Harry bierze głęboki oddech, kafelki w łazience wydają się tańczyć na krańcu jego pola widzenia, ale kiedy tam spogląda, nic się nie rusza. – Więc chcę, żebyś przeprowadził ze mną dziś wywiad. Na  żywo.

                Odpowiedź Nicka nadchodzi z zauważalnym poślizgiem i kiedy się odzywa, brzmi całkowicie poważnie po raz pierwszy odkąd odebrał.

                - Harry. Czy to jest to, co myślę?

                - Możliwe. – Harry odchrząkuje. – Tak.

                - Jesteś pewien? – Nick chwilę czeka, a potem zaczyna. – Spójrz, nie próbuję cię od tego odwieść, ale wiesz że to będzie _wielkie_. I biorąc pod uwagę, że twój album dopiero co wyszedł…

                - I będzie trasa koncertowa – mówi Harry. – I potem wielki występ z jakiejś okazji, a potem nowy singiel i potem… - Kończy mu się powietrze, więc robi kolejny głęboki wdech. – Nigdy nie będzie odpowiedniego czasu, Nick. Nigdy.

                - Cholera. – Nick śmieje się nagle radośnie. – Czuję się, jakbym miał zagrać dla ciebie _Never Be Ready_.

                To trwa chwilę żeby Harry umiejscowił tytuł piosenki, jakiegoś piosenkarza którego nazwiska nie umie sobie przypomnieć, ale refren jest czymś o nigdy nie byciu gotowym jeśli będziesz czekał na nadejście idealnego czasu. Harry przez to prycha. Jakże pasujące.

                O Boże.

                Jego głos nie do końca działa jak powinien, kiedy pyta:

                - Jeśli to się okaże okropnym pomysłem, wciąż zaprosisz mnie na święta?

                - Oczywiście, Harry. – Uśmiech Nicka barwi słowa. – Nawet możesz wziąć ze sobą swojego chłopca.

                Harry przełyka, zamyka oczy i chwyta nieustępliwy brzeg wanny jedną ręką.

                - Wezmę. Jeśli będzie mnie wciąż chciał kiedy przejdziemy przez to wszystko.

                - Harry. – To rzadkie, żeby głos Nicka był tak delikatny. – Zanurzył się w tym medialnym szaleństwie dla ciebie. Powiedziałbym, że za tobą szaleje.

                - Mam nadzieję że masz rację – szepcze Harry. Nie otwiera oczy, ale łazienkowe światło maluje spód jego powiek na ciepłą, pełną sekretów żółć.

                - Zawsze mam rację, pamiętasz? Poza tym, widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy, kolego. – Chwilowo słychać jakiś rumor, kiedy Nick mówi komuś na drugim końcu żeby poczekał, za minutę kończy, a Harry używa przerwy do wyrównania oddechu, wdycha licząc do trzech, wydycha wolno i potem czeka chwilę przed kolejnym wdechem.

                Kiedy Nick znów się odzywa, brzmi na skupionego.

                - Więc jak to robimy? Masz telefon na kablu w pokoju hotelowym? To by polepszyło jakość.

                - Tak. – Harry kiwa głową, uśmiecha się i czuje, jak jego puls zwalnia. Tak, to się dzieje. – Wyślę ci numer.

                - Idealnie. O której chcesz, żebym zadzwonił?

                - Muszę odebrać? – pyta Harry.

                - Oczywiście że musisz odebrać. – Nick się uśmiecha, to jasne, wydaje się że stuka palcem o telefon. – Nie jestem jedynym członkiem Breakfast Clique który cię kocha. Zaufaj mi, jesteśmy szczęśliwi że możemy zbudować naszą audycję wokół ciebie.

                _Kochamy cię, kocham cię_.

                Biorąc pod uwagę że ostatnie półtorej dnia było dość okropne, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę że nigdy nie był bardziej pewien osób w swoim życiu. Nie odsłuchał wiadomości zostawionych na poczcie głosowej i ignorował większość sms-ów i e-maili wysłanych do niego, ale te które przeczytał  były podobne, o ile zapewniały go że nie jest w tym sam. E-mail od Gemmy był prosty: _Mógłbyś wrócić do pracy w piekarni i wciąż byłbyś najlepszym braciszkiem o jakiego mogłam kiedykolwiek prosić, *kiedykolwiek*_ , podczas gdy Ed zaszedł tak daleko, że napisał trochę tekstu który Harry oczekuje, że stanie się piękną piosenką.

                Ma szczęście. Ma _naprawdę_ cholerne szczęście i nagle oddychanie nie wydaje się już tak trudne.

                Stając na nogi Harry uśmiecha się do swojego odbicia. Okej. Tak.

                _Tak_.

                - Masz może… - Unosi jedno ramię, przekłada telefon do drugiego ucha. – Macie może statystyki? Wiesz, statystycznie kiedy słucha was najwięcej dzieciaków zanim wyjdą do szkoły?

                - Celujesz prosto w gardło. – Nick brzmi na zachwyconego. – Lubię to.

                Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza, ciepło zbiera w jego klatce piersiowej i zaczyna odplątywać supeł, który tam siedział odkąd otworzył The Sun i zobaczył zdjęcia swoje z Louisem. Boże, czy to naprawdę było dopiero wczoraj?

                - Jeśli to zrobię – mówi wolno – chcę to zrobić _jak należy_. Chcę żeby to usłyszeli ode mnie, a nie przeczytali w gazecie albo zobaczyli w wiadomościach czy coś.

                - To twój show – mówi mu Nick i Harry czuje że będzie się śmiał bo _tak_ , tak jest, i po raz pierwszy od ponad roku jest w pełnej kontroli nad swoim życiem. Teraz tylko musi się upewnić, że Louis go usłyszy.

***

                Nie ma reakcji na sms, który wysyła Harry, a WhatsApp informuje go że Louis nie sprawdzał swoich wiadomości od wczorajszego późnego wieczora. W czasie kiedy Harry wziął prysznic i się wytarł, status Louisa się nie zmienił, a kiedy Harry próbuje zadzwonić, od razu odzywa się poczta głosowa.

                Kurwa.

                To nie tak miało być. Louis powinien _słuchać_ i potem zadzwonić do Harry’ego od razu potem żeby mu powiedzieć że go kocha, że między nimi w porządku, że jest w drodze na lotnisko i że zobaczą się dziś wieczorem. _Tak_ powinno być.

                Harry nawet nie ma numeru Liama czy Zayna. Mógłby poprosić Franka żeby podjechał do ich mieszkania, ale jest dopiero koło siódmej rano w Londynie i dziecko Franka miało grypę kiedy wyjeżdżał, a jego matka pracuje na ranne zmiany, więc to wydaje się być okrutne, by odrywać go od tego.

                Zamiast tego Harry włącza Twittera. To strzał z dystansu, ale Louis powiedział że jego siostra obserwowała blisko posty Harry’ego i… Cóż, musi zadośćuczynić, nie? Więc.

                ‘ _Wielka rozmowa z @grimmers @R1Breakfast za ~40 minut. Mam nadzieję że @Louis_Tomlinson słucha. Jestem nerwowy…’_

                Publikuje tweeta zanim może zmienić zdanie. Potem wyłącza telefon, opada na swoje zbyt wielkie hotelowe łóżko i zamyka oczy, czekając by telefon na szafce nocnej zadzwonił.


	11. XI.

                Nieznajomy dzwonek telefonu komórkowego budzi Louisa i przez wspaniały, nieszczęśliwie krótki moment oczekuje, że Harry wyrzuci z siebie senne, zachrypnięte przekleństwo i odwróci się żeby to wyłączyć, a potem wróci dopasowując się do boku Louisa. Wtedy Louis przypomina sobie, że Harry jest w Niemczech i że  poprosił o go przerwę w związku i że świat jest do dupy.

                Louis leży bez ruchu, kiedy łóżko ugina się i Liam sięga nad nim. Przez sekundę telefon jeszcze dzwoni a Liam go nie odbiera, po czym potrząsa ramieniem Louisa i mówi:

                - Do ciebie.

                Zanim Louis może zapytać co się dzieje, ma telefon przy uchu i Charlotte pyta:

                - Cześć, czy to Liam?

                - To ja – mamrocze Louis, biorąc telefon.

                - Idealnie. – Brzmi na niedorzecznie rozbudzoną i podekscytowaną jak na tą godzinę.

                - Co… - zaczyna Louis, a Charlotte przerywa w połowie uformowane zdanie.

                - Zamknij się i słuchaj.

                Od razu potem głos Harry’ego filtruje się przez telefon, zalewa ciało Louisa adrenaliną. Chłopak podskakuje i siada.

                - …żeby mnie chronić – kończy Harry i brzmi trochę metalicznie, trochę bardziej zniekształcony, a potem pojawia się głos Nicka i Louis zaczyna rozumieć że to radio, Harry jest w radiu rozmawiając z Nickiem i dlaczego Harry rozmawia z _Nickiem_ a nie z Louisem, dlaczego? Dlaczego, dlaczego, _dlaczego_? Poza tym, czy to rozmowa na żywo?

                - Więc, Harry, pozwól mi to wyprostować – zaczyna Nick, i wtedy parska śmiechem i dodaje: - To nie miał być suchar. Och, _czekaj_. Tak, miał być*.

                Zakłopotany śmiech Harry’ego otacza szyję Louisa jak bardzo wyszukana lina, grożąc mu uduszeniem.

                - Tak – mówi Harry – okej, bo mówienie o rzeczach które są teraz proste może, wiesz, nie za bardzo pasować.

                - Właściwie, to pozwól mi do tego przeskoczyć. Twój chłopiec, Louis Tomlinson, powiedział że byliście tylko przyjaciółmi. Teraz _ty_ mówisz mi że kłamał, że cię ochraniał i tak właściwie jesteś w nim zakochany.

                Serce Louisa zamiera, bo _co_? Co _to_ jest?

                - Twardo założę, że on odwzajemnia uczucie. – Nick wydaje się nabierać prędkości, widocznie coraz lepiej się bawiąc. – Poza tym, powiedział że jest w tobie zakochany, więc czy mamy tu romans dekady czy coś? To jak Romeo i Julia, nieszczęśliwi kochankowie, a filmik Louisa na YouTube… Który, tak w ogóle, nawet mój _tata_ widział. W każdym razie, ten filmik równałby się Julii pijącej truciznę.

                - To _naprawdę_ niepokojący obraz. – Harry znów się śmieje, w jego głosie jest nerwowość której Louis nie może nie zauważyć. W tym samym czasie jednak Harry brzmi na zdeterminowanego, bez tremy w jego słowach. – I myślę że Louis prawdopodobnie sprzeciwiłby się robieniu z niego Julii.

                Tak właściwie, to Louis jest zbyt oszołomiony by _myśleć_ ; słowa są zdecydowanie poza nim.

                - Ach – mówi Nick – to dobrze że nie ma go na linii, więc nie może się ze mną kłócić. Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mi przeczą.

                - Zauważyłem – mówi Harry, brzmiąc kpiąco i Louis przyciska telefon bliżej do ucha i dopiero teraz zauważa, że Zayn i Liam obserwują go w połowicznej ciemności sypialni. Louis powinien przełączyć telefon na głośnik, ale to by sprawiło, że to będzie mniej intymne, że… Nie żeby to było intymne, skoro Harry rozmawia z Nickiem w audycji na żywo.

                Harry rozmawia z Nickiem w audycji na żywo. Rozmawia o tym jak… Jak to jest zakochany w Louisie?

                Gdyby Louis już nie siedział, myśli że nogi odmówiłyby mu posłuszeństwa. Skoro tak, kładzie się z powrotem, mięśnie w jego rękach drżą, jego żołądek próbuje wyczołgać się przez jego gardło.

                - Bezczelny, młody Harold – cmoka Nick, wybierając ton dziadka. – Za karę odpowiesz mi teraz na dwa pytania, tylko żeby wszystko wyjaśnić, bo jestem pewien że mamy _niezliczonych_ słuchaczy którzy teraz wariują.  Poza tym przez ciebie reszta dnia będzie dla mnie bardzo skomplikowana. Dziewczyny płaczące na linii, chłopcy wydzwaniający by spytać o twój numer…

                - Przepraszam za to – przerywa mu Harry. Kiedy brzmi na rozbawionego, przebłyskuje cień dyskomfortu i Louis chce go przytulić i nie puszczać, chce ochronić Harry’ego przed światem, ale wszystko co może zrobić to leżeć w sypialni Zayna i słuchać z zamkniętymi oczami.

                - Nie jest ci wystarczająco przykro – gdera Nick. – Więc, pytanie pierwsze: kim w takim razie jesteś? Nie hetero, to oczywiste, więc bi? Wiesz, żeby twoi fani wiedzieli, kto wciąż ma szansę. To raczej nie będzie nikt kto nie nazywa się Louis Tomlinson, ale byłbym oskórowany żywcem gdybym nie zapytał, Harry. Wybacz.

                - To w porządku. – Harry odchrząkuje. – Jestem… Jestem bi, jak sądzę?

                - Pytasz się _mnie_? – Nick brzmi jakby się uśmiechał i wydaje się, że robi to by rozluźnić Harry’ego, bo ten wydaje się być bardziej pewny siebie kiedy odpowiada.

                - Nie. To znaczy, po prostu nie lubię etykietek, tak myślę. – Przerywa. – Wiesz, nigdy naprawdę o tym nie myślałem, aż nie spotkałem Louisa. Zawsze lubiłem dziewczyny i po prostu nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy żeby to kwestionować, aż go nie poznałem.

                To… huh.

                Louis marszczy brwi i jest całkiem pewien że Harry właśnie skłamał, ale jest też całkiem pewien, że zwymiotuje zaraz jeśli otworzy usta, więc naprawdę, to ani tu ani tam.

                - Tak _romantycznie_ – grucha Nick, po czym się śmieje. – I to sprowadza mnie do pytania numer dwa zanim to skończymy. Nie chcemy żeby wszystkie dzieciaki spóźniły się do szkoły.

                - Edukacja jest ważna – mówi bardzo poważnie Harry.

                - Jest, jest. – Nick prawdopodobnie macha ręką. – Więc, mniejsza o to, Harry. Jak właściwie poznałeś Louisa? Wiesz, żebyśmy my, frajerzy, dowiedzieli się jak zdobyć twoje serce, to może być później przydatne.

                - Um, to zabawne? Poznaliśmy się w szklarni. – Śmiech znalazł swoją drogę z powrotem do głosu Harry’ego. – Wiesz, robiliśmy sesję zdjęciową…

                - Tą z palmami i egzotycznymi kwiatami? – przerywa mu Nick. – Myślę że widziałem zdjęcia w Teen Vogue. Którego oczywiście nie czytam. Po prostu leżało w poczekalni u dentysty.

                - Oczywiście – mówi Harry sucho. – Więc, tak czy siak, miałem przerwę, uciekłem na chwilę i Louis po prostu… tam był. I uderzył do mnie nie wiedząc kim jestem i… Tak.

                - I reszta, jak to mówią, jest historią. – Nick robi dla efektu krótką pauzę, po czym kontynuuje. – Więc, Harry, dziękuję bardzo za rozmowę ze mną. Szczerze, nie kłamię, kiedy mówię że to _fascynujące_.

                - _Tobie_ dziękuję za rozmowę – mówi Harry, idealnie grzecznie i Boże, naprawdę.

                Louis jest _tak_ w nim zakochany. Tak beznadziejnie i dokładnie w nim zakochany.

                I Harry właśnie poszedł do radia żeby powiedzieć że jest zakochany w Louisie, co znaczy że… Co znaczy że nie ma potrzeby, absolutnie _żadnej_ potrzeby żeby dalej bawili się w chowanego, znaczy że nie muszą kłamać, nie muszą być ostrożni i martwić się kto ich zobaczy razem.

                Nie ma potrzeby żeby nie byli razem.

                Teraz kiedy Harry to zrobił, nie ma potrzeby żeby zrywali. I, właściwie. To by nie miało sensu żeby się ujawniać gdyby _nie chciał_ być z Louisem, prawda? Więc, on po prostu… On musiał zmienić zdanie? Albo wymyślił to na samym początku, może, bo jego sms mówił że potrzebował oczyścić swoją głowę, _‘proszę, muszę pomyśleć’_ i może… Może Louis zareagował przesadnie? Może Harry miał na myśli dokładnie to co napisał, że potrzebował momentu do odetchnięcia, ale nie… _nie_ w sensie zerwania.

                Może.

                Prawdopodobnie.

                Gardło Louisa go boli i Jezu Chryste, dlaczego do _cholery_ Harry jest tak daleko w Niemczech kiedy Louis musi go dotknąć, bo wtedy może zacząć myśleć że to jest prawdziwe, że może _zatrzymać_ Harry’ego?

                Czy on może zatrzymać Harry’ego?

                - Panie i panowie, to był Harry Styles – mówi Nick i Louis tylko w połowie słucha, wychodzi z łóżka z telefonem Liama zaciśniętym mocno w jego palcach. – I _to_ jest „London Rain” Heather Novy, który pomyślałem, że będzie odpowiedni do sytuacji. Życzę smacznego śniadania, nie idźcie na wagary a jeśli jesteście mamą albo tatą którzy to słuchają, możecie chcieć zainwestować w pudełko chusteczek o rozmiarze rodzinnym.

                Kiedy gitara akompaniuje pierwszym słowom zaśpiewanym kojącym kobiecym głosem, coś o wracaniu do domu i rozbieraniu się i ogrzewaniu, z daleka od wszystkich który chcą by śpiewała, Louis idzie do swojego pokoju żeby znaleźć własny telefon, nie całkowicie świadomy obecności Zayna i Liama za nim.

                Piosenka wtapia się w tło, kiedy Charlotte wraca, jasne podekscytowanie słychać w jej słowach.

                - O mój Boże, _słyszałeś_ to?

                - Tak. – Głos Louisa jest zachrypnięty, jakby nie mówił prze kilka dni. – Ja… Tak. _Tak_.

                - Harry Styles totalnie zostanie moim szwagrem – mówi Charlotte, brzmiąc na zadowoloną z siebie i szczęśliwą, i coś w tym jest zaraźliwego, sprawia że Louis bierze swój pierwszy prawdziwy oddech od kilku dni po czym zaczyna się uśmiechać.

                - Tylko tak długo jak nie znajdziesz go pijanego na weselu i spróbujesz zgwałcić pod stołem bufetowym.

                - To podłe! – Charlotte śmieje mu się do ucha. – Właściwie to myślałam, że Niall Horan jest całkiem niezły.

                - O Boże, nie. Trzymaj się z daleka od Nialla. – Louis uśmiecha się przez ten pokaz obrzydzenia, czując się lekko, tak lekko na swoich stopach. Nie kłopotał się z zasunięciem zasłon wczorajszej nocy, więc światło słoneczne zalewa jego oczy w momencie, kiedy wchodzi do swojego pokoju.  – To są myśli, których nie chcę mieć o własnej siostrzyczce, zrozumiano?

                - Nie słuchałam – mówi Charlotte chichocząc i nie daje mu szansy do odezwania się zanim pyta: - Dlaczego wciąż ze mną rozmawiasz, Lou? Zadzwoń do niego!

                - Jestem w drodze – mówi Louis. Czeka chwilę i dodaje: - Kocham cię. Dzięki za zadzwonienie z tym.

                - Tylko to mogłam zrobić. Może Harry po tym też mi wybaczy. To wydaje się dobrym pomysłem, żeby wiesz, twój szwagier cię nie nienawidził, prawda?

                - Nikt nie mógłby cię nienawidzić. Jestem całkiem pewien że to fizycznie niemożliwe. – Louis mruży oczy na słońcu i bierze telefon z biurka, po czym sięga żeby włączyć komputer. Jest duża szansa, że telefon Harry’ego będzie zajęty.

                - Kocham cię – mówi Charlotte. – Teraz do niego zadzwoń.

                Rozłącza się zanim Louis może cokolwiek powiedzieć, zostawiając go z niczym prócz momentalnej ciszy zanim Liam zadaje pytanie z ciężkim zdezorientowaniem w głosie.

                - Co się do diabła dzieje?

                - Dobre rzeczy – mówi mu Louis. – Dobre rzeczy się dzieją. Wspaniałe rzeczy. Rzeczy jak Harry ujawniający się w audycji śniadaniowej bo chce ze mną być. Znaczy się, tak _myślę_. Może ktoś mnie uszczypnie?

                Zayn podchodzi żeby to zrobić, a Louis się wycofuje, śmiejąc się na krańcu histerii, kiedy jego telefon włącza się by pokazać mu wiadomość od Harry’ego świecącą na środku ekranu. Jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek czuł się, jakby miał zamienić się w Leonardo DiCaprio, rozłożyć ramiona i udawać że lata krzycząc „jestem królem świata”, to byłby dokładnie ten moment.

                Jest supermanem i wszystko jest jasne i piękne.

***

                - Jesteś takim naiwnym romantykiem – mówi Harry w momencie kiedy schodzą z anteny, a pierwsze akordy „London Rain” zaczynają grać. W jego brzuchu pojawia się nerwowe drżenie i kurwa, to mógł być moment do wpadnięcia w panikę, ale zamiast tego nie może się przestać uśmiechać.

                - Naiwny romantyk? – Nick brzmi na zgorszonego. – Ja? To ty jesteś facetem, który wyznał swoją miłość w audycji na żywo, Harold. Myślę, że nie masz prawa tak mówić. Prawdopodobnie nie masz nawet lewa. – Przekłada jakieś papiery, a droczący się ton znika z jego głosu. – Więc, wszystko w porządku?

                - W porządku. – Harry przytakuje sam do siebie i tak, _tak_ , jest w porządku. Nie czuł się tak dobrze odkąd wyszedł z mieszkania Louisa, szczerze.

                - Dobrze to słyszeć. – Następuje krótka przerwa, ton Nicka jest poważny kiedy znów się odzywa. – Żeby nie było, jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny, Harry. Jestem pewien, że to co właśnie zrobiłeś znaczy dużo dla niektórych bardzo zdezorientowanych nastolatków.

                - Ja… - Harry przełyka, jego gardło jest trochę suche. Był za bardzo zaangażowany swoimi sprawami, żeby popatrzyć na szerszą perspektywę, ale… może. – Mam nadzieję – mówi cicho. – Byłoby miło, gdyby… W sensie, byłoby miło być inspiracją dla kogoś. Ale teraz prawdopodobnie będę musiał wymyślić, jak opuścić hotel. I unikać managementu przez resztę życia, jak sądzę. Może wyłączyć telefon na kilka miesięcy czy coś.

                - Tak, tak, zawsze sądziłem, że unikanie problemów jest zdrowym sposobem na radzenie sobie z nimi – śmieje się Nick. – W każdym razie, żeby zaspokoić ciekawość spytam, dlaczego poszedłeś w to całe „Nie wiedziałem że jestem bi do momentu kiedy go spotkałem”?

                Materac się ugina, kiedy Harry się kładzie, kabel z telefonu owija się wokół jego nadgarstka.

                - Cóż, to ty mnie nauczyłeś żeby patrzyć najpierw na historię i, wiesz, „wywrócił mój świat do góry nogami” brzmi lepiej niż „zawsze chciałem spróbować czegoś z chłopakiem”. – Marszczy brwi, patrząc w sufit. – Chociaż nawet to drugie nie jest prawdziwe, ale media by tak to zinterpretowały. W sensie, tak, może byłem ciekawy, ale prawdą jest, że to za bardzo się _nie liczyło_ zanim spotkałem Lou. To co mówię nie ma sensu, prawda? Bo…

                Nick ratuje go od tworzenia jeszcze większego nonsensu przez wcięcie się w jego słowa.

                - Nie, ograniczenie szkód, to mądre. Dobrze cię nauczyłem. Spraw, żeby to było pozytywne i wszyscy beznadziejni romantycy jak ja będą w stanie odżałować ci bycie trochę nieszczerym i pójście na fałszywą randkę z Taylor Swift. – Nick prycha. – W co, szczerze, nie mogę uwierzyć że pozwoliłeś im się przekonać że _to_ będzie dobrym pomysłem. Czułem się niezręcznie jedynie patrząc na te zdjęcia.

                - Zawsze wiesz, jak mi poprawić humor – mówi Harry płasko, ale prawdą jest, że Nick wie i w tym momencie usta Harry’ego wygięły się w słaby uśmiech.

                Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis może próbować go teraz złapać, dzwoniąc na jego komórkę którą Harry wyłączył, że Louis może _wysłuchał_ całego wywiadu radiowego i jego uśmiech znika.

                - Okej. – Harry wypuszcza ciężko powietrze. – Okej, chyba powinienem iść. Wiesz, muszę poprosić Joanne żeby zabookowała loty i znalazła nam domek przy oceanie i… - Mruga, coś przekręca się w jego brzuchu. – I to będzie teraz domek z _jedną_ sypialnią, bo nie ma potrzeby udawania. Wiesz, jeśli ktokolwiek miałby się dowiedzieć, to by nic nie znaczyło. Nic by nie _znaczyło_.

                - Gratulacje – mówi Nick ciepło, co nie jest koniecznie logiczną odpowiedzią, ale… Tak, może jednak jest.

                - Dziękuję. – Harry nabiera powietrza w płuca i czeka chwilę, po czym dodaje:  - Teraz miejmy nadzieję, że Louis _będzie_ chciał ze mną jechać.

                - Oczywiście, ze będzie chciał – mówi mu Nick rzeczowo. – Nie bądź śmieszny.

                Ta prostota, pewność z którą mówi to Nick rozładowuje część napięcia w ciele Harry’ego. To, co właśnie zrobił, mogło być najbardziej lekkomyślną rzeczą którą kiedykolwiek zrobił; mogło być tak lekkomyślne jak konkretny ktoś włamujący się do zamkniętej szklarni żeby ukraść przypadkową roślinkę, albo ten sam konkretny ktoś rzucający się w sam środek burzy medialnej bez bladego pojęcia jak sobie z tym poradzić.

                Albo, cóż. Tak o tym myśląc, może to _nie jest_ najbardziej lekkomyślna rzecz jaką Harry kiedykolwiek zrobił. Nie kiedy kompletnie zakochał się w Louisie, wiedząc, że to może kosztować go karierę.

***

                Jak można było się spodziewać, telefon Harry’ego jest wyłączony kiedy Louis próbuje do niego zadzwonić. Próbuje też utworzyć w swojej głowie sms idąc na dach, kiedy jego własny telefon brzęczy pokazując nieznany niemiecki numer. W swoim pośpiechu, by odebrać połączenie, Louis prawie zrzuca telefon w dół schodów.

                Brak mu tchu, kiedy odbiera.

                - Harry?

                - Hej. Louis, cześć. – Harry brzmi na zawstydzonego i uszczęśliwionego, i Louis potrzebuje kilku sekund zanim jego głos zaczyna działać.

                - Cześć.

                - Cześć – powtarza Harry, po czym śmieje się delikatnie. – O Boże, czy to powinno być tak niezręczne?

                - Nie wiem. Może. – Louis zaczyna się uśmiechać w automatycznej odpowiedzi na śmiech Harry’ego. Wychodzi na taras, wystawia twarz do porannego słońca i zamyka oczy, ciepły pomarańcz zapełnia jego pole widzenia. – W całej szczerości myślę, że popsułeś mi mózg.

                - Więc, um. – Harry wciąga powietrze. – W takim razie to słyszałeś?

                - Większość. Przynajmniej najważniejsze kawałki. – Louis czeka chwilę, pozwala ciepłu słońca uspokoić jego pędzący puls, jego uśmiech poszerza się bez świadomej myśli.

                - Więc? – Harry brzmi nerwowo.

                - Więc – zaczyna Louis, a potem zaczyna się śmiać i otwiera ponownie oczy, czując na sobie całym ciepło. – _Więc_ , myślę ze jesteś szalony i ledwo przeżyłem ostatnią noc, bo myślałem że ze mną zerwałeś, a do tego jestem naprawdę w tobie zakochany.

                Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę żeby odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy to robi, jego głos jest szczęśliwy, z ulgą.

                - Dzięki _Bogu_. Po prostu, miałem nadzieję, że to całe szaleństwo cię nie zniechęciło. I przepraszam za… za sprawienie, że tak myślałeś. To nie to, co miałem na myśli, naprawdę, ja tylko…

                - Hej – przerywa mu Louis. – To w porządku, Haz. Szalone rzeczy nie przerażają mnie tak łatwo, ale mogłem zareagować zbyt intensywnie na twoją wiadomość. Trochę. Bo, wiesz, to _ty_. I trochę zgłupiałem na twoim punkcie, jakbyś nie zauważył. – Odchrząkuje i nawet teraz, nawet po tym wszystkim, czuje się jakby robił skok na ślepo. – Wiesz, szaleńczo zgłupiałem.

                - Ogólnie jesteś trochę szalony – mówi mu Harry, wyraźna czułość koloruje jego słowa. Chwila mija, słychać tylko niski pomruk ruchu ulicznego i wiatr szeleszczący w roślinkach Liama, zanim Harry dodaje: - Poza tym, ja też. Co jest oczywiste, jak sądzę. Przez to wejście na żywo z Nickiem i tak dalej.

                Louis otrząsa się, od stóp do głów, i dopiero wtedy realność tego zaczyna wsiąkać w jego kości. Przechodzi do barierki i opiera na niej oba łokcie. Powietrze smakuje latem i kurzem miasta, a on bierze głęboki wdech.

                - W sumie to trochę nie umiem uwierzyć w to, że zadeklarowałeś swoją miłość do mnie w radiu. To jest historia, którą można opowiedzieć wnukom.

                - Jeśli wciąż będą wiedziały, czym jest radio – mówi Harry sucho.

                - Moje wnuki będą mądre i historycznie wyedukowane więc tak, _będą_ wiedziały, czym jest radio. Jestem urażony, skoro myślałeś coś innego. – Louis przerywa, uśmiecha się w niebo. – Hej, właściwie to co sądzisz o adoptowaniu dzieci?

                Śmiech Harry’ego zbiera się w brzuchu Louisa jak płynne złoto.

                - Nie przed tym, jak będę miał jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat czy coś. Co _ty_ sądzisz o wycieczce do Bretanii?

                - Zgaduję, że to byłoby akceptowalne, zanim będę miał dwadzieścia pięć lat. – Wtedy Louis popełnia błąd i patrzy w dół na drogę i kurwa. _Kurwa_. – Um – mówi, a jego głos pewnie się zmienił, bo Harry wdycha nagle powietrze jako reakcja. Louis spieszy, żeby wyjaśnić. – W sensie, naprawdę, to byłoby niesamowite. Ja tylko… Harry, właśnie zauważyłem, że pod moimi drzwiami są _tuziny_ reporterów, czekających na mnie. To jest jebane _oblężenie_.

                - Ach, cholera. Powinienem przewidzieć, że to się wydarzy. – Harry wzdycha. – Przepraszam.

                - To nie twoja wina – mówi mu Louis.

                - Tak, tak jakby jest.

                - Nie twoja wina w sensie, że miałbym cię za to winić – poprawia się Louis.

                - To dobrze, jak sądzę. – Harry jest cicho przez moment, a potem się ożywia. – Hej, okej, po prostu będziemy musieli cię jakoś stamtąd wymknąć, okej? Jesteś fanem tanich filmów szpiegowskich i tak dalej, powinno ci się to spodobać. – Ma powiedzieć już coś dalej, kiedy przerywa mu odległy dźwięk walenia w drzwi, przenoszący się czysto przez telefon.

                - Oj – mówi Louis. – To nie brzmi dobrze.

                - To prawdopodobnie zespół od wywalania z pracy. – Ton Harry’ego zdradza, że tylko częściowo żartuje. – Szybko, co powinienem wybrać na mój ostatni posiłek?

                - Czy to nie jest pytanie, na które lepiej odpowiedziałby Niall?

                - Dobra uwaga. – Walenie w drzwi Harry’ego zatrzymuje się tylko na tak długo, by zamiast niego pojawiło się stłumione „Otwieraj, Styles”. Łał, Louis nie chciałby być teraz Harrym. Ale chce odsunąć Harry’ego i ochronić go przed krzywdą, tylko że to nie leży w jego mocy.

                - Haz. Nie mogę się _doczekać_ aż cię zobaczę. – Louis zniża glos i ma nadzieję, że czułość się przez niego przebije. – Trzymaj się, okej? Jak to zrobimy?

                Harry waha się przez sekundę, po czym odpowiada.

                - Spakuj się, jak sądzę? Nie zapomnij swoich kąpielówek.

                - Nie będzie kąpania się nago? – Louis uśmiecha się i z własnej woli zmusza się do odwrócenia od szaleństwa poniżej, od ogarów czekających na smak krwi. I tak nie mogą go kurwa skrzywdzić.

                Dziś jest _niepokonany_.

                - Może pójdziemy się kąpać nago, tak. Lubię być nagi. I lubię być nagi z tobą nawet bardziej. – Harry przerywa samemu sobie, jak można się domyślić zasłaniając ręką słuchawkę, kiedy mówi „Proszę, dajcie mi minutę” do kogokolwiek, kto stoi za jego drzwiami. Walenie się kończy, a kiedy Harry znów mówi do Louisa, brzmi na przestraszonego. – Lou, naprawdę muszę iść. Ale okej, moja asystentka wyśle ci detale lotu, wiesz, myślę że twój samolot powinien wylatywać o drugiej po południu czy coś, i wyślę ci numer mojego kierowcy. Frank ma _dużo_ doświadczenia z wymykaniem mnie z budynków, więc, wiesz, będzie wiedział co robić.

                - Okej. – Louis robi głęboki wdech i przytrzymuje powietrze w środku przez chwilę. Uśmiecha się, kiedy wydycha je nagle. – Widzimy się w takim razie na lotnisku w Brest?

                - Tak – mówi Harry – absolutnie. – I brzmi to jak obietnica.

***

                - To niedorzeczne – mówi Liam, poprawiając kaptur swojej bluzy i biorąc okulary, które podaje mu Zayn.

                Louis wiesza sobie torbę na ramieniu i się uśmiecha.

                - Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Liam. Mogę pójść tak daleko, żeby powiedzieć: wyglądasz prawie jak ja. Jeśli, wiesz, udawałbym że jestem celebrytą w przebraniu.

                - I gdybyś były jakąś głowę wyższy – dodaje Zayn i hej, no nie, Louis nie jest aż _tyle_ niższy.

                - Najwyżej kilka cali – mówi. – I chciałbym zauważyć, że rozmiar _nie ma_ znaczenia. – Poza tym, to nie tak żeby paparazzi mieli zauważyć jakąś różnicę przez tych kilka krótkich sekund, które dzielą Liama od auta Franka.

                - Po prostu się trochę zgarbię. – Uśmiech Liama jest szeroki i Louis naprawdę, naprawdę go kocha za robienie tego. Właściwie, to Louis kocha cały świat ogółem, ale mniejsza o to, kocha Liama szczególnie za wzięcie na siebie roli przynęty. Z początku wybrali Zayna do tej roboty, ale wtedy Liam musiałby zawieźć Louisa na lotnisko i cóż, Liam prowadzi jak staruszek, a Louis mógłby oszaleć z niecierpliwości.

                Więc to Liam jest przynętą. I też na nią wygląda, w swoim przesadzonym przebraniu, które sprawi, że będzie wyglądał jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie, szczególnie kiedy wskoczy do samochodu z przyciemnionymi oknami i kierowcą Harry’ego za kółkiem.

                - Wspominałem, że jesteście obaj niesamowici za robienie tego? – pyta Louis.

                - Kilka razy – mówi Zayn, a Louis uwierzyłby w jego znudzoną nonszalancję, gdyby tylko jego wargi nie wyginały się w uśmiechu.

                - Dobrze, że możemy pomóc – mówi Liam. – Poza tym, to jest tych moich piętnaście minut sławy, prawda?

                - Och tak – przytakuje Louis, pchając drzwi od mieszkania by otworzyły się dla nich wszystkich i prowadzi ich w dół schodów. Jest całkiem pewien, że kocia pani z czwartego piętra obserwuje ich przez jej wizjer w drzwiach, więc macha, na wszelki wypadek. – Powinieneś wykorzystać tą sławę na wszystko, czego jest warta.

                Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

                - Prawdopodobnie to i tak niewiele.

                - Zobaczymy. Przynajmniej mam darmową podwózkę do herbaciarni. – Liam prawie potyka się o własne nogi, po czym wkłada ciemne okulary na włosy i okej, prawdopodobnie w ich budynku jest trochę za ciemno by nosić ciemne okulary. Ich plany by się raczej pokrzyżowały, gdyby Liam miał się potknąć i złamać nogę czy coś.

                Zatrzymują się na parterze. Zayn robi krok do przodu, żeby spojrzeć przez matowe szkło starych, drewnianych drzwi, ale Louis wątpi, że dużo uda mu się zobaczyć. Ostatnie spojrzenie zza zasłon pokoju Louisa potwierdziło, że tam na zewnątrz zaraz zacznie się szaleństwo.

                Kiedy Louis poprawia ciężar swojej torby ciągnąc za paski, Liam wkłada przyciemniane okulary znów na nos i ciągnie kaptur, by bardziej zasłaniał mu twarz. Bierze głęboki oddech, jakby miał się uspokoić, po czym całuje krótko Zayna i zajmuje swoje miejsce przy drzwiach, gotowy by wyjść pierwszy. To prawdopodobnie dobrze, że regularnie codziennie ćwiczy, jakby o tym pomyśleć.

                - Więc – mówi Louis.

                - Więc – powtarza Liam. – Baw się dobrze we Francji, okej? Poza tym, miałem się ciebie zapytać: poznałeś Harry’ego w szklarni?

                O. Cholera.

                Louis otwiera usta, ale Liam nie daje mu właściwie czasu na odpowiedź, tylko śmieje się wesoło. Wtedy otwiera drzwi i już go nie ma, a zaraz słychać dźwięki poruszenia na zewnątrz.

                - On _wie_? – pyta Louis, kiedy przesuwa się na pozycję za Zaynem.

                - Och, tak. – Zayn spogląda przez ramię z uśmiechem. – Podejrzewał coś od dnia w herbaciarni, jak się okazuje. Odkąd stwierdziłeś, że spotkałeś Harry’ego na lotnisku, tylko że artykuł jasno mówił, że Harry wylądował dzień przed tobą.

                - _Co?_ – Louis powinien być zszokowany tym, że Liam sprawił, że musiał przejść przez staranie się, żeby poprosić Harry’ego żeby sam kłamał, ale naprawdę, po prostu nie potrafi się powstrzymać od uśmiechania. Nie sądzi, że będzie potrafił przestać w najbliższej przyszłości.

                - Hej, on jest mądrzejszy niż my dwaj razem. – Zayn brzmi obrzydliwie dumnie. Otwierając drzwi na kilka cali, wychyla głowę na ulicę i przytakuje, pytając: - Gotowy?

                - _Urodziłem_ się gotów – mówi mu Louis.

                - W takim razie _chodź_ – woła Zayn, otwierając drzwi szybko i wybiegając w stronę samochodu, który zaparkował przed samym frontem domu godzinę temu, a Louis biegnie szybko. Ani jeden aparat nie jest skierowany w ich stronę.

                W swoim następnym życiu Louis totalnie zostanie szpiegiem.

***

                Pomiędzy tym, jak Harry kupił mu bilet w klasie biznesowej a tym, jak Louis wziął ze sobą tylko bagaż podręczny, Louis jest jednym z pierwszych pasażerów którzy wychodzą do hali przylotów. Poprawiając okulary na swoim nosie, które próżność zakazuje mu nosić zbyt często, rozgląda się za Harrym.

                Za odgradzającymi linami jest kilku ludzi, para gości pasujących do stereotypu wieloletnich rybaków, ze skórą postarzałą za wcześnie przez wiatr i morze, a większość tłumu składa się z trzydziestolatków, którzy równie dobrze wyglądaliby na Heathrow. Louis uśmiecha się, widząc dziewczynę trzymającą plakat z napisem „Bienvenue” zrobionym z literek wyciętych z fioletowego papieru. Przypomina mu to jak wrócił z Australii, okropieństwo w różu i brokacie zrobione przez jego siostry i wow, to się wydaje być tak dawno, tyle rzeczy wydarzyło się pomiędzy.

                Jak poznanie Harry’ego. Jak zabranie go na spływ Tamizą dla starych ludzi bez zupełnej wiedzy o tożsamości Harry’ego, już i tak zbyt głęboko w to wplątany kiedy się dowiedział. Jak zakochanie się, jak bycie gonionym przez paparazzich i złamanie serca, tylko że to ostatnie tym nie było.

                _Cholera jasna_.

                Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, to nie tak Louis planował spędzić czas wolny przed początkiem semestru. Za nic by tego nie zmienił.

                Kiedy wyszedł z największego skupiska ludzi bez nikogo poświęcającego mu więcej niż ciekawskiego spojrzenia, pozwala swojej torbie zsunąć się mu z ramienia i po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak dokładnie Harry ma go odebrać z lotniska, kiedy ledwo może postawić stopę w supermarkecie bez aparatu skierowanego w jego stronę.

                Część uroków tej ucieczki była właśnie tym: ucieczką, tym, że byli tylko _oni_. Zdjęcia i lokalizacja na Twitterze wydają się raczej przynosić odwrotny skutek.

                Louis ma właśnie sprawdzić swój telefon, kiedy zauważa faceta. Rozsiada się na twardym krzesełku, widocznie wysoki, trochę chuderlawy ale dobrze zbudowany, jego rasta loczki wystają spod czapki w kolorach Jamajki. Ładne, ładne usta. Jego okulary nie zmniejszają wcale jego zielonych oczu, wskazując że nie mają żadnej funkcji, a Louis się uśmiecha, już idzie kiedy jego mózg znów łączy się z ciałem.

                Harry.

                - Urocza peruka – mówi Louis, puszczając torbę którą ciągnął za sobą. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, siada na kolanach Harry’ego, a ręce chłopaka od razu kładą się na jego talii.

                - Tak – odpowiada Harry, jego głos taki kochany i znajomy, że oddech Louisa zamiera. – Trochę łaskocze, ale Niall mówi, że ukrywa moją najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechę. Poza tym, urocze okulary. – Dołeczek w lewym policzku Harry’ego pojawia się w całej okazałości i Louis chce go pocałować, więc to robi. W końcu są we Francji. Całowanie w policzki jest jak sport narodowy.

                Louis kocha ten kraj.

                - Cześć – mówi, kiedy się oddala, a ręce Harry’ego zjeżdżają trochę niżej na jego talii, kciuki naciskają na biodra.

                - Cześć – powtarza Harry.

                Przez chwilę po prostu się do siebie uśmiechają i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nieco ironiczne, jak pierwszy raz kiedy się spotkali nie rozpoznał Harry’ego, chociaż większość osób by to zrobiła,  a teraz jest na odwrót. Czy to w ogóle _jest_ ironiczne? Nie, moment, to nie kwalifikuje się jako ironia; to…

                Właściwie co do diabła, to _wcale_ się nie liczy. Wszystko, co się liczy to to, że są tutaj razem, że Harry jest _właśnie tu_ z Louisem i że Louis może go dotknąć, pocałować. To… Boże, _tak_.

                Louis prześlizguje rękę z ramienia Harry’ego do jego szyi, ciągnąc za loczek wystający spod peruki. Harry pochyla nieco głowę, pozwalając mu na lepszy dostęp, a jego rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzki. Jego głos jest cichy, przeznaczony tylko dla uszu Louisa.

                - Chcesz się stąd wydostać?

                - Moje mieszkanie czy twoje? – pyta Louis, przysuwając się bliżej, i ludzie rzucają im sceptyczne spojrzenia i unoszą w ich stronę brwi w jasno oświetlonej hali przylotów, ale on sobie nic z tego nie robi, bo Harry jest prawdziwy i solidny u jego boku, i ci wszyscy którzy mają problem z dwoma facetami przytulającymi się w miejscu publicznym mogą się pieprzyć. W końcu nie robią nic nieprzyzwoitego. Jeszcze.

                - Co powiesz na _nasze_? – pyta Harry. – Przynajmniej do niedzieli.

                - Czy jest odpowiednio prywatne?

                Ręce Harry’ego zniżają się o cal.

                - Według inteligencji Joanne, jest zaraz przy oceanie i nie ma nic obok w promieniu pół mili.

                - Hmm. – Louis przeciąga ustami wzdłuż linii szczęki Harry’ego, zatrzymuje się z zębami przyciśniętymi do delikatnej skóry zaraz poniżej i potrzebuje chwili żeby zdać sobie sprawę że kurwa, _może_ ; nie ma już nic, co może go powstrzymać, więc robi malinkę na gardle Harry’ego, na widoku wszystkich. Harry zamyka oczy, odchyla głowę z delikatnym westchnieniem i zjeżdża trochę niżej na siedzeniu.

                O Boże, Louis chce go pieprzyć tu i teraz.

                Tak, bo aresztowanie za publiczną nieprzyzwoitość jest dokładnie tym, czego Harry teraz potrzebuje.

                Z dużym wysiłkiem Louis odczepia się i staje przed Harrym. Przeczesując ręką włosy koncentruje się na zignorowaniu ciepła między jego nogami i szczerze to wcale nie pomaga, że Harry siedzi tam z rozszerzonymi nogami i błyszczącymi oczami, a jego usta są lekko otwarte. Wygląda jak ucieleśnienie pokusy, jak słownikowa definicja, z jednego z tych słowników dla dzieci które mają obrazki obok słów i to byłaby wersja zdecydowanie dla dorosłych i co, co mózg Louisa sobie właśnie tutaj _myśli_?

                - Powiedz mi, że nasza kwatera ma łóżko – żąda.

                Harry potrzebuje chwili, żeby odpowiedzieć i Louis jest zadowolony, że przynajmniej nie jest jedynym, który ma problemy ze skupieniem się.

                - Precyzyjnie mówiąc jedno.

                - Brzmi _pysznie_. – Louis chce pokazać, że nie mówi o tym, gdzie będą mieszkać. Naprawdę nie obchodzi go to póki jest tam Harry, łóżko i rozsądna ilość prywatności.

                - Tak. – Harry gapi się w górę na niego, mruga wolno jak naćpany. Potem kręci głową jakby to z niej chciał wyrzucić, jego głos jest wspaniale ochrypły. – Tak, takie jest. Znaczy brzmi dobrze, to mam na myśli. Sięga w górę ruchem, którego zwykle użyłby żeby zmierzwić sobie włosy, wtedy przypomina sobie o peruce i porzuca ruch, zamiast tego wstając. – Mam już zaparkowany na zewnątrz samochód. Wszystko czego potrzebujemy to zakupy spożywcze i na dziś to będzie wszystko.

                - To na co _czekamy_? – Louis zabiera swoją torbę jedną ręką, drugą łapie nadgarstek Harry’ego i go ciągnie. – Chodź, chodź, chcę cię nagiego. Ja prowadzę.

                - Jesteś okropnym kierowcą – protestuje Harry kiedy za nim idzie, łatwo nadążając z długimi nogami.

                - Tak – mówi Louis – ale jestem jeszcze gorszy w orientacji w terenie, więc prawdopodobnie bym nas zgubił i zajęło by nam kilka _godzin_ żeby dotrzeć na miejsce. Godzin, które moglibyśmy spędzić w _łóżku_.

                Po chwili zastanowienia, Harry podaje mu kluczyki.

***

                Kiedy pierwszy raz uprawiają seks, ledwo co docierają do domku, Louis  popycha Harry’ego na ścianę w wejściu, zmaga się z jego paskiem po czym opada na kolana. Lody które właśnie kupili rozpuszczają się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu obok peruki Harry’ego, ale Harry nie może się zmusić do przejmowania się tym, może ledwo _oddychać_ kiedy Louis przygląda mu się ciemnymi oczami, a czas stoi w miejscu przez chwilę, po czym Louis otacza Harry’ego ustami i nie _przestaje_ , kiedy penis Harry’ego uderza w tył jego gardła.

                Kiedy uprawiają seks drugi raz, kolacja piecze się w piekarniku, Louis siedzi na blacie z nogami otaczającymi tyłek Harry’ego, zapobiegając czemuś więcej niż małe, krótkie pchnięcia bioder Harry’ego, kiedy się o siebie ocierają.

                Trzeci raz jest w sypialni, _jedynej_ sypialni, z otwartymi oknami i oceanem dostarczającym regularny rytm, kiedy Louis otwiera Harry’ego palcami i językiem, wiedząc że ma czas, aż Harry błaga o bycie pieprzonym, i wtedy Louis wchodzi w niego jednym gładkim ruchem, zaczyna ruszać biodrami w głębokich, leniwych pchnięciach które Harry spotyka tak dobrze, jak umie.

                Kiedy dochodzi, to go zaskakuje, pociąga go za sobą, podczas gdy fale szumią na zewnątrz i Louis się nad nim trzęsie, w nim.

                Harry chce zostać tak na zawsze.

***

                Louis budzi się, słysząc odległy szum fal, a łóżko jest rozczarowująco puste obok niego. Leży przez chwilę bez ruchu, dostosowuje do otoczenia i tak, to jest _prawdziwe_ , jest we Francji i poduszka po drugiej stronie łóżka była zdecydowanie używana w nocy, spodnie Harry’ego leżą zmięte na podłodze a jego torba jest nietknięta w rogu, więc nie mógł pójść bardzo daleko.

                Przesuwając się do okna, Louis odsuwa zasłony, a poranne powietrze chłodzi jego nagą skórę. Ocean jest kilka stóp niżej niż noc wcześniej, ukazuje wypolerowany piasek tam, gdzie woda była kilka godzin temu. Jasne, przypływy i odpływy to pospolite tutaj zjawisko.

                Zlokalizowanie Harry’ego nie zajmuje mu długo. Płynie do zatoczki długimi, równymi ruchami, jego włosy przynajmniej raz leżą płasko na jego czaszce, a kiedy wychodzi z wody, światło słoneczne błyszczy na jego klatce piersiowej, Louis wkłada dwa palce w usta i gwiżdże głośno i przeszywająco.

                Harry się wzdryga, po czym spogląda na domek i śmieje się, kiedy widzi Louisa, a dźwięk ten ledwo przebija się przez rytm fal. Kiedy Harry jest zbyt daleko, by rozróżnić detale, Louis może to sobie dokładnie wyobrazić, zmarszczki szczęścia wokół oczu Harry’ego i sposób, w jaki jego język dotyka jego zębów z przodu.

                Kurwa, i pomyśleć, że trochę mniej niż jeden dzień temu Louis był przekonany, że to _stracił_.

                Osłaniając jedną ręką oczy, Harry pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu przebiec po wybrzeżu zanim nie wyłania się bardziej z wody i och, _och_ , nie ma na sobie kąpielówek – jest właściwie wspaniale nagi i Louis powinien go powitać, tak, przycisnąć się do ciepłej, wychłodzonej oceanem skóry Harry’ego swoim własnym ciepłym od łóżka ciałem, tylko że wyjście wymagałoby, żeby Louis odsunął się od okna i przestał patrzyć, nawet tylko na kilka sekund, a to jest cena, której Louis nie jest pewien, czy chciałby zapłacić.

                Wybory, wybory. Jego życie jest tak trudne, naprawdę jest.

                Widok się pogarsza, kiedy Harry bierze ręcznik pozostawiony na kamieniu obok ścieżki prowadzącej do domku i owija go wokół swoich bioder.

                - No i czemu _to_ zrobiłeś? – woła Louis.

                Zupełnie nieadekwatna odpowiedź Harry’ego to małe machnięcie ręką. Zupełnie nie rozumie bólu który sprawia Louisowi patrzenie na nawet cal cudownego, cudownego ciała Harry’ego zakrytego, ale Louis planuje wyjaśnić to Harry’emu, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, używając rąk i ust do demonstracji, bo sygnały niewerbalne są bardzo ważne żeby ukazać swoją rację.

                Tak, Louis się do tego przyłoży. To misja. Tylko dopiero po tym, jak zrobi sobie filiżankę herbaty.

                Na swojej drodze z sypialni Louis zatrzymuje się, by wciągnąć na siebie parę luźnych dresów i wtedy zagląda do kuchni, by znaleźć już herbatę, przygotowaną wcześniej przez Harry’ego. Wybór w malutkim supermarkecie w którym się wczoraj zatrzymali, jednym z tych które mają dostarczyć same najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy dla wioski ludzi z prostymi potrzebami był poniżej optymalnego, więc herbata nie jest bardzo _dobra_ , ale jest gorąca i pachnie świeżymi, gorzkimi ziołami, więc póki co Louis to akceptuje.

                Nalewa dwie filiżanki i wynosi je na zewnątrz. Harry jest rozciągnięty na drewnianych deskach tarasu, ma gęsią skórkę, marszczy brwi w stronę telefonu. Na dźwięk kroków Louisa odwraca głowę, uśmiech rozjaśnia jego wyraz twarzy. Jego głos jest delikatny, jak ciepłe lato.

                - Dzień dobry.

                - Jest dobry – potwierdza Louis, uśmiechając się, po czym wskazuje brodą telefon. – Przynajmniej z tego co wiem. Jakie są wiadomości? – Siada obok Harry’ego krzyżując nogi i podaje mu jedną z filiżanek, kiedy Harry unosi się na łokciach i wyciąga ręce.

                - Żadnych – mówi Harry. – Ledwo łapię tu zasięg, więc przepływ danych jest kompletnie zatrzymany. Może to i dobrze.

                Nie wygląda na złego, tylko nieco zaniepokojonego, ale brzuch Louisa zaciska się niekomfortowo w tym momencie. Odwracając głowę żeby przypatrzyć się dzikiej formacji głazów pyta z nieudaną próbą brzmienia nonszalancko:

                - Żałujesz czegoś?

                Odpowiedź Harry’ego jest natychmiastowa i pewna.

                - Niczego. A ty?

                Louis wdycha zapach oceanu i się uśmiecha, kręcąc głową.

                - Jesteś teraz _poważny_? Bo jeśli tak, to jesteś idiotą.

                - Zawsze wiesz, jak mnie oczarować – mówi mu Harry, jego wargi owijają się wokół brzegu jego filiżanki.

                - Jestem całkiem nieźle czarujący – protestuje Louis.

                - Jesteś całkiem nieźle przytłaczający – poprawia go Harry.

                Przytłaczający, hmm. Louis to rozważa.

                - Ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Prawda?

                - W bardzo dobrym – mówi Harry i tym razem Louis jest wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć zmarszczki wokół oczu Harry’ego.

                - Dobrze. – Uspokojony, Louis robi łyk swojej herbaty, gorący płyn spływa w dół jego gardła i ogrzewa go przy zimnej bryzie wiejącej przez taras. Może powinni oczekiwać, że wczesny wrzesień w Bretanii przyniesie cień nadchodzącej jesieni.

                - Ale serio… - Głos Harry’ego jest wahający kiedy odkłada telefon na bok, siada i łapie filiżankę oboma rękami. Gęsia skóra wciąż pokrywa jego ręce i zanim Harry może kontynuować, Louis wślizguje się za niego, przyciąga Harry’ego między nogi i przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

                - Dla ciepła – wyjaśnia. – Teraz kiedy cię odnalazłem, wolałbym żebyś nie umarł od zapalenia płuc, dzięki.

                - Troszczysz się o mnie jak matka – mówi Harry, jego uśmiech prześwituje przez słowa i Louis szczypie jego brzuch.

                - Ej. Pamiętasz to, co robiliśmy zeszłej nocy, kiedy pieprzyłeś moje usta a ja miałem w tobie trzy palce? I _wtedy_ błagałeś mnie, żebym…

                - Okej – przerywa mu Harry, szybko, blada czerwień koloruje jego policzki. – _Nie_ moja matka, okej, _zrozumiano_.

                - Wiedziałem, że zobaczysz to tak jak ja. – Przyciągając Harry’ego bliżej jedną ręką na jego klatce piersiowej, Louis robi kolejny łyk herbaty. – Więc co mówiłeś?

                - Jasne, um. – Harry potrzebuje oczywistego momentu żeby zebrać swoje myśli, a Louis nie myśli że kiedykolwiek mu to przejdzie, to uczucie że to _jego_ , że _on_ ma moc by sprawić, że Harry jest cały zarumieniony i nieskupiony przez jedynie kilka słów. W sumie działa to obie w strony, ale nie sprawia to, że jest to mniej wspaniałe.

                - Tak? – zachęca go Louis, masując brzuch Harry’ego, głównie by go rozgrzać.

                - Tak, więc. – Harry wzdycha. Opiera się o Louisa,  kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu kiedy przełyka kolejny łyk herbaty. – Po prostu… Wiesz, to nie będzie całkowicie proste. Wiesz o  tym, prawda? W sensie…

                Jego mokre loki przyklejają się do jego czoła, a Louis sięga by odgarnąć je kciukiem, czeka by Harry kontynuował bo to wydaje się być czymś, co Harry musi powiedzieć w swoim własnym tempie.

                Harry milczy przez chwilę, po czym znów się odzywa.

                - Może to jest głupie, ale… Nie znienawidzisz mnie jeśli, na przykład, paparazzi zaatakują nas na lotnisku? I nie wszystkie media zareagują pozytywnie, i niektórzy fani… - Ciężka pauza, przerwa która równa się czasowi w którym dwie fale zbliżają się do brzegu i o niego rozbijają. – Eks-fani, jak sądzę. Będzie ciężko, przez jakiś czas. I możesz w końcu zacząć życzyć sobie, żebyś mnie nigdy nie…

                _To_ jest miejsce w którym Louis przerywa bo nie, po prostu _nie_.

                - Nigdy. _Harry_. – Odstawia swoją herbatę żeby przyciągnąć Harry’ego bliżej do siebie, przytulając go ramionami i nogami. – Spójrz, jestem osobą prywatną. Nie jak… - Trąca nosem policzek Harry’ego. – Oczywiście nie jestem introwertykiem, ale nienawidzę tracenia kontroli nad różnymi aspektami mojego życia.

                - Tak – mówi Harry delikatnie, jego spojrzenie opada, rzęsy ukrywają jego oczy.

                Louis składa mokry pocałunek  na jego policzku, smakując soli i ociągając się przez jedynie chwilę.

                - Daj mi skończyć, okej? Nienawidzę tracić kontroli i nie lubię jak nieznajomi się na mnie gapią. Tak, to wszystko jest prawdą. _Ale_. – Upewnia się że jego słowo jest precyzyjne, wszystkie litery ostre jakby były wycięte ze szkła. – Jeśli wybór jest pomiędzy tym a utraceniem _ciebie_? Tak, to proste.

                Kręcąc głową, Louis wyciąga się żeby pocałować kącik ust Harry’ego i mamrocze, nisko i poważnie:

                - To nawet nie jest _pytanie_. Oczywiście że wybrałbym ciebie.

                W uścisku ramion Louisa klatka piersiowa Harry’ego rozszerza się w wielkim wdechu i wtedy Harry odwraca głowę, szuka ust Louisa i całuje go otwarcie, bez grzecznego wstępu, zaczyna od razu brudno, ich języki spotykają się zanim zrobią to usta. Harry odwraca się żeby usiąść na udach Louisa, ręcznik wcale nie ukrywa erekcji która wbija się w brzuch Louisa i kurwa, powinni przenieść się do środka; wzdłuż wybrzeża wiedzie publiczna ścieżka i nawet jeśli wydaje się być pusta, Louisowi nie podoba się pomysł, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył Harry’ego takiego.

                Harry jest _jego_.

                - Haz – mówi Louis w usta Harry’ego, dźwięk się w nich w większości gubi. Odsuwa się na jeden cal. – W środku? _Proszę_?

                Harry gapi się na niego przez długi moment, jego oczy są ciemne, po czym mruga i zaczyna się uśmiechać.

                - Tak, okej. – Wciąż jednak się nie rusza, jego spojrzenie przesuwa się między ustami Louisa a jego oczami, między brwiami Harry’ego pojawia się zmarszczka, która akompaniuje jego uniesionym kącikom ust.

                Louis ściska go w pasie i Harry wdycha delikatnie po czym pyta:

                - Więc jesteśmy w tym razem, tak?

                Kiedy Louis mógłby obrócić to w żart o tym że tak, w rzeczy samej, preferuje seks z Harrym bardziej niż własną rękę, nie robi tego. Zamiast tego jego palce tańczą wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego, w górę, aż nie sięgają jego karku, i dopiero wtedy odwzajemnia uśmiech.

                - Tak, jesteśmy w tym razem. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, Harry Stylesie.

                - Dobrze. – Z tak bliska widać malutkie kropki srebrnej szarości w tęczówkach Harry’ego. – Nie chciałbym tego.

                - I mówisz to _teraz_ – mówi mu Louis, jego palce plączą się w delikatnych włosach na karku Harry’ego. – Poczekaj aż zobaczysz, jakim leniem jestem. I, wiesz, jak chaotyczny jestem i jak mi źle idzie z pieniędzmi. Poza tym, jestem herbacianym snobem.

                - W sumie wiem już to wszystko – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się nieco i hm, ma rację. Może ma.

                - Cóż. – Louis prycha, a jego głos jest delikatniejszy niż planował. – Cóż, w takim razie przypuszczam że to wszystko to część mojego czaru.

                Harry się śmieje, co jest nieco obraźliwe, ale przy tym przysuwa się do kolejnego pocałunku, więc Louis decyduje, że zachowa narzekanie na później. _Później_.

                Mają czas.

***

                Opuszczają samolot jako pierwsi, wszyscy inni są proszeni o pozostanie na miejscach, więc nawet ci, którzy nie zorientowali się, że Harry jest na pokładzie zauważą, że coś jest nie w porządku. To trochę niedorzeczne, w opinii Louisa, ale póki Harry nie mrugnie okiem, Louis decyduje po prostu płynąć z prądem.

                Paul czeka na nich w tunelu łączącym samolot z lotniskiem razem z facetem o szerokich ramionach, którego Louis wcześniej nie widział.

                - Gabriel – szepcze Harry Louisowi do ucha, a Louis powstrzymuje parsknięcie, bo nie ma nic anielskiego w tym facecie; jest cały zrobiony z wielkich mięśni i wygląda, jakby mógł pozować do kalendarza z motocyklistami albo coś.

                - No spójrzcie na _to_. – Uśmiech Gabriela ukazuje dużą przerwę między jego jedynkami. – Wydaje mi się, że to uciekająca gwiazda pop.

                - Wykręciłeś mi niezły numer – narzeka Paul Harry’emu, a zaraz potem przyciąga go do miażdżącego uścisku, przez który Harry upuszcza swój bagaż podręczny i kończy się dopiero, kiedy Harry wyciska z siebie przeprosiny i hm, uciekł od swojej własnej ochrony? Louis ma na niego zły wpływ.

                Heh, zły wpływ. W więcej niż jednym sensie.

                Po tym, jak ręka Louisa zostaje niemal zmiażdżona przez dwóch ochroniarzy, Paul zaczyna odprawę, którą Louis udaje że rozumie, ale naprawdę to tylko cyfry i kierunki i gdzie skręcić i jak dużo czasu Harry ma wyznaczone na autografy – i pierwszy raz Harry przerywa swoje skoncentrowane słuchanie.

                - Fani tu przyszli po autografy? – Brzmi jednocześnie na pełnego nadziei i zaskoczonego i Louis nie potrafi, po prostu _nie potrafi_ się powstrzymać przed wzięciem go za rękę. Harry ściska ją w odpowiedzi.

                - Trochę – mówi Paul. – W sumie to jeden z większych tłumów które widzieliśmy.

                - Żadnych hejterów? – Głos Harry’ego jest spokojny, ale jego palce się pocą przy ręce Louisa zdradzając go.

                - Tylko kilku. – Paul unosi ramiona w geście no-i-co-zrobisz. – Rozważaliśmy wyrzucenie ich, ale reszta twoich fanów ich do tego zmusiła dość szybko, i wyszli głównie z własnej woli.

                - Tak? – Uśmiech, który pojawia się na ustach Harry’ego jest nieco rozdzierający serce. Wszystko, co Louis może zrobić to trzymać go mocno.

                - Och, tak. – Przytakuje Gabriel, wiąż z tym uśmiechem z dziurą między zębami.

                Paul klepie Harry’ego po ramieniu, a jego ton jest ciepły.

                - Twoja historia spotkała się z całkiem niezłym odbiorem, tak ogólnie, szczególnie tutaj w UK i w Europie Środkowej. Wciąż cię kochają. Albo raczej większość z nich. Sugarscape mówi o tym, żeby sprawić żebyście pozowali do nagich zdjęć, z czego _ja_ się wypisuję. – Robi niedorzeczną minę. – Kilka niegrzecznych rzeczy było w trends na Twitterze, ale większość was spiera, zahaczając nawet o perwersję. Och, a Louis ma teraz prawie milion obserwatorów.

                Milion? Jezu kurwa _Chryste_.

                - Fani Harry’ego mają gust – mówi Louis. Jego nogi dają teraz wrażenie słabych, a Harry ściska jego dłoń.

                - Mają – mówi Harry z błyszczącymi oczami.

                - Więc jesteśmy gotowi? – pyta Paul po chwili.

                - Jesteśmy – mówi Harry, a Louis w sumie nie jest, ale i tak przytakuje. Podnosi swoją torbę jedną ręką, druga wciąż jest w uścisku Harry’ego i zaczyna iść.

                Inni poruszają się po lotnisku z poczuciem celu, co jest dość przerażające, nie poświęcają spojrzeń innym podróżnym i szybko mijają sklepy z ekskluzywną modą i zbyt drogim jedzeniem na wynos, Paul idzie przed nimi a Gabriel za i o Boże, _jak_ to się stało życiem Louisa?

                - Kiedy wyjdziemy – mówi Harry do Louisa niskim szeptem – po prostu zostań ze mną, okej? Idź dalej, uśmiechaj się i próbuj mieć oczy otwarte mimo fleszy. Siedzimy w tym razem, pamiętasz?

                _Co?_

                - Fleszy? – pyta Louis w tym momencie kiedy przeszli przez kawałek korytarza, skręcają za róg i wtedy to _rozumie_. Cholera jasna, wydaje się jakby każda pieprzona osoba w Londynie z lustrzanką i przesadnie dużym obiektywem zgromadziła się w hali przylotów, migawki cykają jak tykanie bardzo szybkiego metronomu.

                Palce Louisa zaciskają się wokół dłoni Harry’ego. Instynktownie się zatrzymuje, a Harry powiedział mu że ma iść dalej, Louis _powinien_ iść dalej, ale… _Boże_.

                - Cholera jasna – wydostaje się z jego ust. – Czuję się jakbyśmy byli parą złotych rybek w akwarium pełnym rekinów.

                Harry, który też się zatrzymał, odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć. Po sekundzie jego sztuczny uśmiech drga, zmieniając się w coś prawdziwszego, radośniejszego.

                - Czy ty właśnie nas porównałeś do pary _złotych rybek_?

                Louis przechyla głowę na bok i skupia się na Harrym, celowo blokując wszystko inne, krzyki, aparaty i tak, _tak_ wielu ludzi.

                - Mogłem to zrobić – mówi wolno.

                - Kocham cię – mówi mu Harry, pewnie i z uśmiechem i okej, myśli Louis, _okej_ , bo to właśnie to się liczy. Nie paparazzi, fani czy oceniające spojrzenia, tylko to, _oni_.

                Okej.

                Zrzuca swoją torbę i sięga do Harry’ego, wszystko jednym ruchem, plącze palce we włosach Harry’ego by przyciągnąć go w dół do pocałunku i zdaje sobie sprawę, prawie za późno, kiedy jest już tylko kilka cali między nimi, że może Harry nie chciałby żeby wszyscy byli tego świadkami.

                - Haz – mówi delikatnie, ledwo słyszalnie. – Mogę…

                Harry zamyka przestrzeń między nimi zanim Louis może skończyć pytanie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto koniec FIYG! To było moje pierwsze tłumaczenie wielorozdziałowe, którego bałam się, że nie skończę. Cieszę się, że tutaj dobrnęliśmy :) Przepraszam za strasznie powolne dodawanie rozdziałów, ale jeśli czytacie moje inne rzeczy to wiecie, że to u mnie norma. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali moje tłumaczenie, dziękuję za komentarze i kudos. Do zobaczenia przy kolejnym xx


End file.
